Something to Talk About
by KaceyO
Summary: Lily Potter always thought Ginny's story of falling in love with her older brother's best friend was romantic-And then it happened to her. Keeping a secret from a nosy family and an overprotective brother is not quiete the fairytale, but Ben is worth it
1. And I'm Homebound

"**Something to Talk About"**

_Hello! This story is the sequel to my James S. Potter fic "Semi-Charmed Kind of Life". You don't necessarily need to read it, but it's only 25 chapters and sets up the two main OC characters Ben and Emma nicely. This chapter will explain a lot but feel free to post questions in the review if you have any!_

_Also, I was very inspired by music with this story and I'll post which songs I listened to while writing the chapter so you can get a better idea of it. Sometimes the lyrics relate to the plot, but sometimes (as in this first chapter) the feel of the song is the mood. Happy reading and please review! Xoxo Kacey_

"_1000 Miles" by Vanessa Carlton_

**Chapter 1: And I'm Homebound**

Lily Luna Potter ran her hands through her shoulder-length red hair and watched the landscape zoom by. After years of wearing it nearly touching her waist, she had finally decided to cut it and add some layers. She was rather pleased with the outcome but she wondered what her family would say when they saw her at the platform. She was on the Hogwarts Express, leaving her sixth year of schooling. It had been the first year without either of her brothers in the school and, though it took some getting used to, she had actually liked being on her own. She turned away from the window at the sound of the compartment door opening and grinned at the sight of her best friend and cousin Hugo walk in.

"Well I ran into Roxanne snogging Jeffery Coroner." He laughed, tossing Lily a chocolate frog.

"Honestly, she finished N.E.W.T.S, finished Hogwarts and yet she is so not finished snogging any wizard she can lay her hands on," Lily giggled, opening her chocolate frog. She loved her older cousin, but she had always been boy-crazy. "Oh look, I got your mum!" She said, showing the card with Hermione's beaming face on it. Lily knew her family was famous, but she still felt proud when she saw the proof of it.

"Lucky, I got Merlin again." Hugo groaned. "Why couldn't they have Quidditch players on these?" Lily shrugged. She loved Quidditch (in her family, you had to), but Hugo was completely obsessed. After Hogwarts he planned to work for the Daily Prophet reporting on games, just like Ginny. Lily had a thousand futures she wanted, the trouble was choosing just one. "So have you heard about Scorpius and how he's doing?"

"No I haven't, Rose hadn't mentioned him in her last letter…" Lily trailed off. After Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoyhad shocked his family and much of the wizarding community by going into the Auror program. He was close with Rose and Albus, but the three had not gotten to see much of each other because of hectic work schedules. Albus began working for the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry and Rose started working in a wizarding publishing company. The compartment door slid open again and Monica Blooming walked in, an embarrassed look on her face. Monica was also a Gryffindor in Lily and Hugo's year and she had become closer to them over the past two years.

"You will never believe what I just did," she moaned, sitting down in the seat. "I was going to get food from the trolley when Emmett Burrow decided it would be the perfect time to get food too,"

"Ahhh," Lily said knowingly. Emmett was a Ravenclaw in their year and Monica had been smitten with him during their Transfiguration class.

"And he asked me if I was doing anything fun this summer and I told him about visiting France and he smiled and said 'well don't get swept off your feet' and then I started turning red and he looked at me weird and then I turned to leave and tripped over." She finished, burying her head in her hands.

"Aw, Mon, it's okay!" Lily assured her, putting her arm around her and giving her a squeeze.

"He probably though it was cute," Hugo offered and Lily laughed.

"Honestly Hugo, you need to start hanging around with blokes. You are way too good at girl-talk."

"It's not my fault I'm the last male Weasley!"

"You can befriend people outside the family tree," Monica said, bringing her head up with a slight grin. Hugo rolled his eyes and Lily laughed again. She glanced out the window.

"We're almost there!" She took her muggle clothes out of her bag and she and Monica banned Hugo from the compartment so they could change.

"That top is really pretty on you, Lil." Monica noted as Lily pulled on a deep blue v-neck sleeveless shirt.

"Thanks! My Aunt Fleur sent it to me as an early birthday present since she and Uncle Bill can't make the party."

"I can't believe you'll _finally _be of age in three days!" Monica laughed. Lily was a summer baby while Monica had long since turned seventeen in October. "Do they still make it a joint party for you and Ben?"

"Yes." Lily said, rolling her eyes. She and her older brother James' best friend Ben had the same birthday and for the past nine years, the Potters had insisted on throwing them a combined one.

"Wow, he'll be twenty-one, won't he?" Lily nodded and Monica shook her head. "I still remember our first day at Hogwarts. He and James set off fireworks after McGonagall's speech. And then you went over and hugged them! I thought you were mental until I found out you were related." Hugo began banging on the door as the train slowed down.

"I need my trunk!" The girls let him in and the three grabbed their stuff and departed the train onto the busy platform. Lily and Monica gave each other a big hug and promised to write before separating to find their families. Lily saw her father first and hurried her step to see him.

"Daddy!" She said, setting her trunk down and jumping into his arms. No matter how old she was, Lily was a daddy's-girl and she loved it.

"Hi darling," Harry said, hugging her tight. "I'm so happy you are home." When he let go, Lily was enveloped by Ginny and then Albus.

"James had a late training session," Ginny answered the look on Lily's face. James was starting Keeper for Puddlemere United. "He said to apologize sixty times for him and that he and Ben will be over for dinner so please don't hate him."

"Like you ever could," Harry said shaking his head. "So how did the rest of term go Lils?" And with that the family walked back to the station, Lily chattering on about her subjects and social life.

--

"I don't_ think_ Hugo fanicies Adrinna Bumbles, but I can't be too sure. I don't know if I like her and it's not because she's in Hufflepuff, but I remember when James used to date her older sister and she was a _nightmare_." Lily say on the kitchen table and filled her nails while filling in Ginny on all of the gossip from school. Ginny smiled as she supervised the cooking—Lily never ran out of words. The fireplace in the kitchen suddenly turned green and Lily squealed, knowing who was Flooing in. "James!"

"Lily!" James walked out of the fire and picked his sister up and spun her around.

"Oh James, you are covering her and my floor with ashes." Ginny sighed, but she was still smiling. She loved that her three children were all close, but Lily and James had a special relationship. The way he doted on her and the way she looked up to him in awe reminded her very much of Ginny's relationship with Fred and George.

"Your hair." James said when he pulled back and looked at her.

"Do you like it?" She said, flipping it over her shoulder.

"Yes. But you look far too grown up." He said, giving her hair a ruffle. "Oh yeah, Mum, Ben will be over soon, he got a quick call to a scene downtown." After leaving Hogwarts, James and Ben moved into Grimmuald Place. James had always loved it and it was convenient for Ben for his job as an Obliviator for the Ministry.

"That's fine, dinner won't be ready for another few minutes. How about you two wash those ashes off and tell your brother and father to come down." Ginny said and she waved her wand to set six places at the table. Lily and James walked towards the downstairs bathroom.

"How's Emma?" She asked hesitantly. James and Emma had been dating since their sixth year, but they had been having some "rough spots" since Christmas, as James put it. He groaned.

"We were good for about a fortnight. And then we had another row." Lily frowned. Emma has practically been a part of the Potter family from her and James' third year on and it was hard to imagine her and James not getting along. "It's her bloody healer training, she's always at work and when she's not I have Quidditch and then in the few minutes we get to spend together we end up arguing."

"It'll all be okay." Lily told him. He shrugged and she changed to subject to his team.

--

As the Potters sat down to dinner, the front door opened and a loud voice echoed into the kitchen.

"Where's my birthday buddy?!" Ben Amherst called, walking up the hall. Lily got out of her seat and went to give him a hug. She stepped into the hall and grinned at Ben. He seemed taller, but his blue eyes were sparkling as always and his dark curly hair looked flawless, much in contrast to Lily's brothers. They had inherited Harry's black refuse-to-lie-flat hair, which Albus tried to tame and James purposely made stick up even more.

"Three more days!" She said, bouncing into his arms. "Are you excited to turn twenty-one?"

"You mean am I excited by the possibility that, should I ever venture to America, I can have a pint?" He asked sarcastically as they walked into the kitchen. "I think you should be excited to _finally _be a grown up."

"She's not growing up." James half-joked when they entered the kitchen.

"She's coming of age." Albus pointed out.

"She's sitting right here." Lily rolled her eyes. Ben chuckled and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and shook Harry's hand.

"Oo pasta!" Ben eyed the food and took the seat opposite of Lily. "Kreacher never makes us pasta."

"Speaking of," James addressed Albus. "He wants to know if you will take him on a proper date next time."

"Piss off," Albus groaned. When Albus was younger he was terrified of Kreacher, a memory that James constantly brought up.

"Albus," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"Mum, I'm twenty years old." He said sighing.

"You can be forty-five and you still shouldn't say those things."

"What's wrong with forty-five?" Harry asked jokingly, he was turning that age at the end of July.

"Why are we even talking about age?" James asked, twirling his pasta around his fork. "The only age that matters is seventeen."

"Almost me!" Lily said happily and James and Harry simultaneously groaned and Lily's face fell a bit. Ben, who caught this from across the table winked at her and started telling them about the scene they were called to in which a wizard enchanted a Muggle television set to only play the inappropriate channels.

--

After he and James had returned back to Grimmuald Place, Ben decided to go to the sitting room and read, something he had not done in sometime. He was finally settled with a book on Animagi when the fire turned green and Emma Warrington stepped out of it, brushing ashes off of her Healer robes.

"I swear, if I have another young witch come in with her hair fried off because they tried to enchant one of those Muggle straighteners…" she huffed, coming out of the fire and sitting next to Ben.

"Aw Em, you know I still love your curls." Ben said, playing with her blonde ringlets that were falling out of the ponytail she tied them into. She gave him a smile.

"How's Lily?"

"Good." Ben answered, remembering the dinner. "She looks…older."

"Well she will be seventeen soon." Emma mused. "I was so upset I didn't get to see her, I suppose I'll have to wait until the birthday picnic at the Burrow. That is if I'm still invited." She mumbled, motioning upstairs to where James was taking a shower.

"You can be my guest," Ben offered. "But I'd much more like it if you fixed things with Jamesie."

"I think I would like that much more too," she nodded and she got up to go see her boyfriend. When Emma left Ben when to go back to his book but he found himself again thinking of dinner at the Potters. His thoughts were on one Potter in particular. There was only one girl in the world off limits to Ben, an unspoken threat by his best friend. But during dinner Ben couldn't help but noticed she had filled out in all the right places and her hair framed her face in the perfect way. Lily did not only look grown-up though, the way she talked had changed a bit as well. But she was still the dreamer, the girl that talked a mile a minute, laughed more than anyone else combined and was the most affectionate person.

_Stop._ Ben told himself. _She's not even of-age_. But in a few days she would be and Ben couldn't help but wonder if that would make a difference.

_NEXT: Birthday party!_


	2. Go Ahead, Let Your Hair Down

_I'm so glad to see so many returning readers and new ones and I'm even more glad you all enjoyed the first chapter!! Your reviews were the best! :)_

Song: "Put Your Records On" by Corrine Bailey Ray

**Chapter 2: Go Ahead, Let Your Hair Down**

Lily woke up early on the morning of June 3rd. She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling for a minute and tried to soak in her feelings. She was officially seventeen today. She reached to her nightstand for her wand.

"_Accio robe!"_ She said, pointed her wand at her robe and it flew over to her, landing softly on the bed. She was delighted and slipped it on before going down the hall and knocking on Albus' door.

"Come in," he said and she opened the door, unsurprised to see him reading a book in his bed. He looked up and smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!" she said, walking in and plopping on the bed next to him. She pointed her wand and summoned various objects in the room and Albus grinned, remembering the excitement of turning seventeen. "I'm so glad my birthday fell on a Saturday so everyone can come today."

"I thought you'd be glad about getting presents from everyone," Albus said and Lily smiled.

"Well, that too!" Since they had such a large extended family, her cousins and aunts and uncles never really gave gifts, but when someone turned seventeen, they received special attention and expensive presents. "What did you and James get me?" They had given her the invisibility cloak for her sixteenth birthday and the Marauders' map for Christmas.

"Can't tell, he'd kill me."

"C'mon Al," Lily gave him her big hazel eyes but he shook his head.

"You know those only work on Dad and James…and Ben." Lily stuck her tongue out at him but smiled when she heard movement downstairs, meaning that James was here and she could get her first present. She jumped off of Albus' bed and ran down the stairs.

"James!"

"Happy Birthday Lils!" He said, hugging her. "This is for you, but you have to open it with both Al and I with you," he said, handing her a small box wrapped in pink paper. Lily led him upstairs and they went to Al's room.

"Sup A.S.P.?" James said, ruffling his hair. Albus swatted at him and Lily grinned at the familiar scene. She unwrapped the present and slid the lid off of the box revealing a pair of glistering diamond stud earrings. Her mouth dropped open and James and Albus exchanged a victorious grin.

"Oh my…boys, this is too much! But they are so beautiful! Thank you!" She said, pulling her brothers into a hug. There was a knock at the door and Harry and Ginny came in, still in their dressing gowns and smiled at the sight of their three children together on the bed. "Mum, Dad, look what Al and James got me!" Lily said, showing them the earrings.

"They are wonderful!" Ginny said approvingly and Harry gave his sons a happy look.

"Now we have something for you too, Miss Birthday Girl." Harry said, handing Lily a present wrapped in blue paper. She was curious—she had seen her male cousins all get watches, but there was no standard witch gift. She opened the present to reveal another jewelry box and slipped the top off. Inside was a sliver chain-link bracelet with five small charms on it. With a closer look at the charms, she realized four of them represented someone in her family and something they shared.

The first one was a lightning bolt, a scar that both Harry and Lily had in common, though in different places. The second was a book, even though she and Albus had different tastes, they loved reading. The center charm was a silver heart with 'Lily' in scripted in cursive on it. One the next side a broomstick dangles off and Lily grinned, remembering the countless times she made James take her for a ride on his brooms when they were younger. The last charm made Lily laugh out loud and she looked up at her mom smiling at the charm of a bat.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a few weeks after school let out and James had just finished his last year at Hogwarts. During dinner, he was trying very hard to convince Harry and Ginny that Lily needed to learn how to do a decent hex since he would not be able to watch over her. Harry agreed, though he wanted her to use it to ward of boys. Ginny was trying to convince them that it wasn't necessary, and Albus agreed since James volunteered him as the practice target.

"She can't do magic anyway, it's during the summer and she's just fifteen." Albus pointed out.

"The Ministry only detects magic being done in a house, not who does it." Harry reasoned. "And we never let you all do magic but I think we should make an exception, don't you dear?" He asked Ginny, who looked hesitant.

"I don't know about encouraging teaching hexes to our children." Ginny said but James scoffed.

"_I'd_ be doing to teaching mum." James said confidently. Ginny turned a hard gaze on her oldest son.

"And what does that mean? You think that because I am a witch or a mother that I can't do a more than decent hex?" Ginny asked sharply. Harry suppressed a grin—he could see where this was going. "Lily, come outside with me." Ginny said and Lily followed her into the backyard.

"What's she doing?" Albus asked Harry.

"Something she swore she'd never teach you boys," Harry said, taking a sip of his water. After ten minutes, they went outside and Lily grinned.

"Hey James, Mum taught me something really cool, but she said I can only use it in necessary circumstances." Lily said proudly.

"I wanna see," James said and Lily looked up at her mother. Ginny shrugged smugly and Lily turned to James and pointed her wand at him, swishing it in a complicated matter. Bats suddenly flew out of James' nose and began attacking him while his family roared with laughter.

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's not funny at all!" James said when Lily showed him the charm.

"You're just jealous because I never taught you," Ginny laughed as Lily gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, I'll wear it every day." Lily promised, slipping the bracelet on her wrist.

--

There was something about the Weasley family that always made Ben smile. Maybe it stemmed from being an only child, or maybe it was because his adaptable personality, but from the first time Ben visited the Burrow in his second year, he fell in love with it and everyone in it. Though he was undoubtedly closest to the Potters, he got on well with everyone, especially George and Ron.

"Oh Ben, happy birthday!" Molly Weasley said as he walked into the backyard which was set up with long tables and streamers. She grabbed him in a tight hug and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Molly," he said grinning. She made her usual fuss over how tall he is and how much he had grown up before giving him a task to do. That was the other thing he liked—Molly always treated him like family and always gave him a chore. Today he was to help Louis and Fred remove the last of the gnomes before everyone else arrived. He walked over to the boys and greeted them. Fred, like his grandfather, had an obsession for Muggles and worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department in the ministry. He and Ben often corresponded due to the nature of their jobs. After chatting, more people started to arrive and the boys were caught up in a mess of hugs from everyone in the family.

"Oh Ben, how long had it been!" James said dramatically as he walked up to Ben.

"Far too many hours, old friend." Ben answered in the same manner and they heard a scoff next to them. Ben turned to see Emma shaking her head but laughing.

"James, where is Lily, I haven't seen her since Christmas!" Emma said, scanning the mass of people in the yard. "Oh, there she is! Oh my goodness, she looks fantastic!" Emma ran over to give her a hug and Ben followed with his eyes. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw Lily in a pale blue sundress. Her hair was pulled half off of her face and she was beaming. _Wow_. Ben thought and he walked over to say hi.

"Birthday buddy!" Lily said, smiling and jumping into Ben's arms.

"Happy 17th Lils!" He said hugging her and smiling. "Get anything good?" She stuck out her wrist and showed off the charm bracelet.

"My parents bought me this and my brothers bought me these," she moved her hands up to her ears t show off glittering diamonds.

"Beautiful!" Emma said examining the earrings. "James, I didn't know your taste in jewelry was this good," she said, turning to her boyfriend with a smirk. James stuck his tongue out at her but took her hand. Lily smiled at the gesture and Ben could tell she was happy they were getting over their issues.

"Oh, Victorie and Teddy bought Isabelle!" Lily squealed and she ran over to see her one year old second cousin.

"I didn't get to give her a gift yet!" Emma chuckled, motioning to the pink package in her hand.

"What'd you get her?" James asked, peering at the gift.

"_Twelve safe ways to charm wizards_," Emma smirked and James gave her a look while Ben chuckled at his two best friends.

--

After the birthday songs had been sung and everyone had eaten slices of cake, James got together a pick-up Quidditch game. Harry and Ginny had supplied many brooms to the Weasley house years back because the kids (and usually Harry, George, Ginny and Ron) always wanted to play, not matter how old they got.

"Okay, Lily and Ben will be captains since it's their birthday," James announced. Lily nodded; she had brought shorts to slip on under her dress for this occasion. She has started playing Chaser at the start of her fourth year while Ben had always been beater.

"Ladies first," Lily told Ben smiling as she eyed up her family. "I pick James as my keeper!"

"No surprise there," Ben muttered as James stood next to Lily. "Alright, I pick Harry as my Seeker!" The teams divided up so Lily had Ginny and Teddy as her chasers, Hugo and Albus as her beaters and Rose as her seeker. Ben had Ron as his keeper, Albus, Fred and Lucy as his chasers and George as the other keeper. The game started and lasted for over an hour until Harry caught the snitch, giving Ben's team the victory.

"Yes, I still have it!" Harry said grinning as they landed and put the equipment away.

"And Ron still doesn't," Ginny joked with her brother. "I scored three times on him!"

"You played professionally!" Ron said, his ears turning red. Everyone walked back to the backyard and Ben grabbed a purple bag that he had Emma watch for him and walked over to Lily. He handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday," he said and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes full of worry.

"But I didn't get you anything!"

"It's no worries!" He said. "You're of age and this isn't really a big gift but I saw it and it reminded me of you…" She opened it and let out a squeal.

"A Pygmy Puff!" She had a pink one years ago (which she hilariously named Ron), but lost it. The one now crawling in her hand was yellow and was adorable. "Aw Ben, thank you," Lily smiled and her eyes sparkled. "This is perfect."

"Good," Ben grinned, feeling proud. "So what are you gonna name this one? Harry? James?"

"I'll name it Benny." She said cheekily and Ben let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well at least this one isn't pink."


	3. Can You Believe Your Eyes?

Song: "Rooftops and Invitations" by Dashboard Confessional

"_The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked"_

**Chapter 3: Can You Believe Your Eyes?**

"This was definitely a great idea of Ron's," Hermione said as she and Ginny lounged in Hermione and Ron's backyard on the deck that overlooked their pool a week later. Ron and Hermione had bought a house in the country and three years ago, Ron had begged Hermione to let him install a pool. Her condition was that she would have Muggle professionals do it and kept Ben on standby in case Ron or the children let anything slip. She had to admit though, it was relaxing in the summertime to lay out.

"Sometimes he has those," Ginny grinned and he looked towards the house. "I wonder where the girls are?" Ginny and Lily had come over to hang out, but Lily and Rose had disappeared upstairs.

"Probably gossiping about things they think we won't figure out," Hermione sipped her iced tea and shook her head. "Are the boys coming over too?"

"James had a training session before his match tomorrow, but he'll probably be over after. Albus is working of course, he only gets one weekend a month off and I let Ben know at dinner the other night that he was more than welcome to come, so we'll see." Ginny answered and she and Hermione turned their heads toward the ruslting sound behind them.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione said, waving to Ben who was letting himself in the backyard. He gave a wave and walked over.

"Hello ladies," Ben joked in a deep suave voice.

"Oh good, now maybe Hugo will stop fussing and come out." Hermione said. "He said he didn't want to be the only bloke."

"Who else is here?" Ben asked, looking around and at that moment the back door swung open and two redheaded girls came out. Rose was first, her hair pulled back in a braid and a simple one-piece purple suit on. Lily followed after her, laughing at something, her hair pulled off of her face in a high ponytail. Ben's eyebrows rose when he saw her wearing a skimpy green bikini. It showed off her slender shape and she brightly smiled, seeing Ben was there. She and Rose grabbed towels and were about to lay them out on the ground when Ben grabbed Lily by the middle and tossed her in the pool.

"Don't you dare touch me, Benjamin Amherst!" Rose said, shaking her finger at him.

"Nah, Rosie, I'm going to tell Hugo to get you." Ben smirked and he turned to the pool where Lily had surfaced.

"You forget that I'm seventeen now Ben, and payback is no longer non-magical," Lily threatened, but she did it with a smile. "Help me out," She stuck her head out to him but he shook his head.

"That's the oldest trick in the book Lils, you're just going to pull me in with you!" Her smile faltered a little now that her plan had been discovered but she shrugged and started swimming laps. Ben taped his throat with his wand and muttered _Sonarus_ "HUGO WEASLEY!" His voice boomed up to the house and Hugo appeared startled at the back window.

"Merlin, Ben!" He yelled out, but he ducked back in, no doubt coming down the stairs to join them.

"You are lucky we don't live near Muggles Ben, you would have had to clean up your own mess instead of other wizard's." Hermione told him, sipping more iced tea and watching Lily beg Rose to come in the pool with her. Ben shrugged and took off his T-shirt then cannon-balled into the pool, splashing Rose.

"BEN! That's not funny!"

"Well now you can come in the pool and Lily can stop fussing," Ben said, earning a splash of water from Lily.

"I wasn't fussing! And I would watch it Ben, I still have to get you back for throwing me in the pool." Lily said.

"No offense favorite-red-head-of-mine, but your threats do not scare me." Lily raised one eyebrow at him and the two stood in a face-off before a small smile appeared on Lily's face.

"That makes sense." She said slowly, climbing out of the pool. "But you've still failed to realize something Ben," She said, walking over to her towel to fetch her wand. Ben watched her saunter over and raised his eyebrows.

"And what's that Lily?"

"That you aren't the only one good at charms," Lily said sweetly and she pointed her wand at the pool and in an instant, the water changed from pool water to cold pea soup.

"GROSS!" Ben said, freaking out and trying to swim out of the murky green liquid. Hugo, Rose and Ginny were hysterical and even Hermione was laughing at Lily's victory dance while Ben floated in the soup.

--

"I guess we have had more of an influence on her than we realized," James said with a laugh as Ben recounted the day's events

"Seriously James, she left me in the soup for a goof four minutes before changing it back! I am scarred for life thanks to your little sister." James chuckled and he searched the cabinets in their house for something to eat. The boys had given Kreacher the day off, after all, the house elf was getting old and could not do all the work he used to.

"Well do you think you'll be able to put up with her Monday afternoon?" James asked and Ben looked at him, puzzled.

"Of course, but why?"

"I need help picking out something for Emma," James started, taking a deep breath. "An engagement ring." Ben's mouth dropped open, but a split second later he broke out into a grin and let out a cheer.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant, I knew it!" He said and James grinned. "So what brought this on?"

"I can't lose her. I mean we fight sometimes but at the end of the day…I still want to give her a kiss goodnight. I want to be with her forever" Ben pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Well that is just so beautiful Jamesie."

"I thought so," James shook his head. "Anyway I want to go over to one of the Muggle jewelry shops on Monday around noon and I figure Lils will be a good opinion to bring too."

"She is going to flip when you tell her." Ben said, grabbing a box of cereal and eating it. "Are you going to tell your parents before you ask her?"

"Nah, I'm going to ask Emma on Monday night because we're going out to dinner, finally. Then we'll tell everyone." James said, grabbing the milk from the fridge so he and Ben could enjoy a not-so-proper dinner.

"Excellent."

--

Lily sat on her bed playing with her Pygmy puff and remembering the fun afternoon she had. The look on Ben's face was absolutely priceless when he found himself in cold pea soup instead of a pool. Lily wondered if the shock was from her excellent charm work or the fact that she pranked the "master of pranks". Lily smiled to herself as Benny tumbled around on the comforter. She was glad she was getting to see a lot of Ben this summer so far, he was a great person and always made her laugh. Both her immediate and extended family treated him as a member of it already, just like they did with Emma. Though Emma was always like a sister to Lily while Ben…he was always something else. Perhaps it was because she already had brothers and didn't need another brother figure…or maybe it was because the way his blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her and she lost her focus on more than one occasion. All Lily knew was this summer was different. Ben wasn't a brother, but he wasn't a friend…what he was, however, she couldn't figure out.

"Lily?" Harry asked, knocking on her bedroom door and knocking the thoughts out of her.

"Yes?" She answered from inside and Harry walked in.

"I was wondering if you had any big plans over the next two weeks. One of the secretaries in my office has a son with dragon pox so she'll be out for a bit and I need someone to fill in,"

"I'd love to!" Lily said, her eyes lighting up. "So I would go to work with you?"

"Yes, starting on Monday , you would only have to go from 9 to 4 and you have a lunch break from 12 to 1. I'd pay you fifty galleons for both weeks."

"Wow!" Lily said, imagining the new things she could get with that extra pocket money. "That's really great dad, thank you for asking me."

"There's no one else I'd rather want to have brighten up my office," Harry said truthfully, walking over and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't stay up too late now,"

"Dad, it's only ten. And I'm seventeen," Lily rolled her eyes.

"And I'm still your father," Harry said with a chuckle before he left.

_I wanted to give you guys a treat! The following pictures are bascially how I see the characters in my head (it took LOTS of celebrity stalking ang googling) Copy and paste the links into a brower if you want to see! And please review on the chapter :)_

_Lily (imagine shorter hair) __: _./_

_Ben: _.com/tv/photos/adrian_

_James:_ /images/images_of_

_Emma:_ .com/photos/uncategorized/hilarie_

_Albus (haha i love this picture of daniel too): _.com/storagev12/1049000/1049102_9a3a_


	4. A Realization

_Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm sorry the links didn't work, Fanfiction won't let it through. But I will try to sneak around it haha. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing the jewelry store confusion!_

Song: "Realize" by Colbie Cailat

"_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now."_

**Chapter 4: A Realization**

Ben sat at a cute little restaurant in North London listening to Meredith talk about her latest trip to Spain. He was on a date with a Muggle he knew from the local coffee shop. Growing up in a Muggle family, it wasn't hard for Ben to behave like one on his random dates with them. Plus, taking a break from the Wizarding world made him appreciate it even more when he returned. Meredith was a sweet girl and definitely attractive but Ben felt indifferent. It puzzled him—usually on dates he was charming, smooth and engaged and girls like Meredith were right up his alley. However, as he sat at the table, he found himself almost bored.

"…I mean I love Madrid, but the countryside is so beautiful." She finished, looking to Ben to say something.

"Yeah, my mate Emma went to the southern beaches a few summers past," Ben said and she went off on another story, leaving Ben to his own thoughts. He and James were meeting up with Lily the following afternoon to find a ring for Emma. Lily had been off-the-wall when James told her about his proposal plan and nearly cried when he asked if she would help them pick out the ring. Ben smiled at the memory—Lily was always "emotions times ten" as Albus put it, her excitement was contagious. Ben had only seen Lily's temper (which rivaled James', Ginny's and even her grandmother's) a handful of times and he had only seen her really sad twice; when she said goodbye to her brothers at the train station before she could go to Hogwarts and then when she lost her first Pygmy Puff. She was so happy-go-lucky.

"Ben?" Meredith asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he said and he tried to concentrate on his date, not on the pretty redhead who seemed to constantly pop up in his mind.

--

"Here you go Daddy," Lily handed her father a thick file on dark wizards in Ireland. "Need anything else?"

"No sweetheart, you are free to go to lunch. You're meeting up with James and Ben?"

"Yep!" She answered, smiling at the adventure she would be going on. She took off her robe and put a cream cardigan over her pale green dress. "See you in an hour!" She bounced out of the office and into the hall where she made her way towards the apparition spot. She had successfully passed her test the previous week and loved the feeling of having the freedom to go anywhere. She Apparated to a shaded alley in East London where she was meeting the boys at the jewelry shop. She walked down the road, thankful she brought her cardigan as the day was cool. She reached the shop around the same time Ben did. "Hi," she waved.

"Hey Lily," he flashed her a smile that made her heart beat faster than usual. "James is late as usual, want to duck in and out of the wind?" Lily nodded and they walked in the store and began looking around.

"So what are we looking for?" Ben asked, peering at the diamond bracelets.

"An engagement ring duh," Lily said, stifling a snort.

"Yes I know that, Miss Sarcastic." Ben said. "I mean what kind?"

"Simple." Lily said, remembering Emma's taste. "Not too flashy, but still elegant. Probably a thick band because of her job, wouldn't want it to wear," she said, gazing at the rings. "Oh wow," she said, looking at one of the new ones.

"That doesn't seem simple," Ben commented, peering over her shoulder.

"I'm not simple," Lily said softly.

"Would you like to try it on?" The sales clerk said, coming up to Lily at the counter.

"Sure!" She said and she shot Ben a look as he opened his mouth in protest. She slipped the ring on her finger and held her hand out, adoring it. It was a beautiful platinum band with small round diamonds all around it. At the top was a one carat heart shaped diamond. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Ben admired not just the ring, but the way Lil looked at it.

"I think it's a winner then for the young bride-to-be," the clerk said and Lily's head shot up in confusion.

"Oh no," she said quickly, flushing. "I'm not marrying him!" The door swung open and James walked in.

"Pick one out yet?"

"Oh, you are marrying _him_!" the clerk point from Lily to James.

"What?!" James asked, bewildered. "She's my sister!"

"I'm not getting married!" Lily nearly shrieked. "He," she pointed to James. "He is. We're just here to help," She motioned to herself and Ben.

"Then why are you two," the clerk motioned between Lily and Ben. "Picking out rings?"

"Ha," James chuckled. "That'd be like marrying in the family." Lily bit her lip and slid her dream ring off, not saying another word, or looking at Ben who had stayed silent in the confusion. "So did you find one?"

"Your job mate," Ben said, motioning to the store. James groaned and started to look, but his eyes fell on the perfect ring first and he bought it for Emma. It was simple and classy, a round ¾ carat diamond on a white gold band. The three left the store and went to get lunch at the corner bakery. Lily looked up at the clock and noted she had to be back to work soon so she said goodbye and made her way to a secluded spot before she Apparated back to the ministry.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked when she went back into his office.

"Yes," She answered, but it wasn't completely convincing. The truth was, she was confused. Why, suddenly, every time she saw Ben, her smile got a little bigger? Why did her heart do a back flip and her face get a little warmer? And why, when she had that ring on and looked up into Ben's face, did she suddenly see a future she never banked on?

--

"Lily, what had gotten into you?" Ginny asked her daughter. Lily had dropped her plate on the way to carrying it to the sink and during dinner she had spilled her water and knocked the pepper shaker on Albus' plate, ruining his potatoes.

"_Reparo_," Lily pointed her wand at the plate. "I'm sorry Mum, I guess it was just a long day,"

"Well get some rest," Ginny advised, still not convinced. Lily nodded and walked upstairs.

"Hey Lil," Albus said from behind her. "Come into my room for a minute," She nodded and they walked to his room.

"What is it?"

"I should be asking you that," Albus said, motioning for her to sit on the bed and talk. "You barely said a thing during dinner, you just looked like you were very concentrated on something and then you kept being clumsy. Is everything okay?" Lily was about to answer yes, but she stopped. Merlin knows she couldn't tell Albus about her jumbled thoughts, but that didn't mean she still couldn't get some advice out of him.

"Al…how did you know you wanted to work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation?" Albus looked taken aback by the question, but thought it over.

"I knew I wanted to do something where I got to interact with foreign wizards. You know how I always used to beg Uncle Bill for stories about Egypt and Uncle Charlie about Romania? The truth was, I was and still am fascinated by it all. And then when I was in Hogwarts I loved learning about the different places and the different laws and such. But I knew I didn't want to go into Magical Law, so I went into the cooperation department." Lily, instead of looking more at ease, looked even more troubled.

"So you knew. Just like James knew he wanted to play for Puddlemere. And you both went out and just, did it. I'm worried I won't be able to."

"Nonsense," Albus said, shaking his head. "You can do anything."

"That's the problem." She said. "In fifth year Neville asked me my three top career choices. I said either a dragon trainer, a shop owner or an Auror. I feel like I have too many choices and I'm scared I'll make the wrong one." She bit her lip and Albus put his arm around her.

"Listen Lily, you really can do anything. Maybe it'll take you a while to find your favorite thing, or maybe you'll have all different jobs and never do the same thing twice. But as long as you do something that makes you happy you can't go wrong." Lily thanked him and gave him a hug before going back to her own room. She thought about what he said but shook her head as she picked up her pygmy puff. _If I do what could make me happy, I can go wrong Al. There's a chance I'm going down that road right now…_

NEXT: Some alone time for Lily and Ben!


	5. Burning Like A Candle

Song: "Candle (Sick and Tired)" by The White Tie Affair

"_I'd be lying if I told you loosing you was something I could handle"_

**Chapter 5: Burning Like A Candle**

Lily loved working with her father—all of the other people in the department had doted on her since she was a baby and Harry would beam every time she walked in the room. She felt like she was doing something worthwhile and was also having fun learning the ins and outs of the Auror department. She had gone to deliver a few files to the training department and ran into Scorpius Malfoy. The two had become friends in school through Albus and even more so Rose, and were catching up.

"Wow, James and Emma engaged, I can't believe it." Scorpius said, shaking his head. "They're only a year older than me!"

"Yeah but they're waiting until Emma is done with her Healer training and they're ready for married life. Probably a two year engagement." Lily said, but she still smiled. "So, have you talked to Rose lately?"

"We owl back and forth but we can't seem to make out schedules work." He said, his face falling. "I miss her though."

"I bet she misses you too," Lily assured him. "Anyway, I better go get these files to Jameson." She said, holing up the thick file.

"Yeah, I've got to go practice counterspells," he said. "It was good seeing you Lily,"

"You too Scorpius," she said smiling. He gave her a wave and she went to go deliver the files. She thought about what Rose had told her the previous week about missing Scorpius and feeling like something important was out of her life. Lily had her suspicions that they were more than just friendly feelings (after all, hadn't she been right with Emma and James all those years ago?) but she kept her mouth shut. Since it was nearing the end of the day, she went into her father's office to see if there was anything left to do. "Excited for your big date tonight?" She asked, smiling.

"You bet I am," Harry said, looking up from his work. He and Ginny were going out to a nice dinner later that evening for their twenty fifth anniversary. Harry had gotten reservations at a fancy restaurant and couldn't wait to spend an evening with his wife. "You're going over James', right?"

"Yep, Kreacher is making Sheppard's Pie."

"He makes the best," Harry said, fondly thinking of the days when a nice hot pie would be waiting for him when he got home from work. "Well, I guess we should be off," Harry stood up and pointed his wand at the things he was working on and they disappeared. He and Lily walked out of the office, saying goodbye to the staff. They Apparated home and Lily remembered something she had to ask her father about.

"How did Grandad Weasley's tests go?" Lily did not miss the worried look that fleeted across Harry's face. Arthur had been in St. Mungos, complaining of recurring chest pain and sore muscles, which was odd because he rarely did enough exercise to be short of breath or exhausted.

"Well, the Healer said that it is normal for older Wizards to experience that kind of body exhaustion. After all, he is eighty years old. But they recommended bed rest and to relax."

"That's good." Lily mused as they walked up the path to their house. "Grandmum will take good care of him."

"She takes care of everyone quiete nicely," Harry said, remembering years of her helping raise his own kids and tend to them when they were sick.

"Do you remember when James got dragon pox?" Lily asked, giggling.

"I'm surprised _you_ remember it, you couldn't have been more than three." Harry shook his head, remembering one of the worst weeks of his and Ginny's life.

"I just remember seeing him all blotchy and covered in spots. And the tantrums he kept throwing."

"Yes, seven year old James did not enjoy being sick. And Albus was convinced he was dying, he went into hysterics every time he saw James. And then you refused to stay away from him, even though your mother and I told you that if you touched him, you would get it too." They walked through the front door, both laughing.

"I was a stubborn one, wasn't I?"

"Careful about using the past tense," Ginny said, overhearing the last part and walking into the hall. She work a deep purple v-neck dress that flowed out past her ankles and simple jewelry. Her hair was parted down the side and kept straight. Harry grinned and walked right over to her, giving her a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary," she replied, a smile dancing across her face. "Now go get dressed." Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead and went upstairs. "Yes?" Ginny asked Lily who had watched the scene.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just…hope to find someone who looks at me like that one day." She said.

"You will honey." Ginny said. "I promise."

--

Lily patiently waited outside the door of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. James opened the door with a confused look, then comprehension dawned on his face and he looked guilty.

"Aw, shit." He said, stepping back to let Lily in.

"Hello to you too," Lily said laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Lils, I forgot you were coming over for dinner tonight and I told Emma I would have dinner with her and her parents so we could, er, break the news." He said.

"James, you've been engaged for almost a week!"

"I know, but you know how they are," James groaned. Lily thought back to the only time she had met the Warrington's—they were cold and snobby and Emma always hated being with them. "I'm really sorry, I feel awful,"

"It's fine James, please don't worry." Lily assured him, shaking her head. "We'll have dinner another time!"

"Ben will still be here, how about you just eat with him?" James suggested and Lily's heart started doing the backflips it had taken to doing whenever his name was brought up.

"Well if he doesn't mind…" Lily trailed off and James rolled his eyes.

"Course he won't mind, it's you! Anyway, I must go, we'll eat together soon," he promised, giving Lily a kiss on the forehead as she hugged him goodbye. He went out the front door at the same time Ben came down the stairs.

"Lilykins! Do my ears deceive me or are we having some fine Sheppard's Pie tonight?" He asked, grinning in the way that made Lily's knees lock.

"I believe that is true, _Bennykins_."She said laughing at the face he made. "No hot date tonight?" Lily had the urge to smack her hand over her mouth the moment the words tumbled out. _Why in Merlin's name would I ask that?_

"I guess I do have one now," he said with a smirk, extending his arm to her. Rolling her eyes so he didn't think she was taking him seriously, she looped her hand in his and they walked to the kitchen where Kreacher was making his pie.

"Ah, Mistress Lily, how nice to see you. You look so much like your mother, ah yes, I knew what she looked like at that age. Dating young Master Harry, yes, Master Ron made faces at first but he saw the love, oh yes." Kreacher croaked and Lily bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. Kreacher went back to cooking and Lily jumped up on the counter, swinging her feet off of it while Ben turned a chair backwards and sat, facing her.

"So how was work?" he asked.

"I love it," She said smiling. "I get to see my dad and all of the other Aurors are so nice and I think they're starting to see me less as Harry Potter's daughter and more as just me, Lily. I actually ran into Scorpius Malfoy today, I still can't believe he is finishing up his Auror training, I wonder if his dad is talking to him again, I didn't think to ask. I doubt his grandparents are, but I really can't stand them anyway. Oh and guess who is in trouble?" She asked Ben, who had been watching her ramble with a smile on his face.

"Who?"

"Remember Gregorio Flint? Well of course you do, you and James tortured him for years, anyway he is in trouble for possession of dark artifacts." She told Ben who looked pleased.

"Always knew he was headed down a bad road. And he deserved every single hex." Ben said simply, but the look in his eyes as his blue ones met Lily's hazel ones said more. Lily knew he was remembering the time in her second year when she had been hit by a curse from Flint and ended up in St. Mungos. She had a lightning bolt shaped scar on her stomach, still five years later.

"Do you ever miss Hogwarts?" Lily looked at Ben who contemplated the question for a minute.

"Sometimes." He answered. "I miss the freedom."

"Freedom? Don't you have that now?" Lily asked, motioning to the house where he lived without curfews, detentions or exams.

"Yeah, but I have responsibility now too." He reminded her. "Plus, freedom is easy with a certain cloak and a map." He winked and Lily smiled.

"Well _that _I do know." Kreacher opened the oven nosily, causing the two to snap their heads away from each other and towards the house elf who expertly took the Sheppard's pie out of the oven.

"Dinner is ready," Kreacher told them, setting it on the table.

"Thanks," they both answered and they sat down to eat, enjoying both the dinner and each other's company.

--

Right after dinner Ben had been called into work and had to leave. A wizard had set a boggart loose in a Muggle family home and had scared the living daylights out of them.

"You'll finish the boggart then, Amherst?" Artie, his boss, ordered as he obliviated the Muggle families minds. Ben nodded and he went into the kitchen to check the cabinets. He heard it rattling in the stove and opened the door. He leaped back as it shifted shape and suddenly Ben froze. He had encountered a boggart before and it had assumed the shape of a clown, but now the image of Lily Potter lying on the ground, wounded and unconscious was before him. He didn't know what to do. He stood there looking at the limp red headed figure on the ground. His insides twisted and he felt like his mind was going numb. "AMHERST!" Artie's yell broke him out of his trance and Ben pointed his wand.

"_Riddikulus_!" He shouted and the boggart instead changed into a tap dancing goblin and with another wave of his wand, Ben sent the boggart out the window and away from the house. He went outside and departed the scene with Artie. _It was because we were just talking about it._ He told himself. _That's why, it just brought up bad memories_. But no matter how many times he repeated it, Ben could not stop wondering why exactly his boggart had changed. Why was losing Lily now his greatest fear?

_Fun fact! The boggart scene was the first scene I thought of when starting this story. I wrote backwards from that!. NEXT::: An engagement party to remember...cue firewhsikey ;) Leave reviews, you know you want to!! :)_


	6. And I Can’t Stop Thinking About You

_This chapter came to me at a wee hour in the morning last week and I was on a roll! The song fits well because it's kind of a sexy song and I think the banter/flirting between lily and ben in this chapter definitely fits that. Enjoy and please review!!_

Song: "Can't Stop" by Maroon 5

**Chapter 6: And I Can't Stop Thinking About You**

"I don't see why we have to get dressed up," James gruffed as he pulled at his tie.

"Because Emma's parents are high society people so this is a high class event. Plus, it is half _your _engagement party," Ginny reminded as she fixed James's tie. It was the middle of July and Emma's parents had decided to throw their daughter and future son in law an engagement party, even though Emma protested the affair. She knew they were only throwing the party to show off their friends to the Potters and Weasleys who, even though most of the Wizarding world worshiped them, they thought were of "lower" class.

"But it's just going to be boring purebloods and Slytherins." James whined.

"I thought Emma didn't even want them at the wedding," Lily said as she ran a brush through her hair, poking her head into her parents room where Ginny attempted to flatten James' hair.

"She doesn't, she wants a small one as The Burrow and we aren't even getting married for a while! We haven't even set a date!"

"Maybe her parents feel bad that they were such terrible ones, so this is how they make it up," Lily shrugged.

"Merlin James, your hair is worse than your fathers!" Ginny cried, giving up. James ran his hand through it and smiled.

"I know. It's wicked." Ginny rolled her eyes and James ducked out of the room. She turned to her daughter and smiled.

"You look beautiful Lily." Lily smiled and did a twirl. She wore a tight thigh-length black dress that had a sweetheart cut neckline and thick straps. Her diamond earrings shone in her ears and her bracelet securely in her wrist. Her hair was poker straight; her eyes smokey and clear lip gloss coated her lips.

"Thanks! But I need shoes," Lily said with puppy dog eyes.

"And you came to me because…?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Because I know you have a pair of high black ones that fit me perfect," She sing-songed and Ginny smiled.

"Then what will I wear with _my_ dress?" She motioned to her dress which was also black but had a white lining on the top and was studded with black jewels.

"White shoes. It's the right season." Lily smiled sweetly and Ginny shook her head, but gave her the shoes.

--

"Where the hell is he?" Emma hissed at Ben as they stood in the sea of snobbish people at a swanky wizarding hotel ballroom.

"He is arriving with his family, his training session ran late," Ben told her for the third time. "Relax Em, have a drink," he said, grabbing two glasses of Charmed Champagne from the server passing by. He handed one to her and she muttered 'berry' and the drink morphed to a berry flavored champagne.

"Thank Merlin," she said, glancing up at the door where the Potter family hurried in. James gave her one look of apology and Emma nodded. He had a way of calming her down, even when he was across the room and she knew his effect on her would last forever. The Potters were followed by the majority of the Weasley clan and the arrival made a substantial amount of noise. Some of the guests shot looks of disgust, but Emma couldn't feel happier.

"And now the fun arrives," Ben said smiling as the large family made their way through the crowd. He saw Harry, Ron and George make a beeline for the Charmed Champagne and Ginny was scolding James for already finishing one in the minute they had been there. He scanned the crowd but was unable to find the person he instinctively searched for until he heard her voice behind him.

"Who are you looking for?" Ben spun around and nearly dropped his drink at the sight of Lily looking very grown up, very sexy and yet very innocent at the same time.

"I have to plot revenge on someone I know." He said, giving her a significant look. "She may have forgotten about the pea soup incident but I have not." Lily smiled knowingly.

"Sounds like a pretty smart witch," She commented slyly.

"One of her many talents," Ben answered with a wink, loving the rush of color that came to Lily's cheeks.

"Ben Amherst, you can sweet talk your way to the top," Lily shook her head. A server came up to her and she took a Charmed Champagne glass. Ben raised his eyebrows. "I'm of age" She reminded.

"And so I get to witness Lily's first drink."

"Who says it's my first?" Lily challenged as she sipped her cherry-flavored beverage. She waved across the room and Ben followed her gaze to a tall blonde boy standing and talking to adults. The boy gave Lily a warm smile and beckoned her to come over. She returned the smile and gave him one finger, signaling she was wrapping up her conversation with Ben.

"Who's that?" He asked, in spite of himself.

"Emmett Burrows, I know him from school. I think his father works with Emma's, that must explain why he's here." Lily answered. "Anyway, I'm going to go talk to him, see you later." And with that she walked over to the tall boy leaving Ben suddenly irritated. He finished the rest of the champagne and walked over to the bar to order himself a firewhiskey. He ran into Rose who was sipping on a Gillywater.

"Honestly Rose, you need a stronger drink." Ben told her as the bartender poured a glass for Ben.

"Ten more minutes of this thing and I may agree with you," she said, eyeing around the room.

"Bit different from picnics at the Burrow?" Ben asked jokingly.

"Yes which is funny, because this used to be all I wanted." Ben looked at Rose quizzically and she clarified herself. "For years I longed for an occasion that didn't include seven other families, I wanted a nice dinner at a fancy place with no pranks from James or whines from Roxanne. I wished my family wasn't so loud, wasn't so involved with each other."

"So what changed?" Ben asked, finishing half of his firewhiskey.

"I went with Scorpius to one of his family functions last holiday, as friends of course." She hastily added, though Ben wasn't totally convinced she still felt that way. "And I saw this kind of thing and realized I had something so special. I may have a million crazy relatives, but not a single one if afraid to show how much they love each other."

"Wise words Rose Weasley," Ben commented and she smiled. Ben scanned the crowd again and his eyes landed on Lily who was laughing as Emmett made a joke. He pounded down the rest of his drink and ordered another before bidding Rose goodbye and finding a new witch to chat up.

--

Lily couldn't wait to write Monica and tell her how Emmett had mentioned her when talking about the nicest people at Hogwarts. She grinned as she talked to him thinking about her friend's reaction to the great news. Emmett started talking more to the two retired Quidditch players they were standing with and Lily's eyes wandered around the ballroom. She saw Albus and Percy talking to a ministry official and Harry and Ron in a corner, no doubt hiding from their wives. Lily felt a smile creep on her face when she saw James and Emma holding hands and talking to people. Though James was clearly buzzed, he still kept up conversation and he and Emma kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one else was looking. The smile fell from her face however when Lily spotted Ben talking closely with a young witch. Lily recognized her: Katrina Klause, a model for Wizarding Wear. She had long black hair, perfect tan skin and was drop dead gorgeous. She and Ben were clearly flirting and that bothered Lily like an itchy sweater. She excused herself from the conversation and went over to the bar.

"What is the strongest thing I can get?" She asked Teddy who eyed her up questioningly as he waited for his drink.

"Do you want me to give you the 'basically-your-brother' answer or 'cool-cousin's-husband' answer?" He asked and Lily smiled a bit. "If you have a firewhiskey, only have one." He advised with a wink and left Lily to order her drink and try to calm herself down.

Four firewhiskeys later, however, the last thing Lily was feeling was calm. She spent half the time dodging her family and the other half trying not to make an arse out of herself in front of the other guests. Her plan ended her up in the lobby near the loos, waiting to either sober up, throw up or pass out.

"You okay?" She heard a concerned voice behind her. She turned around too quickly and swayed to the right side before two strong arms caught her. "Oh Merlin, Lily you are trashed." Ben's voice said, now with a hint of laughter.

"Blame the barman!" She said, focusing very hard on pronouncing her words. "And shouldn't you be smooching your model?" Ben had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"I think I am right where I need to be," Ben said, pulling Lily closer so she could lean her swaying figure on his chest. "What say we get out of here?" Lily gave him a dramatic nod as a response. "Alright then, loop your arm in mine and we'll walk out fine s'long as you keep your mouth shut." She followed his instructions and they made their way along the perimeter of the ballroom, trying to avoid the Weasleys.

"Leaving?" Albus asked, coming up to them. When he got a closer look at Lily, his expression turned to shock. "Uh,"

"Secrets!" Lily waved her hand in the air at her brother. "Don't tell, I a little…little…"She did not notice that the chiming of glass had occurred, and Emma's parents were making a toast. The ballroom was quiet at the precise moment that Lily exclaimed to Albus: "I just a little bladdered!" A hush fell over the crowd and many of the guests turned to look at the red head who was being held up by Ben. "Oh…poo." She said simply, before throwing up all over the ground.


	7. Little Girl, You’re In The Middle Of A R

Song: "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World (I could not stop listening to it as I wrote this chapter!!)

**Chapter 7: Little Girl, You're In The Middle Of A Ride**

Lily woke up in her bed the next morning with a splitting headache and a dreading feeling. She looked over at her clock, it read one in the afternoon. The last thing she clearly remembered was throwing up all over, after that it got very fuzzy. She saw on her bedside a glass of water and a small bottle entitled "Hangover Remedy". She took the recommended dose and drank some water before putting on her robe and heading downstairs. She walked slowly into her kitchen and saw Ginny, Harry, Albus, James, Emma and Ben all sitting at the table. Everyone looked at her when she walked in and James' face broke into a smile.

"Well good morning! Oh no, look at that, it is the afternoon!" He said and Lily bit her lip. "And how are you feeling baby sister?"

"Peachy." She responded. "Listen James, Emma, everyone, I am so-"

"Don't even go there," Emma said, waving her hand and smiling. "That made the night!"

"But aren't your parents furious?" Lily asked, confused at why everyone at the kitchen was smiling slightly, no one was cross. "Once you marry James, we'll be related. Aren't they ashamed to have me associated with them?" Her bottom lip started to quiver and Harry got off of the chair and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Darling, no one would ever think that. And if they do, then it doesn't matter." He said, rubbing her back slightly.

"Trust me Lily, you won't ever have to worry about my parent's approval," Emma said sincerely.

"They don't even approve of James!" Ben said laughing.

"It's true." James answered, and Lily looked at him, starting to smile. "But guess what? I don't approve of them! They throw lame parties."

"No Quidditch, no cake," Ben counted off on his fingers.

"Everyone has an embarrassing moment," Ginny told her daughter, motioning for her and Harry to sit down. "Now as your mother, I am telling you that drinking like that is dangerous and you were lucky you were surrounded by family who knew how to take care of someone in that state-,"

"Because we've all had lots of experience being there." James said with a grin.

"Like on James' sixteenth birthday when I took care of him," Emma said with a laugh.

"Or on Emma's twentieth when it was the other way around," James reminded, causing Emma to flush.

"MY personal favorite is Albus' seventeenth. All I have to say is Three Broomsticks, karaoke and a _lack_ of dancing skills," Ben announced and the table erupted in laughter.

"He gets that from his mother," Harry said with a cheeky grin at Ginny who reddened. "Hermione says you introduced yourself as the lost Weird Sister at your bachelorette party."

"Hermione neglected to mention she and Angelina sung back up!" Ginny defended herself and she looked at her daughter. "You can ask your aunts about that one,"

"I will," Lily said smiling, feeling blessed about her family. "So, erm, what happened after I…you know," She said and Albus opened his mouth to answer.

"Well Ben picked you up and carried you out of the ballroom and I did a quick cleaning charm to the floor. And then Ben and I Apparated you back here and put you to bed,"

"Your Uncle George popped by an hour later with that hangover potion," Harry told her. Lily nodded, still feeling small in her father's eyes.

"Thank you," Lily said, looking around the table. Her eyes last landed on Ben and he winked at her.

"Silly Lily," he said and she couldn't help smile. "Anyway, who wants to know what I am doing this week?"

"What?" Emma asked warily.

"I'm getting a car!" Ben exclaimed and he was met with six confused faces.

"Why?" Albus was the first one to ask, but the other faces showed the same question. "You can Apparate."

"Not when he goes on dates with Muggles," James commented.

"You go on dates with Muggle girls?" Harry asked, interested.

"I like to mix it up," Ben shrugged.

"Or he's just dated all of the witches his age in London." Emma teased and Ben gave another shrug but grinned. Lily was feeling her headache come back.

"So that's why you're getting the car then?" Ginny asked. "For when you date Muggle girls?"

"Nah, that's only a perk. I want a car to drive around and look cool." Lily and Emma exchanged looks, trying to suppress their laughter.

"Maybe you can enchant it to fly!" James said, excited, looking at his dad and remembering a story he once told them.

"Absolutely not." Harry said, remembering the outcome of that same story. "How are you getting this car?"

"My dad is getting a new one so he's giving me his," Ben explained. "It's awesome, it's from the turn of the 21st century, a Land Rover. So I can drive on rocky terrain."

"Yes, because living in London you run into so much rocky terrain," Emma rolled her eyes.

"You'll be singing a different tune when I roll up to your flat in my fresh wheels," Ben told her.

"Can you even drive?" Albus asked.

"Sort of." Ben answered. "How hard could it be?"

"I fear for the Muggles that happen to be on the same road as you," Lily said, giggling.

"For that, Lily-flower, you will never ride shotgun." Ben stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture.

"I want to learn to drive!" James announced

"NO!" Harry, Ginny, Emma and Albus said simultaneously.

--

Ginny took off work later that week and she and Lily went to go see James' match against the Tornados.

"I still can't believe my brother plays professional Quidditch," Lily said in awe as the team warmed up before the match. "Do you miss playing?"

"Yes and no." Ginny answered. "I love Quidditch and playing it professionally was a dream come true, but I like my job now. And I like not being away from your father all of the time," she added, a dreamy look fleeting across her face.

"Twenty five years," Lily smiled. "I still think you two have the most romantic story ever."

"Falling in love with my older brother's best friend… yes it is a classic." Ginny noticed the blush that crept up on Lily's cheeks as she stared into the horizon. "It's nice to have Ben around a lot this summer, isn't it?"

"When was he ever not around?"

"I just notice that he seems to be over more," Ginny said. "And he stays longer." Lily bit her bottom lip. "Care to enlighten me as of the reason?"

"I don't know what he's feeling," Lily said, determinedly not looking at her mother.

"Well what are you feeling?"

"I feel…like it's different between us. Not in a bad way, just in a…a confusing way. I mean I don't fancy him. I _can't_." Lily added the last part unintentionally, but she still felt that way.

"Lily, you can't help how you feel." Ginny told her. "And Ben can't help it either. And if the two of you are feeling the same thing-"

"Mum," Lily interrupted. "I can't. James would…I couldn't do that. I won't do that. No matter how I feel." She said, trying to convince both her mother and herself.

"I understand. But Lily?" Ginny said as a last thought before the match began.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Just follow your heart. Eventually it all works out." Ginny turned back to the match and cheered James' name. And although Lily watched the entire match, she couldn't remember a bit of it for her mind was concentrated on a blue eyed boy

--

A honk sounded outside of Lily's window the next morning and she awoke with a start. She peered out and saw a navy blue Land Rover and Ben waving manically from the front seat.

"Come check it out!" He called

"I'm in my pajamas!" She called back with a laugh.

"I don't care!" He answered and she shrugged and disappeared from the window and came out to the care. When she walked down the path, Ben wondered if he should have told her to put clothes on. She wore pink shorts with hearts all over them and a snug white camisole top. Thankfully, she had thrown a zip up hoodie around her shoulders. Her light red hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she wore slippers.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "This is wicked!"

"And for that reaction, you get the first ride." He said, offering the front seat to her.

"I thought you said I'd never ride shotgun?" she teased.

"Guess I changed my mind then," he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Lucky me," Lily said flirtatiously and she climbed into the front seat.

_NEXT: The Car Ride_ ;) _Reviews = chapter posted sooner!!!_


	8. One Mistake From Being Together

_The reviews were wonderful and helped me write more chapters! Don't worry for those who asked, James and Emma will still be a big part of this story, I can't give up on my Jamesie after all those weeks of writing him :)_

Song: "Seventeen Forever" by Metrostation

**Chapter 8: One Mistake From Being Together**

As they drove through the countryside, Lily couldn't help notice that Ben's hands were not on the wheel.

"Ben…" she said slowly. "What did you do to this car? And I thought you said you couldn't drive…" She said, noticing how the car was expertly following the winding road.

"Well," he said, the mischievous tint in his eye very obvious. "I may have talked with your Grandad Weasley about tinkering with it before my dad gave it to me. And, as you know, I am very gifted with Charms." He said with a cocky grin as Lily rolled her eyes. "So I tried some things out this morning and here you have it." He put his hands behind his head and rested it, while the car still drove.

"So the car drives by itself?" She asked, marveling at his spellwork.

"Correct." He answered. "Funny thing is, Muggles are actually getting kind of close to it. They have one that parallel parks itself. Pretty neat."

"Well, you are the best at Charms." She said, shaking her head.

"And I am charming," he said, winking at her. Lily fought the blush that threatened her face and instead wittily responded to him.

"So witches actually find your love for Celestina Warbuck charming?" she raised her eyebrows. Ben looked shocked.

"How did you…oh I'm going to _murder_ that brother of yours."

"Been borrowing Grandmum Weasley's records?" Lily asked sweetly. She had discovered them in Grimuald Place one day and had not stopped teasing James until he blurted out Ben had loved them. Lily had kept it a secret, waiting for the opportune moment.

"She's…she has a very good…I don't need to explain myself!" Ben was flustered, something he never got, and had to admit he was frustrated.

"Aw Ben, you know I'm only joking." Lily reached out and patted his arm. "I like her too."

"She was the first singer from the wizarding world that I ever heard sing," he explained. "Remember in my third year I spent Christmas with your family? When my parents went to visit my dad's folks who still don't approve of me being a wizard?"

"Yes," Lily answered, though saddened by the fact that anyone in Ben's family could think of him like that.

"Well we were all sitting in the living room after dinner at The Burrow. And then Molly put the record on and listened to it. And even though you all rolled your eyes and your Aunt Fleur looked like she wanted to break something, no one said anything because it made Molly happy."

"So what does that have to do with you having a copy of _You Stole My Cauldron by You Can't Steal My Heart_?" Lily asked smiling, but touched at the fact that Ben was being so open.

"It always makes me think of family. Your family. Like how a family should be," he said shrugging. Lily repressed the urge to hug him. "Plus," he added, his eyes twinkling. "I've got a soft spot for your grandmother and she loves when I ask to borrow the records."

"I swear, she loves you more than us." Lily giggled, knowing all too well how much Molly Weasley doted on Ben.

"Nah, she just can't help taking in strays. Me, Emma, your Dad, your Aunt Hermione,"

"Because the family isn't big enough!" Lily said. "Not that I mind you being there, of course!" she hastily added.

"Better not." He said, turning his gaze onto her. "Because I plan on sticking around for a while."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lily asked, her voice coming out a little more ragged than she would have liked. Her witty façade was crumbling under the intense gaze of his blue eyes.

"I guess I'll have to figure something out," he said softly and for a wild minute Lily thought he was going to kiss her. A horn sounded though, breaking the moment and alerting Ben that the car was drifting to the other side of the road. "Damn, I guess I've got some kinks to work out."

"Guess so," Lily said, her voice still a bit ragged.

"I probably should get you home too before Harry and Ginny think I kidnapped their baby girl." He said with a smirk as he watched the road.

"Assuming we can make it home in one piece," Lily said with a laugh.

--

Lily and Ben made it back to the Potter's safely and she invited him over for breakfast, being as it still was early.

"Ben Amherst, up before ten o'clock on a weekend?" Ginny said laughing as the two came back.

"I had to wake up at bleeding six am to get the car," Ben explained, groaning.

"I'm making pancakes," Lily announced, waving her wand at the kitchen cabinets and directing the production.

"When did you learn housekeeping spells?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mum taught me a few. And I've watch Grandmum do it for ages." She said, supervising the mixing bowl and spoon.

"So is Ben here a good driver?" Harry asked, peering over the Prophet.

"I wouldn't know.' Lily said giggiling. Ginny and Harry looked at Ben who looked sheepish but pleased.

"I _may_ have enchanted it to drive on its own." Harry let out a laugh as an owl pecked at the window. He opened it and a small gray owl handed him an envelope.

"That's Rose's owl," Ginny noted.

"Letter's for you Lils," Harry said, handing it to her. She opened it and scanned the neat writing.

_Lily,_

_Oh my Merlin, you will not believe what I did yesterday. After a whole YEAR of not seeing each other, Scorpius and I decided to meet in Hyde Park in London so we could finally catch up. And so I went and when I saw him walking towards me something inside of me clicked and before I knew it I was in his arms kissing him! And he kissed me back! And now…well I expect we'll be seeing each other a lot more. I can't wait to discuss with you in person, come over for dinner tonight! _

_Rose_

_PS: We need to find a way to break it to my dad. Mum has her suspicions, but you know my dad. Utterly clueless. _

Lily let out a squeal and ended up sending half of the pans smashing against the kitchen wall.

"Opps!" She said happily, waving her wand and correcting the mess. She was met with four expectant faces and grinned widely. "Rose and Scorpius kissed!" She said, engaging in another victory dance.

"Should I be surprised?" Ginny asked laughing. "It was obvious she had feelings for him."

"Bout time she acted on them." Albus said knowingly. Lily felt her face get hot and she suddenly became engrossed in the pancakes and tried not to look at Ben. Ben noticed this and decided to change the subject, he would think about what this all meant later.

"So Harry, excited for the big 4-5 tomorrow?" He asked with a smirk. Harry smiled.

"It's not how old I am, it's how young I feel."

"Oh _please_ don't turn into Hermione with your terrified of aging drama," Ginny heaved a sigh and Lily giggled.

"Speaking of, I wonder how she and Ron will take the news of Rosie and Scorpius." Ben commented and Albus snickered.

"Aunt Hermione will be fine, probably delighted. Uncle Ron will probably have a fit."

"Because he's a Malfoy?" Ben asked skeptically.

"No, because he's a _boy_." Lily answered, rolling her eyes. "Rose had kept all of her boyfriends a secret from her father, though I don't think she'll have as much luck with this one."

"Why does she keep it a secret?" Harry asked.

"Have you met your best friend?" Ginny asked with a laugh. "He's almost as bad as you and James!"

"Yes, but Lily does not have secret boyfriends," Harry pointed out. Lily's face turned red and Ginny looked pointedly away. "What?!"

"It was nearly a year ago Dad, I dated someone for two months, it's no big deal." She said hurriedly, mortified at simply having this conversation, not to mention having it in front of Ben.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Jimmy Finnegan." She said. "It was so long ago, Albus kept it quiet too," Lily said, feeling a bit victorious. She learned early on the best way to get the heat off of you was to put it on someone else. Albus shot her an annoyed look as Harry stared him down. Lily made the mistake of looking at Ben who was raising one eyebrow at her.

"So you keep secrets from your dear brother?" He murmured as Lily set the pancakes down in front of him and Albus, Ginny and Harry engaged in a separate discussion on Rita Skeeter claiming she was the long lost descendant of Merlin.

"Only ones that he can't know," she answered in a hushed voice.

"Keep any lately?" He asked, purposely brushing against her hand as he reached for the syrup.

"I might start having to," She simply said, bitting her lip. He gave her a significant look and the two remained in eye lock for a few minutes, both unknowingly thinking the same thing.

_Oh Merlin, here we go_


	9. High Above Me, She's So Lovely

_I spent all day yesterday doing my sister's hair for her formal. I modeled after Hermione's at the Yule Ball and it actually turned out just like it! I am so proud of myself lol. Anyway, I can't resist writing a dinner with Weasley families, so here's this chapter!!_

Song: "She's So High" by Tal Bachman

_But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen_

_I know where I belong and nothing's gonna happen  
_

**Chapter 9: High Above Me, She's So Lovely**

Ben glanced at the clock next to his bed. 2:36 am. _Damn_ he thought. It had been exactly six days since he took Lily out for a drive, six days since he had learned of her secret boyfriend from last year. Six days since he almost kissed her. They hadn't seen each other since, due to bored wizards and their mischievous bored summer ways keeping Ben busier than usual and Lily starting to work again at the Auror department, as one of the secretaries was on vacation. But he would see her that following evening at dinner.

He couldn't stop thinking and it was driving him mad. Ben did not get like this over girls. He had had more girlfriends, flings and dates than he could ever count and even the ones that managed to make it to the third date did not cause him to sit up at night thinking about them. But there was something in the way that she looked at him, something in the way that she had hinted at keeping secrets, something in the way that a blush creeped on her face every time he winked at her…and whatever that something was, it kept a glimmer of determination alive inside of Ben. Figures, the one girl that he was actually crazy about was in fact the one girl completely off limits to him. There was no exception, especially for him. James had been witness to far too many of Ben's player attitudes towards girls and would never trust him with Lily. _Maybe he's right, maybe I should just stop so I don't hurt her._ _And him_.

--

Lily didn't need any of her Divination skills (or lack of) to know that something was up. Everything seemed normal, or as normal as it ever got, as Hermione and Ron hosted a dinner for anyone who wanted to come over for a roast beef and evening swim in the heated pool. When Lily first arrived, she had run right up to Rose's room to make sure she was okay. Scorpius would be coming to the dinner and Rose decided it would be best to announce they were dating then, so Ron would not make any awkward comments or get too angry. Lily did not think this plan would work, but humored her cousin into thinking she supported it. The girls bounced downstairs and were happy to arrive just as Roxanne, Fred, Angelina and George did. Right behind them were James and Emma and Ben, and Lily's heart began to beat faster. But he didn't look at her as Ben made his way right past her to say hello to Ron and Hermione. It continued for the next hour as everyone hung around in the lit backyard as Hermione, Ginny and Angelina prepared dinner.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe it's not. Maybe I should owl Scorpius now and tell him…oh, Merlin." Rose said quietly to Lily and Roxanne. Their eyes followed her gaze to the tall blonde young man who was coming around into the backyard. Scorpius gave Rose a big smile which she immediately returned.

"Well, go over to him!" Roxanne practically pushed Rose in his direction, but she regained her composure and walked over to him happily. "So twenty galleons says Ron turns purple when she announces it."

"Thirty Aunt Hermione says '_Ronald_!'" Lily giggled. She scanned over the crowd and saw Ben and James laughing at something. She looked in the direction of what they were laughing at and saw they had put rainbows all over Albus' robes, unbeknownst to him. She approached them just as her Uncle George did.

"Excellent work," he muttered and the three exchanged mischievous looks.

"So we're targeting family for pranks now?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised. "Should I be worried?"

"Aw Lils, when have you ever been a victim of one of my pranks?" James said, reaching out to ruffle her hair, but she ducked away.

"James, I spent twenty minutes on my hair!" She said, motioning to the complicated but pretty swirls she had pinned.

"Blimey, that's a waste when you know you'll just be thrown in the pool," George noted.

"Roxanne takes longer just to apply her makeup." Lily pointed out and George heaved a sigh.

"Which makes it even better when I do this," Ben said, walking over to Roxanne, picking her up and protesting the screams that she released. He threw her right in the pool and the onlookers laughed as she surfaced, furious. Lily smiled but inside she felt like she had received a bludger to the face (something that had actually happened to her when she was six. James nearly beat Fred to a pulp, although it was an accident) Ben had always thrown_ Lily_ into the pool. He hadn't even acknowledged her when she walked over and now he was laughing as Roxanne yelled at him. What had changed in six days? Six days where she hadn't even seen him! _He must know_. Lily internally groaned. _He must know I fancy him and thinks it is repulsing and wants to stay away_.

"Alright Lily?" Hugo asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Splendid." She said sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows. "Later," she muttered as the food flew to the outdoor table and Hermione called everyone to be seated. Ben sat across from Lily, but did not look up at her. She felt anger prick at her insides.

The meal went as most of their family gatherings did; there was little talk of work and much talk about times at Hogwarts and Quidditch. Towards the end, Rose nervously cleared her throat. Lily snapped her head up. She had been seething the whole meal about Ben that she completely forgot about Rose's announcement.

"Um, I have…er…something to say." She began. Lily found it odd that Rose, well spoken and calm was getting so flustered. That trait usually was shown by Albus or, more often it seemed, Lily. "Well you see, Scorpius and I…well…"

"We're dating." Scorpius finished for her. She looked shocked that he did but he gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand, squeezing it.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione beamed at the couple, and similar sentiments were echoed around the table. When the noise died down it seemed that all faces were turned towards Ron who looked like he had been Confudled.

"Daddy…"Rose said warily.

"But you're…you're only twenty!"He managed to choke out. Hermione gave him a hard look but he still looked like he was wrapping his head around it.

"I'm the same age Uncle Harry was when he married Aunt Ginny!"

"Oh, so you're getting married?" George egged it on, thoroughly enjoying the maroon shade his younger brother's face was turning. How he wished Fred was here to witness this.

"No!" Rose's face turned pink and Scorpius looked like he had been smacked.

"Going to the Burrow and we're gonna get ma-a-a-rried," James sing-songed.

"James," Emma and Ginny said simultaneously.

"No one is getting married!" Rose nearly screeched

"James is," Hugo commented, loving the mess this was turning out to be.

"Hugo," Hermione shot him a look equal to the one she was glaring at George with for starting this mess.

"But he's a…" Ron started and Rose braced herself for '_he's a Malfoy_' or '_he's a Slytherin'_. "He's a-an Auror!" Fifteen faces stared at Ron in bewilderment. "That's…well that's bloody impressive!" Lily bit her lip to keep from bursting out in a giggle.

"Um, with all due respect sir, you helped save the wizarding world…that's kind of impressive too." Scorpius said slowly, unsure of whether this was going well or horribly.

"Yeah," Ron's face started to return to a normal shade. "I guess so. Well, erm…hurt her and you'll be killed?" He said, unsure of the fatherly thing to say at that point. Lily couldn't take it, a giggle escaped from her lips and soon the whole table was laughing at the scene. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Welcome to my family," she said to Scorpius.

"So you _are_ getting hitched," James chuckled. Rose flung her macaroni salad at him.

--

After the memorable dinner, everyone went for a swim (the pool had been temporarily enlarged to accommodate the crowd). As Lily dried off, she noticed Ben bidding everyone goodbye and starting to leave the backyard. He didn't say goodbye to her. The anger flared in Lily and set her off like a Filbuster Firework. Making sure no one was watching, she wrapped a towel around and marched after him. When she rounded the corner of the house, she called out to his shadowed figure.

"Hey!" He turned at the sound of her voice. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ben stopped for a minute, then walked back towards her. The only light on them was from the inside of the house and Ben had to stop himself from noticing how Lily's hair shimmered in the moonlight.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"You know very well what I am talking about. You haven't spoken a single syllable to me the entire evening." A guilt look crossed Ben's face, fueling Lily's fire. "And you know it! Did you honestly think I was too stupid to notice?"

"I don't think you're stupid." He said. "I…" he ran a hand through his hair. _Great, I'm turning into James_. He thought. "I think it's for the best."

"For us not to speak?" Lily asked icily.

"No…damn are you always this difficult?" He half laughed, half sighed. "Look Lils, things are different this summer between us." Lily took a deep breath, her anger decreasing. "And…well it won't be too long before James notices it too."

"So you think it's better not to talk?"

"No, I think it's better to just…not start anything that could be potentially…bad. Putting it lightly." He said, a trace of the smirk forming on the corner of his mouth.

"But we haven't done anything." Lily reasoned. Ben moved closer to her, their bodies were mere inches apart.

"We haven't done anything _yet_." He corrected.

"Do you like not talking to me?" She asked innocently.

"Honestly? No." Ben simply answered. "But what do you suggest?"

"You not acting like a thirteen year old witch and giving me the silent treatment." Lily said, smile spreading across her face. Ben grinned and could not resist rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She flushed at the touch. "How about we just…pretend everything is the same?" Ben mused it over.

"Alright," he said. She nodded and he took a step back. "You know this has about as much chance as working as a Flich has being away from Mrs. Norris?"

"I know." Lily said. "But it's worth a try"

_NEXT: A chapter you dont want to miss!!_


	10. Everything Will Change

_So Henrietta Frances reminded me of the pictures I need to send! If you want me to send you them by private message, let me know in the review! I also added Rose, Hugo and Monica! _

_I was listening to Gavin Rossdale's "Love remains the same" as I wrote this and I feel like the part after the 2__nd__ verse/chorus where he sings that line "you and I are done pretending", you can just feel the emoition and passion and that's what I wanted to capture at the end of the chapter from Ben's point of view. _

Song: "Love Remains The Same"

"_Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending"_

**Chapter 10: Everything Will Change**

The next two weeks passed far too quickly for Lily's liking. She was busy working with her father and practicing her Quidditch skills with James (she managed to score on him a handful of times). When her letter came from Hogwarts, she was surprised to realize that only ten days remained until the start of her final year. She owled Monica and the girls decided to meet in Diagon Alley to get their books and gossip about their summers.

"I just can't believe that we are in our seventh year," Monica said as she and Lily added _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ to their piles.

"I know. My dad never even went to his," Lily mused.

"Well he didn't exactly need to," Monica said with a pointed look. "I'm surprised your Aunt Hermione did."

"She loves learning too much." Lily shrugged. "I think it was hard though, her being away from Uncle Ron. Did I tell you my Mum didn't go back after Holiday break? She said she didn't need to, she'd rather be with Harry. Plus, the Harpies were scouting her by then. My Grandmum Weasley nearly killed her though." She said with a giggle. "Come to think of it, my Uncle George and his twin Fred never finished their seventh year either. Only three Weasleys finished school—and two of them head boys, one a Quidditch captain!"

"You're relatives are all types." Monica laughed. The girls checked their books out and went across the alley to vitist Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Lily pondered the upcoming year—she would be taking her N.E.W.T exams in her four favorite subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes. She didn't know why she found the runes so fascinating, but she had always had a knack for them. She did well on her OWLS, earning one also in Potions, but she only wished to continue with her favorites. She wondered what kind of career would require her to perform a charm against a dark wizard while translating runes and transfiguring something.

"Monica!" Lily was unsurprised to see James in the shop, as he loved it and wished to work with his uncles once his Quidditch career subsided. He gave Monica a hello and ruffled Lily's hair. "What brings you fine witches to our end of the alley?"

"School shopping," Lily motioned to the bag in her hand. "No training session today?"

"Nope." James said happily. "And Emma gets off of her training at four so we can spend time together. I'm kicking this one out of the flat," He motioned to a figure behind the shelves. Ben's face popped out and grinned at the sight of the two girls.

"Hello ladies! May I interest you in Pygmy Puff accessories?"

"There are accessories now?!" Lily squealed with delight as she bounced over to the shelf. She and Ben exchanged a quick but significant glance before she turned her attention to the array of things in front of her.

"Roxanne designed them." George said, coming over and shaking his head. "And I have to admit, she knows the market. Girls come in here swooning while their boyfriends and brothers check out the prank stuff."

"Benny would love this!" Lily held out a decorated cage that was cushioned in the exact shade of yellow her Pygmy Puff was in.

"You'll loose him if you put him in there," Ben pointed out. "Try this one," he handed her a scarlet one.

"Gryffindor colors," James noted, approvingly. "I told Em that's what I want the wedding to be. Scarlet and Gold."

"And what did she say?" George asked.

"That scarlet would be nice if it didn't clash with half of the guests hair." He said with a chuckle as George and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Mum says mine will get darker as I grow older," Lily said, twisting a lock around her pointer finer.

"Mum's didn't." James said.

"Mine either," George pointed to his own flaming hair.

"But Grandmother Lily's was darker to begin with, so maybe mine has a chance." Lily argued, remembering the pictures she had seen of her paternal grandmother.

"Don't worry about it Lily, you're hair is beautiful." Monica assured her. "At least it has some body to it. Mine just hangs straight." She held out a handful of her long dark brown hair.

"If we're talking bad hair, you should include James in the conversation." Ben joked, motioning at the stubborn mess of hair on his best friend's head. James proudly grinned and ran a hand through it, sticking it up even more.

"I don't know why Albus and Dad fight it. Our hair is awesome."

"You reckon yours and Emma's kids will have crazy blonde curls that refuse to lie down?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"S'long as they don't have curls like Bengelina over here," James ruffled Ben's hair. Ben playfully shoved his arm off and shook out his head. His dark black curls had been growing out and he knew he needed a haircut before the next time he saw Molly Weasley, or she would do it herself.

--

Lily woke up early on the morning of September 1st. She looked over at her already packed trunk and bit her lip. It seemed that the summer, like all summers, had flown by faster than she imagined. She took Benny out of his cage and tickled him, smiling at the squeal that erupted from the soft creature.

"We're going to Hogwarts today Benny," she told him. "You'll love it there. Everyone does." She put him back in his new cage and changed into the Muggle clothes she would be wearing to the platform, a simple green halter top and khaki capris. She crept down the hall, careful not to wake her family, but when she got to the kitchen, she realized her mom, dad and Albus were already down there waiting for her. Maybe it wasn't as early as she thought.

"I just can't believe this is the last time I send one of my children off to Hogwarts," Ginny shook her head and looked at her daughter.

"Aunt Hermione is going to be a right wreck at the station," Harry noted, who chose to not acknowledge the fact that his daughter was growing up. A noise sounded and two tall boys came out of the fireplace.

"Excellent, waffles!" James said, as he and Ben made their way over the table.

"I don't need the whole family to see me off!" Lily groaned.

"Course you do," Ben told her. She rolled her eyes at him and he smirked at her. As she ate breakfast, she kept sneaking looks at him, trying to take him all in before she left for months.

They arrived at the station, thanks to Ben's driving (he had actually learned how since his car malfunctioned) and made their way over to see Hermione fussing over Hugo who looked mortified.

"_Mum_, stop crying!" He said, his eyes darting around the platform as Hermione weeped.

"I just-oh, you're so grown and handsome but you're my baby boy!" She blubbered and Ron and Rose exchanged looks of hopelessness. When Hermione turned and saw the Potters and Ben, she started tearing again. "Oh Ginny, where did seventeen years go?"

"Honestly Aunt Hermione," Albus reasoned. "S'not like they're graduating yet."

"But in a few months they will be!" James sing-songed, snickering as Hermione was overcome by more tears and Ginny shot him and annoyed look.

"I need to get on the train," Lily giggled and she started saying goodbye to everyone. She gave Ben a hug and he looked at her like he wanted to say something else, but shut his mouth and let Harry cut in and hold his daughter tight.

"Be good Lily and if anyone gives you trouble I will personally-"

"I know Dad," she said, giving him a squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. With one last wave, Lily followed Hugo, who was practically sprinting away from his mother. They boarded the train, but found themselves in a crowded car and went to make their way towards the back when a strong pair of hands pulled Lily in an empty compartment. She whirled around and gasped.

"Ben! What are you-"

"_Muffliato_," he said, pointing at the door of the compartment.

"How did, what did-" Lily was trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was standing in a compartment alone with Ben on the moving Hogwarts Express.

"Lily you've known me for nearly a decade." He said, a smile playing across his lips. "I'm not exactly one for the rules."

"Well then may I ask why exactly you are here?" She said, looking into his baby blue eyes. She couldn't help noticing his hands were still wrapped around her wrists.

"I couldn't let you go without…without," he searched for the words. "Lily," he said finally, gazing at her. "I'm done pretending."

"Pretending what?" She asked, her voice coming out breathless.

"Pretending that I don't want to do this," he said, letting go of her arms and bringing his hands to her face, cupping it. She closed her eyes as he brought his lips down to hers.

It was like an electrical spark went off at that moment and Lily instinctively pushed herself against Ben's body and deepened the kiss. Their chemistry was undeniable and now it was unstoppable and their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. After what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes, they broke apart. Ben leaned his forehead against Lily's. She took a deep breath, trying to bring her body, which felt like it was floating, back to earth.

"That was…" she started but couldn't find the words. Ben's small smile told her that he knew what she meant.

"I should probably go now." He huskily said. He brought his lips to Lily's one last time and then pulled back. "See you at Christmastime Lils." He said with a wink and walked out the compartment. Lily stood there for a good two minutes before she left to go find Hugo and Monica. She found them in the middle of bashing the new Head Girl, a snobby Ravenclaw, and the Head Boy who was a Slytherin. Lily sat in the same compartment but did not participate or really pay attention to the discussion. She instead spent the time trying to figure out if the last five minutes actually happened and, if they did, what the hell was going to happen next.

_!!! Finally! Insert squeal here! Review and let me know if you want me to send you the links to the pics!_


	11. Maybe You Want Her

_Sorry it's taken me longer to update, I've been the busy bee! Hope you could all access the pictures, I am planning on putting the links in my profile if you can't (I believe Draco is a looker gave me that idea! Thanks!) Also, I got 15 reviews on the last chapter, so thank you so much to all who reviewd!_

Song: "All At Once" by The Fray

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

**Chapter 11: Maybe You Want Her**

"Well he's certainly a Gryffindor!" Monica said, shaking her head and smiling after Lily (after casting a _Muffliato_ charm around her and Monica's bedposts) had told her of the flirting between her and Ben this summer all the way up to the train ride. "Brave to the point of insane-"

"But the loyalty thing is what is going to kill him." Lily said with a sigh. "He and James are best friends! James picked him over Albus to be his best man and Albus actually understood because it's obvious how close those two are. He's, it's…it's not going to happen again." Lily tried to convince Monica and, quite frankly, herself. "And James is my brother. He's one of the most important people in my life. Nothing is worth hurting him over."

"If you say so." Monica gave a shrug of her left shoulder. "But Lily, it is _your_ life. You are seventeen years old, you can make your own choices."

"I just want to make the right ones." Lily let the pygmy puff run around her bed sheet, already missing Ben's smiling face.

"Follow your heart." Monica said simply.

"You sound like my mum. She gave the same advice. Ohh, she's going to be tickled pink when she hears about this!" Lily told Ginny nearly everything and would owl her the next morning a detailed letter of what happened. She would make sure to send it to Ginny's work so it wouldn't be intercepted by her father.

"So none of your other family knows?" Monica asked disbelievingly. The Weasley family was not known for its secret-keeping abilities when it came to juicy romance gossip. Lily had remembered the theories that flew around during the Teddy/Victorie era.

"I think Albus has suspicions. Along with Hugo. Rose is too busy with Scorpius—did I tell you they finally are together?!—to be of any help and Roxanne has the biggest mouth of them all. And Emma..." Lily thought about her future sister-in-law who had asked her to be her maid of honor only two days before. "She's Ben's other best friend. I wouldn't put her in the middle of all of this."

"Honestly, your family web of relationships is more complicated than I could ever imagine." Monica said with a laugh. "Okay, enough about Ben. Tell me again the exact words Emmett said about me at the engagement party!" Lily burst into giggles and the girls spent the rest of their first night back squealing over boys.

--

There were a lot of things Ben wasn't sure about. The subject of Transfiguration, for instance. Why his grandfather hated the fact he was a wizard. Witches dressing their pets in robes. Driving slow. But there was one thing Ben was absolutely unsure about and that was what he would do about his feelings about Lily. The simple answer would be to just ignore the feelings, push them aside and to definitely not go after them. The more complex answer involved the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her, wanted to be with her more than anything and snogging her was probably one of the best feelings he had even experienced.

"Well…" he said aloud, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, as he looked around the kitchen. "What's done is done."

"Talking to yourself?" A female voice behind him nearly made Ben jump out of his skin. He whipped around and saw Emma leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, a smile playing across her face.

"Perhaps." Ben said with a cheeky grin. "Where's the fiancée?"

"Showering. He spent all afternoon on the Quidditch pitch and thought it'd be appropriate to greet me after work smelling like sweat and dirt." Emma shook her head, but the smile stayed on her face. "He said Hermione was a sight this morning." Ben nodded, remembering how the whole family tried to calm her down after the train pulled away. That's when Ben hung back, jumped on the train, kissed Lily and jumped off, apparating back to his car and making up a story about having to hide from an old girlfriend. Given Ben's track record with the witch population, no one questioned it.

"Yeah, Ron nearly put a silencing charm on her." He looked in the cupboard and found a tin of sugarquills. "Fancy a sugarquill?" He asked Emma, knowing they were her favorite.

"Of course," she said, happily taking the candy. "I told you I asked Lily to be my maid of honor, right?" Ben nearly choked as he sucked the quill. He wasn't surprised at the news, but hearing someone say her name aloud to him was startling. "It'll be great because you two get on well, so helping plan the wedding will be really nice. We've set a date as well, I doubt James remembered to tell you."

"I thought you were waiting two years. Shotgun wedding?" He asked innocently.

"Not even funny," Emma said pointedly. "No, we just realized since we want a small ceremony, it won't take long to plan and I finish up my healer training by February, so why not earlier?"

"Makes sense. So next summer?" He asked.

"June 8th." She said happily.

"Ah, right near my birthday!" He smirked. "So nice of you to throw me a party."

"James said you'd say that." Emma said with a groan. "Honestly, he knows you better than he knows me." Ben found that statement ironic and the expression must have shown because always intuitive Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"You're hiding something," Emma knew she had hit a nerve, Ben refused to meet her eyesight. "Tell me!"

"Nothing to hide," he said, staring at his sugar quill.

"Well I don't believe you, but I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it." She said, giving him a look. "Anyway, I'll find out soon enough when I live here."

"Come again?" Ben asked, puzzled. Comprehension dawned on Emma's face.

"Right. Let me guess, James forgot to tell you that my lease was up in December and since we're getting married earlier, I'm moving in here until we can find our own decent flat. Is that okay?" She asked, uncertainly. James walked into the room, fresh from his shower.

"Is what okay?" He asked.

"Emma moving in." Ben supplied. "Course it's okay, just cast a silencing charm around your room." He said with a wink that made Emma turn a deep red and James look proud. "But why would you two be looking for a new flat? You should just live here and I'll find a place in London."

"We're not kicking you out, mate." James told him. The last thing he would do would be to turn his best friend out on the street, just because he was getting married. Although Emma was the most important girl in his life, he and Ben were insanely close.

"I know, I just think this is the perfect house for you two to start out in. Plus, it's a Potter house. It'd do me no good to live here all by my lonesome." He said with a shrug.

"It's not about it being in my family," James reasoned. "You're a part of my family, this house is as much yours as anyone's." Emma slipped out of the room to give the boys alone time to talk it out.

"James, it's no trouble." Ben said honestly. "'Sides, what would I do with all of these bedrooms?"

"Throw parties like you used to and force couples to occupy them," James sniggered.

"Ah, the days of being nineteen." Ben remembered fondly. "But _seriously_ James _Sirius_," James rolled his eyes. "It's fine."

"Alright," James said, convinced. "But just stick around til Emma totally moves in, alright?" He asked and Ben nodded. "You know I hate when the house is empty."

"Kreacher can't satisfy your needs?" Ben asked smirking.

"I'm afraid not," James said mock-gravely. "Speaking of, where is that elf? I haven't seen him in a week."

"Dunno." Ben responded, looking around the kitchen. "Maybe he's paying Albus a visit."

"That'll make his summer." James laughed. "What are your plans for tonight? Hot date?"

"Nah, I think I'm going into the office and doing paperwork. I like it in the night, no one to bother me."

"Ben Amherst, if I didn't know better I'd say you were loosing your touch." James joked. He started to leave the room.

"Remember what I said about the silencing charm!" Ben called after him, hearing James' laugh echo down the hallway.

--

Lily was busy scribbling notes in Charms, her first class of her first day, when a note landed elegantly on her desk. She instantly recognized Hugo's loopy script which he had inherited from his father.

_I'm bored. Tell me a story._

Lily tried to hide a smirk. She figured she might as well tell Hugo now while he couldn't cause a stink about it. Plus, she was pretty sure he knew anyway. She answered in her own handwriting, culry and cursive.

_Ben kissed me. _

She snuck a glance at Hugo who's face was the pure definition of shock. He hastily wrote back.

_NO WAY! Well that's good, right? It's a bit obvious you fancied him this summer. I hate to bring up a little complication though_

Lily wondered which of the complications he thought of. She wrote back

_Which one? The part about being four years apart, me still being in school, him being a notorious womanizer or James throwing a fit?_

Hugo cracked a smile, he could imagine the words coming right out of her mouth.

_Well Lils, it sounds like all of the above. _

NEXT: Ben/Lily action via owl post!


	12. I'm Gonna Write You A Letter

_I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I love writing Ben/James/Emma interaction, I still can't loose them even though this story is lots of Lily (she and Hugo are so fun to write too!). Sorry this one is kinda short, it's important though and the next one is nice and long!_

Song: "The Letter Song" by Tyler Hilton

**Chapter 12: I'm Gonna Write You a Letter**

September 7th

_Lily,_

_Hope your first week of classes is going well and you are getting yourself into a good amount of trouble. (Do both Albus __and__ James and I proud). Some wizard replaced a football ball with a bludger as a joke at a tournament. Bit of a mess to clean up in my department, but hysterical to see when I got to the site. Anyway, hope all is well. Just wanted to owl and say hello. Miss ya._

_Ben_

_PS: When is your first Hogsmeade trip?_

September 13th

_Ben,_

_Sorry to report the only trouble I have gotten into has been sneaking out with the cloak and map at night to sit in my favorite spot. The nights are still warm enough, I can go by that big oak tree by the lake. It's a good place for peace and quiet, something that never exactly happens! We got a new transfiguration teacher, Dean Thomas. I think Mum used to date him, which would be weird if I didn't feel so bad for him. Apparently he and his wife had a nasty split, thus why he is here now. I can't believe this is McGonagall's last year at Hogwarts! She started teaching the year my GRANDPARENTS started school. Professor Thomas is a good teacher though. Those poor muggle football players! I hope no one was hurt, though I have to admit I did laugh at the thought of a bludger zooming around. First Hogsmeade trip is the first Saturday in October…may I ask why?_

_Sorry to write you a novel!_

_Lily_

September 18th

_Lilykins,_

_Although your letter was as long as most of my essays I did for school, I was happy to read and keep up on the Minerva gossip. You know she's got a soft spot in my little heart. I was asking about Hogsmeade because I need a trip to Zonkos and figured we could meet up. IF you can make time for me in your busy life ;)_

_Your favorite,_

_Ben_

September 21st

_Bennykins,_

_I don't know, I lead a very fabulous life up at Hogwarts and my Hogsmeade days are usually spent packed with fun. I suppose I can squeeze you in IF you promise to buy me a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks. _

_And honestly, if the length of one of my letters is as long as your essays, I can't imagine how you got a job at the Ministry. Talk your way into it or was it just good looks?_

_Everyone's favorite,_

_Lily_

September 26th

_Lillian Luna Potter,_

_So you think I'm good looking? That's nice to know. A butterbeer is a standard Hogsmeade staple and I would be delighted to share one with you. Meet by the Shrieking Shack at noon?_

_The best looking wizard you know,_

_Ben_

Lily read the letter at breakfast, chuckling to herself. She would write her response during Transfiguration. She tucked the letter one of the pockets in her robes and returned to her toast.

"Letter from Ben?" Hugo asked slyly. Lily grinned.

"We're meeting at Hogsmeade."

"Like a date?!" Monica nearly squealed from next to her.

"I don't know, maybe! I mean I think it is, but I never know how he feels." She said, rolling her eyes. "We're meeting at the Shrieking Shack at noon though." Monica gave her a big smile and Lily knew her face mirrored one.

"I'm meeting up with Cecilia Drell." Hugo added casually to the conversation, but his excitement was still visible.

"I thought you liked Adrinna?" Lily asked. "Going through the witches fast, aren't we Hugo?"

"Least she's my age," Hugo teased, ducking as Lily threw a piece of toast at him.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Monica asked the two.

"Ask Emmett Burrows out," Lily lightly said, earning a playful glare from Monica. "OR you could give in to the begging that a certain sixth year Hufflepuff has been displaying since last February." Monica peered over Lily's shoulder and caught sight of Stuart Dasanie looking longingly at her.

"I think I'd rather stay in the library and write my Charms essay." Monica groaned and Hugo gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"Speaking of," He said, looking at the watch he had been given when he turned of age, "we should be getting to dear Professor Bones' class." The three gathered their things and walked out of the Great Hall and to their first lesson

--

Lily sighed, staring out the window. Her hand absentmindedly reached toward the pocket in her robes where the latest letter from Ben was carefully placed. She thought about the letter she had received from her mother after writing to her about the first ten minutes of her train ride to school. Of course, Ginny had been ecstatic for her daughter, finally getting to kiss the boy she fancied, but Lily could sense the worry between the lines. _I'm so glad you're happy Lily, this is really great. Ben better treat you better than anyone or he'll have me to answer to. Probably the least of his worries, huh?_ Lily inwardly cringed when she realized Ben's biggest worry was what James would say if he ever found out about their kiss, knowing that was one of hers as well. She tried to picture what it would be like if she calmly sat James down and told him about her feelings for Ben.

_Sure_, She thought._ I can just calmly set him down, tell him I am head over heels for his best mate, tell him I snogged said best mate and we are now going on a date to Hogsmeade. I am sure that would work out brilliantly. _She sighed again.

--

Many miles away, Ben sat at desk in an office at the Ministry of Magic. He twirled a quill in his hand and stared bored at the parchment in front of him. After every "accident" that the Obliviators had to clean up, they were required to write a report on what happened and which Muggles were affected. Being the youngest member of the department, the paperwork was often left for Ben to do so he could, as Artie put it, "pay his dues". Ben wrote about the latest scene, one where a wizard tried to make a double-decker bus fly. Ben stared at the parchment as realization began to dawn on him. Sure, his job was to fix the Muggle's memory so the International Statue of Secrecy would be upheld. But what happened to the wizards who were caught? And why did Ben have the nagging feeling that these "pranks" aimed at Muggles were becoming increasingly dangerous? He made a mental note to ring up Fred Weasley at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office to see if he had any idea what was going on.

Something wasn't sitting right in Ben's stomach, so he pulled open his desk drawer and took out a Chocolate Frog. He made a mental note to stock up on when in Hogsmeade. A smile automatically dawned on his face when he thought of his meeting with Lily the next weekend. A noise on the door broke him out of his thoughts and he opened it, letting in an owl.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked, half laughing, but he pulled the letter off of its leg at once when he recognized the curvy script.

_Benjamin Michael Amherst,_

_Your modesty (or shall I say lack of) is always entertaining. Shrieking Shack at noon is perfect, can't wait to see you!_

_Lily_

Ben smiled and tucked the letter in his pocket. He felt the exact same way.

**NEXT: The date! YAYYYY**


	13. Feeling Alive All Over Again

_Sorry this chapter took a little bit, I really wanted it to be perfect! I hope you enjoy, thank you for the reviews and a special thank you to MeantToBe16, my newest and a very enthusiastic reader! _

Song: "First Time" by Lifehouse

**Chapter 13: Feeling Alive All Over Again**

It was a crisp autumn morning when Lily awoke on the day of her Hogsmeade trip. She lay in her bed for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and deciding on what the first thing she did would be. All of the sudden, she felt a wave of excitement crash over her. Today she would see Ben.

Lily leapt to her feet and out of her four poster bed. Though Monica was still sleeping, her other dorm mates had gone down to breakfast. She walked over to her closet, opened it and looked at the side of Muggle-style clothes she had gotten. Her fasionista Aunt Fleur always took Lily shopping went she went with her girls, saying that Lily needed girl influence in her life. Fleur had seen the effect just older brothers had on Ginny's sense of style and would not let her niece "suffer the same fate", as she dramatically called it. Although Victorie and Dominque were older and had their own lives, Fleur would still take Lily out and Lily treasured the memories and clothes.

Lily moved hangers, looking through the different tops, skirts and jeans she had acquired over the past few years. He hands stopped moving on one item in particular, a present from last Christmas. An emerald green, long sleeved warm dress that had hints of shimmer around it. It would fit nicer in the bust now since she had grown and would compliment her hair. Paired with a cream scarf and brown boots, Lily admired herself in the mirror.

She ran a brush through her hair, separating the layers, and donned a brown headband. She applied a bit of shimmer to her eyelids, mascara to her lashes and blush to her cheeks. She sprayed a hint of the expensive perfume Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had given her and took a deep breath. Grabbing a purse, she walked out of the dormitory and into the common room. She heard a whistle and she snapped her head to the chair where Hugo sat.

"Merlin Hugo, you know how to give a girl a heart attack," She said, walking over to him. "Excited for your date?"

"That I am," Hugo said, running a hand through his hair. "Same question."

"Yes I am," She smiled sweetly. "Wanna grab breakfast before we walk down?"

"Sure," Hugo answered and the pair left to go to the Great Hall.

"Hey Hugo?" Lily asked as they approached the doors.

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm doing the right thing…right?" She asked uneasily. Hugo turned to her and studied her face for a minute.

"Are you excited to see him?"

"Yes," Lily honestly answered.

"Do you know he won't hurt you?"

"Yes, of course he won't."

"Then I'd say you're doing the right thing." Hugo said. "As long as you're safe and happy, there's nothing that can go wrong. Today." He added slyly and Lily rolled her eyes as they approached the Gryffindor table.

--

Lily walked up the village path towards the Shrieking Shack, trying to tame her hair as the red locks whipped in the wind. As she continued up the hill, a smile brightened her face upon seeing the figure near the fence. Ben wore a navy sweater and khaki pants and was staring out at the shack. As Lily neared him, he turned around and his smile mirrored hers. _Wow_. He thought. _She is so beautiful_.

"Hey Lils," He said warmly, stepping forward and enveloping her in a hug. Lily fit right into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"It's so good to see you Ben!" She said excitedly and they broke apart, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Likewise." He answered. "So you ready for our first activity?" Lily raised a single eyebrow. "We're breaking into the Shrieking Shack." Lily's mouth dropped.

"But that's-"

"Not impossible," Ben finished. "Just…improbable. However, it is also something I've never done before. I've always wanted to though."

"So_ that's_ your reason for coming to Hogsmeade," Lily teased as Ben hoped the fence and helped her over.

"Yeah, seeing your pretty face was just a bonus." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Alright," Lily said as they made their way towards the shack. "So you just always wanted to break into England's most haunted building?"

"You never know when you'll need to use such information," Ben said cryptically. "Plus it may actually be fun." They reached the shack. "Alright, I think we should scan the perimeter. Look for loose boards, non-boarded up doors, that sort of thing." Ben went to the left and Lily went to the right. No doubt, it was different than the other Hogsmeade dates she had ever been on, but Lily couldn't deny herself that she was having a good time. Her nerves had turned to excitement and neither she nor Ben could stop smiling.

"Ben!" Lily said excitedly. "I found something!" Ben came over to where she was. There was a small door that looked like it once had been boarded up, but had been broken through. It had claw marks of varying sizes on it. Ben pushed the door and it gave, opening to a small room. It had a musty bed in the corner and several dilapidated pieces of furniture scattered around.

"Woah," he said softly, walking into the room and pulling Lily in after him. Lily looked around the room. Streaks of sun came in through cracks in the walls and roof, but it was still dim.

"This is crazy." Lily said. "You know the stories about this place, don't you?"

"You mean the ones they tell down at the Hogs Head, or the actual true history?"

"The second. About how Teddy's dad, Remus used to come here to transform into a werewolf during the full moon." Lily tried to imagine the room decades ago. "And then my grandfather, Sirius and Peter were Anamagi and used to come with him and keep him company. And then my dad first met Sirius in this room, during his third year…" She trailed off, mesmerized at how intricately linked her family history was to this place.

"Lots of history," Ben put Lily's thoughts into words. "So what's your staple on it going to be?" He asked, cheekily.

"What do you mean?" Lily looked at him and he shrugged.

"James and I never came here and I highly doubt ickle prefect Albus did. You're the only Potter left that had a chance to keep this tradition running."

"I never thought of it like that," She mused. "I guess I'll think of something." She said and Ben watched her hazel eyes looks around the room. "AH!" She screamed as a bat flew out from a corner of the room and down the staircase. "Oh, yuck! That is so creepy!" Ben let out a booming laugh at the way Lily's face was scrunched up. "It's not funny!" Lily said, but she was laughing too.

"Alright, we'll go before one of those bats turns into a vampire." Ben said, making his way toward the door and motioning for her to follow.

"You never know though," Lily said, walking down the hill. "One of them really could be a vampire and try to suck my blood."

"I'd protect you," Ben said, flexing his muscles.

"I don't think punching one would be helpful," Lily said giggling. "You'd have to go get loads of garlic. But by the time you came back, I might be a vampire myself."

"I can see that. The pale skin would make your hair even brighter." Ben said jokingly. "Though I could do without the fangs."

"And why would that be important to you?" Lily asked coyly. Ben turned his ice blue gaze on her, making her knees nearly give way.

"You never know," He said, a half smile playing at his lips. They reached the Three Broomsticks and Ben went to get two butterbeers while Lily grabbed a table. She saw Hugo and Cecilia in a cozy booth and smiled to herself. She sat down just as Ben returned, grinning and handing her a drink.

"Bit different than firewhiskey there?" Ben asked and Lily sipped her drink. She blushed but rolled her eyes.

"That was mortifying. I'll never have firewhiskey again." She said. "Emma's family is probably livid that I'm her maid of honor."

"Nah, it's worse having a muggle-born best man." Ben pointed to himself. "Plus, Emma's been rowing with them so much about the wedding, I don't even know if they're coming. They want a big affair at the Phenoix Ballroom and Emma wants a small gathering at the Burrow."

"Well it's Emma's wedding, she should have it where she wants. Plus, I can't imagine James at some high class affair. Knowing my brother, he'd get drunk and start pranking every Slytherin in attendance!" Ben nearly snorted into his butterbeer, knowing she was very right. "And you know you'd be right there with him," Lily grinned at Ben.

"It's what best friends do." He said simply. They looked in each other's eyes for a minute before Lily's expression fell a bit. "What is it?"

"He's your best friend Ben. He's my brother." Lily said softly. She smiled a sad smile. "We can't do…whatever this is." It was as if realization hit her and Lily knew the tears would soon start flowing. She got up from her seat and made her way to the door. Out in the fresh air, she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling when a pair of muscular hands grabbed her shoulders and led her into the alley behind the bar. Ben looked into her watering eyes.

"I've been beating myself up over this." He admitted. "But then I get a letter from you or see you or think about you and I know it's worth it." The tears fell from Lily's eyes now at his words. "And I know my track record with girls isn't perfect, but I promise it's different now."

"Why?" Lily asked. "Why is it different with me?" She needed to know his answer so she could believe that he felt the same way she did. That this really was worth it.

"Because…" Ben didn't know where to begin. "Because," he started again, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I hate being away from you. Because I thought for hours on how I would get to see you other than Hogsmeade trips."

"The Shrieking Shack," Lily said, realization dawning on her. "Now we both have secret ways in." And suddenly, before either of them could say something else, Lily pinned Ben against the way and forcefully kissed him. Ben instantly responded and wrapped his around her, bringing her closer to him. Lily ran her hands through his hair and the two continued their feverent kissing until the need for air became necessary. "I have a Qudditch match next Saturday morning. And I don't have any plans afterwards."

"I have off on Saturday." Ben slightly smiled, his voice coming out husky. "That works out quiete nicely." Lily grinned and Ben couldn't resist bringing his lips to hers once more


	14. Before I Fade Away Completely

_I know a lot of you are anticipating James' reaction and I promise it will come, but you'll have to wait a few more chapters for it because something shakes the family (you'll find out about it at the end of this chapter)_

Song: "Irivine" by Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter 14: Before I Fade Away Completely**

"Alright, who is she?" Emma asked as she walked into the kitchen where Ben read a letter with a smile on his face. Emma was gradually moving her stuff into Grimuald Place and Ben had been helping her until an owl arrived.

"Who?" Ben asked, picking his eyes up from his latest letter from Lily.

"Your mystery woman." Emma said, opening the refrigerator to get some water. "You get all of these letters, you have this starry eyed look in your eyes and James said you haven't been home the last two Saturdays. Tell me!" She said, her chocolate eyes shining.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ben chuckled, tucking the letter in his pocket.

"Well it's obviously a witch." Emma said, trying to piece the puzzle together herself. "And she must not live around here judging by the insane amount of post, but then you could always Apparate, couldn't you?" She asked. Ben gave a shrug. "Unless of course she was still at Hogwarts!" Emma said with a laugh. A quick look fleeted across Ben's face, but the ever observant Emma caught it. Her mouth dropped. "Ben."

"It's different." He said, averting his eyes.

"Ben," Emma started again. "Who is it?" Ben kept looking away, but comprehension washed over Emma. "Of course…" she said softly. "It's Lily."

"You can't tell James." Ben warned. "You can't. He has to find out from us…we're working on something now." He thought to his latest visit to the Shrieking Shack to meet up with Lily. When they weren't snogging each other senseless, they were trying to figure out how to break this to everyone. "This is the real thing Em. It's different…" He said. Emma smiled

"I can tell it is." She said. "But Ben you have to tell him. The longer you wait, the worse it gets."

"I know." Ben told her. "I just…when you two got together were you ever…er…"

"Scared of loosing not just him, but the whole family? Yes." Emma finished. "But it was actually Harry who calmed me down. One evening he pulled me aside after dinner and explained how when he first started dating Ginny, he was scared to loose the only family he had. But he took the risk because he realized the family would never truly leave him. And he promised that the Potters would never do it to me."

"Guess that applies in my situation," Ben mused. "Though I don't think Harry will be too keen on me snogging his only daughter."

"Well, everyone expected Ron to go mental at the news of Rose and Scorpius, but you saw how he reacted. People surprise you sometimes and then you wonder what all the worrying was for." Emma told him.

"And what happens if they react exactly the way you expect them to?" Ben asked. Emma gave him a sympathetic look. Ben was always so happy-go-lucky, things rarely fazed him and hearing him voice the negative point of view in a situation made her realize just how much this was eating at him.

"Well then you remember that he is your best mate. He always will be, whether he likes you at the moment or not." With that, she left to give Ben a minute to think about what they had talked about. He knew Emma was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. What made him feel better was the letter in his pocket.

_Ben, _

_Okay, you were right, I probably should have studied for my Transfiguration test instead of sneaking out to meet you on Tuesday. But it still went okay, I think I only missed a question about identifying Anamagi. Markings! How could I forget! Anyway, it was worth it. _

_I seriously cannot believe it's November already. Is Emma all moved in? You three living together, I can't even imagine. Have you started looking for your own place?_

_Also, I forgot to mention this to you on Tuesday (but I was a little occupied ;) but as you're the best man and I am the maid of honor, we have to help them over my Holiday Break with preparations. AKA you have to make sure James actually helps out. _

_I should probably pay attention to Ancient Runes (don't mock me! I really love it!). And I should also probably try to figure out what I am doing with my life after Hogwarts. Though being my dad's secretary is fun. _

_See you soon!_

_Lily_

--

Lily sat in Defense Against Dark Arts, trying to pay attention to Professor Downy but the truth was, she could not stop thinking about her grandfather. Hugo had gotten a letter from Hermione at breakfast that Arthur had been admitted to St. Mungos after having serious chest pains during dinner. She wanted the family to know, but not to worry and she promised she would keep them updated. The four Weasleys remaining at Hogawarts reacted, in Lily's opinion, as expected.

Hugo, being the only boy, tried to seem strong and composed, though Lily did not miss the fleeting look of worry in his eyes.

Molly, Percy and Audrey's oldest daughter, kept reassuring everyone (but mostly herself) that he was going to be fine, there was nothing to worry about. Lily saw some of her grandmother in her namesake—little Molly was a coddler.

Lucy reacted more like her mother, silent and scared. She didn't say anything and didn't even lift her eyes from the ground. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest of the twelve Weasley grandchildren, but Lucy had always been quiet. _Then again_, Lily thought, _I am the youngest in my family and probably the loudest_.

Lily reacted like only Lily could. Her eyes pricked with tears but she held them back and took a deep breath. Then she got down to writing. She wrote her mother a letter, telling her she loved her and everything would be okay. Then she wrote one to Emma, asking her to please keep an eye out for her grandfather, though she was sure Emma would be doing that anyway. Lily always had something in her that made her want to take charge and sort things out in times of trouble. She was like her grandmother in that way, she supposed.

"Miss Potter!" Professor Downy said, his voice shaking Lily from her thoughts. "Can you name ten prominent members of the 1990's rebel gang known as Dumbledore's Army who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts?" Lily (and most of her classmates) looked at the professor blankly. Was he serious? "Answer me please! These were innovators in Defense!"

"Um Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finegann." She said. Professor Downy was satisfied with this answer. Hugo leaned over and muttered to her.

"Otherwise know as your parents, my parents, our uncles and four close family friends. Seriously, does he not know who you are?" Lily nearly snorted. She and Hugo were used to having a famous family but were also used to people knowing it.

"Either he's just trying to be fair or he's lived under a rock for 20 years." Lily said back, feeling slightly more light-hearted. She and Hugo left the class, meeting up with Monica in the halls and the three walked back to the common room, laughing about the Professor. After giving the fat lady the password and entering the portrait hole, they saw Professor McGonagall looking grave, Molly and Lucy behind her with tears running down their faces.

"What is it?" Lily asked in a small voice, though she had a sinking feeling she knew it was not good news about Arthur.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Wealsey…" Professor McGonagall started, looking sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, I just recived word. Your grandfather…he passed away." Lily felt Hugo stagger before Monica caught him and stood him up. Lily was frozen to the spot. She heard what McGonagall was saying, but couldn't comprehend it. He couldn't die. Not now, not ever. Lily never had someone close to her die before, it couldn't start with the grandfather that doted on her every chance he got, telling her she looked just like Ginny except with Molly's sparkle.

"Who's coming to get us?" Hugo asked in a grave voice.

"Where are we going?" Lily blurted out. But then she immediately comprehended. They were going home. _For the funeral._

"Albus is coming to get you from my office in twenty minutes. You are excused for the rest of the week from classes, your professors will be alerted." She said, still looking at Lily with sad eyes. "Miss Blooming, will you help Miss Potter pack?" She asked, looking at Monica. Monica nodded and led Lily up the stairs.

"Just sit on your bed," Monica said in a soothing voice. "I'll get everything." She got out Lily's trunk and pointed her wand at her closet, removing some clothes and neatly putting them in the trunk. She gave the trunk to Lily. "Do you need anything else?"

"Benny," Lily said absentmindedly, looking for her Pygmy Puff. Monica grabbed the cage and furry creature from the bedside and gave it to her before wrapping Lily in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lils." She said. Lily just nodded, wondering why she hadn't cried yet. She walked back down to the staircase to where McGonagall stood with Lucy, Molly and Hugo, all having packed trunks. She followed them to McGonagall's office where they waited in silence. When the flames in the fireplace turned green, Albus Potter stepped out, looking solemn. He accepted a hug from McGonagall and explained that they were going by Floo Powder to his house. Everyone was still at the hospital, they would figure out other arrangements later. Lucy went first, followed by her sister and then Hugo. Albus nodded at Lily and she went, ending up in her kitchen.

"Well, c'mon." she said to Lucy and Molly. "We need to put our trunks in my room. And Hugo, you can take James' old one. We don't know what time they'll get back so let's just get settled." Everyone listened to her, but Albus watched sadly. He knew his little sister and he knew she was nearing the point of cracking.

The first to arrive back to the house was James, who pulled Lily into a long hug. Rose followed him, crying and Hugo teared at the sight of her so bent up. Audrey came by to pick up her girls and explained that all of the children would be staying with Molly in The Burrow. Lily nodded, she had expected this. Later, Hermione and Harry walked in. Hermione went right for Rose and Hugo, hugging them tight.

Lily looked at her grief-stricken father and it hit her. Her mother had just lost her own father. Lily couldn't imagine the pain she would feel if she ever lost Harry.

"Daddy," She said, tears finally spilling over, stepping closer to him. Harry held her tight, letting her cry into his chest. He did not sooth her or coddle her—he just let her cry.


	15. But Please Don't Leave

_Hi everyone. This chapter was so hard to write, please let me know how you liked it. Next chapter will be a happier one though, it includes a Shrieking Shack rendezvous for our favorite couple!_

Song: "Are you strong enough to be my man?" by Sheryl Crow

**Chapter 15: But Please Don't Leave**

Lily sat in between her brothers in a row of chairs at the wizarding cemetery. Her head was bowed down looking at her knees. A warming charm had been cast over the tent, keeping the quests at a comfortable temperature, but Lily still felt it was too cold. She played with the sleeve of her black peacoat with her gloved hand. She looked to her right and saw Albus looking grave and his arm around Rose who was sniffling. Hugo was on the other side of her, looking anywhere but the casket up front. To her left sat James, his usual smile gone and a stone expression behind his round glasses. The row in front of Lily had the in-laws, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur and Audrey. Teddy and Victorie also sat in that row, Teddy had Isabelle on his lap and the one year old was quiet.

"Today we are gathered to celebrate the life of Arthur Charles Weasley." The wizarding official began, claring his throat. As he began to talk about the mysteries of death, Lily looked to the front row. Her mother sat at the end furthest to the left her hand reaching behind her and holding Harry's. Next to her sat Charlie, then George, Ron and Percy. Bill was next to him, his arm wrapped around Molly, who's shoulders were violently shaking. Lily had tears stream down her cheeks at the sight of Molly, a pillar of strength, looking utterly lost and heartbroken. Lily couldn't wipe her cheeks fast enough and the tears kept pouring over. James pulled her head into his chest and stroked her hair as she silently cried.

A few rows back, Ben and Emma sat together with Professor McGonagall, Neville, his wife Hannah, Hagrid and Andromeda Tonks. He watched James pull Lily into his chest and his heart sunk. He wished he could be there. He wished he could be the one comforting her, wiping her tears away. He gazed over at Molly Weasley and Ben felt his eyes prick with hot tears. The funeral service went on until it was time for the reading of the Eulogy. Ben saw Ginny stand up and make her way to the front, her hands clutched around a piece of paper. Ben marveled at the way she kept composure as she began.

"My father was a lot of things. He was a pure-blood wizard obsessed with Muggles and their way of life. He was a member of the Order of Phoenix, he was a son, a brother, a husband, a grandfather,a great grandfather and a friend. But to my brothers and I, he was always just dad. You could tell my dad was proud of each of us in our own ways, even though he taught us never to boast. He admired Bill's leadership ability, Charlie's adventurous spirit, Percy's hard work ethic," She paused and took a deep breath. "He loved how Fred and George always made people laugh, even in the darkest of times." With this, another sniffle came from Molly. "He would talk about how Ron and Harry always got up to trouble in school, but he was glad they were friends. He admired Ron's loyalty to Harry through years of friendship. And then my dad would always tell me he loved how I never gave up on anything, even when I was holding on to a tiny thread of hope. Family was so important and he would always tell me that there was no person that he loved more than my mum." Ginny took another breath to steady herself. "And though we all miss him so much, we know that dad's looking down on us, but he is not alone. He has family with him too. He's sitting around with many other red headed relatives, his own parents, siblings, cousins, and his son Fred." Ginny choked on the last word. Her last sentence was spoken through tears. "And because I know that, I know he will be as happy as he was when he was alive."

Ginny walked back to her seat and Lily saw her father lean down and kiss her head while Charlie put his arm around her.

"Thank you Ginny," The officiate said. "And now we ask that family stand in a receiving line and guests can pay their last respects." He motioned to the closed casket in the front of the tent. The siblings and Molly made a line next to the casket and everyone stood up, filing in a line to comfort the family and pay their respects. James helped Lily to her feet and they made their way to the part of the line where Emma and Ben stood. Emma took James's hand and they stood silently. Ben looked at Lily.

"We can go up together, if you want." He said. She looked at him with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Yes." She simply answered. They waited in line for a few minutes until they reached the family. Lily did not linger to give her condolences to her uncles and mother for she had already seen them and knew she would be seeing them more. When she got to her grandmother, Lily enveloped her and Molly took deep breaths to steady herself.

"You really do look like your mother, dear." Molly said, brushing a tear off of Lily's face and trying to distract herself for a moment. "Except I see parts of Harry in you, just as I see parts of Ginny in Albus."

"And what about James?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"Well he is far too much like his namesakes." She said. "Although I hear he has the Weasley temper."

"Good to know you passed something down." Lily shook her head and Molly kissed her on both cheeks. She looked at Ben and he immediately embraced her. Lily's small smile slid off of her face when she heard a sniffle come from her grandmother as she clung to Ben. She looked up at Ben who looked near tears and Lily felt her heart break. When her grandmother finally let go, Lily and Ben made their way towards the casket. Lily silently thanked Merlin it wasn't an open one, she was sure she couldn't handle it. She ran her hand over the top and looked at the picture of Arthur placed on top of it, his eyes bright and his mouth smiling.

"I love you Granddad Weasley," She said quietly through tears. "You were the only granddad I ever knew, but you sure made up for my missing one. Maybe you can say hi to him up there. Make sure he and Sirius Black are keeping Fred out of trouble." She choked on the sentence about three people she had never met, yet loved for the legacy they had left. Ben took her hand in his and gave her a squeeze. "I'll make sure Grandmum is okay." Lily promised. "I love you." She said again and after a long look, turned away. Ben followed her to the back of the tent where they joined James, Emma, Albus and Victorie, who was holding a struggling Isabelle.

"She won't bloody stay still," Victorie said in a strained voice. "And we have to stay because I can't leave Teddy alone and he is staying for Harry and _Isabelle Lupin_!" She said hushed when the baby tried to get down.

"I'll take her Vic," Lily said, holding her arms out. "We're all going back to Grimuald Place for a bit," She motioned around her, remembering James' insistence earlier that morning.

"Oh Lily, you would be a lifesaver." Victorie handed her Isabelle and a cloth bag. "If you need anything,"

"We'll be fine." Lily assured her, gripping the baby tight. "Just…" she started to choke up. "Just make sure my dad and mum are okay, alright?"She said. Albus took a step closer to his sister and rubbed her back and Victorie nodded.

"I promise Lily, I will." Lily nodded and they made their way out of the tent.

"Hold Belle really tight," James reminded Lily as they approached the apparition point. Lily nodded and clutched the baby to her chest and Apparated to the top of Grimmuald Place. She heard a pop and Ben landed next to her.

"You okay?" He asked and Lily nodded.

"Getting better. You?"

"Getting better." He answered with a warm smile. He ruffled Isabelle's hair, which changed from blonde to Ben's exact shade and texture.

"Just like her daddy," Emma said coming up behind them and looking at the little Metamorphagus. "Come on you two, we're going to freeze." She said and they walked towards number 12.

"Where are James and Al?" Lily asked.

"I think they went to go pick up more butterbeer, _being as someone_," she looked pointedly at Ben. "Drank the stash with James the other night."

"We were chilly. And Kreacher kept them coming." Ben defended.

"How is Kreacher?" Lily asked, opening the gate to walk up the pathway to the dark house. "He must be getting older, he's been around for ages."

"He's definitely slower," Ben remarked. "But still makes a delicious porridge." Ben opened the door to the house and they walked in. "Speaking of," he said when the house elf came over to them.

"So sorry for the terrible events, yes, so sad, but Kreacher had made food." He bowed deep as the door creaked open behind them and James and Albus walked in.

"Thanks Kreacher, but I think we'll just sit for now." Emma said, walking towards the sitting room. The others followed.

"If you need anything, let Kreacher know." He told them. "Mistress Lily, Kreacher did not know you had a little one." Lily's face turned bright red and, for the first time in a few days, the room filled with laughter. Kreacher walked out and James passed everyone a butterbeer.

"You didn't correct him," Ben noted, chuckling at Lily. He sat on the loveseat with her, James and Emma on the other one and Albus on a chair.

"I was a little shocked," She said, playing with Isabelle's hair, which had now turned electric blue.

"Daddy?" She asked Lily, looking around the room.

"He'll be back later sweetheart," Lily said. She nodded but then saw Ben's butterbeer. "Sip!" She said, her arms reaching out to the drink.

"I don't think so, kiddo." He said, taking back the butterbeer and rummaging in the bag for her bottle.

"Looks like apple juice." James noted as Ben examined the liquid in the bottle.

"Looks like piss." Ben laughed.

"Piss!" Isabelle squeaked and everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Vic is going to _murder _you," Albus said, looking at Ben who looked shocked. Lily giggled as she took the bottle from him and gave it to the baby.

"Oh come on," James said. "You know Teddy's said worse around her, he's the one who taught Lily her first swear-"

"Don't repeat it!" Emma said, nudging James. "Isabelle will end up saying that too."

"She's so beautiful." Lily cooed at the baby who looked up at her and Ben, who leaned over Lily's shoulder. Isabelle's hair changed to Lily's shade of red, but her eyes went Ben's blue.

"Woah," Ben said. Lily's eyes grew wide as she held the baby, a perfect mixture of her and Ben.

"Weird!" James said when Lily held up the Isabelle to show him, Emma and Albus. "It looks like you two had a kid," he said, laughing. "Give her to Em and I," he said, reaching out. Lily put him in her brother's hands and James held her between him and Emma. She looked up at the two and giggled, then her hair became blonde ringlets and her eyes hazel.

"That's freaky," Emma said, running her hand over the curls. Isabelle sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Lily and she reached out to her.

"Alright," Lily said, taking her back. "You look like you are a bit sleepy there, Miss Lupin." She said, rocking her in her arms. "Ben, can you get the blanket?" She asked.

"Sure," Ben took out a soft pink blanket from the bag and wrapped it around her.

Albus watched the interaction between Lily and Ben and his suspicions rose. He saw the way Ben looked at her when he thought no one else was looking. He saw how Lily inched closer to him and he didn't even think she knew she did it. And now as they both watched the sleeping baby, Albus couldn't help think that he was seeing some sort of family in the making. _Granddad,_ he thought, almost smiling to himself. _He would like this a lot_


	16. Just Like We Were Meant To Be

_Thank you so much for the great reviews, I tried to respond to each one individually. So I do have to say, I loved most of the sixth movie. Harry on Felix was hysterical, as was Ron and the love potion. Though I do wish they had more Harry and Ginny moments!!_

Song: "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair

**Chapter 16: Just Like We Were Meant To Be**

Even in times of death life went on and, slowly, the family and friends of Arthur Weasley began to put their lives back together. James, Emma and Ben joined Ginny, Harry, Rose and Ron for dinner with Molly at the Burrow, not keen on leaving her alone. It had only been two weeks since the funeral.

"Now Emma, dear." Molly said as she and Ginny prepared dinner while everyone sat around the table and talked. "I want you to wear Auntie Muriel's tiara on your wedding day and I won't take no for an answer!" Emma smiled warmly.

"Thank you Molly, I know that's really special."

"What's really special is that Aunt Muriel won't be at your wedding. Mine was a nightmare." Ron groaned.

"_Why is Ginerva marrying someone who can't even control his hair?_" Harry imitated the old woman and everyone snickered.

"At least you only passed it down to the boys, can you imagine Lily with your unmanageable mess?" Ginny asked, pointing her wand at the pot, the pasta going on to a serving plate. Ben's insides warmed at the mere mention of her name and he caught Emma, Rose and Ginny sending him little looks. _Merlin, this won't stay quiet long, _he thought.

"You mean like mine?" Rose asked, flipping her bushy hair she had inherited from her mother. Rose, unlike Hermione, however used a multitude of hair products and spells to keep it sleek with a little wave to it.

"Least you're not Ginger." James shrugged.

"Watch it Potter," Ron said jokingly.

"Beware, the temper!" Ben chuckled.

"Now Ben, love, did you find a flat yet?" Molly asked, directing the food to the table. Everyone took their seats and began to eat.

"Not yet, it seems that both Muggle and Wizarding landlords came to the agreement that anyone making less than a million galleons a year should not be able to live on their own."

"Ben, you don't have to-" Emma started but Ben shook his head.

"No offense Emma my sweet, but the thought of living in newlywed land makes me almost owl Astoria back about the roach-infested flat for more than my paycheck." Ben said with his infamous half grin.

"Are you only looking in London?" Ginny asked. "That can't be cheap,"

"S'not." Ben said. "I'm looking in smaller towns too, but the prices are still ridiculous."

"I'll see if any flats are open in Diagon Alley," Ron offered. "Though I reckon that won't be cheap either."

"Ben," Molly Weasley said, her voice soft but determined. "You can live here." Her announcement was met with silence until Ben asked in a confused voice

"Like in the Burrow? With you?"

"I understand if you don't want to, I mean I know I'm an older witch and you may want somewhere younger-"

"Molly," Ben interrupted, his eyes brightening. "That'd be brilliant! Are you sure? I would help pay rent of course and fix anything around the house," he added and Molly beamed at him, her eyes watering. Harry, Ron and Ginny shared a knowing look. Molly was doing this for herself as much as she was doing it for Ben.

"There's no such thing as rent, you can have any room you want, though Ronald's gets so stuffy,"

"My room was fine!" Ron defended.

"Ginny's room is a closet-"

"Not true!" Ginny laughed

"The twins is probably the best, Percy's room is a study now, so that's all yours," Molly went on talking and making plans and Ginny smiled at her mother. It felt like she was coming back, her "Molly-coddoling" ways a sure sign that she was healing.

After dinner, Ron asked Ben to step outside with him for a minute. _Not another one who knows_, Ben internally groaned, but Ron surprised him by placing his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Ben, what you're doing for my mum…it really means a lot to me. She thinks of you as one of her own, you are family." He gave his shoulder a pat.

"It's as much as a gift to her as it is to me," Ben said. "My grandparents…well…they don't so much like the fact that I'm a wizard. My grandfather disowned me, my grandmum is old school and just goes along with what he says."

"What about your parents?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "You've been a wizard for a decade!"

"They still love me but…it's different." He said. "Aunt Hermione says she knows what I mean." This made Ron understand more. Hermione often felt more like an attraction to her parents than a daughter. They could never understand her, though they admired her abilities.

"Well our family…everyone loves you. Like it or not, you're a part of the Weasley and Potter clan." He said with a smirk. Ben grinned. He liked that very much.

--

_Lily, _

_You've probably already heard (news in your family travels faster than any owl), but I'm moving into the Burrow this week. It's a really nice setup, I'm in your Uncle George and Fred's old room and Molly even gave me an office! Don't tell Kreacher, but her cooking is going to be loads better. Plus I won't be asked by Emma about bridesmaid dresses (she decided on a pale yellow by the way) or invitation styles or any of that. I do feel kind of bad leaving James alone, but then I remember he plays Quidditch for a living and it suddenly seems more fair._

_Hope all is well with you, how did that Charms essay go? Hope I was a bit of use…_

_See you Sunday._

_Ben_

--

Lily ran a brush through her hair one last time and smiled to herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath, just like she always did, before winking at Monica and ducking under the invisibility cloak. She crept out of her dormitory and weaved through the common room, full of students studying. It was the last week before the holiday break and the teachers all decided to give loads of work to get them through the term. Lily had spent that whole afternoon in the library so she could have the night she was sneaking off to. Glancing at the Marauder's map to make sure her path was clear, she continued, down the hallways and corridors until she slipped out of the front door. They grounds were blanketed with snow and the night was cold, but Lily was warm with anticipation. She got to the Whomping Willow and took out her wand, muttering "_Immobulus_" and the branches stopped. She got to the hole, ducked in, and began to go through the dark passage. "_Lumos_," she said, lighting her wand and removing the passage. At last, she got to the end. Climbing the stairs, she opened the door to "their room".

Ben turned from the fire which he had conjured and smiled at Lily, the grin stretching across his face. Even in the darkness, she saw his bright eyes sparkling. He would never cease to leave her breathless.

"You hair is shorter," Lily remarked, walking over to him. He stood up and took her hands, pulling her in close to him. "You live with my grandmum one week and she's already getting to you about a haircut."

"Maybe." He said cheekily and Lily giggled. "Or maybe," He said, kissing her left cheek. "I just," he kissed her right cheek. "Wanted to," he kissed the top of her nose. "Look good for," he kissed her forehead. "You." He said finally, before pulling her in for a romantic kiss on the lips. Like it always did, the kiss instantly heated up and the two were caught in the passion, Lily's one hand running through Ben's hair as the other gripped his middle tighter, to bring him closer to her. Ben's hands were running up and down her back, and he took a step towards the bed. Not bringing her lips from his, she followed. The previous week, Ben had transfigured the old bed into a comfortable one to "have something decent to sit on." He sat down on the bed and Lily crawled on his lap, straddling him, Lily moved her mouth from his and places a hot kiss on his cheek, followed by a trail down his neck. Ben nearly moaned with pleasure and began running his hands up and down Lily's sides, causing a shiver to run down her back. She brought her mouth to his again and he fell back on to the bed, Lily laying on top of him kissing him with all her might. But then, as suddenly as it got so passionate, she stopped and sat straight up. "Lils?" Ben asked in a half-breathless voice as she leapt off of his lap and paced up and down.

"I um…well…I mean…we shouldn't…not that I don't want to…but I just…bugger…" She was rambling in incomplete thoughts and Ben was completely confused. He got up and put his arms on her shoulders, stopping her in mid-step.

"Lily." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Sex." She suddenly blurted out, turning her face to instantly redden. Ben, in addition to looking confused, now looked surprised. "If we…which we won't...not that I don't want to!" She clarified, but Ben still didn't follow her loose thoughts. "What I mean is," she started again. "When-I mean if- we…you know…you'd be my first. And I know I'm probably not yours, but it's…it's a big deal. And I thought you should know." She said, looking down to hide her mortified expression.

"Lily," Ben said tenderly, using his finger to lift her chin so she looked in his eyes. "It's a big deal to me too. Because doing it with you would be…forgive the cliché, but like magic." He said, chuckling a bit at the end. "We'll do it when we're both ready, kay?" Lily smiled.

"Okay." She said. She went into Bens arms and he hugged her tight. He brought his lips to her ears.

"In the mean time, however, I would very much like to keep doing this," He said before crashing his lips to hers for a powerful kiss. Like always, he left her breathless.

_NEXT: Christmas at the Burrow…will Ben and Lily be able to hide their secret?_


	17. Such Fragile Lives

_This chapter literally came to me as I was about to fall asleep a few weeks ago…naturally I had to stay until an ungodly hour to finish it! I kept listening to the All American Rejects, and I do think the one song is fitting…_

_WARNING: F-Bombs dropped in this chapter!!!_

Song: "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects

**Chapter 17: Such Fragile Lives**

Lily could not contain her excitement as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station. It was Holiday Break. Christmas time was her favorite time of the year, all of the family eating together and listening to Celestina Warbeck, presents from her parents, sipping butterbeer by the warm fire and enjoying the time together with those she loved best. This year was a little more special because this year she had Ben. On their most recent visit together, the two had decided they wouldn't hide their relationship any longer, this Christmas they would tell everyone.

"So you're sure you don't want me to have my wand at the ready, just in case James hexes him?" Hugo asked Lily with a grin. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine Hugo, we have it all planned out and different plans for different reactions."

"And I thought the two of you would be sneaking off to snog," Hugo said shaking his head.

"You think about me snogging?" Lily teased, making sure her Pygmy puff was securely in its case. Hugo made a face. "Anyway, half the family already knows. You, Rose, my Mum, probably your Mum, Albus, Emma and Grandmum."

"Ben told Grandmum?" Hugo asked, impressed.

"Well he didn't tell her about our weekly-"

"More like daily," Hugo coughed.

"_Weekly_ meetings. But he basically told her everything else. And she said she suspected anyway, just like she knew all along about my parents and yours and Teddy and Vic. So we figure if she suspected it, maybe others do too and it won't be…um…"

"Catastrophic?" Hugo supplied.

"Exactly." Lily said, picking up her trunk just as the train came to a complete stop. She and Hugo left the compartment with their luggage in tow and got off the train.

"Oi! Lily!" Lily's head whipped around to see James' hands waving frantically at her.

"James!" Lily said excitedly, running towards him. He pulled her in a big hug and ruffled her hair.

"Ready for Christmas Lilykins?" James was the only one who could call her that and not receive an eye roll.

"Course I am!" James took her trunk and the two set off, apparating back home. "Are you and Emma coming over Christmas morning?" Lily asked as they walked up the path to the Potter farmhouse.

"Where else would we go?" James asked with a grin. "Then to The Burrow for dinner, you know _everyone_ is coming this year, right?"

"Oh Merlin," Lily said. "That's…er…" She mentally tried to count her family members.

"Twenty nine when you include Emma, Ben and Scorpius. No, wait, thirty because Dominique is bringing her new boyfriend Edward. He's her _coworker_," James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No way! Tell me the gossip!" Lily said, walking through the front door of her house to the smell of cookie dough being made.

"Lily," Ginny said smiling, coming out of the kitchen. She hugged her daughter and the three made their way back towards the festive scent. "I'm in charge of the dessert and I figured I'd get a head start on it a few days early and cast a keeping charm on it."

"Smart," Lily said. "So James, tell me about Dom and Edward!"

"Well!" James started dramatically as Ginny chuckled. "So Dom was finally getting on some big time cases and she was asked to work on this one defending the legal wizarding age. There's this big push to make the age when you're out of Hogwarts so kids don't go crazy on holiday breaks and such before they've "mastered" magic. There was this big hearing and Dom was assigned to the case with one of the older wizards, Edward Reese. He was in Teddy's year, a Ravenclaw. Anyway, they were all flirty during the case, but had to keep it professional until the case was over. Now it is, so they're out and about and snogging in public."

"Details, James." Ginny shook her head. "And how do you know so much about your cousin's life anyway?"

"She told Vic who told Teddy who told me when we were down at the Leaky Cauldron for Firewhiskey Friday. I reckon Aunt Hermione is happy, love in her own department." He said the last sentence with a girly voice.

"She'll probably interrogate me again with Hugo's love life." Lily groaned. "He did go on a few dates, but nothing serious."

"Maybe I can fix him up now that he's seventeen." James pondered. "Or maybe I should fix Alby up first, he is flesh." He cracked a grin at Ginny and Lily's identical expressions at his description.

"Al works too much," Ginny said with a sigh. "It's such a shame, he's so handsome"

"You just say that because he looks like dad." James gruffed. "He's got eyes the color of peas."

"Or a 'fresh pickled toad'" Lily teased her mother. Ginny laughed good naturally.

"You know, your father used to follow my dot on the Marauder's Map when he was away." Ginny disclosed to her children. James let out a laugh and Lily sighed romantically.

"You two really are the cutest." Lily said. Ginny smiled knowingly.

"_You _would think so Lily."

--

Christmas dinner at The Burrow, though filled with festive cheer and laughs, was not a place you wanted to be if you wanted alone time to snog someone you fancied. From the moment Lily walked in the door, all Ben could think about was being near her, touching her, holding her, snogging her, anything more than pretending like they were friends. He knew by her constant state of blushing that she felt the electricity between them even when they stood feet apart.

The long table had been extended to weave through the bottom floor of the house to accommodate the crowd. As they dug into the feast, the table broke off into several conversations.

"I don't know Aunt Angelina, I can't imagine another one right now, it's hard enough chasing this one around," Victorie bounced Isabelle on her lap as she and Teddy took turns shifting their noses to each other.

"I think scarlet and gold would be great wedding colors!" James defended.

"Not for summer," Emma sighed, knowing this argument by heart.

"Pale yellow is nice," Ginny commented. "Didn't you have that Hermione?"

"No, I had lilac." Hermione corrected. "Audrey had the yellow…"

"So it feeds them directions from those sat-el-ites," Fred quizzed Ben on the workings of a GPS. Lily snuck a secretive smile at him.

"So who's you're new man Roxy?" Lily asked her vixen of a cousin.

"I ran into Joseph Wood, remember when I dated him third year? We're going out tomorrow," she said with a suggestive grin.

"A bit intimidating, isn't it?" Scorpius asked Edward as Rose, Dominique and Audrey had a conversation about the rent-a-house-elf fundraiser for the International Gobstones Club.

"It's just ridiculous, these dangerous pranks targeting Muggles," Percy said.

"S'no where near last time, though, right?" Ron asked worriedly with a glance at Harry.

"Not so far, but we're keeping an eye on them." Harry answered.

"Pass the pudding!" Lucy ordered her sister who rolled her eyes.

"You both need haircuts!" Molly waved her wand at Bill and Charlie.

"Ez no use," Fleur sighed.

"Well we always knew the Cannons were awful," Hugo said in a hushed voice, glancing at his father.

"I think they get worse." George said with a laugh.

"Poor blokes." Albus shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ben excuse himself from the table. A moment later, Lily (it looked like purposely) spilled pumpkin juice on her dress.

"Oh, bugger, and I left my wand upstairs when I went to grab those old pictures," She said hastily, dashing upstairs before anyone could fix it with their own wand. Albus shot a look at Rose, who raised her eyebrows. Hugo stifled a snort, Emma and Ginny exchanged glances and Molly looked pleased.

--

"You sure you want to make an announcement like this?" Ben asked nervously as he and Lily met in Ginny's old bedroom.

"It worked for Rose." Lily said, her heart beating fast. "And James won't hex you with everyone watching," she said, attempting humor but actually sounding serious. Ben brought Lily into a hug.

"Whatever happens, you're worth it." He said softly and he tilted her chin to his for a kiss.

--

"Where is she?" James asked, motioning to Lily empty seat.

"You know Lily," Hugo said hastily. "She's probably looking at old photos up there."

"I'll go get her," James said, slidding his chair back.

"No," Emma said suddenly. James looked at her curiously, when he realized the chair next to her was empty as well. Ben's chair.

"Where…" He started, but comprehension was starting to dawn. "No. Way." He said coolly and spun on his heel, marching quietly towards the upstairs. From the table, now silent with nervousness by some and confusion by others, a bang was heard and then shouting.

"What the FUCK is this?" James' voice bellowed from the room.

"James," Lily's voice was soft and pleading. "We were going to tell everyone tonight,"

"HOW LONG?" He yelled. At the table, Ginny put her hand to her head and Harry looked confuddled.

"Um-"

"NOT YOU!" He shouted at his sister. "HOW FUCKIN LONG, BEN?"

"Since summer." The sentence was spoken so quietly, but it echoed through the house. Footsteps sounded closer and a furious James strode into the kitchen.

"WHO ELSE KNEW?" He shouted at the table. His hazel eyes were on fire and Lily and Ben walked behind him, tears streaking down Lily's face. James shot a look at his mother who looked at him pleadingly. He shot another look at Hugo, who looked promptly at his plate, Albus following suit. His final look went to Emma. He could tell by the tears in her eyes that she knew too. From the guilty expressions, he realized nearly half the family had known. "For once, the family keeps secrets." He said icily.

"James," Ben started but James wheeled on him.

"NOT ONLY are you my best mate, my best man, but you're YOU! You treat girls like DUNG." James spat. "She's LILY!" He hollered. "Not some easy bird you charm away-"

"It's not like that!" Ben defended.

"Please," Lily choked out. James looked at her with such anger, such hurt and such disappointment, that words were not needed to pierce Lily like that look did. With that, he stormed out the door and a faint popping sound was heard at the end of the drive. Lily wasn't sure how, but she ended up in her mother's arms mere seconds later, being led out of the kitchen. Ben stayed glued to the spot, his insides clenched. He looked at Albus, who looked grave, and Emma who was near tears. Finally he looked at Harry who looked, for the first time, defeated.

"Treacle tart," Molly waved her wand and the dessert came zooming onto plates. Conversation slowly picked up, but not enough to drove the sobs coming from the sitting room

_--_

_A/N:::: Before anyone thinks James overreacted, let me clarify a few things. 1) He's most upset (understandably) about everyone (especially Emma) keeping it from him. 2) He is Ben's BFF, therefore he has seen Ben's playboy ways pre-Lily. And 3) He has inherited the Weasley temper._

_NEXT:: some brooding, James and Emma talk, and a MAJOR Lily and Ben moment_


	18. Water And A Flame

_So I heard this song way back when I was still brewing the idea for this story and I actually wrote the last scene to this chapter while listening to it. The lyrics are perfect and the song sets the mood nicely. I'd highly recommend listening to it :) Sorry this chapter has more paragraphs than dialogue, but it's really important!_

Song: Water and A Flame but Daniel Merriweather, feat. Adele

**Chapter 18: Water and A Flame**

Harry Potter had seen many things in his life, some horrible and some wonderful. Yet nothing had made him feel quite like this. Sure, he had noticed that Lily had been happier since the end of summer and her letters were always bubbly. But that was Lily, she always was a burst of energy. And yes, he had noticed Ben's eyes sparkling and everyone teasing him about the mystery witch that made him so giddy. He knew the two were crazy about each other.

And it was that, more than anything else, that scared him.

"Do you think this is my punishment?" He asked Ginny as he poured himself coffee the morning after Christmas.

"Punishment?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and sat down across from him.

"For going after you." Harry said glumly. "I went after my best mate's sister and now Ben does the same to my little girl. It's punishment."

"Being with me doesn't come with a punishment," Ginny said, shaking her head. "It's Ben and Lily, Harry, I've seen this as long as I've seen James and Emma."

"They're serious, aren't they?" Harry asked in a low voice. Ginny took a minute before responding.

"She's young Harry and so is he-"

"When I was her age, we had already been dating." Harry said. "I knew how I felt about you and that feeling never changed." Ginny reached across the table and held his hand in hers.

"I know darling, but what can we do? And honestly, it's Ben. It's the same Ben that helped James put Muggle Whoopie cushions under Kingsley Shaklebolt's seat, the same Ben that always treated Albus like his own brother. It's the same Ben that made sure Lily was not bothered when she got back to school after that accident with Flint." She looked into Harry's green eyes. "He'll treat her right."

"I know he will." Harry said. "I just…" But he didn't need to say it. He was worried that Ben would treat Lily better than anyone, including him. Harry was used to being the number one bloke in his daughter's life. He wasn't ready for it to change. He didn't think he ever would be.

Lily had listened to the conversation from the foot of the staircase and she held back tears. She slowly turned and walked back up the stairs and in to her room. She lay on her bed and took out Benny. The pygmy puff crawled all over, but Lily found herself distracted. She looked out her window, gray clouds were rolling in. How could she have made such a mess?

--

Ben never really thought he would get a shot with Lily Potter. Though he never consciously acknowledged it, he always had a soft spot for her. He figured it was because he was so close to her older brother, naturally some of James' doting would carry on to him. But a few months ago, he realized it wasn't brotherly feelings at all. He liked, maybe even loved, Lily not because she was beautiful and fun, though she certainly was both of those things. He liked her because of her spirit. Everything good was cause for celebration with her, from a sale on Sugarquills to and O on an O.W.L. Her eyes lit up when she was happy, darkened and widened when she was scared. She wasn't afraid to hug anyone, family, friends or acquaintances. She had always been that way and Ben was happy to know that growing up hadn't changed those parts of her.

It was for these reasons and so many more that Ben knew it was worth it. James wouldn't hate him forever, though he admitted it was rotten having his best mate be mad at him now. Though Ben was popular, he had a handful of people he could truly count on and James had always been number one. He saw the look in James' eye. If he was to break it down, he figured James felt 20 percent betrayed, 20 percent confused, 20 percent pissed and 40 percent hurt.

Ben reckoned he should have told James when he started realizing his feelings for Lily. But he never thought she would feel the same or, even if she did, she would never act on the feelings. When they finally did get together, Ben was so afraid of losing it that he couldn't tell James. He was worried if James was the slightest bit mad, Lily would leave him. Because as much as she liked Ben, he was her brother.

So now, he didn't really know what was happening.

--

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, or convince them to stop doing it!" James said hotly. Emma sighed.

"Your reaction was expected, it wasn't my story to tell-"

"Everybody lied." James said, defeated. Emma's heart broke at the tone of his voice. James hated being left out, lied to or hurt. And in this situation he had been all three.

"Not everyone." Emma said softly. "Honestly James, would you rather it be some random bloke for Lily?"

"Come on Em, it's Ben, you know what he's like."

"Exactly! It's Ben!" Emma said, trying to make her fiancée understand. "He's your best friend, not because he used to be a player, but because he is trustworthy, loyal and a good person. You know him to know that he must really care about Lily in order for him to risk his friendship with you."

"If he hurts her-"

"What if _she_ hurts _him_?" Emma countered. "And before you dismiss it, think about it. What if she breaks it off and he is devastated? Will you comfort him or blindly side with your sister?"

"Are you asking me to go against my family now?" James asked incredulously

.

"Of course not." Emma said with a sigh. "I'm asking you to think about this rationally. It's not a conspiracy against you, it's not something done to intentionally infuriate you. But it's not going away James. I can see it and I know you can too." James looked into the fire, running a hand through his hair.

"It's my little sister. And my best friend." He said quietly.

"Then talk to your Uncle Ron." Emma said, rubbing her hand on his back. "If anyone, he knows."

--

After a much less eventful dinner, Lily retired again to her room. Albus knocked at the door and entered, sitting down on the bed with his sister. After a moment's silence, he spoke.

"I knew, you know." He said quietly. "Forgive me Lily, but the secretive looks were not so secret." Lily let a smile play across her lips. "I know James is your favorite-"

"That's not true!" Lily said quickly. "We just have a different relationship than you and I." Albus raised his eyebrows skeptically but Lily continued. "I'm serious, Al. I love James with my heart but sometimes I feel like he still thinks I'm a tiny four year old begging to go on his racing broom. And sometimes I feel like that girl when I'm with him." She looked out the window.

"But you're not." Albus pointed out. "You're seventeen, whether he likes it or not. And you deserve to be happy. And Ben," Lily looked at Albus and he smiled. "If he makes you happy, then hold on to that."

"He does. And I want to. More than anything." Lily said. "I want to see him." She admitted.

"Well then it's a good thing you're a witch then, isn't it?" Albus asked. Comprehension dawned on Lily and she jumped off of her bed, giving Albus a kiss on the cheek and running down the stairs.

--

It was pouring out but Lily didn't care. She Apparated to the top of the path to the Burrow and kept a determined walk up the path and loudly knocked on the door. After a minute Ben opened the door. He wordlessly stepped back so she could come in the house and get out of the rain. She stepped in and they looked at each other, neither speaking. There were so many things to say, yet neither of them could find the words. All they could see was each other.

Lily ran a hand through her wet hair and Ben caught her hand as it came out of her locks and used it to pull her closer. She was pressed against him now and she knew she couldn't have escaped the pull of his blue eyes even if she wanted to. She pressed her forehead against his and their faces were nearly touching now. The electricity between them could no longer be ignored and Ben pressed his lips against hers. She exerted more pressure on him and he brought his hand to the small of her back. She ran a hand through his hair and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes, Ben pulled back, his eyes searching hers. They still didn't say anything because at this moment, words weren't needed. They simply needed each other.

Ben took Lily's hand in his and led her quietly up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and whispered _Muffliato_. When he turned to Lily, he saw a look in her hazel eyes. She needed him as much as he needed her. They needed to reassure each other that this was the right thing, this was worth and bump in the road they hit along the way. So he kissed her, kissed her with all of his might, and Lily kissed him right back with just as much force.

And as the two lay back on the bed, never breaking apart, they set their inhibitions and their worries aside. Because tonight, they needed each other more than anything else.


	19. Room for Two

_I'm sorry I did not get to individually respond to your reviews, I was away and came back to an inbox full of story updates and a new chapter to post! But thank you so much, they were inspiring and I'm glad you didn't mind the long paragraphs. Enjoy Chapter 19!_

Song: "Your Body Is A Wonderland" by John Mayer (I couldn't stop listening to it as I wrote the first scene)

**Chapter 19: Room for Two **

Lily stirred in her sleep, rolling over to one side and colliding with another body. Her eyes shot open in alarm, but she instantly calmed at the sight of the person sleeping next to her. Ginny always said that James and Ben looked like angels when they slept and she supposed it made up for the devils they were when they were awake. Watching him sleep, his face looking so peaceful and young, Lily finally understood what she meant. She ran a finger over his cheek, feeling the slight stubble of his facial hair growing in.

"Ben," She said softly, leaning in to him. "Bennnn, wake up!" He groaned.

"Sleepy time," he said, pulling Lily so she pressed right up against his body.

"No, rise and shine," Lily giggled against his bare chest.

"You wore me out," Ben whispered in her ear, causing Lily to blush. Last night she had given herself completely to Ben and she hadn't been disappointed. He knew exactly how to make it perfect for her and she woke up with no regrets. "Five more minutes," he moaned.

"You always were the worst one to wake up," Lily said, remembering years of trying to get him and James up for breakfast.

"I need my beauty sleep," He said, half conscious. Lily sighed but smiled, running her hand through his hair.

"Alright Miss Vela," She said, breaking from his grip and wrapping a sheet around her. She looked over to the alarm clock that James had given Ben for his last birthday and gasped. "BEN! I have to go," she leapt out of the bed and began frantically looking for her clothes.

"Wha-" Ben sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "Ten o'clock! You're parents are going to murder me!" Ben whined and he too helped Lily find her clothes, pulling on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms as he did so. When Lily was satisfied with her appearance she looked up at Ben.

"Will I get to see you soon?" She asked, getting lost in his blue eyes, just like she always did. He smiled and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll drop by your house this evening." Lily beamed.

"I'll owl you if my dad wants to hex you though," She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll still be there," Ben said with a grin and Lily bounced out of the room and quietly down the stairs. Ben shook his head and climbed back into his warm bed.

--

Lily quietly opened her front door and tried to slip in until she heard her mother call her into the kitchen. She bit her bottom lip and walked in to see Albus reading the paper and Ginny giving her a look.

"Now I know you are of age and in your last year of school, but next time let me know before you go spend the night at Rose's," Ginny said, It took Lily a few seconds to comprehend what her mother was saying and she snuck a glance at Albus who winked at her.

"Yeah, erm, sorry Mum, I'll let you know next time." She promised and sat down, helping herself to toast. She shot a grateful look at Albus when Ginny wasn't looking and then turned to her mother. "Do you think it would be okay if Ben came over for dinner tonight?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Ginny said brightly.

"Is James coming?" Albus asked.

"I was thinking maybe I could invite him…I dunno…" Lily said uneasily.

"I think that would be a good idea." Ginny told her daughter. "Tell Ben to bring my Mum too, I don't want her to be alone. And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Ask James in person," Ginny advised.

--

Lily knocked on the door of Grimuald Place, hoping that she would not have the door slammed in her face. James opened it, took a look at Lily and wordlessly let her in.

"Uncle Ron's coming over soon." He said.

"That's alright, I won't take long," Lily said in a small voice that she was unaccustomed to be using. "James…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kept this from you, I'm sorry that you found out the way you did and I'm so sorry that I fell for your best mate. I know you hate me-"

"What?" James asked. "Hate you?" Lily looked at him strangely.

"You're face, the things you said, I thought, I mean I understand…" Lily trailed off.

"Lily, I could never hate you." James said softly. "You're my sister,"

"Exactly, and I'm the worst." Lily said looking at the floor. James tilted her chin up.

"You are nowhere near the worst sister." James said, one corner of his mouth turning into a slight smile. "Vic and Dom used to make Louis wear dresses, Roxanne drives Fred mad on a daily occasion and Rose bosses Hugo around still to this day." Lily bit her lip but was smiling. "I still love you Lils, I just…it's weird." He said finally. Lily nodded.

"I understand. I came here though to invite you to dinner at our house tonight. Mum is making roast beef and Grandmum a-and Ben are coming over." At the mention of Ben's name, James' expression fell a bit.

"I don't know Lily," He said. Lily held back tears.

"That's okay." She said, the small voice returning. A sound in the sitting room signified Ron was there, confirmed by when he walked into the hall moments later. "Well I'll be going," Lily said. "If you change your mind James…you're always welcome." She said. Giving a wave to her Uncle Ron and a last look at her brother, she left. James turned to Ron.

"Thanks for coming." He said and he followed Ron back into the sitting room. "So…erm…"

"So your little sister is dating your best friend." Ron finished.

"That about covers it." James said. "I figured you'd have…words of wisdom of sorts." James cracked a grin at Ron's grimace.

"It's been almost thirty years that your parents snogged in front of the whole bleeding common room."

"Gross," James muttered under his breath.

"My sentiments exactly." Ron chuckled. "At first. And yes, it was strange when they held hands or kissed or snuck off together. And it was awful watching both of them be without the other and feel so lost. But then I had a moment. Hermione calls it my "epiphany" or whatever, but I had a moment when I realized that Harry loved Ginny, and not just the love of teenagers," he clarified. "The real deal. Maybe Ben and Lily aren't in that kind of love yet, but if they are, you'll have a moment too." James let this sink in.

"What was the moment? The one where you realized my dad loved my mum."

"Actually, when she nearly cursed him into oblivion." Ron said and James' mouth dropped open.

"She WHAT?"

"It was after the final battle," Ron began. "You know all about how your father had to pretend to die so he could defeat You-Know-Who. Well it gave everyone quite a shock, but your mum reacted in a right mental way. She was grieving over Fred, Colin Creevey, so many people that died. The next morning she saw Harry, marched up to him, drew her wand and held it centimeters from his face. She was shouting all sorts of things at him and he stood there and just…took it. He risked a nasty case of the bat bogey hex so your mum could let out all her feelings."

"So…that's when it stopped being weird for you?" James asked, still a bit confused.

"Well naturally she broke down into tears and cried into his chest for ages. And Harry, even though he had just lost so much as well and gone through quite the ordeal, comforted her and put her first. His primary concern was Ginny. And when I realized that, I knew I didn't have to worry about her heart being broken." Ron finished and a comfortable silence followed in which James did a lot of thinking in a short amount of time.

--

Ginny signed the parchment and sent out the various bills with the owl that delivered them. She leaned back in her chair and looked out the window at the snow covered ground. She still loved snow, even after so many years of seeing it. She squinted in the distance as an object became closer and closer until a familiar owl swopped through the window and dropped a note on to Ginny's lap.

"Lily," she called upon seeing who it was addressed to and immediately recognizing the handwriting. Lily came into the room and Ginny handed her the message with a smile.

_Lils,_

_I changed my mind. I'll be over around six tonight. Just…don't snog in front of me. And make sure there is treacle tart!_

_James_

NEXT: The dinner and something I can't spoil here!


	20. His Best Friend Come Along

_You guys are the best reviewers EVER! I got so many positive reviews, it inspired me to write so many more chapters! I know I promised something big here, but a lot of stuff needed to be covered in the dinner so you'll have to wait until next chapter (which is looking nice and long and should be posted soon. Keep leaving me love, it makes my day!!_

Song: "The Difference" by The Wallflowers

_The only difference that I see_

_Is you are exactly the same as you used to be_

**Chapter 20: His Best Friend Come Along**

While Ginny and Lily prepared dinner and Albus finished answering owls from his office, Harry and James threw around a Quaffle in the backyard. Emma was coming over after work and Ben and Molly would be over soon. Lily watched her father and brother out of the back window in the kitchen, smiling at how some things never changed.

"You want to run and tell them to wash up before everyone gets here?" Ginny asked Lily and she nodded, running out the door into the cold air.

"Mum says to wash up!" She called and ran back in before the cold could really chill her. James smiled wistfully at her, a smile that did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"You know, you never let Lily out of your sight, even when she was a baby. So many nights I would put you to bed and put Lily to bed and you would sneak out of your room. I would find you hours later, asleep on her floor surrounded by your toy aurors and broomstick picture books." Harry told James as they landed and threw the brooms and Quaffle in the shed.

"I had to watch over her, she's was my little sister. She still is." James reasoned and Harry nodded.

"I know, just like she's still my little girl. But, unfortunately, she is growing up. And we aren't the only blokes who look out for her."

"I know," James said, running a hand through his hair. Harry dropped it and the two struck up a conversation about Puddlemere United as they walked into the house.

"Honestly, it's freezing out there!" Lily said as they walked through the kitchen. "How do you two play in such conditions?"

"It's _Quidditch_." James said, answering her like he was trying to explain something simple to someone young. The doorbell rang and immediately, Lily froze. She knew Ben was driving her grandmum over (trying to show off his skills) and that would be then. "Um," James began. "Do you mind if I talk to him in the sitting room for one second?" he asked Lily. She nodded and James went to answer the door.

"James, my lord, you get taller every time I see you!" Molly Weasley said the very instant he opened the door. "Now I brought treacle tart, you know I make the best," she gave him a kiss and went back to the kitchen. Ben stood in the doorway looking uneasy. James stepped aside and he followed. James turned to him, unsure of where to start, but Ben spoke first.

"I should have told you. I messed up. I'm really sorry." Ben's normally bright blue eyes were dark and he was nervous, but he kept James' gaze. James took a deep breath.

"I mean it's weird, but it's not even about you dating…it just stinks that I didn't know a big part of your life. Or that you thought I would react bad. Which, I guess you had pinned about right," James said, a smile curving on his lips. "I'm sorry about that, I was just…"

"You were just you." Ben said with a smirk. "You forget Jamesie, that we have been mates for a decade."

"That long?" James said, mock heaving a sigh. "I should have gotten rid of you by now,"

"Ah, but Emma will _always_ want me around." Ben said and he dodged a playful shove. "C'mon, I'm starving!" And the two boys made their way to the kitchen, joking and laughing as if nothing truly happened. Lily was beaming and she got so excited that she dropped the plate of treacle tart she had taken from her grandmother.

"No!" James and Harry said unanimously, lunging for the dessert.

"Will you two calm down!" Molly said, waving her wand and restoring the dish to its rightful state.

"Sorry!" Lily said, but she was still smiling too big to worry. She caught a glimpse of Ben and he winked at her, sending warmth through her.

"Albus!" Ginny called. "Poor child, he never gets more than two days off of work at a time."

"He needs a girl," Molly said as they entered the dining room. "I was just talking to Hannah Longbottom, she has a cousin about his age-"

"Mum, I will not let you arrange a date for my son," Ginny nearly rolled her eyes.

"Aw, poor Alby needs his own grandmum to pimp him out." James said as his brother walked into the room.

"Git," Albus shot at him, sitting down between Lily and his grandmother.

"Prat,"

"Plonker,"

"Enough!" Ginny said warningly. "None of that at the table."

"So we can say it after dinner then?" James asked cheekily. Ginny raised one eyebrow at him and Harry, Lily and Ben snickered.

"He's Fred and George, that one." Molly said, wistfully smiling. "More like the two of them, actually" she said, waving her hand between James and Ben who exchanged grins. Being told they were misbehaving trouble makers was still a compliment, even at age twenty one. Someone flooed into the kitchen and Emma walked in, still in her Healer robes and looking frazzled.

"A bloody whole gang of muggle-borns were in today, I don't know what in Merlin's name happened, but twelve ones from separate parts of the country all came in with hexes and jinxes on them." She sat down at the table while the others looked on in disbelief.

"Bad ones?" James asked, rubbing his fiancé's shoulders.

"Minor, I knew the counters after years of being friends with you," she said with a small smile. "But still…"

"What were the ages?" Harry asked, interested. Lily bit her lip and Albus and Ben exchanged a hesitant look.

"Third through sixth years at Hogwarts." Emma answered. "But I don't understand, it can't be a coincidence…"

"Remember what I was saying about what I thought were pranks on Muggles by bored wizards getting more serious?" Ben asked Harry. Harry nodded. "You don't think…"

"Perhaps." Harry answered and Ginny let out a small sound.

"It's can't be starting again, it's been over twenty five years with nothing-"

"I don't think it's Death Eaters." Harry said. "Or at least not the same ones. After all they have no leader. No I think it's something different."

"School aged then?" Molly asked, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. "According to the targets and the spell level,"

"What were the jinxes?" Lily asked Emma, hoping she, as a student herself, could be of use.

"Jelly legs_, Langlock_, _Rictumsempra_, that one that makes your teeth grow and then one that I couldn't identify at first, the young boy had his ears where his eyes should be, knee caps and elbows switched-"

"_Transfigurus Corpus_." Lily said. Everyone at the table looked at her in interest. "It came out at the end of last year, it's pretty complicated, but a Ravenclaw student thought of it. It's easy to undo though, but still, kind of scary. Don't you two try it!" she said to James and Ben who were giving each other not-so-covert looks.

"Why didn't we ever invent spells?" Ben asked.

"Because you two spent more time in detention than the library." Albus said, causing laughter to finally fill the room.

"So you'll look into this then, Harry?" Ginny asked, worried. She didn't have a good feeling and her biggest fear was that her children would have to witness anything close to what she went through.

"I'll assemble a team first thing tomorrow." Harry said confidently.

"Put Scorp on the team just to worry Rosie" James said, cracking a grin.

"James!" Emma scolded.

"_Scorp_?" Lily snickered. "What, do you fancy him too now James?"

"Course I do." He replied. "At the wedding, he's going to stand up and duel Emma for me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of, have you two decided on the flowers yet?" Ginny asked. James made a gagging motion but Emma's eyes lit up.

"Victorie said we could come by and she'd show us all of the arrangements!" Emma said. Victorie, always a lover of Herbology, had become a florist after graduation and had a successful shop in Diagon Alley.

"I'll go with you in place of James," Lily said.

"A very good maid of honor." James gave her the thumbs up.

"We finally decided on the color scheme, a compromise." Emma said. "Gold bridesmaid dresses and ties, but not the tacky kind" She cleared. "And I get to decide what's tacky."

"I figure your hair will take care of the scarlet, Lils, and then I've got my Gryffindor wedding!" James said excitedly and Ben laughed at the look on Lily's face.

"Just like your grandfather, your paternal one." Molly Weasley said.

"Really?" asked Harry who still got a rush at the mention of his parents.

"My brothers, Fabian and Gideon, they went to your parents wedding," Molly said with a twinkle in her eye. Ginny and Lily exchanged a smile at the look on Harry's face. "It was scarlet and gold, apparently James and Sirius were very stubborn about that. And they said your mother looked quite stunning in her long white dress."

"I have a picture." Harry said, remembering. "I never connected it, but my dad and Sirius were wearing scarlet ties and they had a white flower with a gold ribbon around it." Molly smiled.

"That's perfect, that's what I want!" James said.

"They got married in the fall, it was appropriate." Ginny told her son.

"Albus, if you need a date to the wedding," Molly suddenly spoke up. "I have a great young witch-"

"I already have a date." Albus said, his face reddening.

"AH!" Lily exclaimed. "Who? Did she go to Hogwarts, do I know her? Tell me!"

"Is she another Slyhtherin?" Ben asked, reminding everyone of Albus' first girlfriend.

"You don't have to tell," Emma said. She always defended him.

"Oh yes you do!" James said. "C'mon, she can't be worse than what's-her-face, that Hufflepuff one,"

"Elisha Melonstrone was nice," Lily reminisced. "But she was really short and you two looked a bit awkward since you are so tall. By the way, why are James and Al tall while I am still short?"

"Because you, my dear, take after your father." Ben chuckled as Harry waved his hand playfully at him. Ben and James shot past Harry by the time they were sixteen and never let him live it down.

"Don't change the subject!" James said. "Let's play who is Alby snogging!"

"James!" Ginny, Molly and Emma all said at once.

"Is she older or younger?" Lily asked. Albus' face reddened more. "Oo, she's older!"

"Alright, enough." Ginny said, intervening. James, Ben and Lily exchanged looks, however. They were not letting him live this down.

--

After dinner and dessert, James and Emma flooed back home and Lily walked Ben and Molly out to the car. Molly smiled at the couple.

"I'll just sit in there and look the other way while you two have a proper goodbye." She said. Lily blushed but Ben winked at her.

"Tonight went better than I could have hoped for." Lily gazed into his eyes and he smiled, lightly tracing her cheek with his finger.

"I completely agree. So permission to steal you from Emma after flower shopping tomorrow and take a drive around the country?"

"Permission granted." Lily said, a big smile stretching across her face. Ben leaned down and the two share a long kiss that they only pulled away from at the memory that they were not the only ones in the driveway.

As Lily watched the Land Rover drive away, she couldn't help feeling the same smile on her face. The butterflies flew around her stomach, her grin was loopy and her eyes sparkling. She wouldn't change a thing.


	21. In Your Eyes, Love, It Glows So

_I am so sorry this chapter took longer than I had planned! My computer got a virius and it wiped out my Microsoft Word (luckily I had it backed up!). But now things are back and as an apology, I am not leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger like I origianlly intended to. Also, at the request of BerinHarbio, I put in some Teddy and Victorie :) Please review!!_

Song: "Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band

**Chapter 21: In Your Eyes, Love, It Glows So**

Lily and Emma were happily walking down the stone street of Diagon Alley. It was a beautiful day, though still cold and snowy, the sun was out and the girls talked animatedly the whole way to Victorie's shop.

"My favorite cousin and future cousin –in-law!" Victorie laughed as the two girls came practically jumping into the shop.

"Hey Vic!" Lily said, giving her a hug. "Where's my little Isabelle?" Lily peered over the counter and saw Isabelle, with electric blue hair today, laughing as the pictures in her picture book danced around. Lily grabbed her and lifted her high in the air, causing the baby to squeal with delight.

"She misses her daddy," Victorie said. "Her hair is always blue when she wants him."

"Aw, that's precious," Emma said cooing at the toddler.

"He should be here soon, he gets off early on Wednesdays and finishes his writing at home." Victorie pondered. Teddy worked as a columnist for the Daily Prophet. Though he started out simply covering social events and parities, he finally had his own colum titled "Things I Never Learned at Hogwarts." It was a witty daily column that took an everyday life lesson that no one taught you how to solve. "Anyway girls," Victorie put her business voice on and Lily sat Isabelle back in the crib. "Let's pick out some flowers! So you decided on gold bridesmaids dresses?"

"A non-tacky gold," Emma clarified. "Gold and I'm thinking white. Do you think that would look good?"

"It's perfect for summer," Lily said. "And the gold will balance out the white nicely."

"So white flowers?" Victorie asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Emma asked. Victorie smiled. "I think that for a non-tacky summer wedding that is casual but still elegant, these would do." She waved her wand and put if the back room, three white orchids flew into her hands. They were beautiful, all three in full bloom on a green stem, enhancing everything without stealing the spotlight.

"Oh Victorie," Emma said softly, taking the three and holding them in her hands. "This is perfect!"

"Absolutely stunning, these will go perfectly with your dress Em!" Lily said, taking the flowers and smiling.

"So then how many will you want?" Victorie said, getting out a booklet and a quill. While Emma and Victorie talked numbers, Lily picked Isabelle up from her crib again and started tickling her.

"Lily!" Isabelle laughed. Lily tickled her more, delighted that Isabelle had learned her name.

"I can't believe she is going to be two in a few months," Lily shook her head.

"Tell me about it," Victorie sighed. "Teddy is all for having another but I don't know."

"Teddy's crazy anyway," Lily said, just as the very person walked through the back door.

"What was that Miss Lily?" Teddy asked, jokingly. Lily giggled and gave him a hug, handing him his daughter in the process.

"Daddy!" she screamed, gripping him around the neck.

"Well hello, darling." He said, laughing. "And you too," he said, kissing Victorie's forehead, melting Lily and Emma. "Picking out wedding flowers?"

"Just finished actually," Emma said proudly. "Two large vases for the front of the aisle, six centerpieces, two bridesmaids boquets, one bridal one, one groom boutonniere, three groomsmen boutonnieres, two mother corsages, one god mother corsage for Aunt Hermione,one grandmother corsage, two boutonniers for the fathers and finally, a basket of petals for the flower girl." Emma smiled at Isabelle.

"I can't promise she'll walk all the way up the aisle without throwing flowers into someone's face." Victorie said laughing.

"All the more reason to have her as the flower girl!" Lily said.

"You would say that, miss flower girl from hell." Teddy said to Lily who rolled her eyes.

"What?" Emma asked Lily.

"When Neville and Hannah got married, they asked Rose and I to be the flower girls. Well of course, perfect Rose is neatly tossing her petals. But I decided to…well…"

"Completely embarrass your parents," Teddy chuckled, remembering. "Lily spun in circles, throwing her flowers straight up in the air, then proceeding to dump the rest of the basket on Rose's head."

"I was four!" Lily defended. "And James told me it was good luck to throw your flowers on someone's head."

"Well, you always did listen to him." Victorie said. "Like when he told you that Uncle Percy was the one who cursed of Uncle George's ear and whenever you saw Percy you would cover your ears and start crying."

"That's awful!" Emma said, but she was having trouble restraining a laugh.

"What was awful were the punishments Mum would give him. Like, for that one, he couldn't have his broom for two weeks. And it was summer." Lily remembered.

"What was awful was that was the summer that I was living with your family and James begged me non stop to get his broom for him." Teddy grimaced. "I can still hear it sometimes." He transformed his features into a near exact replica of James and took on his eight-year-old voice. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, PLEASEEEEEEE, I'll do anything, PLEASEEEEE." The girls laughed at the hilarious but accurate performance.

--

When Lily and Emma walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, they saw a handsome man leaning against a Land Rover and smiling warmly at the girls. Lily ran up to him and Ben took her in his arms and spun her around, giving her a kiss when he put her down.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear. Lily grinned.

"I missed you too," she said. Ben pulled her head towards his chest and she nuzzled in.

"Hi Emsipoo," Ben greeted Emma who walked over to the couple.

"Didn't I give you a month's worth of droobles to get you to stop calling me that?" she said and he nodded.

"Every now and then it slips out." He shrugged. "And what are you up to on this fine day?"

"Going to the Potter's and putting a body bind curse on James until he helps Ginny and I figure out the final guest list." She answered, grimacing.

"Good luck," Lily giggled. Emma rolled her eyes and waved at the couple, setting off for a safe Appiration point.

"It seems I never got to give you your Chrsitmas present," Ben said thoughtfully as he and Lily got into the car.

"Don't give it to me know, yours is at my house, we can exchange later-" But Ben cut Lily off by putting a hand over her mouth. He chuckled at the annoyed look in her hazel eyes.

"I want to give you your present now." He said and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, replacing is with a kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back with a satisfied grin.

"Alright," Lily said, dreamily defeated. Ben pulled out of his pocket a long narrow box.

"Your family seems to have monopolized the jewelery department," he said, motioning to the earrings and bracelet she wore nearly every day. "But I figured that I could contribute something." Lily gently removed the paper and opened the top off a a long gold box. Inside was a silver necklace. It had a thin chain and a simple but beautiful flower rested at the bottom of it.

"A lily," She said softly, tracing her hand over it. "Ben, thank you!" She turned to him with a bright smile and he returned it, kissing her forhead.

"Merrry Christmas." He started the car's engine and the two drove down the road, talking about all sorts of things, neither having a care in the world. They drove out of the city, through small towns and then to the country which was blanketed in a snowfall.

"How do you know where you're going?" Lily asked as they sped down a long and straight road.

"I drive sometimes to tak my mind of things. Got to know the countrysdie pretty well." He said. "We're probably about an hour away from your house. Do you want to change and we can go out to dinner?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"I would love that." For the next hour, they drove and laughed. The Potter's house was far out in the country, no Muggles could see it unless they led it to them. It worked for James, who was always playing Quiddtch, or Albus who enjoyed the peace and quiet. Lily liked it too, it reminded her of The Burrow and it suited her family well. "I never see cars around here" Lily commented, seeing a big truck in the ditance, heading towards them.

"Weird," Ben said. "So when's your next match-"

"LOOK OUT!" Lily shrieked as the truck hit a patch of ice and headed for their car. In an instant, Ben turned the wheel and Lily heard a crunching of metal and felt the windsheild shatter against her. She opened her eyes and gasped. The truck had hit the drivers side, impacting Ben, who was now unconsciosus, bleeding from the left side and his head. "Ben," Lily said. "Ben," She repeated, her voice thick. She pulled a few pieces of glass from her arms and face.

Suddenly, Lily's thoughts went in to overtime. Ben needed a Healer, but Lily was pretty sure he couldn't do Side-Along Apparation all the way to St. Mungos. Plus, Lily had no idea where to Apparate to , she had only been there once and it was when she herself was unconscious. Judging by her surroundings, Lily knew she was about a mile from her house and Emma would be there. She would know what to do. Lily unbuckled her seatbelt then Ben's.

"Okay Ben, it'll be okay," She said, her voice shaking. "I'm going to hold you and we'll go right to my house, don't worry." She climbed on top of his seat, knowing she couldn't move him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, grabbing his cut up hands as well. She focused on her destination and she was suddenly there, nearly collapsing under his weight as she stood at the end of the long path to her house. "MUM! EMMA! JAMES!" She yelled. "ALBUS, DAD, SOMEBODY!" She was in tears now and James opened the door and ran out of the house, Ginny and Emma close behind him. When James reached them, his face instantly went white.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, breathlessly.

"A truck skidded on the ice and was about to his us in his car, he turned the wheel and the impact was on his side, I couldn't go all the way to St. Mungos-" The tears were streaming down Lily's face now.

"It's okay, I can fix it." Emma said. She took out her wand and levitated his body, quickly bringing him back to the house. The others followed and James and Lily stayed in the sitting room while Emma attended to Ben in the kitchen, Ginny at her side and giving her potions and anecdotes.

"You've got glass all over," James said to Lily when he put his arm around her as they sat on the couch. Lily nodded feebly and tried to pick more out of her arms. "Let me," he said, taking out his wand. "This might hurt a little," he started, apologetically. "_Accio glass_," he said, pointing it at Lily. The little pieces whooshed out of her arms and face and went into a pile on James' hand. She winced and sucked her breath in deep. "_Evanesco_," he said and the pieces of glass vanished. Little spots of blood were starting to form on Lily's arms and face. "_Episkey_," he said and the little wounds healed.

"Thanks," Lily said in a small voice. She leaned into James' chest as more tears fell down her eyes. She couldn't shake the image of Ben's bloodied body. After about a half hour, Emma and Ginny came into the room.

"He's going to be just fine." Ginny said. Relief hit Lily and she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Ginny wrapped her arms around her daughter. "We moved him into James' old room, he'll come around soon."

"What was wrong?" James asked.

"He had a cracked skull and three broken ribs. His left wrist might be sprained, but everything will heal." Emma answered.

"Okay," Lily said, still being hugged by her mother. "When will he wake up?"

"Within a few hours." Emma assured her. Lily nodded and James looked relieved. "It's just…bizzare." She said quietly.

"What is?" Ginny asked, releasing Lily.

"Well the instinct for everyone would be to turn left, be out of the way for a collision…"Emma thoughtfully trailed off. "And Ben was an athlete; he has good reflexes…why he turned right…"

"Because then Lily would be hurt." James said, realization hitting him. "Because, even in a split second, he put himself in harm's way to protect her." Emma and Ginny looked shocked at this, but Lily knew there was truth to it. The tears spilled over her eyes again. "He loves her." James said quietly. "He loves her so much that his instincts are to protect her over him." James thought of his conversation with his Uncle Ron (had it just been yesterday?). He realized this was his moment.

This was the moment that it didn't matter that it was his best friend and little sister. Ben loved Lily, he protected her, he put her over himself. And she loved him too. He knew she did by the concern in her eyes, the scared feeling of losing him. And he knew it when she wiped her eyes and announced that she was going to wait for him to wake up.

He'd do the same for Emma.

_NEXT: Ben wakes up, Lily goes back to Hogwarts_


	22. Only Gonna Make You Love Me More

_Hi lovely readers! Hope everyone is enjoying rest of their summer, I know I'm catching every beach day I can get. I'm glad you all liked James in the last chapter, I have to say I absolutely adore writing him, I'm pretty sure I developed a crush on him and Ben. My own fault for modeling them after Sirius and James! This chapter is exactly as I promised, so I hope you enjoy!_

Song: "Make You Love Me More" by Ryan Adams

**Chapter 22: ****Only Gonna Make You Love Me More**

Ben groggily opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in James' old room. And his side hurt and his head was throbbing. And then he noticed the beautiful red headed girl, her eyes tearstained, looking out the window and absentmindedly playing with her Pygmy Puff. She glanced over to him and her face instantly broke out into an expression of relief and joy.

"Finally," she said carefully throwing herself on him and nuzzling in.

"What happened?" Ben asked, trying to remember. He was driving and then Lily yelled… "After the truck hit…" Lily bit her bottom lip.

"It hit your side. You had a cracked skull and a few broken ribs. Your left wrist might be sprained." Ben looked down at his wrist. It looked and felt fine. "I couldn't go all the way to St. Mungos, I brought you here because I knew Emma was here and she mended you up."

"Were you hurt?" Ben asked, concerned. He gave her the look up and down.

"I had some pieces of glass in me, but James fixed it." She answered. "It's thanks to you I'm not though. Instincts are supposed to tell you to turn left, protect yourself…" She trailed off quietly.

"And have you be the one lying with the broken ribs?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. "Right, because James wouldn't have cursed me _too bad_ for that one." He chuckled and Lily sighed. "It's my boggart, you know." He said softly. "Seeing you, lying helpless and hurt. It used to be clowns but then last summer it changed." Lily didn't know how to react to this news so she simply kissed him on the forehead.

"Well just for the record, I don't like seeing you hurt either." She said and he gave her his most handsome smile.

"I'll be okay Lils." He promised and she snuggled in closer to him, the Pygmy Puff doing small jumps from her arm to his chest and back.

"He's a wild one," Ben commented.

"Like his namesake," Lily giggled. "C'mon Benny, calm down," She said, stroking the creature. A flash of light interrupted them and they both looked to the doorway to see a grinning James holding the camera that had been on his old desk.

"Had to do it," He said, setting the camera down and walking over to the bed. "Glad you're awake mate, it's been six weeks."

"He's lying!" Lily said quickly, seeing the look of shock pass over Ben's face.

"Git," Ben told James, but they were both smiling. "You owe me, seems I got you out of guest-list revisions."

"Unfortunately not," James groaned. "Once Emma knew you were okay, she got right back down to business. We have fifty people coming. Twenty six of them my relatives, plus you, Merlin help us." He cracked a grin. "Then there's Dominique's boytoy, Scorpius, Albus' mystery date, my whole Quidditch team, Minnie McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville and Hannah…erm…Emma's parents, her two sisters and their husbands and Emma's mates from work."

"Monopolizing the guest list much?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"S'not my fault she wants a small wedding and my family is stacked with people." James defended. "I got out of picking out the menu though, I said as long as they serve treacle tart then everything will be fine."

"And firewhiskey," Ben said with a teasing glint in his eyes, looking right at Lily. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cute," James commented as he got up to leave the room. "Dinner calls my name, you brats might just get dinner-in-bed if Mum is still feeling all mushy."

"Excellent." Ben grinned. James left and Ben pulled Lily closer into him and she placed the Pygmy Puff on the bedside table. "Thank you for taking care of me," he said, giving her a kiss on the side of the head.

"Technically I didn't," she said smiling. "I just stayed until you woke up."

"Well I'm awake," Ben said with a glint in his eyes. "I guess I'll have to give you a reason to still stay with me." With this, he pulled her on top of him, ignoring the sudden shoot of pain in his left side.

"Ben! You were just in an accident!" Lily said, trying and failing to wring herself free of his grip.

"And I miraculously survived," he said, taking his mouth to her neck and placing hot kisses on it. "A celebration is in order." Lily could feel her resistance breaking but was still feebly trying to fight him.

"We shouldn't," she said, but the last part came out as a near moan when Ben was biting at her earlobe.

"Oh I think we should," He said and Lily surrendered, giving in to his passionate kiss.

--

"MUM!" Lily yelled. "I can't find my navy turtleneck!" Lily was running around early Sunday morning, throwing things into her trunk before she had to go catch the train.

"Here," Albus said, appearing at the door and tossing her shirt into her hands. "Mum washed it last night, it was downstairs."

"Thanks," Lily said, putting Benny in his cage. She looked around her room, trying to see if she was missing anything, but her eyes landed on Albus who smiled a sweet but sad one. "What's wrong Al?" She asked, going over to hug him.

"I'll just miss you is all," Albus said, hugging her back.

"I'll miss you too." She said. "Thank you for everything earlier this break…and just to let you know, I WILL find out who your date is!"

"Nah," Albus said, lifting Lily's trunk for her and carrying it downstairs. Harry, Ginny, Emma and James were all in the kitchen waiting for her. Ginny stepped to Lily first.

"Enjoy your last few months Lily dear, they go by too fast. And don't worry about trying to figure the rest of your life out," she said, pushing hair off of her daughter's face. "I would have never pictured all of this and it worked out quite to my liking." Lily smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thanks mum, I promise I'll keep writing."

"You better!" Ginny said. "And tell Professor Thomas I said hello," Lily nodded and Harry stepped in.

"Don't tell him anything," he said in a low whisper and Lily had to stifle a giggle. "Just be careful and study for your N.E.W.T.S, but not too hard, and watch out for Hugo and have fun in Quidditch, I'll try to get to a match." Lily gripped her dad tight, suppressing the lump in her throat that always rose up when she said goodbye to him.

"I love you Daddy," She said quietly. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart." Lily stepped back from him and Emma caught her in a hug.

"So we'll meet in Hogsmeade and find you and Roxanne and Rose dresses," she said excitedly. Lily's eyes lit up.

"Perfect! Good luck with planning everything, let me know if James drives you mad."

"He always drives me mad," Emma laughed.

"I don't deny that." James stepped in. "Don't study _too_ hard Lils, but make sure Hugo looks at a book once in a while or Rose will have his head. And yours too." He said with a wink. "And kick Slytherin's ugly arse in Quidditch-"

"James!"

"_Mummmm_ she's old enough to hear my foul speak." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll miss you," Lily hugged her oldest brother.

"I'll miss you too," he said, ruffling her hair. Someone walked through the front door and Ben's figure came into the kitchen.

"Potters and soon-to-be Potter," He said, nodding at the family and winking at Emma.

"Alrgiht, you two better hurry up, the train will leave soon. And BE CAREFUL driving Benjamin," Ginny gave him and hard look and Ben threw his hands up in surrender.

"We'll be fine," Lily said, taking Ben's hand in one and her trunk in the other. Ben snatched the trunk from her.

"I will be carrying this," he said.

"I can do it!" Lily protested and they went back and forth the whole way out the door. James turned to his mother.

"I'm impressed you let him drop her off," He said.

"Well they won't see each other for a while and I know how hard that is," She exchanged a look with Harry.

"_Please_," James said chuckling. "If you think they don't sneak around the castle or Hogsmeade or something to see each other you are delusional." Emma bit her lip, knowing full well about the Shrieking Shack and Albus shook his head at his brother's lack of tact as Harry's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

--

The couple made it to the platform with no problems. Ben, who had carried Lily's trunk after all, expertly lifted it on to the train and turned to smile at the pretty redhead whose hazel eyes always seemed to sparkle.

"What are you thinking about Miss Lily?" Ben asked, his ice blue gaze on her. In truth, Lily was thinking about was James said about Ben loving her. She wasn't sure if he did, sometimes she would have moments where she thought so, but then she wondered if she was just making something out of nothing.

"Nothing," she said, taking his hand and leading her to a less crowded part of the platform. "So when will I see your cute face next?"

"Summer." Ben replied with mock-solemnity. Lily swatted at him and he laughed, being her in close for a hug. "Only joking love. I'll be in our spot on Saturday evening."

"That works." Lily snuggled into his chest. Ben ran his fingers through her hair, savoring ever second he got. The train whistle sounded far too soon and Lily reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you Saturday then," She said, looking up into his eyes. Ben smiled.

"See you then Lils," He brought his lips to hers for a quick but still satisfying kiss. "Take this and open it on the train." He said, giving her an envelope. She nodded, took the envelope and walked on to the train, leaning out of one of the windows and waving to him. Lily nearly threw her head back in laughter when he blew her an obnoxiously cheesy air kiss.

When the train departed the platform, Lily sat in a compartment with Hugo and Monica, not paying attention to their N.E.W.T. discussion. She opened the envelope and out fell the picture James had taken of her and Ben playing with the Pygmy puff. The little yellow puff was in mid jump, Lily was laughing with her head comfortably leaning on Ben's chest. He was smiling and kept looking at the girl lying next to him. She wondered again if James was right, if Ben really did love her.

Merlin knows she certainly loved him.

_NEXT: I kind of want to do a day-in-the-life of Ben, so we'll get to see a lot of his character!_


	23. Sunshine On A Cloudy Day

_I really loved writing this chapter, probably because I adore Ben so much. Thank you to merdarkandtwisty for giving me the inspiration to write the Harry/Ben conversation at the end! I was watching Father of the Bride and feeling all father-daughter sentimental when I wrote how Harry was feeling, thus the song. You guys are great readers and I thank you for every review :)_

Song: "My Girl" by the Temptations

**Chapter 23: Sunshine On A Cloudy Day**

Ben groaned as he rolled over in his bed, silencing his alarm clock. It was the last time he could hit the snooze button or else Molly Weasley would come knocking at his door. He got up, stretched and changed into his robes, grabbing his wand as well. Running a hand through his hair and being fairly satisfied with the outcome, he went downstairs and was hit with the smell of bacon and waffles.

"I'm impressed, I didn't have to threaten to curse you today," Molly said with a wink as she made the breakfast. Molly always made breakfast, Ben didn't know if it was out of over fifty years of habit or she needed something to occupy herself. Perhaps it was something of both.

"Well that bloody annoying new alarm clock Emma gave me for Christmas won't let me sleep." Ben said groggily. "Thanks," he told Molly as she placed a plate full of food in front of him. "What are you up to today?"

"I think I'm going to go into Diagon Alley, I need some new quills and a book and want to get more thread to make Isabelle a new jumper. She turns two in a month, I can't believe it! Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Ben answered. He glanced at the clock (after years of frustration, Ron had finally gotten his mother one that actually told time) and stood up. "Remind me again why I have to work?"

"So you can buy that granddaughter of mine more pretty jewelry," Molly chuckled. Ben grinned, kissed her cheek and walked out.

"Blimey," he muttered, wondering why he was so foolish as to forget a cloak in the middle of January. He quickly walked to the end of the path and Apparated to the Ministry. Taking the elevator to the third floor, he carefully avoided eye contact with a girl from International Cooperation whom he had gone on a date with before. Reaching his floor, he got off and walked into the Obliviator Headquarters. An older witch named Margie was sitting at a desk in the front reading _Witch Weekly_. She didn't even need to look up to know it was Ben.

"Already had one this morning, Muggle in Little Whinging who saw a youngin blast a mailbox away. Chandler took care of it."

"Cool," Ben said, walking to his office. The Obliviator department was made up of seven wizards and one witch, not counting Margie who was there for fielding claims and calls. Aritie was the head of the department and has been an Obliviator for longer than Ben had been alive. He was in charge of the ten others. Ben was a full-timer, which meant he worked in the office and in the "field" from 9 to 5 each weekday and was "on call" one night a week. There were three other full timers: Chandler, a middle aged, happy go lucky guy; Lisa, a thirty year old single mother of twin sons, both in their first year of Hogwarts and Carlton, who was only a year older than Ben. The other two were part timers and on call on weekends.

"AMHERST!" Ben snapped up in his chair and made his way to Artie's office.

"Yes?" Ben asked, leaning against the door frame.

"You have a interdepartmental memo, I don't know why it came in here," Artie gruffed, shoving the paper envelope into Ben's hands. Ben took it and walked back to his office, opening the letter.

_Ben,_

_I was wondering if you could accompany me for lunch today, we are busy at the office trying to figure out what is going on with the recent Muggleborn/Muggle attacks and would like your input, being as you cleaned up some of the early messes. If you could also bring any information on said messes, that would be great._

_Also, I need to talk to you about Lily. Don't panic, just a nice chat._

_See you in my office at noon,_

_Harry Potter_

_Head of the Auror Office_

Ben reread the letter. The first part was easy and understandable, he had been expecting this. The second part…_Don't panic_…well that was a little more unsettling.

"Bloody hell, it's just Harry," Ben told himself, heading to the back room of the department which held the most recent records. He spent the next hour finding the files that he had on the recent messes he had cleaned up that dealt with targeting Muggles. When he got back to his office, he shook his head at the stack of reports that were left for him to do. He put his files down and began looking over the reports and writing them up neatly before giving them to Artie to sign off on, then file them. He wished for a call, anything to distract him from the boredom. At that moment, an owl flew in to his office, dropping a letter on his desk. Recognizing the handwriting, he happily opened it.

_Ben,_

_Alright, so I know I should be studying (not like you would know what that is!) but I can't help it, the common room is noisy with people still on their Holiday sugar-high. Lucky for you, this distraction means I can write you a letter. MONICA GOT A DATE WITH EMMETT! She's fancied him for AGES and they were both at the same New Years Eve Party and although they didn't kiss at midnight, they spent the night talking and he asked her to Hogsmeade!_

_So you see, studying is just not an option for us right now. Hugo is officially dating __Cecilia Drell__, but I'm not sure how long that's going to last. See, she's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and we have a match with them next week and you know how obsessive and defensive Hugo is, especially because he's commentating the match. Also! Do you know who the new flying teacher is? RYAN DAVIES! Aka Emma's ex boyfriend. Don't tell James, I think he still holds a grudge (like my dad with Professor Thomas. You're lucky you only need to worry about Jimmy Finnegan. And he's graduated anyway. And you don't need to worry, I don't fancy him anymore!)_

_I guess I better go before I humiliate myself even more in this letter. I hope you're having a great day. I already miss you. _

_Lily_

Ben couldn't contain his smile. Lily wrote exactly how she talked and reading it made him feel like she was actually standing next to him, her mouth moving a mile a minute and rapidly changing subjects. Even on his most stressful days, any letter from Lily was like a burst of sunshine. Glancing at the watch the Potters had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday (his Muggle parents didn't know about the tradition or that turning seventeen was a big deal), he saw he had nearly two hours until his lunch with Harry. He busied himself finalizing reports and at ten of twelve he finally finished, taking the files to Artie and putting them on his desk.

"No calls all morning?" Ben asked.

"Two since you've been here, Chandler and Lisa handled them. You were doing paperwork, I didn't want to disturb." Artie added in response to Ben's annoyed look.

"Well I'm going to lunch and then I'm sitting in my office until someone messes up across this country. No more files." Ben said, leaving the room. He picked up the information for Harry and got on to an elevator, taking it up a level to the second one. He walked into the Auror headquarters and came to an older witch sitting at the front desk. "I'm here for lunch with Har-I mean, Mr. Potter." Ben told her and she smiled kindly.

"You must be Ben. Come on, I'll show you to the conference room." She led him past dozens of offices into a bright room with a long table and comfy chairs. "Mr. Potter will be in shortly, you can take any seat." She said and Ben sat down. A minute later, Harry walked in with a box of pizza.

"Pizza?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Ginny never lets us get Muggle food," Harry said slyly, setting the box down and opening it to reveal a large cheese pie. A knock at the door made them both look and the pale face of Scorpius Malfoy was seen.

"Ah, yes Scorpius, come in." Harry said and the three sat down, starting to eat the pizza and discussing the files Ben had brought over.

"A double decker bus," Harry muttered as they finished with one of the more recent ones. "No right wizard would do that for kicks, and the person wasn't caught?"

"No, usually the culprit goes to Improper Use of Magic office and the enchanted object goes to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, but it was a double decker bus enchanted to fly, therefore we had to leave it there after wiping the memories and checking it for any further hexes."

"This reinforces the idea that they are school aged children," Scorpius said, squinting at the write up. "A real dark wizard would have wanted lasting hexes. But the fact they didn't get caught is what bothers me,"

"Like the incident with the footballs being turned into bludgers, I gave them to Fred Weasley and he said it was simple transfiguration, nothing else had been done." Ben added.

"I'll write an owl to Professor McGonagall, if anyone will catch improper stuff going on in her school, she will." Harry said, closing the files. "This was really helpful Ben, thank you." Ben nodded and Scorpius stood up, taking the stack with him.

"Well I'm off to talk to Ying about that troll situation up north," He said, bidding the two goodbye and leaving the room.

"Troll situation?" Ben asked.

"You don't want to know." Harry shook his head. "So, erm…well you and Lily are dating." Harry said it as a statement but the hitch in his voice at the end made it sound more like a question.

"Yes." Ben answered simply. "Yes, we are."

"Right. Good," Harry said, still feeling awkward. "Well I'm sure my son already talked to you but I just wanted to let you know that if you break her heart I will break your jaw." Harry looked at him seriously and Ben became quite scared. "You know you're like family to me Ben, but she is my little girl. Nobody hurts her."

"Yes sir." Ben said, nearly gulping.

"Good," Harry said, his stone expression fading and looking more relaxed. "I'm sorry, it's a fatherly thing…you'll get it one day." Ben nodded and Harry continued. "I trust you Ben. Not just because I've see you be loyal to James for ten years, but because I see the way you treat Lily. You treat her like she deserves to be treated which is nothing less than the best. I just hope you stay around to keep making her happy."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ben assured him. "Sir-"

"Harry." Harry corrected, smiling. "Overprotective father time is over,"

"Excellent. Harry," Ben started again. "I know my track record with women isn't perfect, but trust me when I say that Lily is different. I would never harm a hair on her head, much less break her heart. The only way I'm going is if she asks me to. And then I probably won't even go." He said with a grin which Harry returned.

"I'm glad it's you Ben. You're the only bloke I approve of for her that's not related to her."


	24. Just Two Kids, You And I

_True story: I looked at my phone yesterday and saw it was September first. Immediatley I think of the train leaving for Hogwarts—a true obsessed harry potter fan! I love writing this story and was in such a good mood when finishing up this chapter, so it's definitely a happy one! Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!_

Song: "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift

**Chapter 24: Just Two Kids, You And I**

"Two weeks. I have two weeks until my date with Emmett." Monica said excitedly as she, Lily and Hugo walked back from the dinner. "We have to go through your wardrobe so I can find the perfect outfit."

"Definitely." Lily grinned.

"I need to be friends with blokes," Hugo said, shaking his head. "Oh yeah, Lils, are you ready for the game next week? Gryffindor really needs to win."

"I'm always ready and of course we'll win!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, after that loss to Slytherin, such a heartbreak, we really need to step it up against Hufflepuff to secure a win. If we lose, we would have to beat Ravenclaw by-"

"Merlin Hugo, we know you love Quidditch but honestly!" Monica laughed as the three approached the door. "What would dear Cecilia think if she heard her boyfriend talking like this?"

"We keep Quidditch out of the relationship." Hugo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good idea," Lily said. Lucy came up to her, bearing a letter.

"This came for you earlier; an owl was pecking on the window."

"Thanks." Lily said, taking it and blushing when she read it.

_Lily, _

_Remember the first time we met? I thought about it today. Miss you. See you tonight._

_Ben_

The first time they met. How could she ever forget?

FLASHBACK

"Is it here yet?" Lily asked her mother for the tenth time since they reached the platform.

"Lily darling, you can see for yourself the train has not arrived."Ginny said, trying to be patient with the almost-nine year old.

"What if James hexes me?" Albus asked nervously. "He's got a wand-"

"That he can't use outside of school," Harry assured his second son. Albus still looked uncertain.

"What about Teddy, this is his last year-"

"Since when has Teddy ever tried to hex you?" Harry shook his head. "Come on, let's go stand by Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Look Lily, there's Roxanne." They made their way over to their relatives who stood waiting for their children to return home for the summer.

"Fred told me he wants to take Muggle Studies next year," George announced in a pained voice. "He is just like dad. He wanted a TOASTER for Christmas."Angelina rolled her eyes at her husband's dramatics.

"Mum, I want a bow like Lily's!" Roxanne told her mother, motioning to the white bow in Lily's hair that matched her white polo shirt, paired with a light green skirt and green sandals.

"Then shop with your Aunt Fleur too," Angelina told her. Lily smiled and patted her bow. She liked that she always matched her clothes and looked nice. She heard a train whistle in the distance and excitedly jumped up and down.

"He's here! It's here!" She said and Harry smiled at his daughter's excitement. The train pulled into the platform and students carrying cages and trunks flooded out to meet their families. "JAMES!" Lily yelled, jumping right into her brother's arms.

"Hey Lils! Missed ya!" He said, giving her a hug. James went to hug the rest of his family and Lily turned to the boy that had gotten off the train with him. He was as tall as James with jet black hair, but his was curly and his eyes were a piercing shade of blue. James stood next to him as his family gathered around. "Mum, Dad, this is Ben Amherst-"

"Ah, the one you got the detentions with," Harry chuckled.

"Good to meet you," Ben stuck out his hand and shook Harry's, a proud expression on his face at the reminder of the detentions. He also shook Ginny's hand and turned to Albus and Lily.

"That's Albus and Lily," James said and Ben waved at the two of them. Teddy walked over with Andromeda Tonks and a fuss was made over Teddy finishing his final year at Hogwarts. After a little bit, the family left the platform with Ben accompanying them.

"My parents are Muggles so they want me to meet them out front, James said I could walk with you," Ben said and Ginny smiled warmly.

"Of course you can," She said.

"James!" Lily shrieked with he went to ruffle her hair and knocked out her bow, sending it a few feet away from her. Ben went over to retrieve it and handed it back to Lily who, to his surprise and her own, jumped in his arms. "Thank you!" She said excitedly, hugging him.

"It was just a bow," Ben said laughing.

"Yes, but it's my favorite." Lily told him, putting it back in her hair, sticking her tongue out at him and running up to her mother.

END FLASHBACK

She smiled, folding the note and putting it in her pocket.

"I still can't believe you are seeing him tonight." Monica said in a hushed tone, walking up the stairs. "It's a school night."

"What's life without a little adventure?" Lily said with a wink and raced her up the stairs.

--

"Hey mum," James said, walking out of the fireplace and into the kitchen, where his mother was making a pot roast for dinner.

"Hi darling, how was practice?" Ginny said, directing the silverware on to the table with her wand.

"We had a scout from the English National Team come by." James' said, attempting to be casual. "He needs a Keeper for the world cup rounds for next year." Ginny turned around in a flash, her jaw nearly dropping.

"Did he ask you to play?" James smiled.

"Yeah." Ginny threw her arms around him.

"James, that's wonderful! Oh honey-"

"I didn't say yes yet." James said. "I…I don't know. I mean it's the cup! And the English side! But I don't know if I want to leave Puddlemere. And playing for the English side would mean lots of traveling, a lot more long hours and practices and Emma and I will just be married…I don't know what to do." He sat down and Ginny directed the food to the table.

"Well whatever you do, you know your family and Emma will always support you."

"As amazing as an opportunity as it would be to play internationally, I just feel like…like…"

"You like where you are." Ginny supplied the words and he nodded. "Believe me sweetheart, I know how that is. I was nearly twenty three when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was doing well with the Harpies, it was really when my career could have been launched to a whole new level. But I liked the family life, I knew that's what I wanted. In the end, the next level of Quidditch couldn't have compared to the next level of my life; being a mother." James thought about this for a while.

"I still have a week to decide…I think I'm going to talk to Emma and then see."

"I think that is a good idea." Ginny said, smiling warmly. "And while you're at it, tell her I have the final count-"

"No wedding plans!" James covered his ears. "Thank Merlin I'm only getting married once."

--

Sneaking out of the castle on certain days was almost routine for Lily now. Disappearing under the invisibility cloak and grapping the map, she carefully maneuvered her way out of the castle and through the halls. Leaving the castle through one of the doors (but never the main one) she almost sprinted across the lawn, immobilizing the Whomping Willow and ducking in the secret passage. Here, she always started to feel those butterflies of anticipation and nerves. Why she always felt a little nervous, she wasn't sure. She knew Ben cared for her, maybe even loved her (the thought made her blush), but she still sometimes felt like a little girl with a crush on her older brother's best friend.

The path never took too long to maneuver, though Lily couldn't help being excited for the spring, when the warm weather would certainly make the dark passage more enjoyable. Coming to the entrance to the shack, she lifted her cloak and walked upstairs to "their room". Ben, as always, was waiting for her with a smile lighting up his face. She nearly jumped into his arms, tightly embracing him.

"I missed you," She said, bringing her lips to his and speaking against them.

"And I missed you," Ben huskily answered back, closing the small gap between them with a kiss. Their lips were in perfect synch, his tongue tracing the insides of her mouth. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck and she began to lightly trace circles at the back on his neck, causing him to intensify the kiss. When the need for air became necessary, the two broke apart, yet their foreheads still touched and they were smiling. Ben kissed the tip of her nose and slightly pulled his head back. He chuckled at what he saw on her head.

"Feeling nostalgic?" He asked as he lightly traced her bow.

"Weren't you?" Lily asked, one eyebrow raised. "Who would have thought ten years ago that this is what we would be."

"Especially since Roxanne had that huge crush on me." Ben added with a smirk and Lily lightly smacked him.

"I never got to give you your Christmas present." She said, walking over to her purse (which she had dropped the minute she saw him). "I'm surprised you didn't remind me."

"I figured if you still didn't give it to me by Valentine's Day, then I'd have two presents." Ben said as he sat down on the bed. Looking around, he was pretty impressed with himself and his girlfriend. They had made the once cool and dark place quite homey with a big bed and sheets, a nice fire and Lily even put up some decorations. Lily sat next to him and gave him a nice, neatly wrapped package. "Brilliant!" Ben said, looking at a new magic razor that saved him the trouble of doing his own shaving. "This is really nice Lils," he said, admiring the sleek black razor. Lily was pleased he liked it; it had cost her a lot of her pocket money, but was worth it.

"Well I figured after that nasty gash you got the other day, this would come in handy." Ben gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's perfect." He said. "Just-" he kissed her left cheek "like" he kissed her right cheek. "you." He said, finally kissing her lips.

_NEXT: A wee bit of drama to spice things up, plus the Quidditch game!_


	25. And I Know I Can't Take It Back

_I am SO SO SO sorry about the month long (!) gap between updates. I completely rewrote this chapter twice on top of school, sorority and interning! I PROMISE it will never get this bad again, I hate being "that" writer haha. Please forgive me and leave me some love on this chapter. I added a flashback since I got a great response from the last one to try to win your favor :)_

Song: "Sorry" by Buckcherry

**Chapter 25: And I Know I Can't Take It Back**

"And it's Potter with the Quaffle, OH BLOCKED BY MCNALLY, but she's got it again and YES LILY SCORES!" Hugo said excitedly as the Gryffindor students cheered for the redhead, zooming through the sky. She was satisfied, she had score twenty out of the forty points Gryffindor had and the team was playing well. She felt a little light headed, but she supposed it was because she spent the breakfast talking strategy with Hugo instead of eating. Out of the corner of her eye she saw their Seeker, third year Andrew O'Connell diving for a glittering gold ball.

"GO ANDREW!" Lily yelled, happy the Hufflepuff seeker was nowhere near him. She burst out into a cheer when his hands covered the Snitch and the whistle blew, signifying the end to what was a very short game. Hugging the rest of her team when she reached the ground, Lily looked around in the stands for Ben. He said he would try to make it, but he was nowhere to be seen in the crowd of students storming the field.

"Great job Lils!" Monica said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Mon…is Ben here?" Lily asked, still looking around. Monica bit her lip.

"I didn't see him Lily, I'm sorry." Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Its fine, I'm sure there's a reason." Lily told herself to forget about it and instead went to hug Lucy and Molly who were beaming at her.

"Cecilia Drell's face was priceless when you scored that last one." Monica said as she and Lily walked back to the castle. Lily had showered and changed into fresh clothes and the girls were on their way to the kitchen to get some food. "I can't imagine the gloating Hugo is going to do on their date next Saturday, Merlin knows he's probably so full of it right now."

" Hogsmeade next Saturday, I can't believe it--your date with Emmett!" Lily said excitedly and Monica blushed.

"I know, and especially since it will be Valentine's Day…what are you and Ben doing?"

"He hasn't mentioned it yet." Lily said frowning. When the girls reached the kitchens, they were happy to see the house elves, so cute in their little Hogwarts uniforms. Lily thought to when she first went to the kitchens…

_FLASHBACK_

"But I'm hungryyyyy" James whined to Emma as they studied with Ben in the common room. Lily, who was at a couch near them, perked her head up.

"I'm hungry too." She said.

"Well we can't let the young ones starve," Ben said, closing his Potions book, his eyes brightening at the promise of adventure.

"James, you nearly got caught yesterday-"

"The key word there is nearly." James told his girlfriend. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If you want to spend the majority of your sixth year in detention, don't let me stop you." Emma said, looking back to her Potions book.

"I'll bring you back something to turn that frown upside down," James said, kissing Emma on the forehead. She smiled and chuckled softly to herself. Lily nearly leaped off of the couch.

"You'll let me come this time, right James? It really isn't fair, I'm thirteen years old! I'm a teenager!"

"I'll let you come if you don't remind me you're a bloody teenager," James gruffed and Lily grinned brightly. Ben shot her a smile as James went to fetch the cloak and the map.

"We make the new ones kick Mrs. Norris." Ben told her. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know I won't harm animals. Even a vile one like that cat." She said.

"Well then I guess you won't be getting some pumpkin bread with us." Ben said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't sound too fair _Benny-boy_." Lily teased. Ben looked at her in mock horror.

"Alright Miss Potter, I will not make you kick Mrs. Norris if you promise NEVER to call me that again."

"Deal." Lily said, smiling.

_END FLASHBACK_

--

"Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room, Lily Potter's personal post office." Hugo said, tossing Lily a letter when she and Monica got back to the common room, their stomachs more full and their spirits high.

_Lily,_

_I'm really sorry I didn't make it to the game. Please don't hex me, I tried but I got called in to work. I won't be able to come to our spot tonight either, I'm meeting James and some of the guys at a pub. I'll see you next weekend at Hogsmeade, I promise._

_Hoping you won't send me a howler,_

_Ben_

"You okay Lils?" Hugo asked when Lily sat down next to him. "You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine, I probably just ate too much. Exciting day, you know?" She said, folding the letter and feeling not excited, but disappointed. Hugo nodded.

"Well you better rest up for tonight! Victory party, of course." Hugo added with a wink. "Speaking of, may I have the pleasure of borrowing the cloak so I can make a Hogs Head run?"

"Course." Lily answered. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course." Hugo answered in the same tone.

"When do you reckon people are in love?" Hugo thought for a minute.

"I guess they are in love when they say it."

"Spectacular." Lily mumbled. She was pretty sure she was in love with Ben but she wondered if she could be sure without hearing him saying it

--

"You look fabulous, stop touching your hair!" Lily laughed at Monica who kept playing with her curled hair. She and Lily had spent the whole morning getting ready for their Valentine's Day dates at Hogsmeade. Lily had redid her layers and pulled her hair off of her face with an emerald headband. She wore a silk emerald ¾ length top and dark jeans that hugged her curves. "Monica, I swear, it's not going to stay!" Monica had borrowed a charcoal dress from Lily. It was wool and had a V-neckline that, when paired with stockings and black boots, made her look like "A knockout!" Lily reminded, swatting Monica's hand from her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous!"

"Understandable." Lily said, spritzing perfume her mother and gotten her on her wrists. She grabbed the small envelope from her desk and tucked it in the pocket of her coat. For Valentine's Day she had gotten Ben tickets to see a Muggle band he liked. She had made James buy the tickets and Owl them to her. Apparently it was a big ordeal because James forgot to exchange his money for Muggle money and was greeted with very strange looks from the ticket holder when he put a galleon down on the counter.

"What do you and Ben have planned?" Monica asked, fastening her cloak and wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"He hasn't mentioned it." Lily honestly answered, searching for her left glove. "I mean I assume we'll do the usual Three Broomsticks and walk around and all, Merlin knows he won't go into Madame Puddifoot's, even though I actually don't think it's that bad."

"That's where Emmett and I are going, surprisingly his suggestion." Monica nervously laughed.

"My dad said that on Valentine's Day the teashop has golden cherubs that throw pink confetti on you when you eat." Lily said, trying to ease Monica's nerves. "You and Emmett can laugh and bond on how cheesy it is. And then you can bond doing other things" Lily smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well you would know!" Monica laughed and the two girls made their way down the stairs and down the path to Hogsmeade.

--

Ben appeared right in front of the Three Broomsticks and casually leaned against the outer wall. A light snow was falling and the smoke rising from the chimneys of the shops gave the village a very post-cardy feel. Ben brushed a stray curl from his forehead, he knew Molly would be getting on his back about another haircut soon. Molly had caught a nasty pixie flu and had been on bed rest for a few days so James and Emma had stayed for the week to help take care of her. Ben had to admit it was fun living with them again. He and James had even pulled a prank—they had added outrageous names to Emma's parchment of the wedding guests. When she noticed that she had "Ben Dover", "Anita Hoare" and "Hugh Jass" on the guest list, the prank became less funny (at least to James who got the worst of her yelling)

It was times like those where Ben felt seventeen years old again and he wondered sometimes if he was doing the right thing by luring Lily out of school once a week. Shouldn't she be focused on school and the fun that goes with it instead of thinking about how nice it will be to see Ben everyday when she graduates? The question often came to Ben and he struggled with it…until he saw her again. The minute he saw Lily's face every worry and doubt washed away . He didn't care if he was being selfish; he knew he could never let her go. Seeing her reassured everything in him.

"Your hair looks nice," Ben said as Lily approached him, a big smile on her face. He tilted his head down and gave her a quick but meaningful kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Lily said, smiling but looking somewhat expectant. Ben motioned to the Three Broomsticks.

"Shall we?" Lily looked at him, puzzled, but continued in. The door opened and Ben looked around at the pink and red heart decorations that covered the walls. His eyes widened and his heart dropped. It was Valentine's Day. And he had forgotten. He tried to cover up his expression while forcing his brain into overtime for a last minute gift idea, but he didn't fool Lily.

"Brilliant," She sarcastically mumbled as the two made their way to a table. They sat down at the table and Ben opened his mouth, hoping some decent explanation would come out.

"Lils, I'm really sorry, things have just been so crazy at work and then with Molly-"

"It's fine." Lily said. She forced a smile. "Really Ben, it's quite alright."

"I don't believe you." Ben said, worried. When Lily was angry she flared up and yelled. She didn't speak in this calm but cool manner. It was almost worse this way. "I promise, I'll make it up to you-"

"A butterbeer will be fine, I'm not particularly hungry." Lily interrupted him. Ben's shoulders fell but he got up to go place the order. Lily let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and felt like banging her head down onto the table. She felt like such an idiot. She had thought about this day since getting back from Holiday break, wondering what to get him for a gift and convincing James to help her. She would daydream in class about the snow covered Hogsmeade village and their romantic day together, wondering what Ben would get her. Maybe she was trying to make her life into a fairytale, but she was seventeen years old and madly in love with a boy who had forgotten the most romantic day of the year. The tears began to prick at her eyes but she willed them away.

"Here," Ben said, placing the butterbeer in front of her. Lily sipped it and Ben did the same with his. The two sipped their drinks and sat in silence for a few minutes before Ben placed his mug quite forcefully on the table. "Lils, I said I was really sorry, please say something."

"I don't have anything to say _Ben_." Lily said, emphasizing his name. Ben, as bad as he felt, was now beginning to get irritated.

"Just talk to me, we haven't seen each other in a while. We've got the whole day together to enjoy Hogsmeade."

"Well I am sorry that it's going to be a little difficult to enjoy the day with all of the other happy couples who are celebrating the day of love!" Lily's calm and cool façade dropped the minute she heard the annoyance in Ben's voice. There was no way he was allowed to be cross with her today.

"I'm bloody sorry Lily!" Ben said exasperated. Lily got up and walked out of the pub and into the cold air. "Lily!" Ben said, following her. She turned on her heel, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"You know Ben, in my whole life no one had managed to affect my feelings as much as you do. And I thought that that meant something, I thought it was because you felt about me how I do about you!"

"Lily, what are you talking about?" Ben asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter." Lily said, the tears pouring down her face. "You can't even remember it's fucking Valentine's Day…" Her voice broke and she took a breath. "Bye, Ben." She said, turning again and walking up the path. The only thing Ben wanted to do was pick her up, wipe her tears and kiss her until she smiled again. But he was rooted to the spot. He felt a hollow feeling in his chest and all he could do was watch her walk away.

--

Ben opened the back door to the burrow and was greeted with the sight of James and Rose at the table, eating treacle tart that had been leftover from the night before.

"You're back early." James said, his mouth full.

"I forgot it was Valentine's Day." Ben mumbled, flinging himself into a chair.

"You WHAT?" James groaned.

"So you took her to a shop saying she can pick out whatever she wants then got a private booth in the Three Broomsticks and snuggled up and made plans to secretly rendezvous….right?" Rose asked, eyebrows raised.

"We just kind of fought instead." Ben said, feeling even worse.

"You idiotic arse!" Rose said. "You DO NOT fight with Lily, especially not on Valentine's Day! How bloody stupid are you?"

"Come off it Rose, blokes are set up to fail on Valentine's Day. Whatever we do won't be good enough." James tried to defend his best friend.

"Well it looks like Ben here didn't do anything in the first place!" Rose said.

"Thanks." Ben muttered

"She didn't hex you, right?" James' eyes scanned Ben for after-marks of the Bat Bogey hex.

"She cried." Ben said softly. "She really, actually cried. I would have taken a hex over that." He looked out the window, his mind far away. Rose and James exchanged a sad look.

"Well," Rose said, walking over and rubbing Ben's back. "You two will work it out, just let it blow over."

"No." James said. Rose and Ben looked up at him in confusion, but the wheels in James' head were spinning. "No, letting it blow over makes it an issue that will come up later and bite you in the arse. What you need to do is make it up to her."

"By what, flowers and chocolate? Mate, that's not going to fix it-"

"Think bigger." James said, his eyes brightening.

"James…" Rose started.

"Seventh year. Vivian Rail spread all of those rumors that she and I had shared a night in a broom closet. Emma knew they were false but it still got to her and people were whispering all over. So what did I do? I marched into the Great Hall at breakfast, stood on the table and announced to everyone I'd like to clarify that Emma Warrington was my girlfriend, she had been for a year, and she would be until the day she dumps me."

"Then you got down and snogged the crap out of her. Nearly barfed up my breakfast." Ben laughed at the memory.

"Exactly. I didn't just _tell_ everyone that it would never happen, I _showed_ them it wouldn't. Don't just tell Lily you'll make it up to her. Show her you will. Do it and let everyone else see you do it." James smiled mischievously and Ben returned the grin.

"This better work." Rose said wearingly. But she could see from the boys' expressions that it would. When either James or Ben put their mind to something, nothing would stand in their way. And when they collaborated, they pulled out all the stops.

_NEXT: Winning back Lily's love…with help from an unexpected source. _


	26. Cause We Belong Together Now

_I'm glad you guys forgave me and liked the last chapter! This one was so fun to write, I saw Kelly Clarkson in concert this past weekend and when she performed this song it made me instantly think of Lily and Ben and this chapter! Enjoy :)_

Song: "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter 26: Cause We Belong Together Now**

Lily woke up on Sunday morning, her eyes puffy from spending the majority of the previous afternoon crying. She took a quilt from the bottom of her bed, wrapped it around her and lay back down, causing her bed to creak.

"Lily?" Monica asked from the bed next to her.

"She's gotta see this," Eliza, another one of their dormitory mates said.

"See what?" Lily asked, her voice groggy.

"Come out of bed," Monica said, drawing back Lily's bed curtain. Lily got herself out of bed and her mouth dropped. It looked like hundreds of lily flowers were scattered across her floor.

"What is all of this?" Lily asked, looking from Monica to Eliza who looked equally as confused. "How did…you two didn't-"

"I have no idea how someone did it, we were all sleeping and you can't get into the dormitory without being a Gryffindor girl." Eliza said, picking up one of the lilies from the ground.

"Someone must want you to know something," Monica said pointedly. Lily shot her a look.

"He wouldn't do that Mon. He's as stubborn as I am. Plus, he could never get in to the school and in Gryffindor tower and up the stairs." Lily reasoned, trying to think rationally.

"I'm just saying…" Monica trailed off, looking around at the flowers. Lily decided against trying to figure out where all of the flowers were from and to instead take a nice long shower. Merlin knows she needed some relaxation.

--

"Morning," Lily said to Hugo as they both descended the stairs from their dormitories at the same time.

"How are you?" Hugo asked, concerned. Lily shrugged and Hugo put his arm around her. "Don't worry Lil—what the!" the two entered the common, which had a tower of chocolate frogs on one of the tables. "Whoa, who went all out for Valentine's Day?"

"No way," Lily said, walking over to the pile and picking up the single lily that rested in front of the pile. She touched the lily that was still around her neck and rubbed the charm in between her fingers. "He couldn't..."

"I reckon he could and he probably did." Hugo chuckled. "Flowers and chocolate, eh?"

"In mass quantities." Lily sighed. She knew Ben and she knew he meant well, but flowers and chocolates? How much more generic could someone get? She voiced her thoughts to Hugo who shook his head.

"He starts with the standard…he's going to get creative." Hugo told her. Lily was skeptical and she didn't quite know how to classify her mood at the moment. While she was still upset, she was now intrigued and a little bit hopeful.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Lily asked Hugo. He nodded and hollered up the stairs for Monica to join them. The three walked out of the portrait, discussing Monica's date from the day before.

"It was really sweet, the perfect first date and he gave me a kiss on the forehead after walking me back here. He's just…" Monica trailed off smiling and gazing into space.

"That's fantastic Mon," Lily put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Bout time too." Hugo nodded. They enjoyed a nice breakfast, but when walking the corridor back up to Gryffindor tower, their path was blocked by ten dwarves dressed as cupid.

"Miss Lily Potter?" One of them croaked. Lily's eyes grew wide and she stayed silent, but Hugo (who was very much enjoying this day) opened his mouth.

"That's her."

"Right. Ready?" The dwarf asked the other nine who nodded. "One, Two, Three!" The ten all began a poem in unison which made Lily's face turn as red as her hair.

_Your eyes are as hazel as a spotted brown toad,_

_Your red hair very adored_

_I hope you'll still be mine_

_Because girl, you're divine_

_Being with you is a great reward_

"Oh. My. God." Lily said when the poem was over as Hugo and Monica howled in laughter. "That's…oh my god, it's the poem my mum wrote my dad when she was _eleven_!"

"With a certain twist to it," Hugo said in between laughs.

"You have to admit Lily, he is dedicated to making this up to you." Monica said, watching the ten dwarves walk away in a line.

"Dedicated to the point of being mental." Lily said, but a smile crept on her face. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do and I want to get the good seats by the fire."

"We're seventh years, we'll just threaten anyone else who sits there." Hugo reasoned, but he followed the girls back to the tower.

--

Lily sat in a comfortable chair reading her transfiguration book and absentmindedly playing with the necklace that constantly remained on her neck. She rubbed the lily flower and thought to the flowers and chocolate frogs in her dormitory. The poem, though mortifying, was also extremely sweet. Just as she was about to wonder what was next, the portrait swung open and fifteen owls swooped through the hold and into the common room, all dropping brightly colored large envelopes on to Lily's lap before taking off.

"Open them!" Monica said, casting her Defense Against the Dark Arts book aside and looking expectantly at Lily. Lily opened the first envelope and a red heart fell out. Written across it in the handwriting she knew so well was "Be My Valentine".

"Wow," Lily said softly, opening the next one. A pink heart fell out and it said "Be Mine". The rest of the envelopes were the same, bright hearts with a saying handwritten across them.

"Okay, I look like the worst boyfriend ever." Hugo shook his head.

"Well you didn't forget Valentine's Day." Monica reminded. "Lily deserves this."

"No I don't." Lily said, putting the hearts next to her parchment. "But I'm still glad it's happening."

--

Sunday dinner at the Great Hall was always full of students all looking different. Some looked worried about the week ahead, some looked like they had the best weekend of their lives. Few sat at the dining table looking suspiciously around, as if waiting for something to happen. No one had been that expectant since the time of James Potter and Ben Amherst; it was common for the two to pull stunts during mealtimes. Lily, however, was looking around, both wary and excited to see what would happen next. She didn't have to wait long.

A single lily flower fell from the enchanted sky and landed directly in front of her plate. She opened the note that was attached to it. In the same hand writing that had been on the valentines, _his_ handwriting, it said a simple message.

_Look at the door_

And there he was. Standing there, not in the effortless way she was used to seeing him. He had his hands in the back pockets of his pants, looking at her with the most hopeful and helpless expression she had ever seen. Lily had to force herself not to leap up and run at him. Instead she picked up the flower and the note and, giving Hugo and Monica a quick look, walked as steadily as she could towards him. When she reached him, he held out his hand and silently led her out of the Great Hall, giving his own look of gratitude towards the staff table.

He shut the door behind them and walked her a few feet out into the corridor. He stopped and the two stood a foot away from each other. When their eyes met, Lily gave him a small smile.

"You went all out," she said softly. The left corner of Ben's mouth turned upward.

"I wanted you to forgive me." He said simply. Lily bit her lip.

"I forgave you the moment it happened. That's what scares me the most." Lily looked down at the ground.

"Lils?" Ben reached out and tipped her chin up to look at him.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why do I feel like that? Like…"

"Like no matter how much I make you mental, you still want to be in my arms, you still want to be close to me." Ben said with a grin. "I don't know about you, but I know why I feel like that."

"Why do you?" Lily asked. Ben tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stepped closer.

"Because I love you." Ben said. "I love you Lily." Lily's face burst into a grin and she leapt into Ben's arm and kissed him with all of the passion she could. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her off the floor. Lily let out a loud laugh that echoed down the corridor. "So I guess you are okay with that?" Ben asked, the spark in his eye even brighter than before.

"Yes." Lily said as Ben put her back on the floor. "I love you too, Ben." Ben leaned his mouth to her ear.

"What do you say we go somewhere?" Lily smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"I know just the place."

--

At the staff table a certain headmistress had a smug grin on her face as she watched the door shut behind the couple. Neville noticed the grin and it confirmed his suspicions.

"So why did you help him?" Neville asked Professor McGonagall, leaning in to talk to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Neville." Professor McGonagall said, wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "Mr. Amherst has an extensive record of rule breaking and sneaking around, it is quite possible that he did this entirely on his own." She put down her napkin and looked at Neville. "However, if the occasion did arise where I got a very frantic and pleading floo visit from a boy who was so clearly in love and had clearly messed up and that boy promised on his life that the presents would not be harmful or get out of hand, I would be inclined to grant him one day to fix it."

"Looks like he did." Neville smiled.

"Well he promised he would."


	27. Headed For A Breakdown

_Alright, I know it's been a few weeks but this chapter was VERY hard to write, I wanted to make it believable yet still with the shock element at the same time. I also wrote a Marauder-era one shot, "In White Houses" if you want a further excuse for why I haven't updated sooner :) _

**Chapter 27: Headed For A Breakdown**

Song: "Unwell" by Matchbox 20

_Dear Lily,_

_I can't say I am surprised at the way Ben apologized, but I am glad he did! You two are far too adorable to be fighting. Things are going well here, Emma is nearly finished planning the wedding and little Isabelle is getting so big! I think James is getting sentimental about Puddlemere. He was probably right to turn down the national league offer, I know Emma is happy not to have to move around a lot. She said to remind you that the next weekend you are sneaking out to Hogsmeade and she, Rose and Roxanne are coming to get you dresses. As a mother, I should not approve of this, but it is far better than what your father was doing at your age._

_Also, STOP asking me who Albus' date for the wedding is! If he does not want to tell you and your brother (do you blame him) then he does not have to. You two are as nosy as my mum. _

_Write me again soon and don't forget to pay a visit to Hagrid once in a while._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Aw bugger, I haven't been to see Hagrid in so long." Lily sighed at the breakfast table.

"Want to go down after Defense Against Dark Arts today?" Hugo asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good, I still have that Transfiguration essay to do, what was I doing all weekend!"

"Fighting with your boyfriend, making up with your boyfriend." Hugo said, stuffing his mouth with a large spoonful of oatmeal. "It makes me sick"

"So does you talking with your mouth full." Lily said.

"At least I'm eating, all you have is that biscuit. You still feeling sick?"

"Yeah I just feel like I can't keep anything down." Lily frowned and shrugged. An owl dropped a letter in front of Hugo and he read it, making a face.

"My mum is insane." Hugo said, putting down the letter and picking back up his spoon. "She's going all mental on me for stupid things. 'Don't forget, Magical Law is always an option, you don't have to go into the Department of Magical Games, you could combine them and work on Quidditch law cases.'" He imitated Hermione's voice with perfection, a trait he had gotten from his father. "Sorry I don't want to contemplate hexing myself, mum." Hugo shook his head. "She says the same for you Lily, 'Magical Law is a great option'"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather remain undecided." Lily said, shaking her head. Another owl swooped down to give Lily a letter.

_Lils,_

_Sorry this letter is short, work is crazy but I still wanted to take a minute and write. I'll be there tomorrow, I love you and miss you already._

_Ben_

Lily smiled and reread the letter a few times, her heart melting as she imagined him saying I love you. Now as she looked at the words, she felt the butterflies in her stomach all over again. She always knew she loved him and now she was certain that he loved her back .

--

"I don't know James, I think that the other cut of the dress robes really highlights your cheekbones." Ben said sarcastically as James modeled his fourth set of robes for him. The two had been spending their lunch break at Madame Malkins picking out robes for the wedding, something that was taking longer than Ben had hoped.

"Emma will kill me if they aren't perfect." James reasoned, adjusting the bowtie.

"They all look the same mate, she won't ever notice." Ben said. James wasn't listening; he was trying to flatten his hair. "Alright, what's wrong. You love looking like you are electrocuted." Ben stood up next to James and the two looked in the mirror.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm going to screw it up." James said, heaving a sigh. "Not the dress robe picking...the wedding. The marriage. I'm twenty one years old; I can't honestly be grown up enough for this."

"Course you aren't. But Emma doesn't want to marry you because you are mature. If she wanted that she would have picked a Ravenclaw. She wants to marry the goofy idiot who gets on her very last nerves. And when she does, I'll be standing there right next to you." Ben clasped a hand on James' shoulder and the two smiled in the mirror at their reflection.

--

Lily really should have gone to the infirmary before she left on her "sneak out to go get bridesmaids dresses" adventure. She had felt off for a while now but dismissed it as stress, a cold or just her emotions running wild. She tugged her scarf tighter around her neck and ducked under the stilled Whomping Willow, leading her down the all-too-familiar passageway. When she reached the end, she felt a little saddened at the fact that Ben wouldn't be on the other side waiting for her, she was so used to climbing up the steps and seeing him standing there. She walked through the Shrieking Shack and out into the open where she saw three cloaked figures at the end of the path leading up to the shack.

"Lily!" Roxanne cried as Lily walked closer. Rose and Emma followed her and the four girls were caught in multiple hugs.

"Alright let's hurry into Witch Dress, it's awfully cold," Rose said and the three hurried down the main road of Hogsmeade, Emma drilling Lily for what she knows about the bachelor party Ben was throwing James.

"I'm not lying Em, I have no idea! He doesn't tell me about his just like I don't tell him of all of the fun we are going to have." Lily said with a wink.

"That's what makes me nervous!" Emma confessed and, with a laugh, Lily led the way into the store. Witch Dress specialized in fancy dresses for witches and was the place to go for bridesmaids dresses. Emma, having found the perfect dress from a Muggle shop in London, was excited to go shopping in a wizarding place.

"Oh Emma, look at this teal!" Rose said, pulling a teal silky dress from one of the racks.

"It is beautiful," Emma said wistfully. "But I caved into James' demands."

"_Gold_." Roxanne said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Emma, gold is really going to wash out my pale-Weasley skin. And it will not highlight Lily's freckles well."

"Thanks Rox." Lily stuck her tongue out at her.

"Can I help you?" A voice said, walking up to the girls.

"Adella?" Emma asked and the girl looked at her in surprise.

"Emma Warrington, how are you?" Adella Bumbles, James' ex-girlfriend from fifth year said, plastering on one of the fakest smiles Lily had ever seen. "Doing some shopping?"

"Bridesmaids dresses--she's getting married!" Lily said, standing next to Emma and beaming. The corners of Adella's mouth tightened.

"You know, I think I heard that. Congratulations." She said. "I have some things to do in the back but let me know if you need anything let me know." She said, walking to the back office

"Thank you," Emma said sincerely. Adella nodded and disappeared and Roxanne made a gagging sound.

"Honestly, they dated for ten seconds ages ago. She hates me too because I snogged Nicholas Gilly and she fancied him."

"Roxanne, who haven't you snogged?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Scorpius, Ben and anyone I'm related to. The rest of the blokes are fair game." She said with a shrug.

"Lily, are you alright?"Emma asked concerned. Lily looked pale and had started to sway.

"I'm fine, just getting over a little bug I had earlier in the week." She answered, taking a deep breath. "Let's find some dresses!"

An hour later, it was between two dresses. Roxanne wanted a strapless tight mini dress with sequins while Rose preferred a longer, looser halter dress with a sweetheart neckline. Lily didn't care, she looked good in both dresses and Emma was getting frustrated as Roxanne and Rose fought with each other about which one to choose.

"Rose, that dress is boring! This dress is fun!"

"It's not about being fun Roxanne, we're not going out to a pub, it's a wedding! It's a classy affair!"

"If you both don't decide on a dress, I am going to kick you out of the bridal party!" Emma said, throwing her hands in the air. "Lily, you decide."

"How about we just find another dress?" Lily asked. "Like…like…"she started to walk around the store. "Like this one!" Lily grabbed a dress that was navy.

"It's navy." Rose, Roxanne and Emma answered together.

"I'm not daft, I know its navy." She said, holding it up to her. "We can ask if they can make it for the three of us in gold! Look, it is strapless so that helps you Roxanne but it's not short and has silk material, which is want Rosie wants. And look at this cute bow!" Lily showed them the back of the dress. "Come on, let's just try it."

"Fine, but you go first." Rose said. Lily took it into the dressing room and put it on, stepping outside.

"That's perfect! Elegant and still attractive!" Emma said, relief washing over her. "Rose and Rox, you two try it on too."

"This one is the perfect size for me," Lily commented, going back in the dressing room to take it off and pass it over.

"Well it definitely won't fit me right now, I am so bloated it's insane. You would think with all of the things magic can do, it can't help you lose weight during your period." Roxanne complained.

"I know, it's awful, last month all I wanted was treacle tart but had to will myself out of it because I knew I would not be able to fit in my knickers!" Rose said.

"At least you _have _will power!" Emma said with a laugh. "Lily, are you done yet?" When there was no response, Emma got up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the dressing room. "Lily, is everything okay?" Lily pushed the door open and Emma walked in. Lily stood in the dressing room in her skirts and stockings and her shirt was halfway buttoned up. She had a look of shock on her face and she was looking at Emma with wide eyes. "Lily, what is wrong?" Emma looked back and Roxanne and Rose who stood behind her. They had confused expressions on.

"Lils…" Rose said. "Talk to us."

"I haven't gotten my period since January." She said in an eerie, calm voice. "That's nearly two months. That doesn't happen to me."

"Okay," Emma said, unsteadily. "Finish getting your clothes on and we'll…we'll…I mean I know a spell to tell if you…"

"Just get dressed Lily, it'll be okay." Rose said calmly. Lily nodded and Emma stepped back, closing the door. She looked and Rose and Roxanne who wore matching nervous expressions.

"Where should we go?" Roxanne asked.

"I can do it anywhere, I just don't want to do it here incase Adella comes back and starts running her mouth around the gossip mill." Emma said, hushed. "We'll go to…"

"The Shrieking Shack?" Rose offered. With no better answer, it was decided they would go there and the girls rushed out of the store and past Adella. It occurred to Lily that the Shrieking Shack was probably where she got herself into this mess in the first place and it was sort of ironic they were going there. But she didn't say anything, she didn't trust herself to speak. They got there and Lily showed them how to sneak in from the outside. None of them commented but they all noticed how nice the room looked and they all sat down, decorated and comfortable.

"Alright Lily, just stand there and I'm going to point my wand at your stomach and say the spell. Then a ball of light is going to shine from the end of my wand and that'll answer the…question. If it's green, yes, if it's yellow, no. Okay?" Lily nodded. She had a thousand thoughts rushing through her head, none of them making much sense but none of them refusing to leave. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working. "_Embros Revealos_," Emma said, pointing her wand at Lily's stomach.

It seemed like a year, but it was only a mere second before the light shone from the end of Emma's wand. Lily felt her world crash down when she saw the green light illuminating the dark room.

_NEXT: an all Lily-Ben chapter…they've got some things to talk about, agreed?!_


	28. And We'll Both Fall Down

_I'm so sorry for the delay, I kept rewriting this chapter to make it perfect. I know I promised an all L/B, but I threw in James at the end to make up for the wait. I know you were all shocked last chapter and some of you aren't happy, but I really just hope that you have faith in me and this story. The baby idea hit me around chapter 7 and I couldn't shake it, no matter what I did everything I wrote came back to it.(and you can see a good amount of foreshadowing). I promise it's not going to be all rainbows and butterflies OR all drama and crying (though there is LOTS in the next chapter!). This is a situation that happens to lots of couples and it was high time a scandal like this hit the Weasley/Potter family haha. I promise the next chapter will be up soon! For all of you Americans, have a happy Thanksgiving holiday!_

Song: "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas

_"Just let me hold you while you're falling apart"_

**Chapter 28**:** And We'll Both Fall Down**

Ben sat on the bed waiting patiently for Lily. She was late today and although that was not uncommon, something about it was making him nervous. He had picked up some chocolate frogs for her, although he was pretty sure she still had extra from his Valentine's Day make-up, and was contemplating on eating one when he heard a noise from downstairs. Smiling, just as he always did, he went to the doorframe to see her as she came up the stairs.

"Hi love," he said, enveloping her in his arms once she reached the top step. He could faintly smell her perfume and he rubbed his arms up and down her back.

"I missed you," She said, looking up to him with her big hazel eyes.

"At least this time it was only a few days," Ben said. "but I still missed you too." Lily softly smiled and he bent down and kissed her lips. After a minute the two broke apart and Lily motioned for them to sit on the bed.

"I um…I have to tell you something." She said, looking directly at the floor. Ben frowned; he didn't like the sound of that. "When I went shopping with the girls yesterday I…well I kind of had a realization and so Emma…and then it was true…and I don't know," her voice cracked and Ben tilted her chin up so her gaze was off of the floor and on him.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice. Lily's eyes were watering.

"If I tell you, it's true. And nothing will be the same." Now Ben was really getting concerned and he took one of her hands.

"Just tell me Lils," he said, giving her hand a little squeeze. Lily took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Ben Amherst was rarely completely still. As a child he had always played football, running around the field or his yard after the ball and his energy carried over into other parts of his childhood. During school he played pranks and Quidditch, both things that kept him on his feet. He was always making movements, even little ones. But at this moment he was completely still. The two words Lily had just said we're simultaneously shocking him and soaking in.

"You're…you're…" Ben couldn't find the words. He looked at her for some sign she was taking the mickey out of him in the cruelest of ways, but her terrified, watery eyes and the biting of her bottom lip hit him. This wasn't a trick, this was real. "You're pregnant. How?" _We were careful_ he thought to himself. _Every single time_. Of course they both knew this was a risk when they decided to have sex, but it never really came up or was thought as an option. Without knowing it, they both thought they were invincible, that it would never happen to them.

"Emma reckons I'm about a month along." Lily said softly. "I realized it yesterday…I hadn't even thought…we were so careful." She looked at Ben with pleading eyes. "Ben, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Ben answered honestly. He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up from James. "Damnit…" he said quietly. He looked at Lily again and, for the first time in a long time, she looked young. "You're seventeen." He said.

"Yeah I am." Lily said sadly. "I'm seventeen. I'm still in school. I have absolutely no idea what I want to do with my life and am having a bloody…" At first, she couldn't even get out the word. "I'm having a baby." Ben's eyes flickered to her stomach then back up to her face. The tears started to fall from her eyes. Ben instinctively grabbed her and held her as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so scared." She said in between tears. Ben rubbed her back and tried to steady himself with deep breaths.

"I know Lils…I'm scared too." He said. Lily pulled back.

"But I have to get fat and go to school and actually, you know, _have_ the thing. There's no use in even trying not to tell anyone, it'll be obvious by June-_June_!" She quietly exclaimed, her bottom lip trembling. "I'll have to stop Quidditch obviously and go to the infirmary a lot and..and if you didn't want to you wouldn't even have to…" she trailed off and Ben shook his head.

"Lily, I love you. I already promised you I'd always be there for you and take care of you. I'm not going anywhere," he assured her and she nodded. "I'll be there. If your dad doesn't murder me." He said, trying to lighten the mood but actually raising an issue that neither had considered until then.

"Merlin, my family…" Lily trailed off. "James. My dad. Oh my god," she said, panic seeping in to her voice. "And your parents—I haven't even met them and now my first introduction will be as the witch you knocked up! And it'll be all over _The Prophet _'Daughter of Famous Harry Potter' and then…then…"

"Then we'll have a kid to take care of." Ben said, heaving a big sigh. Lily's eyes filled with tears again.

"Yeah…" she said quietly. She rested her head on Ben's shoulder and he put his arm around her. "How are we going to do that?"

"No idea." Ben said. But in some weird way, Lily was comforted. They were facing something big, but they weren't facing it alone. "So if it's been a month, that means…"

"Late August or early September." Lily answered, knowing what he was thinking. "And the girls promised to keep it quiet until we tell people."

"I need to tell James." Ben realized. "It's got to come from me, you remember what happened last time I kept something from him."

"His birthday is in a week." Lily remembered and Ben nervously chuckled.

"What a great present. I'll tell him this week. What about your family?"

"Well I can't exactly owl this to them." Lily bit her bottom lip. "I can ask McGonagall permission to go home this weekend then I'll tell my parents."

"We can both tell them." Ben said, rubbing her arm with his arm wrapped around her. "And, uh, you can meet my parents another time…"

"They don't even know me." Lily said quietly. "I've never even met your parents…how did we think we were ready for something like this?"

"Maybe we weren't." Ben said and tears came down from Lily's eyes. She sat up and looked at Ben and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Lily, ever since last summer I couldn't stop thinking about you. I risked my best friend eternally hating me because I literally could not stay away from you. I love you." She nodded, even as the tears constantly streamed down her face.

"I love you too." She said.

"It'll be okay." Ben promised and despite the naïve statement, despite the fact that they had so many hardships ahead of them and despite the fact that nothing was certain in their lives, Lily believed him. "We can do this." He offered her one of the chocolate frogs he has brought her and she smiled, giving him a light kiss on the lips and taking the candy.

Ben wondered how he was reassuring Lily when he himself was on the verge of spinning out of control. Somehow he was able to keep this steady façade and calm her down, even though he was not listening to a thing he said. He had always been protective of Lily, since she first started at Hogwarts, and since they had started their relationship, the feeling had increased. Something inside Ben lurched when he realized the cause of his heightened protectiveness—he wasn't protecting just her anymore.

--

Usually after their midnight secret dates, Lily would bid Ben goodbye and return to the school, backtracking over the path to the Shrieking Shack. On this particular night, however, Ben walked her back to the Whomping Willow. He held her hand as they maneuvered through the pathway and, when they reached the end, Lily rested her head against Ben's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and the two stood there for what seemed like hours. Ben kissed the top of Lily's head and she looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

"I'll write you tomorrow, okay?" Ben nodded. Lily lifted her hand to Ben's face and stroked his cheek. He looked so young, so boyish. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Ben asked, frowning. Lily shrugged.

"For changing your life I guess." Ben shook his head.

"Lily Potter, you changed my life a long time ago." He said, softly chuckling. She smiled and stood on her toes to bring her lips to his mouth.

"Sweet dreams," Lily said after the kiss, a sad smirk on her face. Ben shook his head.

"Goodnight love."

--

After a sleepless night and distracted day at work, Ben felt worse than ever as he walked up the path to Grimuald Place to talk to James. He knew there was a high chance he could walk out of the house with a serious injury and he would not blame him. He knocked on the door and James opened it.

"Alright, what did you to do to Lily now?" James asked with a laughing smile, taking one look at Ben's face.

"How do you-"

"You only look that guilty and upset when it's about her. It'd be cuter if it didn't mean you were such a prat." James said, leading Ben into the house. They made their way to the kitchen. "So what's she mad at you for now?" The words left Ben's mouth before he could comprehend them.

"Lily's…she's pregnant." Ben said. James looked at him in shock for a full minute before narrowing his eyes.

"Are you bloody serious?" James near-growled at him. "Ben, she's SEVEN-FREAKING-TEEN! And she's my sister! And you're an idiot!" James shouted at Ben who sat on the chair, taking it. James was about to open his mouth again, but then he closed it and shrugged his shoulders. "Mate. What are you going to do?" Ben looked up and for the first time in their ten years of friendship, James saw tears in Ben's eyes.

"I don't know." James sat down next to him and pat him on the back. Ben's bottom lip was quivering and he hastily tried to push the tears from his eyes, but for a few minutes they kept coming. James sat next to him, providing the silent support he knew his best friend needed. When Ben stopped wiping his eyes, James gave him another pat on the back.

"You'll figure it out."

"No I won't." Ben countered. "Because you are right. I'm an idiot. And now I'm going to be a…a father." It was the first time Ben actually thought of it that way and that six letter word scared him almost as much as the word baby.

"That's why I'm not going to punch you." James said and Ben slightly chuckled, the effect James was hoping for.

"You could if you wanted to." Ben told him. "I probably deserve it."

"What you deserve is a good thumping and a few hexes." James told him. "But I'm going to be mature and be a friend instead."

"Since when did you become mature?" Ben asked, leaning back and taking a deep breath.

"It's a work in progress." James shrugged. Ben nodded and the two boys were uncharacteristically silent for a few minutes. "How is she doing?"

"Going mental." Ben answered. "She's coming back this weekend so we can tell your parents." James let out a sigh.

"So this is real then, huh?"

"As unbelievable as it is, yes." Ben answered before he fell silent again. James nodded his head.

"You want to go down to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink?" Ben looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." The boys got up and got their cloaks. "James?" James turned and Ben smiled. "Thanks."

_***I had to end it on a slightly happy note because the next chapter is quite dramatic. Please review!!_


	29. Only Seventeen, But Tired

_Finals = the death of me this past month—not to mention the holiday shopping! As a present for the best readers ever, I have a chapter that is a lot longer than I usually do. Hopefully the next update will be in a few days. For those who were confused of James' reaction last chapter, I hope this clears some things up. As always thank you for your reviews, I take it all into account and it makes me happy to know people actually read what I write! _

Song: "Beautiful Disaster"

_And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,  
And she just needs someone to take her home._

**Chapter 29: Only Seventeen, But Tired**

Ginny had grown up in awe of Molly Weasley's mother's intuition. Somehow Molly knew when Fred and George had gotten detention at school, even when the letter has not arrived yet. She knew Ron was going to propose to Hermione, even before it happened. She always said she simply "felt it". Until Ginny became a mother herself, she didn't understand. As the years went by, she felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach and it told her either something was terribly wrong or very good. The minute she got a letter from Lily saying she would be coming home the next day, she had something really important to talk to her about, Ginny knew something was up, and she had a few speculations. Ginny concluded it was either about marks, getting in serious trouble at school or…no. Ginny did not let herself think of the last thing because it was the one that seemed most likely and most terrifying at the same time.

When Ginny opened the door to see both Lily and Ben there, her fears were closer to being confirmed, but she still pushed them aside as she embraced her daughter.

"Lily," Ginny said quietly, hugging her daughter tight.

"Hi Mum," Lily said in a small voice that felt like it didn't belong to her. Lily had spent the entire morning, whether waiting in McGonagall's office, traveling by Floo Powder to The Burrow or driving over in Ben's car dreading this moment. She felt so small when she looked in her mother's eyes.

"Do you two want some lunch, I've just finished making your father a sandwich, I can make one for you as well," Ginny offered, trying to ease the feelings of the two who looked terrified.

"It's fine Mum, I'm not that hungry." Lily said.

"Thanks Ginny, but I'm fine too." Ben answered and Ginny noticed his eyes were uncharacteristically dark. With a sinking feeling, Ginny led them to the sitting room where Harry was finishing writing a letter.

"Lily," Harry said noticing her. "Come, sit down and tell us what's wrong. Thanks for bringing her Ben," Harry said to Ben who nodded. Harry gave him a short look, almost as if giving him permission to leave, but Ben sat down on the couch next to Lily. Harry looked at Ginny with a confused expression, but Ginny's gaze was on her daughter, looking so scared and on the verge of tears.

"What is it honey?" Harry asked Lily. She looked up at her parents and took a deep breath.

"Mum, Dad…I…I'm so sorry," Lily said, her voice cracking.

"Whatever it is Lily, its okay, we're here." Ginny assured her and Lily nodded.

"The thing is…I'm pregnant." She said. Ginny closed her eyes for a minute and took a breath. There it was. Ginny quickly looked at Ben, who looked like a lost puppy, then back at her daughter who almost was trembling. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"You're…" Harry said from the chair, looking as if he was wrapping his head around the situation. "No. You can't be." He said. Tears started to well up in Lily's eyes as Harry rose from his seat. "You're seventeen!"

"Daddy," Lily said, standing up too. Ben stood with her and Harry whipped his head around to Ben. As Ginny stood up, she wildly wondered if Harry was going to hit him.

"YOU!" Harry shouted at Ben who looked nervous.

"Harry," Ginny started but it was no use.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!" Harry roared at him. "I CAN EASILY HAVE YOU MURDERED!"

"_Harry_," Ginny started again. Harry gave her one look, a look she had only seen a handful of times in her life with him and she fell silent, tears prickling at her eyes when she looked at her daughter, so scared and torn between two important men in her life.

"How could you be so stupid! SHE'S MY BLOODY DAUGHTER!" Harry's voice cracked at the last word.

"I'm sorry." Ben said quietly. Harry's eyes narrowed at him.

"Get. Out." She said. Ben gave Lily an apologetic look, but he knew what was best for himself and everyone and he left. The room was silent for a full, long minute before Harry spoke. "You are not allowed to see him anymore Lily." Tears fell at a rapid rate from Lily's eyes and she shook her head.

"Daddy," she said.

"I'm serious Lily." Harry said, glaring at her.

"That's not going to happen." Lily told him and although she said the sentence through tears, it still held the same air of determination.

"Lillian Luna Potter." It was the first time Harry had ever used Lily's full name in that tone and that seemed to fuel her fire rather than stop it.

"Dad, he can't stay away! He needs to help! I need his help…" she said. "And I need yours too."

"How am I supposed to help you when I can barely LOOK at you? You're just a kid! You can't have one of your own!" Harry yelled and Ginny saw far too much of her own temper in Lily's blazing eyes.

"You think I don't know that! But guess what Dad, it doesn't change a thing!" Lily hastily wiped the tears that kept falling and Harry grabbed at his hair, a gesture he only did when he was feeling helpless.

"You're just a girl!"

"I am not just a girl, I am YOUR DAUGHTER!" Lily shouted. "If you don't want me anymore, just tell me!"

"Lily, calm down." Ginny told her, walking over and putting her hands on Lily's shoulders. "We are your parents, we're always here, we'll always want you." Another round of sobs overcame Lily and Ginny held her tight. She looked over at Harry who was still looking angry.

"So you're okay with this?" Harry asked icily.

"Harry, just _shut up_, we'll talk about this later." Ginny warned him. Harry aimed a kick at the coffee table and stormed out of the room and the house.

"Mum…" Lily cried. Ginny rubbed her hair.

"Don't worry dear, it'll be okay." For a while, Ginny simply held her daughter, her motherly instinct to protect and sooth overcoming any other feeling.

--

An owl swooped into the window of Grimmuald Place and dropped a letter into Emma's hands as she supervised the making of dinner.

"Who's that from?" James asked from the table where he was overlooking Quidditch plans he had drawn up the previous day.

"Your mum," Emma said scanning the letter. "She wanted to ask my opinion of the best healer for…Lily." Emma said the last part cautiously. She was surprised at how well James was taking it, but was worried the smallest thing would ruin it.

"Guess they told her and dad then." James said.

"Apparently your dad did not take it so well." Emma looked back at the letter. "He kicked Ben out and then stormed out after fighting with Lily." James made a low whistling noise.

"Well that could only have been expected, I guess. I mean she is his only daughter and to top it off, his youngest child. And now she's seventeen and having a baby and with someone who they have known soley as my best mate for ten years. They're just getting used to having him as her boyfriend and now he knocked her up." Emma looked at her fiancée with an amused expression. "What?"

"Since when are you anything less that overprotective of Lily, judgmental when it comes to Ben as her boyfriend and in denial that they even hold hands?" Emma asked, walking over to him and rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm working very hard at it." James admitted. "I just feel…I mean Ben is kind of alone in our world, you know? His grandparents are the biggest gits I know and his parents never really understand anything. So the other day I thought about how my family kind of took him in, just like they took you in, and then I realized I would never want you to feel excluded or cast out. And then when he told me about Lily, for a minute I seriously thought about murdering him but then I kind of thought about if it was us and we were that age. And then he _cried _Em."

"I've never seen that." Emma said thoughtfully and her heart ached for one of her best friends. "Well I think you are being a very fantastic friend." Emma said, giving James a kiss on the neck.

"Hopefully I will be able to keep this up when I actually see Lily."

"Do you reckon the older brother thing will make you snap?" Emma asked warily. James shrugged and Emma gave his shoulders a squeeze. "I have faith in you."

"Emma? James?" A voice called out from the other room and a tear-stained and exhausted Lily appeared.

"Lily," Emma ran to her and hugged her while Lily started talking into her shoulder.

"They won't stop fighting, Dad went to Uncle Ron's and now apparently Uncle Ron is on the 'let's murder Ben' bandwagon as well and then mum and dad keep yelling at each other and it's all my fault and Albus wasn't home from work yet so I didn't know where else to go," Lily took a breath and Emma rubbed her back. "I feel like I've just been bloody crying for a week."

"Well that won't do," James said, walking over to his sister. Lily stepped back from James and looked in his eyes. James felt his heart hitch a bit at the sight of her. She looked, quite honestly, like a mess. A combination of guilt, sadness and fear, and it took James a minute her fear was not about her condition, but about James' reaction to her. He had to admit, it did set something off in him when he looked at her that made him want to scold her irresponsibility and give Ben a right kick in the ass. But then she bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor and James knew that neither of those things would help. Right now Lily needed love and support and he was going to give it to her. At the end of the day, she was his baby sister and his instinct was and always would be to stop the tears. "Come here Lils," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," She said, crying into his shoulder. He shushed her and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay Lils, don't cry, it's going to be alright, we'll fix it." He said. Lily's sobs subsided and James ruffled her hair. "You can stay here, we've got lots of chocolate frogs and if you're lucky Emma might let you have one of her precious sugar quills."

"Only if you beg," Emma said smiling and walking over to put her arm around Lily.

"Thank you." Lily told them both. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"Stealing my trademark?" James teased.

"More like nervous habit." She told him. The sound of someone flooing in from the next room made them all turn their heads. Ginny Potter appeared at the entry to the kitchen.

"And what brings you here mother?" James asked flashing his mother a gaudy grin. Ginny raised one eyebrow at him and then looked back at Lily.

"Lily, dear, you should not slip out of the house like that, you gave your father and I a scare."

"I gave _you_ a scare."Lily corrected in a small voice.

"I'm not here to discuss your father, Lily, I am furious with him and it had taken more than my share of willpower not to hex him. But I think you have some decisions to make and I wanted to be here with you to listen and help." Lily nodded. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" Ginny asked, looking from Lily to James and Emma who both nodded.

"If it doesn't cause trouble," Lily said.

"Of course not, I'll just go make sure Kreacher has cleaned the third floor bedroom recently." Emma said, starting to leave the kitchen. "Healer Benson," she remembered, turning to Ginny. "Healer Benson would be best."

"Thank you, I'll owl her tomorrow." Ginny nodded appreciatively, and Emma left the room.

"You want me to stay?" James asked Lily. She bit her lip. She needed James there for moral support and to throw in offhand comments to ease the tension but she did not want to ask him to sit through something he may be uncomfortable with. Turns out she did not have to ask him, he took in her expression and pulled up a chair. The sound of someone coming from the fire and running into the room distracted them, and Albus Potter walked in, his hair in even more disarray than James' for once and his expression confused.

"I was just home…and dad freaked and started ranting and I had no clue…where's Lily?" He asked and then he saw her, sitting at the table. "Lily," he said and he walked over and gave her a long hug. "How are you?"

"Daft question Al," Lily softly chuckled. "Want to stay for a plan my life meeting?"

"I could offer some help." Albus nodded, sitting down. Ginny looked at her three children and her heart swelled at how they banded together and would do anything for each other. She took a deep breath.

"Alright Lily, first things first. No more Quidditch." Lily nodded. "Do you want to stay in school?"

"She gets a choice?" James asked incredulously. He had tried to skip his seventh year and go right into the professional field since he already had scouts looking at him, but Ginny threw a massive fit, even though she herself never finished her seventh year (though everyone knew it had more to do with Harry than Quidditch).

"I want to finish the year up." Lily said, explaining what she had thought about all week. "I've only got three more months, it won't be that bad, I'm only a month a long-stop looking at my stomach!" She told her brothers who both zeroed in on her abdomen.

"If you boys want to stay you need to be helpful." Ginny looked sharply at her sons. James muttered something about them being in his kitchen, but a kick from Albus shut him up. "I think that's a good idea, but you will have to come home for healer appointments." Lily nodded. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"Emma, Roxanne and Rose know." Lily answered. "And I think Ben told Grandmum. I want the family to know…I'm just worried about _The Prophet_." Albus rubbed Lily's back.

"Well you'll need to tell at least Professor McGonagall, Neville and Madame Leap in the infirmary. The rest is up to you." The four talked for another half hour until Lily began to yawn and James went into protective mode and sent her to bed. When Lily had settled herself in a nightdress borrowed from Emma and tucked herself in bed, she was about to extinguish the light when the door slightly opened and Ben stuck his face in.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," she answered, smiling. "How did you know I was here?"

"Owl from Emma." He walked in and shut the door. "I flooed here and James sent me up here after saying something about knowing what the bums feel like living in King's Cross."

"Not too dramatic, is he?" Lily rolled her eyes. Ben sat on the bed and rubbed her hair.

"I'm sorry I left you to deal with it all on your own." He said. "I just…well, honestly, your dad scared the shit out of me."

"I understand." Lily said, laying down and making room for Ben to lie next to her. "It's been the longest day." Ben kissed her forehead and she snuggled into his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too love. But I'm here now."

"Will you stay?" Lily asked. "Please?" Ben rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Of course." He said. He waved his wand at the light and the room went dark. He and Lily laid together in silence, Ben softly rubbing her back and Lily crying silent tears into his chest.


	30. If I Just Breathe

_I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe New Year! I know the last chapter was very emotional but I appreciate everyone's feedback on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, next update should be up within a week!_

Song: "Breathe" by Michelle Branch

**Chapter 30: If I Just Breathe…**

Lily woke up in Ben's arms and, despite everything; it calmed her and made her smile. She softly kissed his lips and he began to stir.

"Wake up sleepyhead," She said, stroking his cheek.

"No. Warm bed. Beautiful girl." He said, pulling Lily closer to him. She giggled and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Alright, we can stay for a few more minutes." She said and Ben sleepily kissed her forehead. There was a knock at the door and Ben groaned.

"Figures." He said. Lily shushed him.

"Lily? Your dad is here…and you probably shouldn't walk downstairs with her, Benjamin." Emma said knowingly. "Especially since James is under the impression that you went home after a quick check up on her."

"I'll be down in a minute." Lily called out, though her insides clenched at the thought of seeing her father again.

"I can go with you if you want." Ben said, awake now and searching her face. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure if he's ready to see you. And I kind of need to do this on my own." She explained. Ben nodded understandingly and was internally relieved: he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to face Harry after his blow up at him. Lily slid out of bed and began to change into clothes for the day and Ben closed his eyes. He awoke with a start after Lily gave him a hard smack on the bottom. "Get up and disapparate, lazy boy." Ben stuck his tongue out at her and Lily rolled her eyes, but knelt down to give him a kiss goodbye. "Will I see you before I go back to school tomorrow morning?" She asked, her lips inches from his.

"Yes. Owl me after you and your dad get back and I'll come kidnap you." Ben said, his eyes struggling to stay awake.

"Perfect." Lily gave him a quick kiss and then went downstairs. She stopped at the bottom step and saw the back of her father, talking to James. She caught James' eye just as Harry turned around. He looked awful; his hair in the worst disarray Lily had ever seen it in, under his eyes was significantly darker than the rest of his face and he wore a broken expression. Upon seeing Lily he heaved a sigh and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Lily was off the stairs, had crossed the room, and was in his arms. "Daddy…" she said, her voice hitching. Harry rubbed her back.

"Lily, I am so sorry," He said, his voice thick with emotion. Lily pulled her head back. "Really Lily, I was the worst to you, I haven't been that upset in ages, I'm so sorry I said those things and yelled-"

"It's okay." Lily cut him off. "I understand. I just…I just need you to be there for me." Her eyes pleaded with him and, if possible, Harry's heart broke even more.

"I promise." He told her, holding her close to her again. After a minute Lily pulled back again and wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"I'm turning into bloody Aunt Hermione." She pouted and Harry smiled. The reminder of her aunt brought another question to Lily that she timidly asked her father. "Does Uncle Ron hate me?"

"Of course not!" Harry said, mentally kicking himself for dragging Ron's temper into the whole thing. "He's just…well he's very protective of you too, and knowing him he's probably freaking out about Rose now. Anyway, how would you like to have brunch at our special café?" Lily smiled.

"I'll get my coat."

--

Paddington Café was a cute Muggle café in North London that Harry and Lily had discovered when she was only six years old. They had gone on many father-daughter dates over the years to the café and it was the special little traditions like this that made their relationship enviable.

"And how are your waffles?" Harry asked. Lily had always ordered the chocolate chip waffles while Harry stuck to blueberry pancakes.

"Wonderful as always," she smiled and Harry returned it.

"You're not going back to school until tomorrow, right?" Harry asked and Lily nodded.

"Early tomorrow morning I'll floo to Neville's office."

"Good, your mother wants to have James' birthday dinner tonight instead of tomorrow so you can be there." Lily smiled but her smile faltered when she remembered someone who may be too scared to show up.

"Is…I mean can…Ben." Lily finally said, not sure of how to bring up her boyfriend. Harry's jaw tightened but he nodded.

"Ben is invited."

"I think he's terrified of seeing you." Lily told her dad, knowing that not only was it true, but it would make Harry feel better.

"He should be." Harry said with a smirk. Lily raised one eyebrow at him but Harry shrugged and the two went back to enjoying their meal and time together.

--

Once Lily had gone upstairs, saying something about needing a nap, Ginny stood in her kitchen, her arms crossed and her expression stern. Harry's positive mood began to dim and he took a deep breath, trying not to think of how much Ginny looked like Molly Weasley at this moment.

"I am glad you fixed things with your daughter." Ginny said, her eyebrows raised. "But you've still got a Potter woman unhappy with you." Ginny had come back from James' and went to bed, locking Harry out and he had left before she had woken up that morning.

"I know. I'm sorry Gin, I freaked and took it out on you. It wasn't fair, I know you are worried about her too and probably want to kick Ben's arse-"

"Harry, do you know what you were doing at age seventeen? You were searching the bloody country for the darkest wizard ever to exist. Do you want to know what I was doing at seventeen? I dropped out of school, joined a professional Quidditch team and was shagging the daylights out of you every chance I got." Harry resisted smirking as his wife reminded him of the many occasions they snuck around The Burrow. Ginny stepped closer to him and snaked her arms around him. "Of course I am worried about her and freaking out. And part of me wants to give Ben a smack on the head. But then I realize that Lily is strong and she and Ben can do this. They are good people and have a great support system and whether we like it or not, they're going to have a baby. Pitching a shit fit does not help." Harry looked sheepish.

"I shouldn't have went to Ron. He was no help in calming me down. And I think he's going to ban Scorpius from seeing Rose again." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You two have been friends for over thirty years and yet neither of you have learned to control your temper. Not that I have the best room to talk, but at least Hermione gives me decent advice." Ginny lightly pressed her lips to Harry's.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Just please remember tonight is your son's birthday and therefore Ben will be coming and you and my dear brother WILL be behaved. Is that understood?" Harry nodded and Ginny nuzzled her head into his chest.

--

It had been two hours and Ben was miraculously still in one piece. True, Harry had not said two words to him, but on the bright side that also meant he had not hexed him. Ron seemed to be Harry's literal right hand man- the two were joined at the hip, but Lily whispered that it had more to do with the fact that Hermione and Rose were furious with Ron than him being Harry's second, should he and Ben duel. James thought it was hysterical, but normally easy-going Ben felt a little out of his element.

"Alright, it's time for dessert." Molly Weasley announced, brining a large serving plate full of treacle tart to the table and setting it in front of James. After a round of the birthday song, the dessert was served and Ginny pointed her wand at the coffee pot so it would serve everyone.

"None for Lily!" Hermione reminded and the pot passed over Lily.

"But I'm so tired!" She whined. "I honestly slept ten hours last night, had a three hour nap today and still feel like I'm going to yawn."

"You need to eat more," Ginny advised.

"Mum, she nearly took all of the potatoes." Albus pointed out and Lily aimed a kick at him under the table. "Ow! It's true!"

"You'd expect a tactless comment like that from James," Rose laughed.

"Hey, it's his birthday!" Ben defended his best friend. James stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's still true." Rose shrugged. "Oh, Emma, I forgot to tell you, one of the girls I work with knows a great Muggle shop if you wanted to get bridesmaids dresses from there."

"You all still haven't gotten them?" Hermione asked, confused. Lily's face began to redden and she looked down at her plate. Ben reached under the table and held her hand.

"No, we didn't have any luck last time." Emma covered and Ben sent her a grateful look. "I'd love to look around the Muggle shop Rose, Lily when will you be home next?" Everyone looked at Lily.

"Um, my first appointment is on Saturday, so I'll actually be home this weekend." She said timidly. The subject of her pregnancy had been danced around, not brought up or much less talked about.

"Who are you going to?" Hermione asked interested.

"Healer Benson." Lily answered. Hermione's face warmed.

"Oh, I work with her sister, you are going to adore her Lily, she is wonderful." Lily smiled and the knot in her stomach began to ease. "Rose, don't you remember her sister's son Nicholas?" Rose's face reddened and Lily and Albus snickered. Nicholas Benson-Crane had an enormous crush on Rose all through school, which would have been cuter if he wasn't such a creep. Hermione and his mother had been good friends and was always trying to force Rose to give him a chance, something that Rose never did with much pleasure or tact.

"Whatever happened to him?" Albus asked. Nicholas was certainly not the brightest in their class nor the most sociable.

"He works in Bulgaria actually, doing something with their Ministry." Hermione said and Rose looked grateful that she was no longer in the same country as him. Lily finished her treacle tart and sipped her water when Ben leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You want to take a walk with me?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded. They excused themselves from the table and Lily followed Ben outside the front door. They walked down the path and when they turned on the sidewalk, Ben took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I ate a lot today but I still don't feel full." Lily sighed. "And I was a little queasy after lunch, but I reckon that's normal." Ben stroked Lily's hand with his thumb. He wanted to be there for her twenty four hours a day, but he knew that was impossible and even if it was, he'd probably end up making her more mental. He wanted to know what was going on because, even after telling people and thinking about it, the fact that he would be a father was something he still didn't really think was happening.

"What time is our appointment on Saturday?" Ben asked and Lily looked up at him with a pleased and surprised expression. "Lils, how many times do I have to remind you that I'm here for it all?" Lily stopped walking and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nine am. Think you can wake up for it?" She teased, her one eyebrow raised.

"For you, my dear, I will make an exception, although it will go against everything I stand for." Ben said dramatically and Lily laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"You know, I think I'm kind of lucky to have you."

"Most people are." Ben said with a wink and kissed her before she could roll her eyes.


	31. You Finally Find, You And I Collide

_Thank you for all of the reviews, I love reading them and hearing what you guys think. A disclaimer on the upcoming chapters…I have never been pregnant so I am relying heavily on google, TV and hearing of other's experiences. (I asked my mother ONE QUESTION about being pregnant and she totally freaked out and dragged me into a conversation about "not easily giving myself away". Mortifying!). I hope you enjoy, I had to add in the middle scene with Ben, I read about the breasts swelling and knew it would be something he definitely commented on!_

Song: "Collide" by Howie Day (I could not stop listening to it and think it really taps into Ben's feelings)

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You somehow find you and I collide_

**Chapter 31: You Finally Find, You And I Collide**

_Dear Loser,_

_Drinks at the Leaky Cauldron tonight? See you after work. Don't work too hard helping all those Muggles. Stop daydreaming about my sister. (Mum says she's been barfing all week, gross. Not so cute now, is she?)_

_You owe me a firewhiskey. _

_Love Always,_

_James_

Ben chuckled and threw the letter in the trash. He knew why James was asking him to get drinks. Lily's first healer appointment was the nest morning and Ben was feeling nervous, not that he told anyone, but he and James had been friends for so long that they just knew. He leaned back on his chair at his desk and took a deep breath before another owl swooped in his door and dropped a letter on his desk.

_Ben,_

_Good news, I get to come home tonight since the appointment is so early. Can I floo into The Burrow around six? I hope your day is going well and work isn't too stressful, I know it has been lately with trying to find those culprits of the Muggle/Muggleborn targeting. I feel spoiled getting to see you again after only five days, but after the workload I've had this week (not to mention I feel absolutely awful), I could definitely use seeing you. But no pressure :)_

_Love Lily_

Ben grinned and tucked the paper in his top drawer on top the pile where he kept all of Lily's letters. He found it amusing that just a year ago he had taken the mickey out of James for a month because he found a box in James' bedside table where he had some photos of him and Emma, a family tree she had once helped him draw and a birthday card she had made him in their first year of Hogwarts. Ben teased him, calling it his "Emma box", but he realized he now had his own letter collection from Lily. Maybe it was because Lily was the first girl he ever really loved, maybe it was because her letters always made him smile. The truth was, Ben would probably hold on to those letters forever.

_Jamesiepoo,_

_Can't do drinks tonight, your charming and still cute baby sis is coming in early. Tomorrow night I will be all yours…Emma SHOULD be jealous. _

_And I owe you nothing_

_The better of the best friend pair, _

_Ben_

--

When Lily flooed into The Burrow, Ben thundered down the stairs and picked her up, giving her a big hug.

"Someone is happy to see me!" she laughed. He put her down and kissed her.

"Well I missed you." He said. Lily smiled in return and took off her coat and scarf, hanging them on the coat hook next to the fireplace. Ben raised his eyebrows as he noticed a development that he definitely didn't see five days ago. Lily's breasts were at least a size larger and the turtleneck she had on tightly hugged the. When Lily saw what Ben was looking at she swatted his arm.

"Pervert." She said, but the way she smiled when she did made Ben think that she wasn't displeased by the overnight enhancement.

"What? I am just checking my girl out." He said, smirking with his trademark hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what you are checking out. And I'll have you know that they hurt very much…they could probably use a massage." Lily said suggestively and with a wink, she went to the kitchen to see her grandmother. Ben shook his head and smiled. He wondered if he had had an influence on her.

--

Lily was grateful to Healer Benson before she even knew her. She had scheduled Lily for an appointment on the weekend, even though she was not normally open, so she could accommodate both Lily's school schedule and keep it private from the gossiping Wizarding world. Lily sat in the Gynecology chair in a paper dressing robe with her feet up and her lower half exposed. She made Ben and Ginny sit up near her head so they wouldn't see anything, but she still retained redness in her face that started the moment the healer trainee told her how to sit. A middle-aged witch gracefully walked in the room and smiled warmly at Lily and she began to feel at ease.

"Lily Potter, I'm Healer Benson, it's wonderful to meet you."

"You too." Lily said and she smiled. Healer Benson turned to Ginny and Ben. "Ginny Potter, right?" Ginny got up and shook her hand.

"Yes, thank you so much for the extra…precautions." Ginny said and Healer Benson nodded before turning to Ben.

"You must be the father,"

"Ben Amherst." He said, sticking his hand out. Healer Benson shook it and walked back to Lily. "He's a handsome one!" She told Lily with a wink. Lily blushed and Ben smirked. "Alright dear, today I have to ask you some questions and then we're going to do a few things to make sure that baby is on the right track. Let me know if you need me to explain something more or if you have any questions, that goes for all of you." She said looking around. "Alright, you'll be turning eighteen on June 3rd, no allergies or intolerances, you had dragon pox at age three, this is your first pregnancy and the only injuries you have suffered have been from Quidditch, correct?"

"Yes." Lily answered. "Unless you count the ones from my brothers." Healer Benson smiled.

"And how long have you been having sex?" Lily's face reddened and Ben slunk down in his seat. Ginny pretended to be very interested in her nailbeds as Lily whispered "Since last December."

"Okay, and have you used protection every time?"

"Yes, Muggle condoms, but I guess it didn't work." Lily said quietly.

"Well these things happen, alright, embarrassing questions over, you can all look at each other now!" Ginny and Ben chuckled as they both looked at each other with apprehensive glances. "Let's see what's going on in your belly." Healer Benson pointed her wand at Lily's lower half through the exposed part. The wand glowed and Lily was pleasantly surprised at the warmth that seemed to fill her abdomen and was thankful that nothing tangible had to go anywhere inside of her. After a minute, she pointed the wand at a clipboard and a foot of parchment filled with numbers and words.

"That's it?" Lily asked.

"Yes it is." She said, looking over the parchment. "Well Lily, it looks like you are very healthy, no uterus or ovary abnormities and you are in excellent physical shape. The main concern I have is that you are young and your body still hasn't fully developed. You've grown an inch in the past year, correct?" Lily nodded. "Well, the thing is, your body has not stopped growing so the pressure the baby puts on your spine and pelvic bone may be a lot for it to handle and it could affect your development." Lily was quiet and Ginny intervened.

"Do you mean that she won't grow anymore or that she'll grow while being pregnant?"

"It's hard to say, she probably won't grow anymore as in be taller, but this could affect future pregnancies and puts her at risk for a premature baby." Lily bit her bottom lip, willing the tears that formed in her eyes not to fall. Ben reached out and took her hand in his.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear, but his sentence was heard by Healer Benson.

"The worst thing you can do is worry, you've got everything else going for you and a wonderful support system." She said smiling at Lily. "We're just going to keep an extra eye on you and the baby, who is due…" She looked at her parchment. "September 10th"

"September 10th." Ben repeated, taking a deep breath. His blue eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs.

"So that means you are almost eight weeks in, and so far everything looks right on schedule, and though we can't hear it yet, the baby's heart is beating just fine."

"Its heart is beating?" Lily asked her eyes welled up in tears. She looked at Ben who still looked stunned and then she looked at her mother who surprisingly had tears in her eyes too. "Mum…" She said, at a loss for words. Ginny walked over to her and stroked her head, giving her a kiss on top of it. Lily turned back to Healer Benson. "So when do I come back?"

"Three weeks. By then you'll be just starting your second trimester, hopefully any morning sickness will go down and I want to see you have gained _at least_ five pounds. Any questions or if any problems arise, owl me right away." Lily nodded.

"Thank you so much," she said and Healer Benson gave her a reassuring nod before leaving the room. Lily looked from Ben to her mother. Ginny smiled and patted Lily's arm.

"You did wonderfully."

"I didn't really do anything," Lily shrugged.

"Well you didn't almost pass out when you heard the due date like Ben," Ginny chuckled and Lily kissed Ben's cheek.

"It was a shock!" Ben defended and he helped Lily get down from the chair. Ginny excused herself from the room to give the couple a minute alone. Ben wrapped his arms around Lily and she took deep breaths into his chest. "That was a little scary, huh?" he said, rubbing her back.

"Nervewracking." Lily agreed. "Even when she was saying the positive things, I still felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. Pretty fantastic about the heartbeat though…" she trailed off and for a moment she and Ben simply stood together before Lily gave him a squeeze then pulled back. "Alright, get out of here so I can change."

"Why bother, they all know I've seen you naked by now!" Ben laughed and Lily swatted at him, sending him out the door where he ran into Ginny. "Thanks for coming today Ginny, I don't…well, I don't think I'm always the best person in this situation. I mean I just…I don't know what to do." Ginny smiled sympathetically at Ben.

"You never really know what to do, especially with the first one. Just trust your instincts and try not to piss Lily off. That's really the best advice I can give you. Oh, and don't be offended when the family starts taking bets on the gender, due date, hair color…they mean well, and it's always fun watching Ron loose a galleon."

"I remember when he bet against George about Isabelle." Ben reminisced. "He was absolutely convinced she was a boy."

"He was also convinced Rose was a boy, claiming that 'Weasleys don't make girls'. I told him to tell that to myself, Victorie, Dominique and Roxanne but he still stuck to his theory until they brought Rosie in wrapped in a pink blanket." Ben chuckled but something in his normally carefree laugh was off. Ginny pulled him in for a hug. "I know you're scared Ben, but I promise it's going to be okay. You have a support system rallied behind you and Lily. You know how they say the scariest things are usually the things that bring the most meaning to your life?" Ben nodded. "Parenting is that."


	32. Inching Past Thge Edge Of Reserve

_I loved the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked the Ginny-Ben moment, I really enjoyed writing it. Unfortunately I had to include a lot in this chapter and Ben is not in it, BUT I promise next chapter there is a lot of Ben and Lily-ness! I did love writing Hugo in this chapter, let me know how you like him!_

Song: "Here It Goes Again" by OK GO

**Chapter 32: Inching Past The Edge of Reserve**

The next few weeks passed quickly and, though Lily's morning sickness was subsiding, her abdomen was swelling and it was getting harder to button her shirt all the way down and her sweater did not sit as nicely against her stomach. Taking a break from writing her Ancient Runes essay, Lily picked up the other book she had taken out of the library on how to enchant your wardrobe to expand while still maintaining style. The librarian did not ask questions nor give Lily a funny look when she took it and for that, Lily was grateful.

"Hello favorite cousin of mine." Hugo said, sitting in the seat next to hers at the library. "Good read?" Lily showed him the title of the book and he made a face. "Bollocks. So do you have the Charms notes from Monday?"

"Yes, and I meant to ask you—where in Merlin's name were you?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blimey, you look like Rose when you do that." Hugo commented.

"Don't change the subject _Hugo Ronald_." Lily emphasized his name and Hugo made a face but gave in.

"Well Cecilia has a free period during that particular block of time and the Hufflepuff common room is quiete empty so…" Hugo grinned sheepishly and Lily laughed.

"Reckless, but brilliant. Far more enjoyable than Charms. Just be careful," she said, softer and Hugo knew she wasn't just talking about him being careful of getting caught and receiving a detention. He gave her an understanding smile and ruffled her hair. Lily swatted his arms back.

"Are you turning into James now?!"

"Which reminds me," Hugo said, pulling a letter out of his pocket. "This came for you at post this morning while you were taking an extraordinarily long time in the loo." He handed her a letter that had James' handwriting on it, but when she opened it up it showed two handwritings on it, both James and Albus'.

_Dear Lily,_

_I thought I got to start the letter! No fair A.S.P.!_

_I was the one originally sending it, you are just too lazy to write your own so you had to crash mine. Anyway, Lily, I was just writing to see how you were, how classes and school were going and how you were feeling._

_Who asks about school and health?! Lily, Al will STILL not tell me who his bloody date for the wedding is! I oughta know, I'm the one getting married. Give her the old screening test, eh?_

_Emma knows, she said it was quite fine._

_EMMA KNOWS?!_

_Yes and she promised to not blab to your big mouth. James, this letter is to LILY, not to discuss you being nosy._

_Lily's nosy too. _

_You're a git. Lily, do you want anything special to eat when you come home this weekend? Uncle Ron. Aunt Hermione and Rose are coming over. Also, Emma wants to go dress hunting, she stopped by at the Muggle shop and says they have great stuff that the three of you will adore. _

_What BLOKE says adore? Oh wait, I forgot you were Al…makes sense now….OUCH BLOODY GIT, THAT WAS MY ARM._

_Lily-owl me back. Just me. Not James. _

_Albus_

_AND JAMES "THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER SO MUCH BETTER THAN ICKLE ALBY" POTTER_

Lily could not control herself from laughing as she imagined James torturing Albus by trying to but in on his letter. However much they could annoy her, Lily loved her brothers more than anything and knew they had her best interests at heart. She showed Hugo the letter and he laughed with her, making them both get kicked out of the library.

"I'll have to drag Monica away from Emmett so she can help me charm my clothes," Lily remarked when they were in the corridors.

"Good luck, those two are mental for each other." Lily smiled satisfied and Hugo raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you think you had something to do with it then?"

"Of course! I'm the one who encouraged her to go for him, I also talked her up to him at James and Emma's engagement party-do _not_ give me that look, I know what you're thinking about and I hate you-_and_ on top of all that, I helped her get ready for their first date. So yes, I fancy myself cupid." She said and Hugo shook his head.

"I'm telling you Lily that kid is going to pop out talking a mile a minute." He said, poking at her stomach. She swatted away his hand and Hugo laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder. They stopped in their tracks when they rounded the corner and saw a group of students huddled in a pack. Hugo grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her back in the separate hall and put his hand over her mouth. "Trust me." He whispered and the two listened.

"…So tomorrow after dinner then?" A boy's voice squeaked, though he sounded older.

"Yes, everyone knows which Mudblood is their target?" A deeper voice sneered. He was met with murmurs of agreement. "Alright then." With that, the group dispersed and Lily looked at Hugo with wide eyes.

"Come on," he said and the two walked down the corridor and made a left.

"What were they talking about, who were those boys, where are we going?" Questions fell out of Lily's mouth and Hugo looked furious.

"I've seen then together once before, same area, what struck me at first was that they had people from all of the houses. I reckon they are the ones pulling those dangerous pranks on the Muggle born

children, the ones giving your dad and Scorpius so much trouble. We're going to Neville." They rounded the corner and were met with three students standing in a line looking defiant.

"Weasley and Potter." Elijah Harrow, a seventh year Ravenclaw regarded them with a stone cold stare. Lily recognized the voice as the 'leader' of the group. _Do they know we heard him?_ Lily wondered, and she was met with an answer from the Slytherin standing to his right.

"Off to tell dear Professor Longbottom about your little eavesdropping session?" The girl, who Lily realized was a year younger than her, yet far larger, asked in a snotty voice.

"What is your little gang playing at?" Hugo directed the question at Elijah Harrow. "Targeting Muggle borns? What, are you the next wave of Death Eaters?"He spat the question, and though Lily admired his courage, she also realized that they were in a vulnerable situation.

"Your boyfriend is an Obliviator, isn't he?" Elijah ignored Hugo and addressed Lily. She narrowed her eyes at him and he continued. "So you must know all about how memory charms work." He raised his wand and directed it at Lily who reacted quicker with her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She shouted and Elijah's wand soared into her own hand. The Ravenclaw on the right of him who had not spoken, pointed his wand at Lily and opened his mouth before Hugo shot the _Levicorpus_ spell at him, dangling him upside down in the air.

"_Stupefy!"_ The girl aimed at Lily but Hugo dove in front of her and was hit with not only that curse, but another stunning spell from Elijah, who had taken the other boy's wand as he laid on the ground, recovering. Hugo fell unconscious on the ground and the sound of footsteps nearing them caused the three to run up the halls, Elijah grabbing his wand that Lily had thrown on the ground as she tried to bring Hugo back.

"What's the bloody spell…" Lily frantically looked at Hugo and tried to thing of the incantation that reversed the stunning spell, but she could not think of anything. "I'm sorry Hugo, you're going to be fine, I'll get you to the Hospital Wing…"

"Lily!" Lily looked up and saw Neville looking both concerned and confused.

"Neville, he's been stunned twice, I don't know-" She was cut off by Neville pointing his wand at Hugo and muttering '_Enneverate_'. After three tries, Hugo began to stir and Lily threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground again. "Hugo! Thank Merlin I love you, you are such an idiot jumping in front of a curse like that!"

"Had to," Hugo groaned, sitting up. "S'not you Lils, it's mini you I was worried about." Hugo said with a wink, pointing at her stomach. Lily lightly shoved him and stood up, helping him to his feet. They both looked at an expectant Neville.

"Care to enlighten me then?"

--

"And so now they are in deep trouble with not only the school, but the Ministry as well." Lily finished telling her family about her and Hugo's eventful day when she returned home that Friday evening. After telling Neville what had happened and what they had heard, he was quick to alert Professor McGonagall and had Harry and Scorpius come in to question the students. "Also dad, you are apparently very intimidating." Lily said with a smile to her father.

"When I need to be, yes I am." Harry thought about how Ben was still squeamish around him, even though Harry had apologized for the death threat and silent treatment. Ben told James (who had let it slip to Emma, who told Ginny, who told Harry) that the image of Harry yelling at him and the fire in his eyes was something that would haunt him for a while. Ginny nearly hexed Harry when he took that as a compliment. "What is the strangest part though is that the kids don't have any connections to the old lines of Death Eaters."

"The stranger part," Ron said, taking a biscuit from the basket in the center of the table. "Is that it was kids from all _four _of the houses. Did they send out a memo for all Muggle-born haters to meet up and cause havoc?"

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It was probably started similarly to how we started the D.A. It's just upsetting that this is an issue again."

"Well it won't be for long, those students are getting a hard lesson in what I think about prejudices and I will be making sure their punishment is known to others." Harry said firmly. Ginny reached next to her and held his hand, knowing where his added anger on this issue was coming from.

"Oh, it's all over school already." Lily said, digging into her mashed potatoes. "People are really reaming into Lyla Lander, she was the fifth year and only Gryffindor to have participated. Hugo went mental on her in the common room when she got back from questioning, saying she was a traitor to everything our house stands for and all these other things. I actually felt a bit bad, poor girl had tears in her eyes."

"Hugo shouldn't have done that, no matter what the circumstances." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"And Lily shouldn't tattle tale on him, but now that Rose is gone I guess you have to." Albus said cheekily and Lily laughed at Rose's expression.

"Come on, I was not _that_ bad!"

"You were the _worst _growing up!" Albus exclaimed and he imitated her voice. "Aunt Ginny, James is using Al as a practice target for bludgers, Mum, Hugo said 'bloody', Uncle Harry, Al splashed me in the pool!" The table erupted into laughter and even Rose joined in, as Albus had cited all true events. Albus wiped the corners of his mouth and stood up. "You must excuse me, it is 'Firewhiskey Friday' and James and Ben have probably been drinking for an hour without me." Ginny heaved a sigh and Rose chuckled.

"Tell them to take it easy on Scorpius this time, last week I had to drag his sleepy arse out of his apartment so we could make it to the brunch at Roxanne's on time."

"Yes and remind Ben that we have a doctor's appointment at nine am tomorrow, hangover or not." Lily told Albus who nodded before ducking out the door.

"He is just lovely." Hermione told Ginny. "We really must find someone to fix him up with, I know he's only twenty one, but he really needs to date!"

"He's got a girl, he's bringing her to James' wedding." Rose informed her mother.

"You know who it is?!" Lily asked, shocked. Rose smiled and nodded. "Tell me!"

"Not a chance." Rose answered. "Besides, I have gone from my tattletale ways!"


	33. Thinking About Her Constantly

_I'm sorry it's taken so long, I had to adjust back into the school mode and the professors decided to load me up with work right off the bat! As always your reviews are what gives me the inspiration to keep on going. I promised a lot of Ben in this chapter and hope I did not disappoint!_

Song: "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron

**Chapter 33: Thinking About Her Constantly**

"Alright Lily, it looks like you have gained eleven pounds, wonderful job!" Healer Benson congratulated her once her wand did the usual scan over her body. Lily attempted to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. She already _knew_ she had gained eleven pounds and she also knew the weight was going to show even more as the weeks went on. "Everything with the baby is going well, we'll be able to tell next appointment the sex of the baby, if it's something you two decide you want to do." Lily looked expectantly at Ben. Ben shrugged; even sitting in the Healer's office, covered in posters of expectant mothers and newborn children, and watching Lily in the medical chair, he still felt the whole situation was surreal.

"I'd like to know." Lily told Healer Benson.

"Then next appointment, three weeks from today, we will find out. Okay Lily, one more thing before we are done…" Healer Benson lightly touched her wand to Lily's abdomen. A sound, a very significant sound filled the room. Ben felt everything in his life stop as he listened to the faint heartbeat. The heartbeat of their baby. Suddenly, it was real. And it was exhilarating. He looked at Lily in disbelief and his face broke out into a goofy and giddy smile.

"We're having a baby!" Ben said excitedly, grabbing Lily's face and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Nice of you to finally catch on," Lily whispered to him, beaming at the sight of how happy he was. A warm feeling surged in her and she faintly realized this was the first time either of them were actually excited about the baby. She rubbed her stomach and looked up at Ben whose eyes were bursting with delight. "A baby." She said, not with a tone of remorse and of fear, but of awe.

--

Ben strolled around London waiting for Lily and the girls to be done dress shopping. He knew he was still grinning like a loony, but he could not help it. Hearing the heartbeat made it all worth it for him. He knew he and Lily faced a tough road and he had important decisions to make in the near future.

For instance, where were they going to live? Or would Lily want to live with him? Would she want to live with him if they weren't…married? Ben gulped. The prospect of marriage had not been brought up yet, though he knew it was something they really should think about. Ben contemplated it. He loved Lily with all of his heart. She was the perfect girl, especially for him. She was smart, beautiful, funny and was always bursting with kindness and a general excitement for life. Marrying her meant he got her for the rest of his life, it meant she would wake up next to him every morning. Ben liked the sound of that.

But _would_ Lily marry him? Sure she loved him, Ben knew that, but she was only seventeen. She wasn't even out of school. People didn't do that as much anymore, they didn't marry right out of Hogwarts. What if she didn't want to be tied down? What if she wanted freedom?

'_Good luck having freedom with an infant'_ a voice said in Ben's head and he realized he was being irrational. Lily wasn't the type of girl to just pick up and leave him and her family broken hearted, especially now that a baby was on the way. _A baby_. The word was growing on Ben and the concept was even exciting him. He wondered if Harry would have a heart attack if Ben asked for Lily's hand in marriage, but Merlin knew he had to ask his permission for _something_. Thinking about the Potters made Ben think about his own family and he knew that it was probably time he told his parents they would be grandparents.

Ben was an only child, so all of their attention was placed on him. Even before he knew he was magical, he knew he was different. Though he was athletic and polite, at age ten he was also constantly in trouble for things he really didn't try to do, both at school and home. When he was eight, he had been annoyed that the girl who sat on front of him always had her hair on his desk and he told her he would yank her braids out if she didn't get it off his stuff. When she didn't, Ben tugged on one of her braids to get her attention but ended up pulling it off. He tried to explain he didn't pull that hard and the school, perplexed at the strength and flooded with angry phone calls from the girl's parents, said his temper was probably worse than he imagined and his strength came from that.

It was kind of a relief when Professor Longbottom came to his house on his eleventh birthday and told him he was a wizard, and suddenly he didn't feel like an outcast although he had always been popular. He had the time of his life at Hogwarts and had found his best friends there. Emma was always like his sister, she was the best listener and they had never had a quarrel. James considered Ben his brother and Ben felt the same; the two had an envious friendship and Ben would be forever in debt to the Potter (and Weasley) family for taking him and treating him as one of their own. Though he still loved his parents and knew they loved him, it was different. They worried about his magical ability and so he found himself drifting away from them and especially his grandparents who basically thought he was a freak. He didn't like to talk about his family and he was grateful Lily never pressed him to.

He noticed a Muggle department shop and he ducked in, looking for a black jacket, being as his old one was getting old and not doing its job anymore. Finding no luck in the men's department, he was on his way out when he noticed a display to his right.

"Creepy," he muttered, looking at the child-sized mannequins.

"Can I help you sir?" A saleswoman asked, walking up to him.

"No, I was just, actually-yes." Ben's sentence came out jumbled but he had an idea. "Do you have a baby section?" She nodded and led him to the back of the section and Ben found himself surrounded in miniature pink and blue clothes.

"Are you looking for a boy or girl?" She asked politely.

"Don't know yet," Ben answered and she nodded, smiling and leading him to the 'either gender' rack.

"I'd recommend this," she said, pulling out a pale green pajama set that looked so small to Ben. It had a cartoon giraffe, frog and elephant on the front and the bottoms had palm trees on theme. Ben wasn't sure if it was just the outfit or the general size, but it was pretty adorable and he decided to buy it. After ringing him out, the saleswoman smiled and handed him his receipt. He thanked her and walked out with a bag in his hands. When he glanced at the receipt, he saw she had written '_Alyssa. Call me_' and had included her number and a smiley face. Ben shook his head and chucked the receipt in the nearest wastebin. He supposed the saleswoman was attractive, but in all honesty he didn't even really see girls anymore. Lily was so much more than anyone else. He walked to the store he knew the girls would be at and hoped they were nearly done as he wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Rose and Roxanne bicker about the dress choices. He walked in the store and heard them, even from the front., but the words were not what he was expecting.

"Lily, don't cry, I promise we'll find one," He heard Emma's soothing voice and he rounded a rack of dresses, finding Emma, Rose and Roxanne huddled around Lily who was standing there, crying.

"I'm sorry Emma, but they all look awful on me and it's only going to get worse! You won't even want me in your pictures!" She said to Emma who pulled her in for a hug. Emma noticed Ben and looked relieved.

"Look who's here Lils," Lily turned around and saw Ben and another wave of tears overcame her.

"Come here love," Ben opened his arms and she fell into them. He rubbed her back and as she began to pull herself together.

"I'm going to be the size of a troll by the time the wedding comes. I'm serious Emma, you don't have to keep me in the party," She wiped her eyes and turned to Emma who (Ben knew from experience) was trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

"Lily, I don't care what you look like on my wedding day, I only care if you are there."

"Either way, you'll look better than Ben. Bloke can't pull off dress robes." Roxanne teased and Lily giggled.

"I can too." Ben defended.

"Lily, what dress was your favorite?" Rose asked and Lily took a deep breath.

"I liked the silky one with the halter, expect my boobs were totally falling out."

"That one's my favorite too then," Ben commented and Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"I liked that one too. Maybe if we got that one, we could just raise the neckline on yours to keep everything in place." Rose offered and they both looked at Roxanne who surprisingly smiled.

"I liked that one too. But don't raise the neckline on mine. There will be Puddlemere United boys there!"

"That one is perfect!" Emma concluded and the four girls simultaneously squealed. Ben covered his ears and Roxanne noticed the bag he was holding.

"Buy me something?" she asked, obnoxiously batting her eyelashes and Ben put his hands down, he had forgotten about the bag.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I saw it in a store and thought it was kind of cute and it'll work either way…" He pulled out the pajama set and showed Lily.

"Aww!" Rose, Roxanne and Emma said together. Lily just stood there, beaming. She stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed Ben's lips.

"I love it." They stood, just gazing at each other and smiling.

"Hey Lily, how about you two head off. I'm just going to order yours in two sizes up and we can have it altered." Emma offered, seeing that the couple needed alone time.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, breaking her gaze from Ben and looking uncertain at Emma.

"Yeah, go get a room lovebirds." Roxanne said playfully.

"Good advice," Ben wiggled his eyebrows at Lily and she laughed and grabbed his hand.

"We pay for them when they come in, right?" Lily asked Emma who nodded then shooed them away. Ben helped Lily in to her coat and they walked out of the store, hand-in-hand.

"They _almost_ make me want to find a boyfriend." Roxanne said, smiling.

--

"Molly is visiting Charlie in Romania for the week," Ben said as Lily helped herself to a glass of water at the Burrow.

"Are you lonely?" Lily asked, smiling and sitting next to him at the table.

"Nah, I've been over James and Emma's a lot. And I've had seeing you to look forward to." He answered, kissing her forehead. Lily rested her head on his shoulder and the two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"Do you…I mean…" her face started to grow red and she sat up and looked at him in the eye. "Will you still love me even when I get fat and hormonal?" Ben smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hate to break it to you babe, but your little freak out over the dresses shows you're already kind of hormonal. But yes, of course I'll still love you. Why would you ask?" He looked at her quizzically and she bit her lip, blushing even deeper.

"I meant would we still…because we haven't since I told you…not that we need to…" It took a minute for Ben to realize what she was talking about and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lily, if you wanted to have your way with me, you could have just asked."

"I don't want you to think you have to," she said, feeling more foolish by the moment.

"Trust me darling, it would _not _be a chore." Ben said, his voice low and husky. He took Lily's face in his hands and planted a hungry kiss on her lips. She immediately responded and they made their way up to the bedroom.

--

Ben watched Lily sleep an hour later and marveled at her. Sure, her stomach was a little bigger, but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He traced small circles on her back and, even in her sleep, Lily cuddled closer to him, moving her head around on his chest to find a comfortable spot. Ben knew he could spend every day like this and suddenly the prospect of marrying Lily did not seem so out of reach.


	34. You’re The Only One

_I know it's been a while and I have exhausted the busy college student excuse, but it really has been hectic! And being as I have no Valentine, I had time this weekend to write A LOT so expect a good update soon! I'm glad you guys enjoyed a lot of Ben last chapter and his maturation process. I am trying to be as realistic as possible, I know he won't grow up overnight (neither will Lily), but him starting to think about the future and not just the latest prank he and James will pull is definitely a big step :) Finally, a welcome to the newest reader __glowyrm! Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day (I hope yours goes better than Lily's back in chapter 25!!)_

Song: "You're The Only One" by Maria Mena (a lot of it reminds me of Lily's feelings on their relationship!)

_See you're not what I expected__  
But you're the only one who knows how to handle me__  
And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree_

**Chapter 34: You're The Only One**

Lily hastily threw a sweater in her rucksack, it was no telling what this April weather would be and she knew she did not have many sweaters that still fit her at home. She sighed and tried to control her racing heart. She wished it was an hour ago. She wished it was before Lincy Hammonshire heard Lily throwing up in the third floor lavatory, before Lincy heard Monica remark that Lily threw up a lot less this trimester. Before Lily turned her head to realize they were not alone in the bathroom and Lincy's wide eyes grew, flickered to Lily's abdomen, then walked out and proceeded to tell the entire Ravenclaw house. An hour ago, the students of Hogwarts were not all talking about the fact that Lily Potter was pregnant.

They were now.

"Lily, I am so sorry, I am such an idiot," Monica kept repeating herself, no matter how many times Lily told her she wasn't angry, they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"We're only here for two more months Mon, it's going to be okay." Lily felt a mix of exhaustion and anxiety and all she wanted to do was to go home and lay in Ben's arms. Though she was getting ready to go home, she knew she wouldn't see Ben until the next morning. It was Firewhiskey Friday and as much as Lily wanted to see him, she knew the weekly tradition was important for the boys. She scanned her closet for any more clothes she needed, throwing a pair of shoes into the bag before zipping it up.

"At least you are going away for the weekend, by Monday something big will have happened and everyone…" Monica trailed off, knowing her reassurances were useless. This was _big _news. Not only was someone pregnant at Hogwarts, but it was Lily Potter, the youngest of a family of great and well-known wizards. Both her mother and her brother played professional Quidditch, her other brother was brilliant and Head Boy in his day and it goes without saying the fame that comes with having your father be Harry Potter. Lily heard the whispers and saw the stares as she sat in Charms, as she walked through the halls and the common room. "Lily," Monica wrapped her arms around Lily and pulled her in a tight hug when she saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I knew it was going to be like this, I was prepared for it…" Lily tried to steady her breathing. "I just…Merlin, what if the_ Prophet_ gets a hold of this? My dad _hates _media attention on our family."

"Enough of your family works for the paper, they won't publish something embarrassing that could cost them half of their staff," Monica reasoned, giving Lily one last squeeze before letting her collect her things.

"You're probably right," Lily said, wiping her eye and picking up her cloak and rucksack. "This is just _not _going to be my weekend. I told you I'm meeting Ben's parents tomorrow for brunch since Healer Benson can't see me until the afternoon?"

"You'll charm them just like you charm everyone else." Monica reassured her. "They know about the baby right?"

"Yes, Ben just bloody clued them in last week. I refused to be there when he told them." Lily rolled her eyes. She knew Ben wasn't close with his family, but who honestly waits until his girlfriend is four months pregnant to let them know?

"How'd they take it?" Monica asked and Lily shrugged.

"He didn't really talk about it and I didn't really ask. As he puts it, they are more worried about the fact that their grandchild will be a wizard than the fact that they are having a grandchild in the first place."

"Muggles are weird. Now come on, I'm walking you to Professor Longbottom's whether you like it or not." Lily gave her friend a smile and the girls walked to the office, keeping up casual conversation and trying to ignore the gossip surrounding them.

--

"Hogwarts found out about Lily." Albus slid into a booth with James, Ben and Scorpius. Ben and James simultaneously swore, earning them a look from Hannah who had appeared at their booth with four glasses of Firewhiskey.

"How's she doing?" Ben asked anxiously. He loved Friday nights with the boys, but Lily always came first in his life and he knew she must have had a terrible day.

"And who is the little berk who needs to get an arse kicking?" James asked hotly.

"Well it was technically Monica who accidentally spilled the secret, but some girl, Lincy-something, spread it around. Lily's okay, I think she's just exhausted—she got home and passed out until dinner. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Rose are over though so she's at least got distractions."

"Rose is trying to educate herself on every aspect of pregnancy just in case she's with Lily when she goes into labor. It's driving me mad. And kind of creeping me out." Scorpius said, finishing his drink. James, who was on his second firewhiskey, made an annoyed noise.

"Rosie is overly prepared for life. Emma is a healer, she's got Lily covered on the whole giving birth thing."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Ben pleaded, polishing off his third drink. "I love Lily, and this baby too, but the thought of her giving birth is a bit scary. I just got used to the baby being inside her, let's not talk about when it pops out and I have to hold it."

"What if there is a hidden twin?" James asked Ben. Albus almost had his drink come through his nose, trying to control his laughter at the look on Ben's face.

"There's no-I mean there can't be-_oh, piss off Potter_!" Ben yelled as the other three laughed when Ben smacked James on the back of the head.

"Priceless." James congratulated himself and refilled his glass with more amber liquid. "Cheers to taking the mickey out of Ben," He raised his glass and Albus and Scorpius followed suit. Ben shook his head but, raised his glass to clink with the others as well. He knew if the situation was reversed, he would have done the same thing. He couldn't help his mind drift off to Lily and by the end of the night (and a few more Firewhiskeys later), he was nearly begging Albus to let him come home with him and at least just give her a kiss goodnight.

"Seriously Al, I'll only be over five minutes, I won't wake up your parents, it'll be so sneaky." Ben pleaded.

"Just let him do it Al, he's already gotten Lily pregnant, there's really not much else he can do." Scorpius pointed out and James made a grimace, but nodded in agreement.

"Alright, she's probably sleeping, but alright," Albus said and he and Ben bid the other two goodnight and apparated to the Potter's front walkway. They quietly walked through the door and Ben was surprised to find Lily on the sitting room couch, a mug of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Is it that late?" She asked, looking around for a clock. "I couldn't fall asleep. And Ben, what are you doing here?" She asked, putting down her tea and abandoning her book before running into his arms for a hug.

"Git begged me to see you." Albus told her. "I leave you two to it then," Albus ascended the staircase and Ben held Lily close, taking her in. They hadn't seen each other since the last healer appointment, _three weeks_ ago. Trying to study for N.E.W.T.S. exhausted Lily out so she could never sneak out to meet Ben and Ben barely got a night off anyhow. He was picking up extra shifts to save money before the baby came. He was also saving for something else, something he didn't tell Lily but knew she would love it when the time was right.

"God I missed you." He huskily whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too love," Lily said, standing on her toes to give him a kiss. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I spent the whole time worrying about you. How are you doing?" The concern in his voice warmed Lily and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm doing okay. I've got a good support system, I'll be fine." Ben smiled and kissed her forehead before bending on his knee and placing a kiss on her stomach.

"And how is baby doing? I've missed it." He looked up at her, his blue eyes dancing with laughter and Lily's smile grew even wider.

"Baby is doing fine, it's excited to stop being called it and let us know if it's a boy or girl tomorrow."

"Well that makes two of us." Ben told the stomach before standing up and pulling Lily in for a long kiss. "You should get some rest honey. I'll come and pick you up around ten tomorrow." Lily nodded and yawned on cue. "I am so smart." Ben said proudly before pulling her in for one last hug and kiss.

"I love you Ben." She whispered against his lips. Ben softly smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Lils. And you, baby." Ben rested his hand on Lily's stomach and gave it a rub before heading out the door.

--

Ben knew he could have worse parents, but he certainly could have had better. They greeted Lily cordially and Ben couldn't help thinking of the hugs that Molly Weasley greeted _everyone_ with. Ben felt like a mediator—they asked what Lily's parents did and Ben had to compare Harry's job to a police chief and Ginny's to a football writer. Lily asked his parents how their latest holiday to Barcelona had went and Ben's mother simply answered 'fine.' The conversation was dying so Ben mentioned that they would be finding out the sex of their baby that afternoon. His mother's lips pressed into a thin line and his father nodded. Michael and Sarah Amherst were ordinary and though they were Ben's parents and he loved them, they looked even more ordinary across the table from Lily. Ben always found Lily extraordinary.

"And have you thought of names yet?" Sarah asked, sipping her coffee. Lily and Ben exchanged a quick glance.

"Not yet, we're waiting to see if it'll be a boy or a girl." Lily answered. "Though I'm afraid my large family has taken up many of the baby names!" Ben chuckled and rested his hand on her thigh.

"Michael is a family name." Ben's father stated. "It's my first name."

"Did you know it is Ben's middle name?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly at Lily. Lily may have only been seventeen but she wasn't stupid. The way his mother said it, she really meant _'Did you even know anything about my son before you decided to get yourself pregnant and trap him because you know he is a decent guy?'_

"Yes, I did know that." Lily answered politely. She was uncomfortable, she couldn't tell if his parents liked her and frankly at this point she was starting not to care. She was beginning to realize why Ben rarely talked to or about his parents, why he would go weeks without seeing them, why he was so scared of losing the Potters in his life. Lily wondered how strange it must feel not to fit in with your own family.

"You're last name is Potter," Michael Amherst said, and Lily wasn't sure if it was a question or just a statement so she nodded. "What will the baby's last name be?"

"Um…" Lily started, looking at Ben and pleading him to help. They hadn't discussed names of any sort and it seemed it was apparently all his parents wanted to talk about. Ben sat back in his chair and Lily could feel a sarcastic remark coming on.

"We're actually thinking of combing both of our last names for the tot. Potherst. Or Amtter. You know what Lil, we should just settle on the name Michael Potherst, boy or girl." Lily resisted laughing and instead looked to see his parent's reactions. They both just took a deep breath and did not answer. Ben pushed his seat back and stood up. "Gee, would you look at the time, Lily and I really have to be going and the appointment is all the way across town." He extended his hand to Lily and although she knew they still had two hours, she took it and stood up.

"It was wonderful to meet you both and I look forward to seeing you again soon," Lily gave his parents a smile and they both nodded and answered in return. She and Ben walked out of the café and the minute they were outside of the doors, Ben let out a dramatic sigh.

"Finally! I thought I was literally _dying _of boredom!"

"We'll have Healer Benson check you out," Lily said with a laugh. They walked hand-in-hand down the streets of North London towards Ben's parked car. "You know, you're not like them."

"Thank you." Ben answered.

"Honestly though Ben, how did two…er…plain people get such a hyper nut like you?" Ben shrugged.

"Not everyone is like their parents Miss Ginny-Weasley-clone." Ben teased, taking his hand out of hers and wrapping it around her shoulders, bringing Lily close to him.

"So does that mean our baby could potentially turn out completely normal?" Lily asked, feigning shock.

"Not a chance." Ben answered. "So do we like Potherst or Amtter better?" Lily stopped walking and looked up into his face.

"I know how much you like being the only magical Amherst," she started. "But I think the world could use another one." Ben's eyes lit up and he planted a kiss on Lily's lips, right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You are amazing," he told her. _And if all goes according to plan_, he thought, _you'll be an Amherst someday too._


	35. All Dressed Up In Love

_Once I was writing this story and realized that Lily was pregnant (I literally feel like I don't control these characters, I just write what they do in mind), I knew exactly what the sex of the baby would be and am so excited I can tell you guys! I hope you enjoy another cute chapter, I definitely think the James/Lily bonding time was necessary. Be ready though, there's some drama coming Ben and Lily's way!!_

Song: "All Dressed Up In Love" by Jennifer Hudson

**Chapter 35: All Dressed Up In Love**

"Stop. It's not funny." Ben said sternly. Lily was trying to stifle her giggles as they walked up to the Burrow. They were having a birthday dinner for her Uncle George and Ben and Lily were meeting the rest of the family to share their news from the appointment.

"I'm not laughing," Lily insisted, digging her nails into her palm to try and control herself. "It's just-" she said, starting to crack. "You fell out of your chair!" She started laughing and Ben crossed his arms and waited for her to pull herself together. "I just never thought that would be your reaction! You're usually pretty cool when it comes to handling things, but you literally fell on the ground!"

"I remember." Ben grumbled. He really didn't want to think about falling off his chair in the middle of the Healer's office.

"Aw, sweetheart, don't be embarrassed." Lily said, reaching up and caressing his cheek. "There was a fifty-fifty chance, you knew this could happen."

"At least there's not a hidden twin." Ben said, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around Lily and she chuckled.

"Come on honey, there's a kitchen full of people awaiting our arrival."

"Funny, I thought this was George's birthday." Ben pointed out as they reached the back door.

"My mum says birthdays are just my grandmum's excuse to have the family over and cook dinner. No one ever gets too many presents." Lily opened the door and they walked into the kitchen.

"So?!" Rose said the minute they walked in. Lily looked around and saw her own family, Ron, Hermione, Rose, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Bill and Fleur staring at her.

"Anxious much?" Ben asked. "You know what Lils, I think we should keep them guessing."

"Oh come on, tell us!" Roxanne whined. Lily and Ben looked at each other and Lily turned back to the crowd beaming.

"It's a girl!" An explosion of noise happened in the tiny kitchen and Lily and Ben found themselves in a mass of hugs and well wishes. Dinner was not quite ready yet so as Molly and Angelina finished up the cooking, the women surrounded Lily all talking about how wonderful it was to dress a baby girl in pink jumpers and how now Isabelle would have a playmate.

"Makes you think they like their daughters better, eh?" Ron asked as the men stood in the opposite corner of the kitchen, glancing at the animated women talking.

"Mum and Dad kept trying until they had one to dress up in pink and frills," Bill pointed out.

"Though they really could have done that with you, Ron. You would have probably loved it as much as Ginny." George taunted.

"You're lucky it's your birthday." Ron reminded.

"So a girl." James said to Ben and the focus turned on Ben who was an uncharacteristic pale shade.

"I fell off my chair." He admitted. Harry cracked a smile, though it surprisingly wasn't just because Ben was squirming. It was because he knew what was going through his head.

"Feeling the effects of karma?" Harry asked. Ben nodded.

"I didn't exactly think it was going to be one or the other, but the minute Healer Benson said it was a girl, I felt the wind knocked out of me."

"And apparently the balance," Bill added with a smile. "I was the same when they told me Victorie was a girl. It was like I suddenly saw all of the girls I had ever dated as someone's daughter and then I imagined some bad boy coming and taking off into the night with my daughter on the back of a motorcycle doing half the shit I did when I dated someone."

"But she dated Teddy and he's not a bad boy," Albus pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Ron solemnly shook his head. "You still have the constant dread. I know Scorpius is a good bloke, yet part of me still has to hate him. On principle."

"Spectacular." Ben groaned. "I just have no clue what to do with a girl."

"Alright all, dinner is ready!" Molly announced and everyone began to find their seats. Harry put his hand on Ben's shoulder and the two hung back for a minute

"You will be fine with a daughter." Harry told him. Ben tried to nod in agreement but he was pretty sure his face was still in an expression of shock and worry. It wasn't that he preferred a boy over a girl, he just literally had no idea what to do with a girl. Ben had always been good at charming girls, at dating them and (if he was to be honest) leaving them. He wasn't sure how he would do raising one.

"How can I be fine when I'm going to be in a constant state of dread for the rest of my life?" Ben asked. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Lily walked up to the two of them.

"Hate to break up the bonding, but you know grandmum won't let us eat until we're all seated. And I'm starving." She said, giving Harry and Ben pointed looks.

"We're coming," Harry assured her and she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and finding a seat. Harry looked at Ben and smiled.

"You'll have moments like that. And then it's completely worth it."

--

"So you and Benny-boy are going to babysit Isabelle?" James asked Lily during breakfast the next morning. Emma had the early shift at St. Mungos so James (predictably) came over for breakfast, just as Lily was sneaking back in from spending the night at the Burrow. After giving her a stern expression and then smiling and ruffling her hair, they dug into cereal.

"Yes, Aunt Fleur was supposed to watch her while Teddy and Bill went away for the weekend, but then she didn't realize that it was the same weekend she and Bill had plans to go to Paris. So I offered to watch and then Grandmum was all 'oh Ben, you really must go with her, you could use the experience and I don't want Lily spending the night in Diagon Alley all alone."

"She will never, ever stop worrying." James stated and Lily nodded in agreement. "Do me a favor Lil and make Ben change_ all_ of the nappies. And whenever Isabelle cries, just hand her right to him."

"You're a wonderful best mate." Lily giggled. "It will be interesting to see how he handles a toddler though."

"At least we already know you will be fine." James ran his hand through his hair and leaned back on his seat. "You've just got that maternal, take care of everyone instinct. Even Emma doesn't have that, though she was pretty good at handling Ben and I through school."

"Thank James, that really means a lot." Lily was nearly bursting with pride at the compliment from her brother and she wondered if she would ever stop trying to be perfect in his eyes. "I can't believe it's a girl." Lily rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron owes dad a galleon now. And Hugo owes me one. That family cannot place a wager to save their lives."

"You thought about it being a girl?" Lily asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well at first, I figured I'd just bet against whatever Uncle Ron was picking. And then…I don't know I just had the feeling I'd be getting a niece." James shrugged and smiled his lopsided grin. "We can mold her into a great Quidditch star. I have big plans for that one," James pointed his spoon at Lily's stomach and she laughed, giving it a rub.

"Hey James?"

"Yes Lilykins?" He asked, his mouth full of the last bit of his cereal.

"I know it was hard when Ben and I first started dating…and now this doesn't make it any easier. But…thank you. Thank you for sticking by me. I really need you." Lily willed her hormones to control themselves and not fill her eyes with tears, but they started to and James got up and pulled Lily on her feet and into a hug.

"I'd do anything for you Lily. You're my sister and that's more important than my pride." James ruffled her hair and Lily didn't even swat his hand away. "So what are your big plans for the day?"

"I have to go back to school at some point and do my homework." Lily told him and James scoffed.

"Homework-schmomework. The correct answer to that question was 'I am going to help James buy Emma a present!'"

"Definitely!" Lily said excitedly. "But why are you buying her a present, did you two fight?" She asked worriedly.

"Nah, I just feel bad, she's all stressed with work and planning the wedding and I know I'm not much of a help. Plus I'm in training all day. So I wanted to get her something, something small, just to remind her that I love her."

"Very thoughtful of you." Lily commented, waving her wand to clear their dishes. "Are you thinking jewelry or something else?" James' eyes lit up and Lily could tell her was purposely picking out a gift that he would enjoy too.

"I was thinking a puppy!" His smile spread across his face and Lily sighed.

"James, you just got done saying how the reason you are getting this gift in the first place is because Emma is so busy and you don't have time to help her. A puppy is a lot to handle and needs a lot of attention." James stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well if you want to ruin my fun, then." Lily felt a little bad at how she shot down his excitement, so she compromised.

"How about a kitten? They are just as cute and a little lower maintenance." James thought it over and deemed it a good substitution and the two got ready to go to Diagon Alley.

--

"Fancy seeing you here," Lily heard a husky voice in her ear and she nearly dropped the bag of food she was holding. She whipped her head around and was met by a laughing Ben, and responded by smacking his arm.

"Merlin, Ben, you nearly scared the shit out of me!"

"Language, Lily." Ben smirked, placing a kiss on her forehead. Lily rested her head against his chest and took a deep breath, filling her with his unique and addicting scent.

"I thought you worked today."

"I went to the Leaky for lunch and Hannah told me you and Jamesiepoo were here shopping for a pet, so I decided to surprise you."

"James is over there picking out a kitten for Emma, he told me to look at some food." Lily pulled back from his chest and help up the bag of food in her hand. "Then I have to go back to school."

"But you'll be home in two weeks for our babysitting adventure, right?" Ben asked and Lily nodded.

"You really don't have to do it with me, you know, I've minded Isabelle before."

"Yeah but its overnight and I'd worry too much."

"You don't worry about anything." Lily reminded him and it was true. Ben was always easy-going, never getting too worked up on the smallest details. It was one of the things she most loved and loathed about him. She admired his ability to let things roll off his shoulder but hated how she could never achieve the same sense of peace. Lily was a ball of energy to begin with and the pregnancy hormones seemed to put her on edge even more.

"It used to be that way a lot more." He said thoughtfully.

"So what changed?" Lily asked, one eyebrow raised. Ben tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Well, I started to have feelings for this wonderful and completely off-limits girl, so I worried that her older brother would beat me up to a pulp. Then we got together and fell in love and I started to worry I would loose her. Then another girl," Ben put his hand on Lily's stomach. "Came in to the picture and now I worry about all sorts of things. But it's worth it." Lily grinned at how sincere he was being and stood on her toes to give him a well deserved kiss.


	36. No One Really Ever Wins

_Turns out fight scenes are a lot harder to write than the cute ones—but maybe that's just because I've been in a good mood this week (spring break is a college student's dream come true!) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, next one will be the day after this chapter! Also, just to clarify, this chapter takes place in mid-April. _

Song: "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer

**Chapter 36: No One Really Ever Wins**

"Lily!" On Friday afternoon Lily was met with the squeal of two year old Isabelle running toward her. Lily had let herself into her cousin's apartment with an overnight bag in her hand and gave Isabelle a hug with the other. "Watch me!"

"That's what I'm here for," Lily said with a smile. Isabelle took off toward her bedroom and Lily walked into the kitchen to find Teddy sitting at the table looking bored and anxious while Victorie looked over a list, her eyes flickering from the list to the suitcases on the ground.

"Teddy, are you_ sure_ you packed a decent outfit to wear to dinner tonight? And then a nice one to wear tomorrow?"

"Victorie, we've been married for nearly five years. Trust me; your adamant fashion sense had rubbed off." Teddy sighed and Victorie raised her eyebrow at him.

"You want to start the weekend like this?" Teddy thought for a minute and shook his head. Victorie smiled, satisfied and turned to Lily who was trying to stifle her giggles.

"You two are exactly the same as you were growing up." She said and Victorie rolled her eyes.

"Don't I know it. So I left a lot of food in the cabinets, you and Ben can have whatever you like…I told Grandmum you would drop Isabelle and her things off to The Burrow around dinnertime tomorrow. If you need _anything_ at all have Ben send a Patronus to Teddy. You know everything else when it comes to her…but she hasn't had a nap today so don't say I didn't warn you when she throws a fit around dinnertime." Lily smiled.

"I think we'll manage just fine. You two have fun and don't worry." Teddy picked up the suitcases.

"Thanks again for watching her Lily, I don't think Molly can handle her the whole weekend anymore."

"It's no trouble," Lily assured them and Victorie gave her a hug.

"Give me all the details on Ben's child-watching abilities."

"Oh believe me, I will." Lily said with a laugh. Teddy and Victorie said goodbye to Isabelle, who practically ushered them out of the door.

"Playtime!" Isabelle said excitedly once the door had shut behind her parents. For the next hour and a half Lily followed the two year olds directions on how to play "store", which consisted of Isabelle running a store and Lily buying all of her stuffed toys and the minute Lily touched one of her toys, she would scream "mine!" and yank it back. Lily was starting to tire and she found herself constantly glancing at the clock for when Ben would arrive. Lily felt her stomach rumble (this appetite would _no_t let up and it seemed that the fifth month of pregnancy was by far starting to be her hungriest).

"Hey Isabelle, do you want to have some dinner?" Isabelle's eyes lit up and she took off towards the kitchen. Lily pushed herself off of the ground and walked into the kitchen where she found Isabelle standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking around and her eyes tearing up.

"Where mommy?" She asked, her lower lip trembling.

"Honey, mommy and daddy will be back later, I'm here now." Lily said, taking a step towards the toddler. In a second, Isabelle was on the floor sobbing and screaming that she wanted her mother, her hair turning a wild shade of red and then blue and then back to blonde. "Isabelle," Lily tried to sooth her and rub her back but she would not let up and starting to punch and kick the floor. The tantrum was going on a solid ten minutes before Ben walked through the door.

"Lily?" Ben called, following the noise into the kitchen. "What is going on?" He winced as Isabelle let out another wail.

"Want mommy!" she screamed and Lily looked helpless at Ben, who shrugged his shoulders and set his rucksack down. Lily shot him an annoyed look and went back to rubbing Isabelle's back.

"It's okay Isabelle, we're going to eat some dinner and then play more store, look Ben is here now and he wants to play too!"

"No!" Isabelle screamed.

"Ben, would you please go look in the cupboard over the stove and see what snacks are in there. But don't mention the c-o-o-k-i-e-s until after dinner." She reminded, trying and failing to pick Isabelle off of the floor.

"If it will make her stop crying, why can't she have them now?" Ben asked.

"Because then she won't eat her dinner," Lily said irritated. "Would you just do what I am asking you to?"

"Yes _dear_." Ben said sarcastically. He looked through the cupboard and pulled out a box of pasta. "How about macaroni?"

"Which kind is it, she only likes the kind with the cheese, not the kind with cheese and broccoli, Teddy likes that one, oh no." She looked to Isabelle who had stood up, the front of her dress wet. "Alright Isabelle, we've got to get you changed now."

"No! No potty!"

"You already went," Lily said, pointing her wand at the wet spot on the floor to dry it. "Come on," she took her hand and looked at Ben. "Can you make the pasta while I get her changed?" Ben nodded and Lily led Isabelle into her room.

"No!" Isabelle said when Lily tried to take off her dress.

"Isabelle, this dress is wet, you need to put on clean clothes." Lily's patience was running out so she yanked the dress off of her, which resulted in a blood-curdling scream.

"Mine!" Isabelle screamed, grabbing the dress and running across the hall into the bathroom. Lily followed and found her naked, her toddler-underwear in the toilet and her hand positioned on the flusher.

"Isabelle, do not flush that." Lily warned her, but it was too late and the underwear immediately got lodged in the toilet, causing water to overflow.

"Bath!" Isabelle squealed with glee and she stomped her feet in the water.

"Ben!" Lily called and a minute later Ben appeared, looking confused at the situation. "I need you to take her while I clean this up," she said.

"I've got macaroni cooking."

"I've got a flooded bathroom." Lily motioned. "Cast a warming charm, take her, clean her off and change her!" Ben picked up Isabelle, who started screaming, and took her back into the kitchen.

"Alright miss, you're going to sit here until it's done." Ben said, putting Isabelle on the counter next to the stove. "And if you stop screaming, I'll get you a cookie." At this, she immediately stopped and her eyes brightened. Ben got out the box of cookies and handed her one, just as Lily came back into the kitchen.

"Why is she nearly on the stove, not dressed and eating a cookie!" She exclaimed, going over and grabbing Isabelle.

"I told you I was cooking, she was just on the bleeding counter and the cookie shut her up." Ben icily said. Without a word, Lily left with Isabelle and by the time she finally got her into a fresh nappy and pajamas, the macaroni was ready and the three sat at the table, the only noise being Isabelle's random words. When she was done, she demanded another cookie and despite Lily's evil eye, Ben gave her one.

"How about we read you a story and start to tuck you in?" Lily asked. It was before Isabelle's usual bedtime but the combination of no nap and an hour long tantrum must have exhausted the toddler. It certainly exhausted Lily.

"Okay," Isabelle said and, thanking God for having her agree, Lily picked her out of her seat and carried her across the kitchen.

"I'll clean this up," Ben mumbled and Lily nodded her head. Isabelle picked a picture book about a little witch and a wizard finding a talking cat and even before Lily reached the end of the book, Isabelle had started to doze off. Lily tucked her into her bed, kissed her forehead and put the little gate up on the side of the bed so she wouldn't roll out of it. Closing the door, Lily let out a sigh and closed her eyes, knowing her night was far from over and she would have to deal with an irritated Ben. She walked in to the kitchen and found him sitting at the table, reading _The Prophet_ and eating a few cookies.

"She's asleep." Lily told him.

"Good." Ben said, not looking up from the paper. Lily was not in the mood to deal with his attitude and her hormones instantly switched from the usually emotional to the extremely angry.

"You know, you could have just listened to me. I've minded her before, I know what it's like." With this, Ben looked up from the paper, his eyes an icy shade of blue.

"Forgive me for not wanting my eardrums to have permanent damage."

"Oh, _pardon_ _me_ for you not coming here to dinner on the table and a pleasant little two year old." Lily shot at him and Ben stood up.

"After a long day of work, that _would_ have been nice."

"I can't control her tantrum, she's a fucking two year old!" Lily shouted. "And when _you_ are pregnant and have a full day of classes and have to deal with a screaming child, maybe you will understand what a long day actually is!"

"Does that mean I would get to bark orders at you instead of say a damn hello?" Ben asked and Lily clenched her fist.

"Don't even_ start_ with me Ben, I asked you to do simple things, none of which you did correctly-"

"That's bullshit Lily and you know it! I'm not asking for a perfect little housewife here, I'm asking for a thank you."

"Oh well THANK YOU for being absolutely no help to me, THANK YOU for endangering the life of my cousin and THANK YOU for showing me that I'm going to be on my own raising this child!" Lily said, pointing at her belly.

"I give Isabelle ONE FUCKING COOKIE and it shows I'm going to be a terrible, absentee father!" Ben threw his hands up in the air. "You're mental."

"Shut up!" Lily shouted at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Just SHUT UP!" Lily stormed down the hall and resisted slamming the door to Teddy and Victorie's bedroom only because she did not want to wake Isabelle up. She lay on the bed, tears pouring out of her eyes. She knew she was hormonal, she knew Ben tried his best and she knew she wasn't being fair. But she was also completely terrified. In a little over four months she and Ben would be parents, they would be responsible for raising a baby and if this night was any indication, it had the potential to tear them apart.

Lily cried herself to sleep, not changing her clothes or getting ready for bed. Eventually, her exhaustion caught up with her and an hour later Ben softly opened the door and found her curled up in the bed. His heart was heavy, he knew they had both said things they didn't mean and they were both tired and had out of reach expectations for the other. But it didn't stop him from having the sickening feeling that they were not going to be good parents. They were so young and had been dating less than a year. Ben knew parenting was not going to be easy, but when he pictured it he and Lily were on the same page, they were both thinking the same thing. Babysitting Isabelle had either been a reality check or a very bad omen.

Even though they were fighting, however, Ben had the need to make sure Lily and the baby were okay and he turned to leave and go to the couch when he heard Lily stir in her sleep. Figuring he woke her up, Ben walked over and gently placed his hand on her hair.

"Go back to sleep Lily, I already checked on Isabelle, she's fine." He said. She gave a half-nod in her sleep and Ben caressed her cheek with his finger. "Screw fighting," he murmured and he crawled in bed next to her, pulling Lily's body close to him. Even in her sleepy state, she nuzzled her head into his chest. Ben kissed her forehead and the two drifted off to sleep.


	37. Is This More Than You Bargained For Yet?

_I feel as though I've started the last three chapters with apologies for how long it's been so I'll spare the speech! Just know that now with summer vacation being here I will have a lot more time to write and update! And let me assure you, things are getting good! _

Song: "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy

**Chapter 37: Is This More Than You Bargained For Yet?**

Even before she opened her eyes, Lily knew she was in Ben's arms and it made her instantly warm. She hated fighting with anyone, especially Ben and knew that the combination of her hormones and the fear of actually being a parent in a few months had made them both say stupid things. Lily cracked her eyes opened and softly smiled at the angelic look on Ben's face. He looked so peaceful and his boyish features were prominent. Lily couldn't stare for too long though as her stomach started to rumble. She ran a hand over it.

"I know," she said softly and Ben started to stir.

"Did you say something?" He asked groggily, his eyes still shut.

"The baby is hungry." Lily responded and Ben opened his eyes, alert.

"You can tell when she's hungry?" He placed his hand on her belly and Lily smiled.

"Well I'm hungry, so I guess she is too." Ben smiled sheepishly and kissed Lily's forehead.

"I'm sorry. Last night. You know I'm a moron." He admitted and Lily wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"I know. And I was wrong too. I love you. We're going to be fine." Ben nodded and ruffled her hair. Lily pulled back and swatted at him.

"Seriously, you are turning in to James!" Ben opened his mouth in mock shock.

"He would only be so lucky if I stooped to his level!" Lily giggled.

"You better hope I don't tell him that!" A sound from the room across the hallway made them listen closer.

"….broom! dada, no cookie, play, yes, up, down, up, no." Ben and Lily both chuckled at Isabelle's babbling and Lily got out of bed.

"I'll start breakfast," Ben offered.

"Scrambled eggs!" Lily called as she walked out of the room. She walked into Isabelle's room and found her sitting up in her crib playing with a picture book and a stuffed dragon.

"Da-gon!" She said, holding up the dragon when Lily walked in.

"That's right Isabelle! I bet Uncle Charlie got that for you. Are you ready for some scrambled eggs?" Isabelle's hands shot up to Lily and Lily lifted her out of the crib and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "First, we need to change your nappie!"

"No!" Isabelle said, giggling.

"Oh _please _do not start that again," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Molly's getting off easy." Ben noted as he and Lily walked up the path to The Burrow, Isabelle in Ben's arms and fast asleep. The three had spent a fun day walking around Diagon alley then going to the Muggle zoo. Isabelle had only had one minor meltdown when she spilled her ice cream, but Ben had made up for it by swinging her upside down just like the monkeys in the cage. Isabelle had cuddled right up to Ben and kept calling him "Benny", something Lily found both hysterical and adorable. Seeing him with her made Lily even more excited that they were having a girl.

"And of all people, she would know how to deal with a toddler in the terrible twos." Lily agreed, shifting the bag of Isabelle's clothes from one shoulder to another.

"Do you want me to grab that?" Ben asked.

"You've already got Isabelle and both of our rucksacks, I think I can manage." Lily told him, though her side was sore. "Are you coming over my house for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, James and I have to do some wedding thing first but then I'll be over." Ben said, looking at Isabelle who was fast asleep. "She's easy when she's sleeping."

"A lot easier." Lily nodded, reaching out and pushing the hair off of Isabelle's face. Lily opened the backdoor to the Burrow. "Grandmum?" Molly came into the kitchen from the sitting room and gave Lily a warm hug.

"And how was this little one?" Molly asked, motioning to Isabelle.

"How did you ever raise seven?" Ben shook his head and groaned.

"It's easier when they're your own. You'll see," Molly said, looking at Lily's belly. "Ben, dear, why don't you just tuck her in the crib set up in Ginny's old room?" Ben nodded and took her upstairs. "It's adorable seeing him with a little girl," Molly noted to Lily.

"I know." She said, smiling and rubbing her belly. "I can't believe we're going to be parents in a few months. It just seems so…surreal. Some days I'm actually pretty excited, but then I get so nervous. What if we're too young, if we're not ready..."

"Lily, darling, you could be thirty and you would still feel like you aren't ready for a baby. I promise you though, you will be a wonderful mother. You have a large support system behind you and you have a wonderful man to share it with. You and Ben will do just fine." Lily smiled and gave her grandmother a warm hug.

"Was my mum nervous with James too?" Lily asked, pulling back. Molly chuckled.

"She was, and your dad too. Don't tell anyone, but Hermione was the worst. Parenting is the one thing books can't teach you. She was a right wreck, Ron had a few rough months with that." She said, a twinkle in her eye when remembering what seemed like yesterday.

"Now that I can believe." Lily said. Ben walked into the room.

"She's all tucked away." He said. "Are you alright Lily?" Ben asked, as Lily was smiling but looked very pale.

"Yes, just feeling a little worn-out." Lily said, pushing away his worries. Ben was always so tuned in to her feelings and though he accepted her answer, he still felt as though something was off. He and Lily bid Molly a good afternoon and Lily apparated home while Ben went to Grimmuald Place to meet James who was conveniently walking down the pathway.

"Emma and Rose are in there planning a baby shower for you and Lily." He said, shaking his head. "Don't tell them I told you though."

"When is this taking place?" Ben asked, his eyebrow raised.

"On the two of your birthdays." James told him.

"You mean my twenty second birthday is going to be spent watching Lily unwrap cribs and nappies and bottles?" Ben winced.

"'Friad so, mate. Welcome to parenthood I guess. So are we going ring shopping for my baby sister?" Ben's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know?"

"One, you are my best mate. Two, you've already knocked her up, might as well marry her too. Plus then you two can move in to a flat. And three…Emma said she saw you staring in the jewelry shop when the two of you had lunch the other day."

"Not as thick as you used to be, eh?" Ben asked smiling. James looked sheepish.

"Well many of those thoughts may have been Emma. Speaking of, it's a good thing we're going because I want to get her something nice. She's finally given up on me helping what-so-ever with the wedding and I figure I should show my appreciation."

"You're bribing your fiancée with jewelry so she stops asking about flower arrangements?" Ben asked with a laugh.

"A bloke's gotta do what a bloke's gotta do."

"So then Professor Thomas told me I was doing a wonderful job and I was sure to do just fine on my N.E.W.T.S. though Transfiguration won't be my hardest subject and I think Defense Against Dark Arts will be okay, it's just Ancient Runes, I always mix up the translations pre and post dark ages." Lily rambled on to Ginny as the two prepared dinner.

"I don't know where you got your fascination with that, you father and I never took that subject." Ginny chuckled.

"I don't know with-ow," Lily said, her left hand flying to her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, instantly by her side. "Did the baby kick?"

"No," Lily said, rubbing her stomach. "It felt like a-a cramp. A really," Lily winced "Really bad one." Ginny looked concerned.

"We'll go to Saint Mungos," Lily shook her head.

"No, mum, I'm fine it's probably normal-OW!" Lily's eyes welled up in tears.

"Harry! Albus!" Ginny called and Harry came in to the kitchen out of his study.

"Lily?" He asked, going to her side and rubbing her back.

"Harry, we need to take her to Saint Mungos now, Albus," She said to her son who had appeared at the doorway and was looking nervous. "Tell James and Ben when they get here to meet us at the hospital." She and Harry led Lily towards the fireplace and Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder, shouting "Saint Mungos" and the three disappeared. Albus sat down at the table and tried to take deep breaths. He thankfully only had to wait a few more minutes before Ben and James walked through the front door, chanting some old Quidditch cheer.

"Alby!" Ben called as he and James walked through the halls.

"Lily's in the hospital." Albus blurted out. James' eyes widened and Ben's face froze.

"Why?" James asked.

"I don't know but we should go now," Albus said and the three hastily made their way to the front of the yard before apparating to the hospital. It took them a few minutes to find the maternity ward but when they did the three boys rushed to Harry who was sitting in a chair looking worried.

"Dad!" James called and Harry stood up.

"They took her in to the emergency section , your mum is with her, she was starting to faint."

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Ginny said something about a cramp in Lily's side, it was hurting her a lot so we came here. Was she okay today?" he asked Ben.

"I mean she seemed a bit worn out but I thought it was because she was chasing Isabelle, she was stressed out yesterday…" _And we fought_. Ben remembered, mentally kicking himself for adding more on to her already full plate.

"So do we just wait?" James asked, but his question was answered when Ginny came into the waiting area.

"She and the baby are okay." Ginny said first and she was met with four relieved faces. "However, Lily hasn't been sleeping much with all of her studying and then traveling back and forth from home and school and it's taking a toll on her. The stress from being pregnant, worrying about the N.E.W.T.s and dealing with the rumors around school hasn't been helping, the cramp was kind of like the baby's reaction to everything."

"But the baby, she's okay?" Ben asked, taking everything in. Ginny nodded.

"They want to keep her for another hour just to make sure, but you can go see her first if you want." She said and Ben nodded and walked to the room she directed him to. He walked in the door and found Lily pouting on the bed.

"Hey there," he said and she turned her head toward him and sighed.

"Never a dull day, huh?" Ben gave her a half smile and sat down on the bed with her, kissing her forehead.

"You girls scared me there for a minute." He said, giving her belly a rub. "What's going on?"

"The baby doesn't like being stressed out." Lily said. "I don't either but honestly, what can I do? I can't drop out of school and skive off my exams, I only have six more weeks, I can do this…I've got to do this." Lily said, her eyes starting to tear.

"Baby, you don't have to do anything that you think may put you or the baby in danger." Ben tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and looked at her earnestly.

"I don't want our baby to grow up thinking she was the reason I didn't finish my last year and feel guilty and think I don't love her." Lily said. "And I know that sounds mental, but it worries me."

"I know Lils, it worries me too. But right now it's really about what's best for you and the baby. I don't want more hospital trips…" He said. Lily took a deep breath and sighed.

"Making decisions about what will stress me out less is stressing me out." She said, leaning her head back. Ben smirked.

"How about I got get your family and you can have your family talk of Harry wanting whatever you want, Ginny wanting the opposite, Albus being the voice of reason and James being the comedic relief?" Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, send them in."

_NEXT: The family tries to help Lily decide about her future_


	38. Just Call My Name and I'll Be There

_The weather has been so wonderful lately that I've been writing outside! I hope you all feel this chapter is good, I know it doesn't have a lot of Lily but I really wanted to see what the people around her were doing and this sets the stage nicely for some more things to play out. The next chapter will be lots of Lily and will have a REALLY special moment—hopefully it'll be up by the end of the week _

Song: "I'll Be There" by The Jackson 5

**Chapter 35: Just Call My Name and I'll Be There**

"School is important Lily, you only have a few weeks left and trust me, after N.E.W.T.S, seventh year is smooth sailing." Albus reasoned and to his right, James scoffed.

"What is she pops the baby out in the middle of Transfiguration class?"

"Ew." Lily said, shuddering.

"James," Ginny rolled her eyes. "At least attempt to be helpful."

"I do not want Dean Thomas delivering my granddaughter." Harry said firmly. James and Ben snickered and Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Can we please get back to the real question here?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"It's really whatever choice is best for you, Lily," Ginny repeated for the tenth time that hour. "For you and the baby, whichever keeps the two of you healthier is the right choice. Ben, what do you think?" Ben shrugged.

"Same thing I suppose. Whatever keeps my girls okay." He took Lily's hand and she breathed deeply.

"I want to finish out the year." Lily said. "I promise to stay as relaxed as I can, you can all owl Hugo and put him up to babysitting me." The family took a minute to process it.

"If you feel anything out of order at all-" James started.

"I'll come home immediately." Lily promised. James didn't look convinced and Lily knew he would never quite be able to shake his overprotective streak. She looked at Ben next who was looking supportive, yet nervous. "It'll be okay." She promised and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to have Hugo owl me daily reports."

"_Weekly."_ Lily bargained.

"Twice a week." Ben said and Lily nodded. "Sold, to the pregnant witch in the hospital bed!" Everyone laughed and a Healer came in the room.

"Miss Potter, we can help you change back into your clothes and you may be discharged." She was a young Healer, probably still in training, and looked awe struck at the family in the room. Lily always forgot they were famous.

"Okay, thank you." Lily answered and the healer nodded and walked out. "One more thing," she said to her family who were starting to exit the room. "Albus," Albus stopped and turned, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?"

"If there is any time to tell me it is now while I am lying here in a hospital bed. Al, who in Merlin's name is your date to James' wedding?" James and Ben laughed and Albus shook his head.

"You're ruthless Lils. And I'm still not telling."

* * *

"So Ben, I'm thinking that maybe you should hold off a few weeks to pop the big question. Just cause there's a lot going on." James reasoned. The two were walking down the streets of London later that afternoon after saying goodbye to Lily, who was returning back to school.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Plus, I still have to ask your dad for permission. Figure I'll give him a chance to _actually_ hit me since he never got to when I was dating Lily or when I got her pregnant."

"Neither did I, now that I think about it." James mused. "And I've gotta get that in soon, I can't be going around punching you when you're a father. Inappropriate for the kids."

"Speaking of," Ben wiggled his eyebrows. "Your bachelor party. Emma begged me not to get you a Veela but I really don't see the harm, I told her you only get married once."

"You're the best man for a reason." James said, slapping him on the back. He got a little more serious. "You reckon Lily is doing the right thing, then? Going back to school?" Ben hesitated and the sighed.

"Even if it's a mistake, I can't really stop her, can I? The girl, much as I love her, tends to do what she wants. I used to think you were the only one who could ever change her mind."

"I used to be." James slightly chuckled. "She'd throw a fit at mum, a less of one at dad, but then for me she would just smile and say 'okay'. And then she started dating you. And now she doesn't listen to me at all. Thanks a lot, prat." James was teasing but Ben realized the truth in his statement. Before he and Lily started dating, Lily never did anything that would make James cross with her. She could be stubborn with many others but when it came to James she always trusted his judgment, even if blindly. But not so much anymore. Though Lily still respected James and went to him for advice, she was becoming her own person and trusting herself more. Ben smiled when he realized she also trusted him more, valued his opinion over others.

"Shit, I should have convinced her to stay, shouldn't I have?" Ben mentally kicked himself. "She's going to push herself to stay in school, to finish the year, especially after that stupid article." The Prophet had not published a word about Lily's pregnancy (a large portion of the staff and its sponsors were related to her after all) but _Witch Weekly_ had run an article about it a few weeks back. Ben remembered the anger he felt as he read the article.

_POTTER PRINCESS IS PREGNANT!_

_The rumors are true, seventeen year old Lily Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter, is well over a few months pregnant. Lily is in her seventh year of Hogwarts and is expecting a child. Is Miss Potter married? The answer is no, but sources have confirmed that twenty one year old Benjamin Amherst, an Obliviator for the Ministry and her boyfriend of a mere few months, is the father. _

"_Ben is practically Lily's brother," Adella Bumbles, who graduated Hogwarts with Ben, said. "He used to stay at their house all of the time. Like Emma used to." Adella refers to Emma Warrington who is engaged to the elder James Potter, Keeper for Puddlemere United._

_A Potter falling for an older brother's best friend? Sounds like history is repeating itself._

_No word yet on the barely-of-age Lily's plans for the baby, how the family is handling it or if Ben will even be sticking around. _

_For comments, please write to Romilda Vane._

Ben thought he and James were angry at the article, but nothing could have compared to the rage of Harry. He personally went over to the editor's office, demanded his daughter stay out of the papers and told him that he could inform any sponsors of the paper that Harry would be pulling his funding from their business if another word about Lily was even muttered.

Not another word was mentioned and Ben flooed to Hogwarts (he was never more lucky of McGonagall's soft spot for him) to make sure Lily was okay. Ben had always loved and respected Harry, but it had infinitely grown after hearing about the editor confrontation. Ben knew that if it ever came down to it, he'd do the same for his own child. He knew that and the baby wasn't even born yet.

"…so I don't even know if they're coming." James said in disgust. Ben had completely zoned out during James telling him about Emma's parents disapproving of the wedding, but the last part shocked him.

"That's fucked up, it's their daughter's wedding." Ben said. "Though I don't know if my parents would come to mine. They get…uncomfortable around magic, ya know?" James nodded and at that moment he had never felt more lucky to be a part of his family. Sure they could be loud and everyone was always in each other's lives, but they were always there. They always showered each other with love and support. James supposed that was why people like Ben, from a family that never even tried to understand him, Emma, from a family that practically disowned her after her sorting into Gryffindor and even Scorpuis, who came from a family that never once told him they were proud of him, found a family in his own family. Whatever happened in his life, James could count on his family and his best friends and there was comfort in knowing they would always have his back.

* * *

"Aunt Ginny?" Victorie Lupin stepped out of the fire and into the Potter's kitchen carrying a large bag.

"Victorie!" Ginny said excitedly, coming into the kitchen. "What in the world-"

"Isabelle's infant clothes, I went through them and packed them up for Lily. It's so great she's having a girl, I can always give her hand-me-downs."

"And I bet that she will appreciate them, what with your similar tastes." Ginny smiled and the two went into the sitting room. "I remember you getting these when your mum threw you your baby shower."

"Oh Merlin, that was the coldest day of the year, I was freezing and the last thing I wanted to do was leave my cozy apartment. Then I get to my parent's and the whole place was decorated in pink! It was lovely. And I think you may remember this one…" Victorie pulled a pale yellow onesie out of the bag that had golden snitches all over it.

"James' first outfit!" Ginny exclaimed, holding it up. "I can't believe it made it through all of my children and Isabelle."

"And now your granddaughter will wear it." Victorie said, smiling. "Keeping it in the family." Ginny returned the smile and her eyes softened.

"Thank you so much for everything, Victorie. You've really been wonderful with Lily, she needs you a lot more than she lets on. I think she's terrified of parenting, though she tries to be brave for Ben and everyone else."

"And he's probably doing the same thing." Victorie nodded. "I'll admit I was shocked when I heard Lily was pregnant, but I really think she's going to be okay. After all, she had a great mum to learn from."

* * *

"How are you holding up, Gramps?" Ron asked, looking at the piles of baby clothes on the sitting room couch. He and Hermione were over the Potter's for dinner and when they had arrived, Harry was standing in the middle of his sitting room, staring at the little pink clothes.

"I'm not above hexing you today, Weasley." Harry told him and Ron grinned.

"You know what I was thinking about the other day? Remember when you told me that Ginny was pregnant with James?"

"How could I forget? You almost punched me in the gut. Which was a bit surprising, being as you were fine when you saw us snogging in the common room and even sort of happy when I told you I was going to propose to her. And then you almost leapt across the kitchen table. You were mental."

"Something bizarre snapped in me." Ron agreed, glad Harry was able to chuckle at the memory. "Mind you, I got a chewing out by mum, Hermione and Ginny."

"As you should have!" Harry laughed. "Thankfully once we found out it was a boy you had such big plans for him to be the greatest keeper in Britain that you didn't care."

"And I was right, wasn't I?" Ron boasted. "I don't know why I remembered it but I was just thinking…I mean you think that you drop the kids off at King's Cross when they're eleven that you've done what you can…but your job isn't over. The whole parenting thing…it's for life."

"I think that's the point of it mate," Harry said, not sure where Ron was going. The two were silent for a few minutes, both absorbing the spoken and unspoken things said before Ginny called out to them and they went into the kitchen to find themselves in the middle of a discussion on what the baby would call Ginny.

"I mean I really don't think Grandmum is all that bad," Hermione tried to reason.

"But it's what the kids call _my_ mum." Ginny explained. "If the baby starts calling me Grandmum it'll feel too weird, I'll feel a lot older than I should!"

"I'm far too young to be called a grandfather." Harry spoke up.

"You can always just have the baby call you The Chosen One." Ron quipped and Harry groaned.

"Maybe Granddad isn't so bad."


	39. Just Trying To Get By

_I know, I'm a terrible updater! Blame the world cup for sucking me in. I will TRY to get another update in before the final on Sunday! Enjoy this one, bachelor/bachelorette party coming up next!_

Song: "Ordinary Day" By Vanessa Carlton

"_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you feel dreams are right in the palm of your hand"_

**Chapter 39: Just Trying To Get By**

"You really don't think it's weird that Professor Thomas used to snog your mum?" Hugo asked as he and Lily walked out of a Transfiguration lesson.

"I mean I suppose it's kind of weird, but it's like the same thing of thinking how your mum used to snog Victor Krum."

"That's not weird, that's brilliant. If only she stayed with him. I could have been Hugo Krum, non-ginger and son of a world famous Quidditch player." Lily laughed at her cousin.

"And what exactly is wrong with being ginger?" She asked, flipping her red hair which was growing past her shoulders.

"Nothing, as long as you don't have a brat cousin like James to pick on you from the moment you are born. He was ruthless as a child."

"He's still ruthless as an adult." Lily rolled her eyes. "You should hear him tease Ben about how our daughter is going to come out covered in red hair and freckles. Ben said mum nearly hexed him at the dinner table."

"Good old James, still getting in trouble from the parents. Did Ben tell you what we're doing for the bachelor party?"

"He won't say a word, but it's not like I'm telling him what the girls and I are planning for Emma. I may not be able to drink during the night, but we're going to have a lot of fun around London."

"Just be careful," Hugo said, motioning to Lily's stomach.

"Merlin, not you too! All of my letters from the family, which have nearly tripled in the past two weeks, always have a message about being careful, keeping my feet up, staying relaxed. It's bloody annoying!" Lily was exasperated, she knew her family looked out for her and only wanted her and the baby to be healthy, but they were driving her up the wall.

"Aw c'mon Lil, you know no one is really concerned about you, it's just all about the Quidditch legacy in your belly. Our family's due for a seeker, we have to make sure she stays safe and grows just right." Hugo said matter-of-factly.

"A seeker, huh?" Lily asked and pondered the thought. Whenever she thought about the baby she thought about it as just that, a baby. When she thought about the little girl (she really needed to think of a name) growing up with her wonderful family surrounding her, Lily's heart warmed and she threw her arms around Hugo in the middle of the halls. "You're wonderful, Hugo." He groaned.

"And you're mental, Lily. Between you, Rose and my mom, it's a wonder that I didn't bloom into an emotional wreck." He laughed and patted her head. He and Lily had been together their whole lives and though he still thought she was way too young to be a mother, he knew she'd make a good one.

* * *

"Sectumsempra!" The red-eyed Flint yelled, sending a curse soaring at Lily. But it wasn't Lily suddenly standing there, it was a little girl who looked just like her, but had bright blue eyes and curly hair. She looked at Ben and yelled "Dad!" right before the curse shot her square in the chest.

Ben screamed as he sat up straight in his bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He swore and punched his pillow. He tried to lay down again but his body was tense and his head was spinning, so he got out of his bed and made his way downstairs. He tried to be quiet as to not wake up Molly, but when he got to the kitchen he found the lamp already lit and Molly busy making a pot of tea.

"Molly?" He asked and she turned around while hastily trying to wipe away tears. Ben went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing awful, dear. Just…missing my boys." Ben's heart fell and he tried not to look at the clock behind him that never moved Arthur or Fred's hands from 'home'. Though he had never met Fred, he was often told he and James were exactly like Fred and George were during school. He had known Arthur Weasley for years and the man had treated Ben just like one of his own. Molly had one last sniffle then pulled her head back. "There now, all better, would you like some tea? I heard you yell upstairs, is everything alright?" Ben didn't have to answer, Molly had already gotten him a cup and saucer and the teacup was pouring into it. Ben sat down at the table and rested his head on his right hand.

"I had a nightmare. About Lily. And all I want to do right now is apparate into her dorm and make sure she's okay." Ben sounded both frustrated and tired.

"I know it must be hard not to be there every step of the way." Molly said sympathetically. "But you're doing a wonderful job. When Lily's here you always make her and the baby the number one priority, you work all the time to be able to provide for them in the future. You've really grown up Ben." Ben tried to smile.

"Then why do I constantly feel like this is all too much for me to handle? I was just getting used to the fact that I was in love with Lily, then she tells me she's pregnant and now..." Ben sighed. "I want to marry her. But I don't want to rush her. And I don't want her to think I'm just marrying her because of the baby." Molly took a deep breath.

"Do you know when Fred's birthday is?" Ben looked up, confused and cocked his head thinking about it.

"Sometime in November, right?" Molly nodded.

"November 10th. Now George and Angelina's wedding anniversary is August 6th. Of the same year." Comprehension dawned on Ben's face and he thought about it for a minute.

"Is that why you've been so...er…good, I guess with the whole Lily and I being young and not married?" Ben asked sheepishly and Molly let out a small chuckle.

"Well I do wish you two would have dated longer, gotten married and then had the baby. But then again, who am I to judge? If Arthur and I didn't marry right out of Hogwarts we'd probably have been in a similar predicament."She waved her wand at the empty teacups and they placed themselves in the sink before she stood up and patted Ben's shoulder. "I know it's hard dear, but I promise she'll be back before you know it. I think the part that's hurting you the most is how much you miss her." She gave him a kiss on the top of the head and went back upstairs. Ben took a deep breath and he noticed how he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He smiled and hoped his daughter would inherit some of Molly's unending kindness and wisdom.

* * *

"Hello?" Lily called, coming through the fireplace in her kitchen, dropping her rucksack on the table and catching her breath. Traveling by Floo was starting to make her a little queasy, though that could also be due to the fact that Lily had eaten two breakfast sandwiches and more than one muffin before she left the Great Hall to come home. It would be her last time coming home before she finished her year. She had somehow survived her week of taking the N.E.W.T.S and, though exhausted, she was glad she made it. She only had two more weeks left until the end of term, the end of her time at Hogwarts. She ran a hand over her stomach, which she sworn had doubled in size in the fifth month of her pregnancy.

"Lily?" Harry asked, walking out of his office. When he saw her standing in the kitchen he broke out into a grin and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi Daddy, Lily said sweetly, holding him close. "Did you take off of work today?"

"I decided to spend the afternoon working from home, the ministry can get boring sometimes."

"Especially now that I don't work for you," Lily said with a grin. Harry smiled.

"You are welcome back anytime, no matter how those N.E.W.T. grades turn out."

"Speaking of, you were on our Defense Against the Dark Arts one. 'What spell did Harry Potter use to defeat the dark lord Voldemort, Expelliarmus, duh!" She rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

"I'm surprised you remember that, you were always more interested in the romantic stories than the battle ones." Lily smiled and shrugged and she went into the sitting' room to rest her legs. Harry sat on the couch next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of…can you tell me the story about proposing to mum again?" Lily asked and Harry lightly rubbed her back.

"Of course…well you know all about how your mum didn't go back to Hogwarts after winter holiday of her seventh year because of it not being the same and because the Harpies were already scouting her for Quidditch-"

"-and because she was madly in love with you and couldn't bear spending more time apart." Lily interrupted.

"Yes, that was your Grandmum's view and I certainly wasn't trying to convince her to go away again. Well I think Molly expected me to pop the question in the few weeks following, but we were too young. She was freshly seventeen and I was eighteen and starting the grueling Auror training. Though I knew I wanted to be with her forever, I wasn't thinking about marriage."

"But then…" Lily started, smiling because she knew where the story was headed. Harry smiled as he began to tell one of his favorite memories.

"But _then_ about a year later I took Teddy to one of her matches. He was almost two and about as well behaved as Isabelle, though it was worse because he would run from whoever was watching him and then change his appearance. Little bugger," Harry shook his head. "Anyway, after the match which your mother had scored forty points in, I picked Teddy up and we met her on the field. He jumped out of my hands and ran right towards her and she picked him up and spun him and he rested his head on her shoulder. And then I walked over and kissed her and told her how wonderful she played and the three of us just stood there, close and together. And then I knew that I wanted a family with Ginny and I was tired of waiting for it. So the next day I bought a ring-"

"An _amazing_ ring" Lily said. She loved her mother's ring, it was a large, square-cut diamond settled between two emerald stones on a platinum band.

"And then two weeks later I took her to the same spot where I told her I loved her, the big oak tree right on the end of The Burrow's property. I asked her to marry me and she said yes and the rest you know." Lily sighed pleasantly.

"Was Aunt Hermione jealous that you and Ginny got engaged first?" Harry groaned.

"I don't even remember if she and Ron were speaking that week. He proposed a while later in the middle of one of their fights by slamming the ringbox on the table and shouting 'Merlin knows why, but I want to bloody marry you!'" Lily burst out laughing, she had never heard that story before and soon the sound of her and Harry's undying laughter echoed though the house.

"That's classic!" Lily said in between trying to catch her breath. Then she felt something against the inside of her belly, almost like a butterfly opened and closed its wings. She gasped and her hand flew to her middle.

"What's wrong, Lily, what's-" Harry worriedly asked her but she looked up at him, her smile beaming and her brown eyes sparkling.

"She's kicking." Lily whispered. "Dad, feel it!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and, though it was light, he felt the movement and he stared in wonderment. It was actually real, Lily was actually having a baby. And though it felt like he had been hit with a stunning spell, the minute he looked at Lily's glowing face, he smiled. "This means she likes you. Or she likes hearing funny Ron and Hermione stories."

"She's got a good sense of humor then," Harry laughed. "And she'll need it to survive this mad family."

* * *

"That is literally the coolest thing on the planet," Ben, who had barely moved his hand from Lily's stomach the minute he felt the baby kick, said. He and Lily were curled up on the bench in her backyard, watching the sunset and enjoying each other. "You know, if we were Muggles I'd have her signed up for a girls football side in no time."

"Hugo wants her to be a seeker, says we haven't had one in the family in a while. Which I guess is true, Dom, Louis and I were Chasers, James a Keeper and you a Beater. And she'll have my dad and my Uncle Charlie's genes." Lily pondered it and smiled when he felt another flutter in her stomach and saw Ben's eyes sparkle even more.

"So all we have to do is get the little bugger a broom and she'll be all set then?" Ben asked, lightly rubbing Lily's stomach.

"Seems like it. Speaking of, I think we should actually start to talk about names so we don't have to call her 'the little bugger'." Lily nuzzled her head into Ben's chest. "Something unique and completely her own."

"How about Sandbox?" Ben asked and Lily flipped her head around to him. He cracked a grin. "I don't know any kids named Sandbox."

"You're impossible." She shook her head and Ben kissed her forehead.

"Alright, no inanimate objects. How about Venmous Tentacula?" Ben ducked as Lily swatted at him, though she was laughing too hard that she may have missed on purpose.


	40. Walk On, Walk On, Walk On

_I can't believe it's chapter 40! I've still got exciting things up my sleeve and am so grateful to you all for sticking with me as I try to get them on paper as gracefully. I know I promised the bachelor/bachelorette parties this chapter but I ended up deciding they need a whole chapter to themselves (it gets jucyyy!)_

"Can't Go Back Now" by The Weepies (this song really made me think of Lily's emotions of her last train ride home in the first scene)

"_But in the end the only steps that matter are the ones you take all by yourself"_

**Chapter 40: Walk On, Walk On, Walk On**

As the train pulled into King's Cross Station, Lily's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Hugo next to her.

"It'll be okay Lils," Hugo said, putting his arm around her. "Least you saved the tears for this bit." His jerked his head to where Monica and Emmett sat across from them. Monica had been in hysterics since they left the castle and Emmett had been very unsuccessful in calming her down.

"I just can't believe it's over." Lily said, wiping her tears from her eyes. She looked out the window as the train pulled into the station. "What the-" It was hard to miss her grandmum, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Ben, Emma, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Roxanne all gathered at the station holding a big sign reading _CONGRATULATIONS HUGO AND LILY!_

"Bloody mortifying." Hugo said, shaking his head. "No one else has gotten this since Teddy. Ridiculous."

"Just go with it," Lily said, standing up. She and Monica exchanged a tearful goodbye, promising to write to each other and meet up during the summer. She and Hugo were almost at the door getting off of the train when she turned to him. "Reckon we're ready for the real world?" Hugo smiled.

"We don't exactly have a choice, do we?" Together they stepped onto the platform and was engulfed by their large and loud family. Ginny and Hermione were in tears, which unfortunately didn't stop, even when the women all went to the final bridesmaids dress fitting.

"Mum, we left the platform ages ago. Aunt Ginny has stopped being a right mess and you should too. Hugo's not even moving out of the house," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I know, you're right." Hermione said, trying to collect herself. She took another shaky breath and Rose sighed. "Alright girls let's see the dresses!" Rose, Roxanne and Lily excitedly went to a large dressing room with the dresses that the saleswoman had given them.

"God Lily, your boobs are HUGE! Even with the raised neckline!" Roxanne marveled.

"Oh, shut up Rox, you know it's only cause my stomach is huge too." Lily said, struggling with making the dress lay right. "Can you zip me, Rose?" Rose, her own gold dress perfectly laying against her body, got the zipper up halfway before it wouldn't budge anymore.

"Um…"

"Fuck." Lily said in a monotone voice. She knew she had grown but she had tried to plan ahead and had ordered the dress in two sizes up.

"Lily!" Ginny scolded from outside the dressing room.

"Mum! It won't zipper up!" Lily angrily stormed out of the dressing room, her eyes blazing.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, get back in there." Ginny pushed Lily back in the room so the saleswoman wouldn't see, took out her wand and waved it at Lily's stomach, which magically became a few inches smaller. "Concealing charm." She explained to the girls confused faces. "Though you should only use it in emergencies, as it puts a lot of pressure on your bladder."

"You were going to the loo every ten minutes during my wedding!" Hermione said, laughing at the memory.

"I was eight and a half months preganant!" Ginny defended. "You and Ron had your wedding on bloody Valentine's Day, you knew I was due in the start of March!" The girls laughed as they stepped out of the dressing room and into the mirrored hall where Emma, Ginny and Hermione squealed at how perfect their dresses fit and how lovely they all looked. The saleswoman came out of the back room with a large garment bag and Lily went into the dressing room with Emma to help her with the final fitting.

"Less than a week," Lily said, as she neatly tied up the back of Emma's dress, which was in corset fashion. "Can you believe it?"

"Barely," Emma said, laughing. "You know, I always hoped James and I would end up together."

"Well I always_ knew _you would, it's plain as day. I can't wait to have you as my sister," Lily said as she finished tying the bow. Emma smiled, tucking a blonde ringlet behind her left ear.

"I can't wait either. Your family…it's really all I've got, you know?" Lily solemnly nodded. Emma's sisters weren't even coming to the wedding and her parents refused to be involved in any of the planning. "Your brother…he really saved Ben and I. And now I'm marrying him." Emma said with a shaky laugh.

"And I'm having the other one's baby." Lily laughed, standing next to her. "You reckon James planned it all along?"

"Not in a million years," Emma said, really laughing now. "Come on," she said and Lily helped her with her dress as she stepped out of the dressing room and was met with an excited audience.

* * *

Ben kept sticking his hand in his pants pocket and fiddling with the black, velvet box. He, Harry, Ron, Albus and Hugo had gone to watch James' Quidditch match, which Ben had jokingly reminded him was his last Quidditch match as a bachelor. James was playing phenomenal as usual against the Tornados, saving sixteen shots on goal and not letting a single one in. Ben, who sat on the end of the row in the private box the Potters owned, looked down at the other men and couldn't help but smile.

Hugo, seated next to him, was watching the game with eyes sparkling of wonder and awe. He knew every player, every statistic and it was obvious he had a genuine love for the game. Ron was next to him, boasting about his glory days as Gryffindor keeper and commenting on how James' form had increased since the last match. Albus had always enjoyed watching the game, he admired his brother's talent and he was greateful for a break from the office. Ben's gaze, however, kept being drawn to Harry. Harry sat on the end, beaming. No matter how many matches James played, Harry still wore the same proud-father expression for his son, never riding him about his career or pressuring him to take the next step. If the kids were happy, Harry was happy.

Usually.

Ben knew he could make Lily happy for the rest of their lives. He knew he would love his daughter more than anything, would make sure she and Lily were always his number one priority. Sure, dating Lily has come with a lot of unexpected surprises, but Ben was never one for a normal life anyway. He liked adventure and excitement, although he knew he was being a right coward about asking Harry's permission to marry Lily. Harry not only knew a lot more hexes than Ben, but he had the ability to say no. And though Ben liked to think of himself as someone who had defied rules and commands, he knew if Harry said no, Ben would listen.

"Merlin, he is SO good!" Hugo exclaimed as James practically dove off of his room, narrowly hitting the Quaffle out of the way.

"He does get a sick satisfaction out of blocking people from reaching their goal," Harry chuckled.

"Dad, I could have told you that ages ago. He used to love blocking me from my toys, food, anything." Albus pointed out. "But heaven forbid Lily needed anything!"

"Like that one time Hermione and I were watching you and Lily wanted a cookie," Ron said. "Rose told him they were in the top of the highest cabinet. James nearly cracked his skull trying to get it."

"She could always charm him," Ben said, smiling.

"_You're _one to talk." Hugo snorted. "You're as whipped as they are!"

"Not a bad thing to be," Harry said, smiling. "I wouldn't want anyone less for my daughter." Ben gratefully smiled and he relaxed. So Harry didn't really hate him. He thought he was good enough for Lily.

It was a start.

* * *

"Yes Emma, I promise, things will be fine." Lily reassured her soon-to-be sister in law. After the dress fitting, Lily and Emma had gone back to Grimmauld Place to run over Emma's massive checklist. "We've got a week to double check every aspect and you've already got the major things down."

"I just don't want to overlook anything and then be stressed on the day." Emma said nervously, crossing off 'bridesmaids dresses' on the list.

"One, you won't overlook anything. And two, that's why you have me!" Lily said, smiling. "I am your personal slave on your wedding day. Everything will be perfect." Emma nodded and took a deep breath, glancing at the clock.

"James should be-" And like he knew she was waiting, the fireplace turned green and James stepped out of the ashes, followed by Ben.

"We won! I had eighteen saves!" He said excitedly.

"James, that's wonderful!" Emma jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. The two did not stop at a small kiss and Ben (who had moved over to stand next to Lily, his arm around her shoulder) cleared his throat.

"Oi! Get a room!" James broke away and made a face.

"You two should talk," He said, cocking his head towards Lily's stomach. Lily shot him a glare and James' face lost the tiniest bit of color. "You look scarily like mum when you do that, Lils."

"That's a creepy thought." Lily said, her ace instantly going back to normal. She turned her head to Ben. "Can we get ice cream?" She asked, a sweet smile on her face. Ben kissed her forehead.

"Of course." He said and the two waved to James and Emma before walking out the door. Emma leaned back and rested her head on James' chest.

"They're pretty adorable together, aren't they?" Emma asked and James made a sound that was halfway through a groan and an agreement.

* * *

"I didn't fit in my dress," Lily said with a pout before taking another lick of her chocolate ice cream cone. "My mum had to do a concealing charm. It made me pee twice in twenty minutes." Ben knew better than to chuckle but it took some effort when Lily stuck out her bottom lip and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry love, I bet it looks brilliant though." He said, taking a lick of his mint chocolate chip ice cream on a cone. "If it makes you feel better, your mum nearly hexed James and I when we tried on our dress robes and pretended we were secret Auror spies undercover at a convert ministry affair. There were evil wizards and we had to snazzily save them to protect you and Emma. It was AWESOME! But Ginny said that it was 'inappropriate' when we started pretending the mannequins were the bad blokes and we hexed them." Lily threw her head back in laughter, being able to perfectly picture the boys wreaking havoc in Diagon Alley. A familiar yet still exciting sensation swept through her abdomen and she placed her hand over her stomach. Ben noticed and, eyes lighting up, he put his hand next to hers and grinned.

"What do you think she's thinking about? She's kicking pretty hard"

"She probably reckons her Uncle James is too daft to be getting married and her father is a loon." Lily said, sticking her tongue out at Ben. He stuck his own back, before having another lick of his ice cream. The ice cream, however, was not content with staying on the cone and slid off and right on to Lily's shirt.

"Ben!" She shrieked. The flush rose to her cheeks and as she raised her head to yell at him she caught sight of his sparkling blue eyes and lips pressed together to try to keep from laughing. The way he was looking at her, like she was the only thing in the world. Lily couldn't help letting a giggle escape from her mouth. "You're lucky you're cute." She said. He winked at her and Lily took her ice cream cone and pushed it right in to his left cheek. His mouth dropped open and horror and Lily smirked. "Or maybe not!"


	41. It's All Of Our Love For You

_Okay August was a little shambly…good thing it's September ! This chapter was fun and difficult to write, I kind of imagine it playing out like a scene from a movie and I hope I described it well enough so you can picture it too! Xoxo_

Song: "With you in my head" by U.N.K.L.E.

**Chapter 40: It's All Of Our Love For You**

"It's just one night-"

"-With your favorite witches on the planet-"

"-who are coming together to celebrate_ you_." Lily, Roxanne and Rose were trying to convince Emma to wear a very revealing halter dress for their night out. They planned to first go the Leaky Cauldron, then apparate to the Three Broomsticks and finally end at the Hog's Head. Roxanne's rationality was that they would be the drunkest by the time they got to the Hog's Head, better to make spectacles of themselves there where no one would see them.

"Promise there won't be any pictures?" Emma asked warily, eyeing up the dress. "James would murder me for wearing something like this on the one night I don't see him."

"Promise!" The three girls said in unison and they got to work on getting Emma ready.

* * *

"Mate, I promise this will be the best night of your life." Ben assured James as they got ready. The boys were starting their night 'the muggle way' at one of the pubs in London before going to the Hog's Head where (Albus reminded Ben) was the only acceptable place they could have dancing veelas entertain them. James (or the girls) knew nothing about the second half of the plan and that delighted Ben. Of course, it was balanced out by the sinking feeling that Lily was out on the town doing even crazier things with the girls.

"It better be!" James said, running a hand through his hair. "You reckon any of us will be alive for your and Lily's birthday party tomorrow?"

"Doubtful." Ben said, shrugging. "I don't care about turning twenty two anyway, all it means is that I'm a year older."

"And none the more wiser." James snickered. "Which is the exact reason why you happen to be my best man."

* * *

The girls sat around a large booth at the Leaky. Besides the bride and her bridesmaids, Victorie, Dominique and Kristy, Emma's friend from work, had also come to join the festivities.

"Everyone has a drink then?" Lily asked, holding her up glass of water (she had ordered a firewhiskey but had made Emma drink it). The other girls held up their drinks as well. "To her last night out as Emma Warrington!" The girls cheered and all sipped their drinks except for Victorie.

"Not drinking sis?" Dominique asked, raising an eyebrow. Victorie bit her lip.

"I didn't want to steal the spotlight tonight…" she started but everyone looked at her expectantly. "But…I'm pregnant!" The table erupted into squeals of delight and Roxanne grabbed the firewhiskey from in front of Victorie and put it in front of Emma.

"Drink up, bride to be!" Emma rolled her eyes but downed what was her third drink in less than five minutes.

"Only good things can come of tonight," Lily laughed.

* * *

"This Muggle stuff is great!" James shouted, holding his (fifth) empty shotglass of rum.

"Right!" Ben nodded enthusiastically. "Even Alby got it down without making a face!"

"Shove off," Albus said but he and Hugo were laughing. James' Puddlemere teammates had gone off to different parts of the pub to flirt with girls (Ben told them to call Quidditch football and to simply say they played for "United") Teddy, Fred and Louis walked in soon after and the pub was buzzing with excitement for James. Random muggles would buy him shots, each one giving a more bizarre and unhelpful piece of advice for marriage.

"Scorpius!" James exclaimed as the tall blonde made his was towards the group. "You weren't talking up some bird over there, were you now? I'll tell Rosie!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Scorpius defended."'Sides, even if you said something, she'd believe me first."

"She does always choose his side," Hugo agreed.

"Like in my fifth year when I turned your hair pink!" James said, laughing and pointing at Scorpius.

"That was YOU?" Scorpius asked, his eyes wide.

"And Ben!" James said merrily, putting his arm around Ben and smiling. "We just _had_ to Scorpy-pants, you're just so…prankable!"

"If it makes you feel better, James got a right chewing out by Rose." Ben said. "And you two weren't even shagging then!"

"Ew, I do NOT want to think of my sister shagging!" Hugo said, making a face. They all laughed, including Scorpius and decided to have another round of shots before heading out to the Hogs Head.

* * *

When planning Emma's bachelorette party, Lily neglected to remember that Emma was marrying James Potter, son of Harry Potter, and the wizarding world was quite aware of this. The Three Broomsticks proved to be full of people not only wishing Emma their congratulations, but also marveling at the fact that she would become Harry Potter's daughter-in-law. It was times like this Lily wished she was a META-WORD. She never forgot she was pregnant but she often forgot she was famous and she too was cornered by people in the crowded bar.

"But how are your parents _really_ taking it?" Clarissa Romane, a girl who had been in Albus' year and in Hufflepuff. She was nice enough but had a gossip mouth and Lily was still (unfortunately) a topic of conversation. "I mean they must be excited to be grandparents, but surely they were not expecting it so soon!"

"They've been really helpful actually." Lily said, as politely as she could muster. "Of course, it's Ben who's the biggest help of all." Clarissa raised her eyebrows.

"Such a surprise too, don't you think? I mean he was Hogwarts' biggest catch and _every_ girl always has their share of Ben Amherst stories. But I guess you were a little young to remember that." She shrugged and Lily could feel the boil rising in her skin.

"Lily!" Rose stumbled up to her. "We're on our way! To the Hogs Head!" Lily smiled.

"Sounds great Rose. Have a nice evening, Clarissa." Lily said through forced teeth.

"You too Lily, keep an eye on that boyfriend of yours!" Lily promptly turned, gathered up the girls, and they made their way to the Hogs Head. Lily knew she shouldn't let it get to her, Clarissa was a gossip and probably was just jealous Ben never looked her way twice. Or did he? Lily suddenly realized that she had never asked, had never even thought about Ben's dating life before her. Sure, she knew he got around but nine times out of ten it was hidden from Lily, not intentionally; it was just that she was four years younger, she didn't need to know. And at the time she didn't care. But now she sure as hell did.

"Emma," Lily asked, knowing that Emma was drunk enough not to try to sugar coat anything for her. "Did Ben ever shag Clarissa Romane?"

"What?" Emma asked, flipping her blonde hair around

"Well did he?"

"I don't know, I couldn't keep track of that boy!" Emma said, giggling at first, but then realizing it was Lily she was talking to. "But his playboy days are over Lils! He's got you!" With that, Emma threw her arms around Lily and they walked in to the Hogs Head, followed by the rest of the girls.

The Hogs Head was not near empty like they had predicted. No, it was very much alive with six dancing Veelas and a dozen crazed young men. But in an instant, Lily saw they were not just random men. They had run into the boys, they had run into James' bachelor party. They has run into a near-topless Veela sitting facing backwards on Ben's lap and whipping around her long blonde hair and Ben's eyes wide and his mouth in a grin. The grin lasted for another few seconds, before the Veela whipped her hair to the left side and Ben saw Lily right in his line of view. His expression of joy turned to shock and neither of them registered James shouting "Emma! My bride!" and the two nearly toppling into each other, or the laughs as everyone came to the realization they had planned the same thing. All Lily knew was she had to get out of there and had to do it immediately.

"Make sure Emma gets home," she muttered to Victorie, as tears started to sting her eyes and she hurried her way out of the bar. She ignored the familiar voice calling her name behind her and quickened her pace.

"Lily!" Ben had caught up with her. "Lily, please!" They were in the front of the bar and she whipped her head around to him.

"What?" Lily spat at him. He positively reeked of alcohol and the scent sent Lily's stomach churning.

"Are you angry?" Ben asked, his pupils dilated.

"Are you mental?" Lily cried. "Of course I'm bloody angry!"

"It's a party though!" Ben said, trying to lighten the situation by smiling. "It was for James!"

"Yes, I am sure he TWISTED YOUR ARM to make you practically have sex with that Veela!" Lily was fuming and she tried to ignore the kicking the baby was doing.

"Don't be a bitch, Lily!" Ben said, his attempt at a good mood gone. "We were all having fun! It was finally a fun night!" The tears were really burning Lily's eyes now and she rapidly blinked so as not to cry.

"So we're back to the old Ben, the one who's idea of fun was to go out with the boys and get trashed and go home with some random slag? We're back to _that_? Because _that _Ben will make a terrible father!"

"I'll be a terrible father then?" Ben asked, his faced reddening. "If you think that, how about you just end it then, huh? You would LOVE it if you could cut me out of your life! Then you could REALLY throw yourself a pity party." Ben barely got the last word out before Lily's hand can into sharp contact with his right cheek.

" Don't. You. EVER think that I'm not trying to handle this situation with the most class and grace that I can."

"Smacking your boyfriend in a bar is not classy," Ben grumbled, rubbing his left cheek.

"You don't even deserve the title." Lily said, her voice low and cutting through Ben like ice. She then promptly turned away and walked out of the bar and Ben didn't go after her.


	42. But Everything Means Nothing, If I Ain't

_The reviews from the last chapter were seriously the best I got! I hope I got to respond to all of you, your kind words and excitement for the story made me motivated to finish this chapter ASAP—and make it longer than expected! I hope this brings happiness to your week_

**42: But Everything Means Nothing, If I Ain't Got You**

Ben woke up but refused to open his eyes. His head felt worse than it had felt in a while and his stomach was in knots. He knew he wasn't in a bed but was almost nervous to open his eyes and see. He just hoped he wasn't asleep on the Hogs Head floor.

"You reckon we should wake him up? We'll be leaving for Grandmum's soon." He heard Albus' voice and Ben cracked an eye open. The room was far too bright but he opened the other eye.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice coming out strained and scratchy.

"You're on my floor mate. You tried to fight Hugo for James' room but then you passed out before you could swing." Albus answered and Ben slowly lifted himself to a seated position. The room immediately started to spin.

"Here," Hugo said, handing him a small bottle. "Not sure it's strong enough to completely take away what you've got though." Ben took the hangover potion and swallowed it.

"Where's James?"

"Went home with Emma of course." Albus chuckled. "They were snogging all over the Hogs Head, figures their bachelor parties would collide and they'd spend the whole night sucked into each other."

"Oh, fuck." Ben groaned putting his head in his hands.

"All coming back to you?" Hugo asked sympathetically.

"I've gotta find Lily." Ben said, standing up, though the room was still a little bit fuzzy around the edges.

"Good luck." Albus wished him. "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Ben muttered. He walked down the hall, realizing he was still in his clothes from the previous night, and knocked on Lily's bedroom door.

"Come in," She said and he cracked open the door. Her back was turned to him, she was folding clothes on the bed and she wore a pale pink sundress with her hair up in a simple ponytail. Even with a large stomach, she looked beautiful and Ben wanted to kick himself for making her so upset.

"How are you doing Birthday Girl?" Ben asked walking to her side. Lily took a deep breath.

"Well Ben, if you want honesty, which judging by your complete disregard for my feelings last night you do, I am not doing so well." She threw a small pink onesie in one pile and a larger one in a different pile.

"Lily," Ben started, his voice low and full of regret. "Lily, I don't know how to say I'm sorry without making it sound like all of the other times I mangle things up."

"That's the problem, Ben!" Lily said, frustrated. "You always mangle things up! I know we all make mistakes but _Merlin,_ use your brain once in a while!" She was fuming now, the blush crawling up her cheeks and her eyes on fire.

"I won't drink like that again, I promise-"

"I know, I know; you promise not to drink that much again, you promise not to forget Valentine's Day again. Pretty soon you won't be able to do anything because you'll have already found out a way to mess it up!"

"Alright, I said I'm sorry." Ben (when sober) was relatively good at keeping his calm, but Lily always had a way of riling him up quicker than anyone else. She seemed to have not heard him, as she kept rattling on.

"Ready or not, Ben the baby is coming in a few months! You know, some days I feel really good about us, some days you show me that you can handle this, but then you pull something like this and I just want to smack you!"

"Well, least you got that out of your system." Ben said sarcastically and Lily let out a low laugh.

"You are just hyster-" she stopped mid sentence and clutched her left side.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Ben asked concerned, putting his hand over hers and looking into her face. She was biting her lip and her eyes were starting to water. "Lils, do you need to go to St. Mungos?" She shook her head and took a few deep breaths.

"Whenever I get too riled up," she said in a forced calm voice. She took another breath and dropped her hand from her side, relaxing her body. "It's the stress, she can't handle it but life keeps throwing it at me and I don't know what to do. I just…I just need to think about things. And so do you." Lily said, looking at the floor.

"I want to be with you Lily," Ben told her, and she picked her head up, her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll leave you alone at the Burrow today and we can think, but I'm not going to be the one to end it." He gave a simple shrug and turned and started to walk out of the room.

"I love you, Ben." Lily said softly. "And…Happy Birthday." Ben turned and gave a sad, half smile.

"You too, Lils. To both."

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Lily and Ben walked into the Burrow, which had been decorated entirely in pink.

"It's your birthday baby shower!" Emma said excitedly, or as excited as she could the day after her bachelorette party. "Ben, you can leave, the boys are playing Quidditch in the backyard all afternoon." He nodded and turned to Lily who looked surprised and nervous.

"Will you be okay?" They hadn't talked much since their conversation that morning, but had decided to go to the party together so the family did not try to pry. Lily nodded.

"I'll be fine. But…thanks for asking." She said, a small but grateful smile on her lips. Ben nodded and he left Lily to the many Weasley women who were anxious for her to open the gifts.

"There are some things even a hangover potion won't cure." Harry said, chuckling at James' body, sprawled out on the lawn. The men had intended to play Quidditch, but James had nearly thrown up after just looking at a broom and Albus, Hugo and Scorpius made no motion to continue the game. Instead, they all sat around and for the most part, talked about how glad they were not to be inside. "Hugo told me about running into the girls." Ben groaned and Harry smiled.

"He didn't tell you details, did he?"

"No and I am smart enough not to ask." Harry said. "But my instinct tells me that Lily, being sober and probably irritated, exhausted and hormonal, did not take it well."

"That would be a safe argument, though me being drunk and an idiot had something to do with it too." Ben sighed and sat back on the lawn chair.

"Ben…can I give you some advice?" Harry asked. Ben nodded.

"Please do."

"I have tried to influence Lily all I can, but she is nearly 100% Weasley. Even more like Ron than Ginny." Ben cracked a smile and Harry continued. "She's got the classic temper, the quick-to-overreact reflex and she puts Molly to shame with the amount of words she can say. But she's also got that nurturing and caring side, that spunk of growing up surrounded by boys and a smile that you'd do anything for."

"Those are all of the reasons I love her." Ben said honestly. "Even her temper and overreactions. I always know what she's feeling…whether I want to know or not." Harry lightly chuckled, knowing the feeling when it came to Lily. "Those things don't change how I feel about her, it doesn't change the fact I want to be with her forever." The words were out of his mouth before Ben could think about whom he was talking to and immediately snapped his mouth in silence. The men sat in silence for a few moments before Harry sighed and cleared his throat.

"See that tree near the end of the property?" Harry asked, pointing at the large oak tree. Ben nodded. "I proposed to Ginny under that tree. It's a good tree. Strong, solid, weathers even the worst of storms and the hardest of times. Kind of like marriage should be." Ben kept quiet, wondering where exactly Harry was going with this speech. But he did not have to wonder for long. "You know, when the time is right…you should take Lily under that tree." Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Harry folding his hands together, pressing them so hard what the knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah…yeah that'd be a good idea." Ben slowly said. "I mean…if I have your, er, permission to." Harry took another deep breath before answering.

"I honestly don't think she'll find someone she loves more than she loves you. Or who loves her as much as you do. And that…well, I think that's something you shouldn't give up on." Ben couldn't help a grin from spreading across his face.

"I promise to take care of her, Harry. And the baby. And if I mess up, you can totally kick my arse for it." A feeling of hope and confidence and joy was swelling up inside Ben and Harry, noticing it, relaxed his tense posture and nodded.

"You know I will." At that moment, Ginny walked over to the two and put her arms on Harry's shoulders, giving them a rub.

"It's worse than my own baby shower for Lily, the explosion of pink is unbearable." Ginny shook her head and Harry and Ben laughed. "You guys got a crib, by the way." She said to Ben. "From Bill and Fleur."

"Definitely needed that." Ben said, and then he stood up. "I think I'm going to go make a father-to-be appearance. Maybe steal away the birthday girl for a few minutes." Ginny smiled and Ben turned to leave, but stopped and looked at Harry.

"Thank you." He said and Harry nodded before Ben turned again and retreated to the house.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, walking around the chair and placing herself on Harry's lap.

"I think I just gave him permission to marry Lily." Harry grimaced. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "And I told him to do it under our tree." Ginny kissed his forehead and giggled.

"Who knew that Harry Potter was such a romantic?"

* * *

Ben nearly forgot Lily was still mad at him as he walked into the sitting room of The Burrow, grinning like a loon. When he remembered, he attempted to calm himself down but couldn't help smiling at the sight of her, holding up a set of self-warming bottles that were decorated with flowers and hearts. She saw him and gave a smile, motioning to the large pile of presents in the corner of the room. At that moment Ben knew he had to take her outside at once and he cleared his throat.

"Mind if I steal the mother-to-be for a few minutes?" He asked the women sitting around. "I have yet to give her a birthday present."

"But of course!" Molly Weasley said, taking the bottles from Lily and practically pushing her to Ben. "I need to get a start on the lunch anyway, Hermione will you clear the table please?" Lily walked toward Ben and he led the way out into the backyard. They walked in silence along the perimeter, but halfway to their destination, Ben hesitantly took her hand. Lily gave him a squeeze and he felt calmed and ready. But first, they had some things to talk about.

"Lily," Ben started, once they reached the oak tree. "I'm really sorry-"

"Don't," Lily said, interrupting him. "I know you are and I of course forgive you. It's just…I mean maybe it's because I have a constant reminder of the fact that I am pregnant," she motioned to her stomach. "But I just feel like you forget sometimes. Or you want to forget. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Ben answered, bracing himself to talk honestly with her. "And if I'm being honest, there was a part of me that wanted to act like 'the old Ben' last night. But it has nothing to do with you or with the baby. It's…" Ben looked at the ground, not believing he was admitting it. "It's about James."

"James?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah. I mean James, Emma and I were always kind of our own little trio. And they started dating in sixth year and it was still good but now…now they are getting married. It's not going to be our little trio anymore; it's going to be them and then me. I just wanted a last night with my best mate before Emma…I don't know…takes my place." They were silent for a minute before Ben scoffed. "I sound like a kid."

"No you do not," Lily said, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "Darling, James is always going to be your best mate. And yes, things will change when he gets married, but things are going to change when the baby is born too! You are both at times in your life where things are changing but that doesn't mean your friendship has to. You'll always be his best mate. Merlin knows Emma is going to end up kicking him out a few times and he'll need somewhere to sleep." They both laughed and Ben hugged Lily close.

"What would I do without you?" The phrase, though simple and common, brought tears to Lily's eyes. She tried to quietly sniffle, but of course Ben heard her. "What's the matter?" Lily wiped away a loose tear.

"I don't want you to be without me. I don't want to be without you. But sometimes I am worried that my hormones and, well actually my mental personality, will drive you away. I don't know what I'd do without you-" but before she could say anymore, she was cut off by Ben's lips on hers, starting a tender kiss that seemed to melt her worries away. When the two broke apart, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"You can scream at me and cry on my shoulder and be downright mental, but I'll still be here. I'll still love you. Forever. Which is why I have to ask you something," He said and he slowly stood straight up before kneeling down on his right knee.

"Ben-" Lily's eyes were wide with shock.

"Lily Potter…will you marry me?" Ben asked, his blue eyes sparkling with hope and anticipation. He pulled a black box out of his pocket. "I've been carrying this around for weeks," he flipped it open revealing a platinum band with little diamonds all around it and a one-carat heart-shaped diamond at the top. Lily gasped.

"But that's the ring from the store! My dream ring!"

"Yeah it is," Ben said chuckling. "Is it helping make up your mind yet?" Lily let out a laugh and threw her hands in the air.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Ben leapt off of the ground, slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand and took her face in his hands.

"Good answer." He whispered before bringing her lips to meet his.

_YAY! Finally! Please review and tell me what you thought, the ring was a throwback to chapter 4!_


	43. These Are The Days Worth Living

_This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, though I warn you that it gets a little nostalgic! Next one will be James and Emma's wedding!_

_Song: "Our Lives" by The Calling_

**44: These Are The Days Worth Living**

In the past four days, Lily Potter had turned eighteen, had a baby shower and gotten engaged. Not exactly what the other girls her age were doing, but Lily could not have been happier. Somehow in the midst of the congratulations, the tears and the hugs, Lily and Ben had managed to put some plans into action. At the (demand) of Molly Weasley, Lily would move into the Burrow with Ben after they were married. Percy's-old-room-turned-Ben's-study would become the baby's room and Molly casually noted that she was often away visiting her children and the house would be empty. Ben saw no problem with this and, truth be told, he was happy they were staying with Molly. As much as they needed her, he knew that she needed them. Molly Weasley had spent many years taking care of children, grandchildren and now great grandchildren—she was not ready to give up.

They had moved the many gifts from the baby shower into the new room and Lily was standing in it, looking at the walls, trying to decide the perfect color. Ben had given up looking at "twelve samples of the EXACT same shade of yellow" and was sitting on a rocking chair, flipping through How To Raise The Happiest Witch On The Block.

"Which one of your Aunts gave us this again?" Ben asked.

"Aunt Hermione, who else?" Lily giggled as she took one sample off of the wall and stared at the remaining eleven. "Do you think straw is the wrong message to send? I mean straw is plain, I don't want our daughter to be plain…" Lily continued muttering to herself and Ben just rolled his eyes and went back to the book (he would never admit it, but the book had interesting points.) He knew James would be appalled at his lack of a sarcastic retort to Lily, but Ben was trying to live by George's marriage advice to him: pick your battles. After ten more minutes, Ben got up, stretched, and walked over to the wall, pointing at the first shade.

"Buttermilk." He said. "It is pretty and it's not plain." Lily tilted her head, looked at it and smiled.

"I like buttermilk." Feeling victorious, Ben put his arms around Lily and kissed her forehead.

"You all ready for tomorrow? We have to be on total best friend duty and make toasts too." Ben smirked as he thought of the toasts he had threatened Emma with, highlighting things from the time he caught her and James in a compromising position seventh year, the time she tried to make James' hair lie flat for a picture and accidently cursed half of it off, or the time when she drunkenly admitted that Ben's eyes were "much prettier than any other boy's." She did not find it funny, though James and Lily sure did.

"I think total best friend duty involves _not_ mortifying the bride," Lily said. Ben smiled, nuzzling into her sweet smelling hair. It amazed him how sometimes her thoughts could perfectly align with his, even when they were about silly little things. "You know, she always kicks extra hard when you talk." Lily said, moving one of Ben's hands to her stomach. "I think she likes you."

"She better," Ben said cheekily. "It took me ages to assemble that crib."

"I told you that you could have used magic!" Lily shook her head.

"Real fathers do it by hand." Ben shrugged and though Lily had no idea where Ben was getting that piece of information, she stood on her toes and lightly kissed his lips.

* * *

"One of my sons is getting married tomorrow, my daughter is pregnant and engaged and Albus is talking about moving out and renting his own flat." Harry said gloomily to Ron as the two had drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. "When did this all happen. And why hasn't it happened to you?"

"Because the universe knows what happens when they make me do something before you." Ron said, trying to sound wise but actually just confusing Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at it this way. You got engaged and married before me, so then I knew I could do it. Then you had a kid before me so I knew I could do that too. BUT then I had a daughter before you, throwing the whole balance off and freaking me out until you had Lily and I could share the misery with you." Ron sat back in the booth and sipped his firewhiskey.

"That's…ridiculous." Harry said. Ron shrugged and Harry continued. "I love Emma and Ben and I know Al will be great on his own but I feel like I shouldn't be losing my kids all at once. I don't have bloody triplets, they are spaced out for a reason." After a minute of silence, Ron and Harry both exchanged a look and started to laugh at how pathetic Harry sounded, but they were interrupted by Hermione marching up to their table.

"Sorry boys but I am joining you, I absolutely need a drink." Ron raised his eyebrows, it was rare Hermione uttered such a phrase.

"What happened?"

"_Your_ children!" Hermione said, pointing a finger at Ron. "They are so…so…secretive! And rotten at it! And then when I catch them, they spill the other one's secret so they don't get in trouble!" Hermione was flustered as she muttered a quick "thank you" to the bartender and took a long sip of her drink. "Honestly, I don't know how they thought I wouldn't find out, they live under my roof, well for the time being anyhow, but they-"

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, attentive to what she was saying. Harry was impressed, Ron rarely listened to Hermione's rambles.

"Well, um…" Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she looked at the table. Harry smiled. Sometimes those two looked like they were sixteen all over again. They certainly acted the same. "Well you see, darling, it appears that Hugo and Albus are looking for a flat in London together.

"That's good," Harry said, nodding his head in agreement.

"And Rose?" Ron asked, his ears starting to turn red. If Harry had to gamble, he knew Ron had already pretty much guessed the answer. But he was not going to believe it until Hermione, now looking very uncomfortable, answered him.

"Well she and Scorpius are looking at flats as well-"

"Damnit Harry!" Ron shouted, causing a few customers to look at him, though he only lowered his voice a bit. "You had to jinx me, you had to lose yours so I could lose mine! Well, I say no!" Ron abruptly stood up. "And I will go tell my children that!"

"They are of age, _Ronald_!" Hermione said, tugging at his shirt to make him sit, but she had no luck. He was halfway out the door when Hermione threw one of her 'great, this will be a nightmare' looks at Harry before rushing out after him. Harry chuckled to himself, threw a galleon on the table and then made his way home.

* * *

"Hello baby sis," Albus said, sitting next to Lily on the couch in the Potter's family room. "What are you doing?"

"Painting my nails," Lily said, holding out her left hand which had a neat French manicure on it, complimenting her dazzling ring.

"Where in Merlin's name did Ben get the galleons to pay for that ring?" Albus asked, raising his eyebrows. Lily bit her lip.

"With the money he had earned on his extra shifts…it probably should have been saved for the baby…but it's _so_ sparkly!" Lily nearly squealed every time she looked at the ring so she decided she was allowed to put her practicality aside. Albus chuckled and he stretched his body back.

"I can't believe I am having a three day weekend." Albus smiled.

"I can't believe I still do not know who your mystery date is for tomorrow," Lily countered him and Albus smiled. "But you deserve some time off Al, you kill yourself at that office. You need play time!"

"So I can get married too?" Albus teased. "No thanks!"

"Well you always were the most sensible Potter child." Lily said. "Al, feel it!" Lily said excitedly, grabbing Albus' hand and putting it on her stomach.

"Wow," Albus said. He had yet to feel the baby kick, but he could certainly feel it now. "You've got a strong one in there, Lils. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No," Lily sighed. "I've been looking through this book of names that Rose picked up for me at Flourish and Blotts, but nothing seems to feel right. I don't want too much of a traditional name, but I don't want something too modern. It's hard finding the right fit."

"You'll figure it out." Albus assured her. A racket in the kitchen cause both of the Potter children to stand up and follow the noise.

"What the hell are you two doing?" James asked, on the floor while Rose and Hugo were tangled in a mess on top of him.

"We must have all tried to get out of your fireplace at the same time," Rose said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Hello!" She said too-brightly to Albus and Lily. "Hugo and I decided to pay a visit-"

"More like escape the madness." Hugo interrupted. "Dad found out about me finding a flat with Al and Rose moving in with Scopius."

"You're moving in with Scorpius?" James said, making a face. "Isn't that a little-"

"Don't you dare judge me, James Potter." Rose pointed a finger at him. "You and Emma moved in with eachother-"

"After we were engaged," James said, the twinkle was in his eye that he got when he purposely riled up someone. "I'm just saying Rosie, this is all a little fast."

"Oh, shut it." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Dad blew a _gasket_." Hugo chuckled, opening a cabinet and helping himself to some food. "More about Rose than me, though he did ask where I intended on getting the money to pay my rent when my job at the Ministry does not start until August. I told him I had some cash saved up and if all else failed I would offer my stud-ly escort services to the lonely witches of London. Mum went wild with that one." Hugo sighed and popped a chip into his mouth. "She never can take a joke."

"And Dad is convinced Scorpius is going to die on the job as an Auror and I should marry someone with a 'safer' job." Rose sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, Lily sitting next to her, though it took Lily a minute to adjust herself. "I'm not even thinking about marriage!"

"Yes you are," Hugo, Albus and Lily all said in unison. Rose scoffed at them.

"When did we get old?" James suddenly asked, spinning a chair around and straddling it backwards, facing the girls.

"How do you reckon we're old?" Hugo asked. "Lily's just turned eighteen."

"And she's also pregnant." Albus pointed out. "And James is getting married, and we're all moving out, working in the real world. Maybe old isn't the word…maybe we're just grown up." The five sat in silence for a minute, all feeling very grown up and not quite ready for it. Lily leaned her head on Rose's shoulder, reminding Albus of pictures of the two of them like that when they were in nappies. Did those years really happen, or did someone hit the fast forward button on their lives? Hugo cleared his throat and the attention turned to him.

"Do you guys want to play a game of exploding snap or something?" Everyone smiled and agreed and, even if only for the next hour, it seemed that time really hadn't passed it all.


	44. To Have And To Hold

_A big thank you to jonnysexton10 for making me get my ass in gear and finish the chapter! It was hard to do, I went through many versions but I like this one the best, it's all Ben and Lily's views! Hope you like it and don't worry, the next chapter is half written!_

Song: "Wedding Dress" by Matt Nathanson

**44: To Have and to Hold**

"You look brilliant, Em." Lily said as she helped Emma tie up the back of her gown. It wasn't a lie: Emma looked beautiful in her long ballroom ivory gown with a sweetheart cut neckline and little pearls bordering in. The dress was elegant and simple yet still breathtaking. Just like the bride.

"Thanks." Emma smiled and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm marrying James." Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Me either, you must be mental." Lily said and the two started to giggle. "Now, squat yourself down while I get this tiara on you," Lily took the beautiful tiara out of the gobstone box and stood on her tiptoes, fastening it onto Emma's head with a few pins. "There." She said, stepping back. Emma and Lily looked at their reflections in the mirror and both began to tear up. The door opened behind them and Ginny walked in.

"What are you two crying about?" She said, chuckling at the girls who hastily wiped their tears away. "I'll have you know, I didn't shed a tear on my wedding day!"

"Only because grandmum and Aunt Hermione probably cried enough for you," Lily answered. Ginny put her arms on her daughter's shoulders and smiled.

"Your parents are here, Emma." Ginny told her and Emma raised her eyebrows. She knew her sisters weren't coming but her parents were still undecided. "Are you sure you don't want me to get your father…"

"I'm sure." Emma answered. She didn't want her father to walk her down the aisle, he wasn't giving her away. She had broke away from the Warrington family a long time ago and she did not want to put on some front today just for traditions sake. There was a knock at the door and Roxanne stuck her head in.

"You ladies almost ready?" She said excitedly smiling, though Lily knew it had something to do with the fact that the entire Puddlemere United team was downstairs. "Wow Em, James is going to _die_ when he sees you!"

"Hope not," Emma said with a laugh. "Alright. Let's do this." Lily squealed, she had been dreaming about James and Emma getting married since she practically met Emma. She caught her mother's eye and could tell Ginny was thinking the same thing. Once they descended the stairs, they found Victorie who had the flowers all ready for them.

"Vic, these are amazing!" Lily awed over the complicated yet elegant bouquets. Victorie smiled proudly as she handed Emma the bridal bouquet.

"A few pictures of the bridal party!" Louis, who was serving as official photographer, said. The girls quickly got into their poses and Louis snapped a few shots before Ben walked into the room.

"I hear there's a wedding going on today," he said jovially, a grin plastered on his face. "And I also hear," Ben walked over to Emma and put his arm around her. "That the bride plans on walking alone up the aisle."

"Ben," Lily said in a warning tone but Ben continued on.

"Aisles are very dangerous, you know." Ben told Emma, still smiling. "You really do need someone to be there with you…make sure you don't trip on anything…help cause a diversion if you want to run and leave him at the altar…so I decided that, as the best mate you are _not_ marrying, I cannot let you walk up the aisle alone." He grinned and Emma's eyes filled with tears. "That is, if you'll have me."

"Of course!" Emma said, pulling Ben in for a hug. "And…thank you. More than you know." She said softly and he nodded. Molly Weasley interrupted their hug to fix Emma's tiara and get a few more pictures and Lily walked over to Ben.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?" She asked, her eyes looking up at him, smiling. Ben leaned down and kissed her softly.

"How's our smushed-up little daughter?" He asked, rubbing Lily's belly which was considerably smaller with the concealment charm.

"Stop it, you'll make me feel guilty!" Lily giggled. "She'll be fine. You better go over to Em, well be getting ready to start soon."

"I'll be staring at your bum the whole time," Ben said with a wink and Lily blushed and swatted him away.

* * *

"Do you, James Sirius Potter take Emma Elizabeth Warrington to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold, as long as you both shall live?" With a grin on his face that made everyone's heart melt, James firmly answered him.

"I do." Emma, who had remained relatively composed during the ceremony suddenly found her eyes swimming with tears.

"Then I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." James swopped down and gave Emma a big kiss while camera flashes went off and the guests burst out in applause. They turned to walk down the aisle as man and wife, both beaming. Ben held his arm out for Lily to take and they followed the newlyweds.

"I saw you get all teary." Ben whispered in Lily's ear.

"Only when you walked her down the aisle!" Lily defended. "It was adorable!" Ben placed a kiss on the side of Lily's head and they walked to the head table to have a seat. "Ben! Ben, look!" Lily began waving her hand to the opposite side of the yard and Ben looked.

"Well I'll be damned." He chuckled and Lily looked like Christmas had come early. Albus was holding the hand of Katrina Klause, the Wizarding World's most famous and beautiful model. She was beaming up at him as Albus was speaking to Hugo and Rose.

"Al is dating a model?" Lily was in disbelief and she caught James' eye, where he stood with Emma. Lily pointed towards Albus and Katrina and James' mouth dropped open and he kept nudging Emma.

"Well you Potters know how to embarrass a bloke," Ben said with a laugh. "Oh Merlin, here he comes." Albus walked Katrina over to Lily, who pushed herself out of her seat and stood up.

"Hey Lils…this is Katrina, you may have met her," Albus said, giving Lily a look that clearly said _'stop looking at my girlfriend like a maniac.'_

"It's really nice to meet you, Lily." Katrina said, sounding surprisingly sweet and sincere. Lily smiled and shook her extended hand.

"You too Katrina, I saw your latest layout in Wizarding Wear and you looked lovely."

"Thank you! Albus tells me you're expecting a baby girl, congratulations! When are you due?" Katrina gave Albus another sweet smile, Lily found it both adorable and nauseating.

"September 10th." Lily answered. "You know my fiancée Ben, don't you?" Lily motioned to Ben who stood up. Lily hoped her question did not sound like '_you know my fiancée Ben, you two were flirting at James and Emma's engagement party and I wanted to kill you_' but she still made sure her engagement ring was prominently showing. Ben, of course reading her mind, smirked at her when Albus went to introduce Katrina to Harry and Ginny (and try to avoid James' mortification.)

"Tell me you aren't still holding a grudge with her," Ben said, giving her a significant look.

"Of course not Ben, what do you take me for?" Lily answered though she answered a little too defensively. "I was very pleasant and am happy for Al, she seems really down to earth for being so famous."

"People say the same thing about you, you know." Ben took a drink of his firewhiskey.

"So does this mean you get to be famous by association?" Lily asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes but, fortunately for you, I will not let the title get to my head." Ben smirked and Lily smiled. She looked at the dance floor as couples began to sway to the music.

"You want to hear something odd? You and I are engaged and having a baby, yet I don't think we've ever danced in public together." Ben gave her a look of mock horror and quickly stood up.

"How could we have let this go on so long!" He said dramatically, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "Let us dance!" Lily was laughing as Ben led her to the floor and they began to dance. Lily quickly learned that, although sweet, charming and adorable, Ben was quite possibly the worst dancer ever (apart from her Uncle Ron.) He wasn't keeping time and kept spinning Lily in complicated circles and figure eights and twice they nearly knocked into James and Emma. But Lily knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

After dancing and dinner, Lily took a deep breath and stood up at her seat, clicking her fork to her glad and getting the guest's attention.

"As maid of honor, I have the privilege of talking about how perfect James and Emma are for each other." She said with a smile looking to her right and seeing the newlyweds beaming. "I always sort of idolized my older brother. Not only is he talented and brave, but he was always loyal to his friends and family. Well, apart from when he was pulling pranks on Albus," she added and there was a collective laugh where James punched Albus on the shoulder. "Then one summer, his two friends come to stay for two weeks and though the one friend was driving me up the wall," she looked pointedly at Ben, who blew her a kiss. "Emma and I instantly bonded. See, Emma has been a Potter for much longer than just today, somehow managing to accept the craziness that goes along with being one. When these two _finally_ got together, I knew it would last. To James and Emma," she raised her glass and the guests echoed her cheers. Emma stood up and hugged Lily and James kissed her on the head.

"That was beautiful," Emma was teary eyed, but her expression turned from grace to anxiety when Ben stood up to give his toast, giving her a wink.

"At Hogwarts, James, Emma and I were quite the trio. James and I would play Quidditch and pull pranks, Emma would heal our wounds and usually get us out of detention. It was the perfect set-up." He grinned. "And then they got together, which I had of course seen coming since third year. James and Emma make a pretty brilliant couple. They aren't afraid to show their love for each other and somehow, despite hard times and demanding jobs, they always come out stronger than before. I can speak for myself and Emma when I say that we are forever in debt to James for not just being our friend, but bringing us into this amazing family." Ben motioned around the backyard and noticed Lily's eyes were watering. "It changed both of our lives for the better. So on behalf of everyone here that is fortunate enough to witness their love, I'd like to give and congratulations to my best friends," he finished with a lump in his throat, raising his glass. When he sat down, Lily placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

And suddenly it was over. The cake had been cut, the bouquet had been thrown (right to Rose, Ron had looked sick) and the pictures had all been taken. It was time to see the happy couple off and though Ben couldn't be happier for them, he couldn't help feeling a little sad. This was it; James and Emma were officially married. Lily and Emma were hugging excitedly and talking about how perfect the day went and James clasped a hand to Ben's shoulder.

"Brilliant toast, mate." James smiled. "But I think you and Emma forget that as much as you need my family and I…I need you two as well."

"Well I'll mention that part at your next wedding," Ben said jokingly and the two boys embraced in a hug.

"Aw, look Emma, they're in love." Lily sing-songed and James leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"James!"

"What! The wedding is over, you don't have to look nice anymore!" He defended. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and he returned it.

"Welcome to the rest of your life," Ben said to Emma, putting his arm around her.

"Don't forget, you'll be in this soon too." Emma smiled, looking up at him. "It'll be the rest of _our_ lives."

* * *

Ben and Lily sat on the loveseat in the parlor, both of their feet up on the table. Lily had taken the concealment charm off of her stomach and had to unzip the back of her dress so it would't burst the fabric.

"That was a beautiful day," She said dreamily, resting her head against Ben. He rubbed her scarlet locks and she nuzzled closer.

"It was indeed." He said. "Even when Roxanne did a firewhiskey shot off of the Puddlemere seeker and Al and Katrina started snogging on the dance floor."

"Merlin, don't remind me." Lily half moaned and half laughed. "She seems like an alright girl though. For some reason she looks head over heels for Al."

"Ah the mysteries of life." Ben did an impression of Professor Trelawney which sent Lily into a fit of giggles.

"Oh!" She put Ben's hand to her stomach. The baby was kicking hard and steady. "She's been dying to do that all day I bet." They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Lily looked up at Ben. "Ben, when do you want to get married?"

"Well, that depends I guess. Do you think we should get married before you pop out the little one?" Lily contemplated the question.

"Yes." She answered. "Only, I want a very small and casual wedding. As much as I loved helping plan Emma's, it was positively exhausting." Ben was relieved to hear that, he didn't think he could go through all that again.

"Lily Potter, you know just what to say to make me fall even more in love with you."


	45. So Take A Chance and Don't Ever Look Bac

_I was going to publish this story without the end part but I really couldn't resist :) Hope everyone reaching end of term at a university does well on their exams!_

Song: "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry (though I am also in love with the Darren Criss version!)

**45: So Take A Chance and Don't Ever Look Back**

"So you haven't heard a word from James or Emma?" Ginny asked as she and Lily walked around Diagon Alley on a Thursday afternoon. James and Emma had been on their honeymoon in Barcelona for five days and Lily had found it lonely without her brother popping into The Burrow for lunch or letters from Emma talking about her crazy days at work.

"No, but I suppose they're too busy to actually do any writing," Lily said, wiggling her eyebrows at her mother.

"That's a comment your fiancée would be proud of," Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of, have you two talked about what kind of wedding you want…or when?"

"Actually yes," Lily stopped in a shop window to admire an owl for a minute before continuing on. "We want something very, very small. The only reason we aren't just eloping is because I know you and Dad would murder me."

"Well, you're right about that. And I think that's smart but you probably shouldn't let it slip to your Grandmum. She'll be all about planning another wedding now that Emma's is over." Lily groaned.

"What if we just…had everyone over for dinner one night and at dessert Ben and I were all 'surprise! We're getting married now! This is what the pretty cake is for!"

"Well if you want to give your father a heart attack," Ginny laughed and Lily grimaced. "Oh, put a smile on Lily and let's go see your uncles." They headed towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which, as usual on the weekends, was bustling with people.

"I should have brought the cloak" Lily said as she tried to hide herself behind her mother when she saw fellow classmates from Hogwarts.

"Honestly Lily, you're eighteen years old!" Ginny told her but couldn't help laughing when Lily dodged her classmates and fled to the back of the store.

"Uncle Ron! Save me!" She said dramatically, sliding into the back room where Ron was taking inventory of the stock. "Are those GLASSES?" Ron nearly dropped his wand as he spun around. "MUM! Uncle Ron wears glasses!" Lily was laughing and Ginny came in just as Ron hastily removed the glasses and shoved them in his pocket.

"I only wear them for reading!"

"Aw, Ron's getting old." Ginny shook her head and Ron scowled.

"I probably inherited the bad eyesight from hanging out with your bloody husband too much,' He said grumpily. "And speaking of, no need to mention this to him."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lily said, walking over to her Uncle and giving him a hug. He smiled and returned the hug and Ginny was happy to know that Lily's happy attitude and positive effect on people had not been lost over the past few months. Though she was eighteen and engaged, Lily would always be Ginny's daughter…even when she had a daughter of her own.

"What brings my favorite sister and favorite redhead niece to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked and both Lily and Ginny gave him identical eye rolls.

"Nice try Uncle Ron, but I'm your only redheaded niece and my mum is your only sister." Ron looked guilty. "Anyway, to answer your question, I have a healer's appointment and since Ben couldn't get out of work on time, my mum is my wingwoman."

"Better make sure that baby is still a girl," Ron said, pointing at Lily's swollen stomach. "Hermione keeps buying little pink things and I would hate for some bloke to have to wear a frilly miniature jumper every day." Lily and Ginny laughed and the three talked for a little bit more before they had to leave for the appointment.

"Don't forget to clean your glasses," Lily told Ron as she kissed him goodbye. He made a face but Lily knew he thought it was funny. Lily and Ginny walked to Healer Benson's office, both talking along the way and arrived in high spirits. The first part of the exam was routine, Lily had gained six pounds in the last four weeks (to which she groaned audibly), her stomach was expanding right on schedule and (as per Ron's request) they made sure to check that the baby was in fact still a girl. And it was.

"Now Lily, I am pleased to report that everything with the baby is going along right on schedule…but I do have some concerns about you." Lily exchanged a quick look with her mother, Ginny's expression was concerned.

"What concerns?"

"Well, your blood pressure seems to be higher than normal while your iron levels are much lower than we would like to see," Healer Benson said, frowning as she looked at the piece of parchment. "Have you been following the diet we discussed at your last appointment?"

"Yes, I have it hanging in my kitchen," Lily said, growing worried. "My mum and I plan our meals around it, I mean Dad complains sometimes because he's more of a starchy bloke and loves dessert, but-" Lily stopped, realizing she was both rambling and running out of breath. "I just mean…what else can I do?"

"Well, unfortunately, these kinds of problems are higher risks for girls your age having a baby." Healer Benson started. "Keep strict to the diet for now, we'll have you come back in one month and see if there are any other changes."

"And if nothing changes?" Lily asked, her voice both small and worried.

"Well then we would put you on a potion…I don't like to do that this early in the pregnancy though, it might alter the development of the baby. But the worst thing you can do is put stress on yourself," Healer Benson said. "Just keep yourself healthy and maybe take it a little easy." Lily nodded and the Healer left the room. Lily looked up her mother, determined not to cry.

"I don't want to take anything that could hurt her," Lily said anxoisly, absentmindedly playing with her necklace. "I couldn't do anything that could hurt her…" Ginny nodded slowly, she understood Lily's reasoning. It was the same reason why Ginny wanted to do anything for Lily to be okay, but she knew her daughter. Her daughter was too much like herself; she'd do anything to protect her child.

* * *

Ben had been just as worried as Lily had been when she told him about what Healer Benson told her but they both decided they would face it together and pray for the best. They had also begun to discuss when they would get married, both agreeing that the sooner the better. Lily could then officially move into the Burrow with Ben (not like she didn't stay there every night anyway). And then, they formulated a plan.

On Saturday, Ben offered to help Albus and Hugo move into the new flat in Diagon Alley they were renting, a task that turned out to be quite enjoyable because they drank as they moved the boxes.

"Muggles might be on to something," Hugo said, raising his empty beer bottle. Ben had brought over Muggle beer as a "housewarming" gift and it certainly made unpacking easier.

"When I was only ten I stole some from my parents over a summer holiday for a dare," Ben remembered, laughing. "They tried to catch me, but somehow all of the bottles had vanished. I guess I had made them disappear without trying to."

"You should have seen Lily when she started to display signs of magic." Albus said, unwrapping plates and putting them in cabinets. "She's got a wicked temper to start with, and once when she was seven was so furious that James and I wouldn't let her ride brooms that she blew a gasket and the brooms started to catch fire. On top of it, James and I got in trouble by mum for leaving her out. Best day of Lily's life." He opened a new beer for himself and the three boys turned to hear a knock on the door.

"Hello!" Rose's voice called through the door and Hugo groaned.

"This flat was supposed to give us some space," he grumbled as he walked over to the door and opened it. "C'mon Rose, you can't have missed me already."

"Obviously I am here for Albus." She readily replied and walked through, surveying the very small front room with the kind of look only Rose Weasley could make. "And I brought two guests," Behind her Lily walked in, holding Isabelle.

"BEN!" The toddler screamed, reaching her arms out for Ben and squirming to get out of Lily's arms.

"Hey Izzie-girl." Ben smiled and walked over, picking Isabelle up and holding her over his head. She squealed with delight and Ben kissed Lily's forehead. "How's babysitting?"

"Better now that you are holding her," Lily said, stretching her arms, which caused her shirt to slightly rise over her protruding stomach.

"You need new clothes, Lil." Albus said, receiving a sarcastic look from Lily. "I'm just saying!"

"And I was going to compliment you boys on the flat too," Lily walked over next to Hugo and he put an arm around his neck. "Guess I'll blame the muggle beer for your tact. Or lack of," Lily smiled and picked up an empty bottle, examining the label.

"Want!" Isabelle said, reaching out the bottle in Lily's hand.

"Not so fast," Ben swung Isabelle in a circle and through she couldn't have been happier, Ben looked green when he stopped spinning.

"You shouldn't spin her when you've been drinking," Lily advised, taking a reluctant Isabelle from Ben. "You'll end up getting sick."

"Sounds like your minding Ben more than Isabelle," Hugo commented and Ben gave him a rude hand gesture.

"Ben!" Rose scolded, opening herself a beer. "What if Isabelle goes home and does that to Teddy?"

"Teddy will have a right laugh." Albus told her. "It's Victorie you've got to worry about."

"Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to ask her if she's going to that dinner at Grandmum's tomorrow." Rose said, absentmindedly.

"Why does Grandmum want the entire family to be at dinner together?" Hugo asked and he was met with shrugs. The subtle look between Lily and Albus went unnoticed and Ben's secretive smile was not questioned.

* * *

The Burrow was bustling with people and noise as Molly Weasley finished cooking dinner. James and Emma, fresh back from their honeymoon, were telling Ben about the obnoxious _Prophet_ photographers that tried to snap pictures of them. James looked a little wistful whenever he looked across the room at his little sister. Lily wore a white sundress and was talking animatedly with Rose and Roxanne, though neither of them knew just what was making her so excited. Albus, Harry and Ginny were having a conversation in the corner and, more than once, it looked like Albus was trying to cheer Harry up whilst Ginny rolled her eyes. The rest of the guests; Scorpius, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Teddy, Victorie, Isabelle, Fred, George and Angelina were outside in the backyard, which for some reason still had the same set up from James and Emma's wedding.

"Are you ready then, dear?" Molly asked, coming over to Lily and fixing an out of place strand from her hair.

"Ready for what?" Rose and Roxanne asked in unison. Not answering them, Lily looked across the room, catching Ben's eye and winking.

"Excuse me," Lily said, slipping out of the kitchen, Harry and Ginny following behind her.

"Alright everyone, out of the kitchen!" Molly said, pushing everyone out into the backyard. "And have a seat!" The family looked to one another, all of them confused except for James, Ben, Albus and (of course) Molly, who was shuffling around her children and grandchildren.

"James, what is going on?" Emma asked. But James just shook his head, sighing and catching Ben's eye. Ben, who had been so calm when he told James what was going to happen that night, now looked a little nervous.

"Say something, mate." Ben whispered, looking around at the confused family members who were finding seats. "You're the best man." James chuckled and stood up at the front of the aligned chairs, Ben at his side.

"Alright everyone, we're going to have another wedding!"James said jovially. Ben couldn't help laughing at his best friend's blunt honesty.

"Surprise!" Ben said, grinning. "It's mine and Lily's, if you're trying to figure it out." He was met with laughs and applause and everyone began excitedly talking as Ben stood at the top of the chairs and waited for Lily to come down the aisle. Hermione, who as a high ranking magical law official had the power to perform marriage ceremonies, stood next to him, earning more noises of shock from the family.

"So honored that you asked me," She beamed at Ben. "I promise I'll try not to cry."

"Ron'll take the mickey out of you if you do," Ben whispered back, but the backyard suddenly became hushed as Ginny slipped out of the house, beaming and took a seat in the front row. The door opened and Harry walked out with a brave face, his arm entwined with his daughter's.

Lily, still wearing the simple white sundress and white flats, had added the tiara to ensemble and her red hair flowed down her shoulders with a soft grace. She took a deep breath, grinned at her family and finally rested her eyes on Ben, beaming as she walked up the aisle to seal her fate.


	46. Are We Gonna Make It?

_I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, I was nervous about it! Hopefully you will like this one as well, I've tried to give insight into Ben and Lily's life…and something else at the end. _

Song: "Mayfield" by Augustana (I could not stop listening to this song as I wrote this chapter!)

**Chapter 46: Are We Gonna Make It?**

_Dear Monica,_

_Will you quit apologizing! I'm not mad at you for not being able to make the wedding, you were on a holiday (and it _was_ quite spur of the moment!) To answer your millions of questions: yes, I have officially moved in to The Burrow; no, my dad has not avada'ed himself yes; yes, Ben is the best person ever and no, I am not two hundred pounds—but I have gained over twenty! James and Hugo are the only ones who really mock me for it and they don't do it as much since I gave Hugo a nice bat bogey hex. _

_Rose and Scorpius have moved in together, much to the dismay of Uncle Ron. He took it out on the peas the other day and ended up flinging half of them across the room. How Aunt Hermione has put up with him for so long, I'll never know. _

_I want all of the details about you and Emmett as soon as you can! Miss you lots, write back soon. _

_Love,_

_Lily…Amherst! (wicked!)_

June changing into July brought the Amherst's many changes. Lily had moved in to the Burrow and had gained six pounds and a boatload of hormones. Every little thing set her into a burst of anger or tears and at times, Ben was almost glad for the twelve hour work days he was pulling, as Chandler was on holiday for two weeks and Ben was covering more than he was used to.

"Grandmum, I'll be _fine_." Lily told her for the hundredth time. Molly was going on a well deserved holiday, spending two weeks visiting Bill and two weeks visiting Charlie. "The baby is not going to pop out now, it's far too early."

"Percy was early!" Molly reminded, looking worried as she held her suitcase. "A whole month, and I've heard of people who have had earlier-"

"Yeah, but that's Percy for ya." Ben chuckled. "Trust me Molly, this baby is half of my genes which means it'll never be on time."

"He's right." Lily assured her grandmother. "Grandmum, Ben and I will be fine." Molly reluctantly agreed and kissed them both before flooing to her eldest son's home. Lily rested her head back on Ben's chest and he wrapped his arms around her—or as around as they could go. Most of Lily's weight had gone right to her stomach and he was having trouble properly holding her.

"Guess we're on our own now," Ben whispered huskily in her ear. "You know what that means?" Lily spun around in his arms (not an easy feat) and raised one eyebrow.

"We can finally have the wild honeymoon you've been fantasizing about?"

"Exactly," Ben said, closing his lips over hears. Lily was quick to respond (for once the hormones were working in his favor) and she ran a hand through his hair, pulling his head even closer to hers. He lifted her onto the counter, his hands running up and down her sides. Lily slid her hands under his tee shirt and lifted it up and off of his head. He pulled back with a hungry look in his eye and slid a hand under the cotton sundress she was wearing. The two did not hear the sound of someone walk out of the fire until-

"OI!" Ben nearly jumped a foot and turned around quickly to see Hugo and Roxanne standing there.

"What do you want, Weasleys?" Ben asked through his teeth, trying to guard Lily's body.

"Obviously not to see this!" Hugo said, still shocked.

"We-er, thought you might be going to James' game. But we'll go now!" Roxanne was close to laughing as she pranced back into the fire, Hugo following her and looking scared. Ben turned to Lily, who was biting her lips and looking both embarrassed and amused.

"Your family ought to learn timing."

"They're your family now too," Lily said. Ben groaned, but immediately stopped when Lily brought her lips to his to finish what they started.

* * *

Ben was pleased at the little routine he and Lily had going on, now that Chandler was back from his holiday and he could be home at a reasonably hour. Molly was still away so Lily would spend most of her day babysitting Isabelle, visiting her family (especially swimming at Ron and Hermione's in this heat) or getting things ready for the baby. Ben would come home promptly at five and they would work together on making dinner, each alternating days on who got to pick out the recipes. After, they would go on a walk or just sit and talk. It was nice and fun, though they couldn't escape the fact that it would all be changing soon.

"She won't stop kicking," Lily whined, waking Ben up at midnight. "It's starting to feel uncomfortable, I can't go to sleep."

"Try your other side," Ben said groggily.

"I don't like sleeping on that side." Lily huffed.

"Well maybe the baby does." Ben said, attempting to go back to sleep. "Just go to bed Lils, we only have eight weeks left to properly sleep."

"We still need a name," Lily said, now wide awake as her daughter pounded the inside of her stomach.

"Can't we pick that out tomorrow?"

"We say that every day!"

"We've still got time Lily, just go to bed." The room was silent until Ben heard the soft sounds of Lily sniffling. _Wonderful_. "Come on love," Ben said, turning around and rubbing her back.

"What if our baby has no name!" Ben was glad Lily could not see him rolling his eyes in the dark.

"It will darling, we just need to find the perfect name. I promise." He rubbed her back until her tears subsided and finally got back to sleep.

* * *

Lily, Albus and Rose walked down the cobblestone streets of North London while Rose and Albus tried to figure out what to get Scropius for his birthday, which was in two weeks time. The talk of birthdays made Lily think of her father, who would be turning forty six the following day. Lily and Ben planned to go over her parents' house for a nice lunch. Lily thought it was interesting that she now referred to the house she grew up in as "her parents" house and was contemplating the phrase when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She flung her hand to it and started to rub it.

"You okay?" The ever-observant Rose asked her. Albus, looked concerned at his sister and she tried to reassure them with a smile.

"Fine," Lily said, digging her hand into her lower back. "Perhaps Ben's idea of Mexican food night last night was not what the baby had in mind," The pain started to subside and they continued their walk, but a few minutes later, Lily stopped again and her face was scrunched in pain.

"Here, let's sit for a while." Albus steadied Lily onto a bench.

"Do you want some water?" Rose pulled a water bottle out of her purse and handed it to her cousin.

"Thanks," Lily said, taking a drink. "I don't know what it is, I had a little bit of cramping last night but this really-OW!" She winced and grabbed Rose's hand. Rose and Albus exchanged a concerned look.

"Lily, let's get you home. We've probably done too much walking for the day." Albus said. Rose helped Lily stand up and her eyes immediately grew wide as Lily's water broke, creating a puddle right between her feet.

"Oh my god." Lily said, her breathing becoming short.

"What the-" Albus' green eyes were wide and nervous.

"Oh my god," Lily started to panic.

"Okay, calm down." Rose said, placing her hands on Lily's shoulders. "We are going to get you to St. Mungos and then alert your family and everything will be fine." Lily's eyes had sprung with tears.

"But she's not ready, we still have six weeks-"

"Lily, look at me." Rose said, trying to calm her cousin. "Everything is going to be okay." Lily nodded and Rose gave her a quick hug. "Taxi!" Rose said, practically jumping in the busy road. The three got into the car and Albus gave the driver directions to Purge and Dowse, Ltd. The driver questioned their reasons for going there, but he drove them and Rose hastily threw Muggle money at him when they got out of the cab. They were in front of the run down shop and Rose and Albus guided Lily through the door, leading them into the entrance to the hospital.

"Ow, it really hurts!" Lily said and Rose held her hand tighter while Albus rubbed her back.

"Okay, Al, I need you to send patronouses to Ben and the rest of the family. Lily, you are going to come with me so we can get you checked in and get you help as soon as possible." Rose was always the organizer and her directions were met with no complaint.

While Rose took Lily to the front desk, Albus did the incantation and sent the simple message of "Lily's in labor, come to St. Mungo's now" to his parents, Ben, James, Hugo and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. After the seven raccoons patronouses disappeared, Albus went in the line to find Rose arguing with the Welcome Witch as Lily was looking worse and needed immediate attention.

"I'm sorry, but labor or no labor she is going to have to fill out the forms with all of her medical information and her husband's occupation information."

"Well, she's not in the state to do that right now and needs to be seen!" Rose argued and Albus stepped up to the front window. The witch looked quizzically at Albus, as if trying to place him, like she knew him from somewhere.

"My name is _Albus Potter_ and if my sister _Lily_ needs medical attention, and it sure as hell looks like she does, then she is going to get it immediately."Albus eyed up the witch who suddenly looked very flustered.

"Yes, oh, Potter, certainly-" she said. "And you are?" She asked Rose in a sweet voice, much unlike the one she was previously using.

"Rose _Weasley_." Rose smugly answered. "We will wait to the side." Rose and Albus each took a side of Lily, who was faintly breathing and her eyes were closed in pain.

"It's okay Lily, we're getting a healer right away," Albus tried to sooth her. He looked at Rose. "I hate pulling the fame card."

"Well it was necessary," Rose answered, trying to wipe some of the sweat from Lily's brow. "Ben!" Rose shouted, seeing Ben literally sprint into the waiting room, still in his ministry uniform and looking panicked. Ben rushed over to them.

"Lily," he said, looking at his wife with a look of absolute fear. "Lily what-" But he did not finish his sentence, nor did Lily hear it because she had fallen to the ground in a faint.


	47. The Angel Opens Her Eyes

_Merry Christmas! _

Song: "Lightning Crashes" by Live

**Chapter 47: The Angel Opens Her Eyes**

Ben could not sit still. One of the healers who had taken Lily upon her fainting had directed Ben, Rose and Albus to the maternity waiting room after they tried to follow them. Now, in the waiting room, Ben was pacing, glancing at Rose and Albus who were obsessively discussing how they could pull the "children of the Wizarding World saviors" card to be able to see Lily.

"Why aren't Harry and Ginny here yet?" Ben asked suddenly, breaking off the cousin's conversations.

"I don't know," Albus honestly answered. Ben pushed his hair out of his eyes and noticed for a minute that he was starting to sweat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Amherst." A young witch walked up to Ben and he was hopeful, until seeing the stack of parchment in her arms. "You need to fill these forms out for your wife." She handed him the forms and a quill and left. Ben sunk down into a seat.

"How the bloody hell do they expect me to fill this out." He said, running a hand through his dark hair and looking at the questions. "I don't know her medical history, shit, what do you reckon her weight is now? And she's a half-blood, right?" Ben was starting to work himself up, so Rose took the papers from him.

"I can answer most of these questions about her and Albus can answer the others." She said, starting to fill out the forms.

"She's my wife, I should know this." Ben sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault, mate." Albus said kindly, patting his back. "You're not in the state to deal with it. It's okay, I promise." They sat for a minute before hearing 'Albus!' and they looked up to see Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione hastily making their way towards them.

"What happened, where's Lily?" Harry quickly asked and the three got to their feet.

"Lily, Rose and I were in London shopping and Lily got these awful pains and her water broke and we took her here and she fainted right as Ben got here," Albus quickly explained.

"They took her down the hall and won't tell me anything." Ben said, frustrated. "They just told us to wait." He started to look more nervous than frustrated and Ginny put her arms around him.

"It will be okay Ben, I promise." He nodded into her shoulder and Harry patted his back, yet neither of them could hide the worry in their faces or voices. The moment was broken up as James, still in his practice Puddlemere robes, literally came sliding into the waiting room.

"Am I an uncle?" He asked, frazzled.

"Not yet, idiot." Rose gave him a dirty look. Before James could respond, a healer came out of the hallway and approached the family.

"Mr. Amherst?" she asked and Ben stepped forward, Rose and Albus flanking his sides. "Your wife is stabilized, she was dehydrated and loosing fluid instead of retaining it. We gave her a potion that should steady it." Ben nodded, feeling only half relieved.

"And the baby?" The healer took a deep breath and Ben's insides clenched.

"The baby was not affected by the dehydration or the fall, yet it is going to be born prematurely. Because Lily is nearly in her eighth month of pregnancy, we cannot slow down the process to let the baby completely develop, especially now that the water has broken."

"So that means…" Ben was trying to keep up with what the healer was saying, but was getting very lost.

"That means the baby is going to be delivered in the next twenty four hours. Your wife is in labor but, due to the injury she obtained in her second year of schooling, we cannot do a cesarean section. She must deliver naturally, which could take the whole night, but there should not be additional problems. Healer Benson has been notified. You may go see her, she is in room 36. Anymore questions?"

"No…thanks…" Ben said slowly and the healer nodded and walked away. Ben turned to the family, but was at a loss for what to say. Thankfully, Rose had formulated a plan.

"Okay, Ben- you go see Lily, you will get ten minutes alone with her before we start to come in to see her." Ben nodded and started to walk down the hall. Rose next pointed at her parents. "Mum and Dad, owl the rest of the family and tell them not to worry-especially Grandmum-and you will let them know when the baby is born. Al-you need to go to the Burrow and get clothes for the baby and Lily. James-go up to the gift shop and buy some balloons and gifts, we are going to make this a happy environment. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry-you two can sit, you'll be the next ones to go see Lily." Everyone did as Rose told them and she sat down, taking out a two way mirror so she could let Scorpius know that it would be a long night and he needs to bring food.

* * *

Ben slowly pushed the door to the hospital room open, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as he saw Lily lying there. When she heard him come in, however she sat up straighter and crossed her arms.

"Why couldn't you have passed down your knack for being late to _your_ daughter?" She asked him crossly. Ben gave her a small smile and walked over to her side, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you." He simply said, and Lily's frown melted into a soft smile.

"I love you too. Who is here?"

"Rose, Albus, your parents, Ron, Hermione and James." Ben answered, holding one of her hands. "Though Rose has gone into full Head-girl mode and is giving out orders to your family." Lily grinned.

"Sounds like her. I'm glad she and Al were with me though…they were a big help."

"In more ways than you know," Ben said, grateful for Albus' clear head and comforting words and Rose's knack for taking responsibility. "I was thinking that maybe we should make them the godparents."

"I was thinking the same thing." Lily smiled. "Though, let's not tell them until after the baby is born."

"Sounds alright to me." Ben said and he took Lily's hand. "Do you want me to stay the whole time?"

"Do _you_ want to stay the whole time?" Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "I might not be so nice…and you might get scarred for life."

"Well, I am exceptionally good at Memory Charms." Ben winked and Lily laughed, but the laugh was cut off by another contraction coming on. Ben suddenly regretted holding Lily's hand.

* * *

On July 31st at exactly 12:19 in the morning, a baby, wrapped tightly in pink blankets, was placed in the arms of Lily Amherst. Though she was exhausted, Lily suddenly felt awake and alive upon looking at the face of her daughter.

"Wow," she said softly, her eyes filling up with tears. Though the baby was crying, it was one of the most significant sounds Ben had ever heard and he leaned over to look at her.

"She's…" Ben trailed off, feeling a lump rise in his throat. "She's absolutely perfect."

"She's so small," Lily remarked, tracing a finger on her cheek.

"The healer said she is five pounds and six ounces," Ben supplied. "She's got your hair," he softly laughed, lightly feeling the red fuzz that sat on her head. The baby's cries subsided and she slowly opened her eyes, causing her parents to gasp.

"The exact same," Lily looked from the baby to Ben and back to the baby. "Ben, her eyes are the exact shade of blue as yours!" Ben could not help but smile and did not even bother to fight the tear that fell down his cheek.

"She's really ours." He said in disbelief. "Oh, by the way I thought of a name!" Lily looked at him incredulously.

"And when were you going to share that?"

"Sorry! It was something James said, when he was telling Al how he only bought balloons in Gryffindor colors. I was thinking…what about Scarlett? Scarlett Amherst?" Lily grinned.

"It's wonderful!" she turned to the baby in her arms. "How do you like that, Miss Scarlett Rose Amherst?"

"Oh Merlin, first we make her a godparent, now she's the middle name," Ben chuckled and shook his head. "Rose is going to hit the floor." Lily smiled and looked up at her husband.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked and Ben looked nervous for a minute. "Come on Ben, you won't break her." He slowly took the baby out of Lily's arms and stood up straight. The minute he felt her in his arms and looked into her bright blue eyes, Ben was hooked. His face softened and he grinned at the pink bundle.

"Hello Scarlett. I'm your daddy," He said. Lily's heart melted at the scene and she watched them for a few more minutes before Ben turned to her. "I think Scarlett wants to meet the rest of her family."

"Oh god, I hope she's ready." Lily took her daughter back into her arms and Ben gave them both one more kiss before walking down the hallway. He felt like he was bouncing when he approached the family, who all looked tired. The minute Rose saw Ben, she leapt up out of her seat.

"How is she! What's happening!" Ben grinned and looked around at the rest of the family.

"How would you all like to meet Scarlett Rose Amherst?" The question was met with cheers and praise as Ginny nearly flattened Ben with a hug while Rose burst into tears. When they calmed down, the large family made their way excitedly into the room.

"Look at all of the people who want to meet you, baby girl." Ben said, walking up to Lily and Scarlett and motioning for people to follow.

"Oh my," Ginny said, softly looking at the baby in her daughter's arms. "Lily, she looks just like you, but those eyes!"

"Ben's baby blues!" Rose gasped, tugging on Scorpius' shirt and pointing at the baby.

"The perfect combonation," Hermione cooed over the baby and Albus placed a kiss on his niece's head.

"She looks a bit like me, actually." Ron said, motioning to his own red hair and blue eyes. His comment was met with a chuckle by the family.

"Well with a name like that, she'll definitely be a Gryffindor now." James held up the gold and scarlet balloons and Hugo held up the stuffed lion he had brought. "And if you thought I was protective of you Lils, wait until this one gets older."

"No bloke stands a chance." Ben agreed, lightly rubbing Scarlett's cheek with his hand.

"She's so little," Albus remarked. "How many pounds?"

"Five and six ounces." Ben replied. "The healer said that she should be kept in a warming blanket for at least the next week, especially because she was so early."

"But other than that, she's absolutely fine." Lily beamed. She looked at her father who was watching her with a wistful expression. "Do you want to hold your granddaughter, daddy?" Lily asked sweetly and Harry could not bear to say no. He walked over and picked up the infant from Lily's arms and she captured him the same way Lily did eighteen years ago.

"Hello little one," Harry smiled at his granddaughter. Ginny stepped next to her husband and they looked down in awe.

"You guys share the same birthday," Lily remarked and Harry looked proud.

"It's the best birthday present you could have gotten me."

"Yeah, it's from all of us." James said, earning a laugh from the room.


	48. I Just Want To Be There

_Such great reviews! Thank you so much, I'm glad you all liked the chapter (and the name, which took me WEEKS to come up with!) This chapter is just some life with the baby, the next one will include some Wealsey/Potter family fun_

Song: "Love You Til The End" by The Pogues (couldn't stop listening to it,

**Chapter 48: I Just Want To Be There**

"Are you sure we can leave?" Lily asked the Healer. It had been three days since Scarlett was born and they had given the family clearance to go home, but Lily was nervous about her and Ben being on their own with a baby that was barely six pounds.

"I am positive, Mrs. Amherst." The healer assured her.

"We'll be okay Lils." Ben said, holding her suitcase in one hand and the presents and balloons in the others. "Come on, James is outside with the car."

"But you're the one driving us home, right?" Lily asked worriedly as she strapped Scarlett into the baby seat Victorie had lent her. "I don't trust James behind the wheel; broom, yes but car, no."

"I will drive home and James will sit up from. You and Scarlett can sit in the back. And _yes_, I will drive carefully" he said, already knowing that was the next thing out of her mouth. Lily smiled at him and picked up the baby seat.

"Alright, let's bring her home." The little family made their way to the car and James greeted them with a grin.

"How's my favorite little niece doing?" James aked, peering inside the seat to see Scarlett sound asleep. "Aw, Lils! She's wearing the golden snitch outfit!" He said.

"It's the outfit we all went home in," Lily smiled as she fastened the seat in the back of the car. "I figured we should keep up a tradition."

"Well it's good, you know my theory on how she is going to be a great seeker." James got in the passenger door and Ben got in the driver's seat, starting the car. "Speaking of, one of the wives of the guys on the team got her this." James handed Lily a small bag and she opened it to reveal a small hat with "Puddlemere United" stitched across it.

"Oh wow, this is lovely!" Lily said. "Be sure to thank them for me."

"Will do" said James. Ben started the car, the sound startling Scarlett and causing her to scream for the entire ride back to The Burrow.

With sore eardrums and a headache, Ben pulled the car into the driveway of their house and turned it off. Lily took Scarlett right out of the seat and the baby started to calm down.

"Blimey Lily, that kids got a voice on her." James took the suitcase out of the back of the car and ran a hand through his hair.

"So for future reference, Scarlett does not like the car." Ben chuckled.

"Very funny," Lily said and they made their way into the house.

* * *

A scream broke the silence of the night and Ben groggily sat up in their bed. It had been three days since they brought Scarlett home and her record of sleeping was two hours. He and Lily would alternate getting up and going to rock her back to sleep. Molly had come home two days ago, cooing over the baby, but Ben and Lily felt guilty about asking her to get up in the night. Ben secretly would cast a Muffliato charm over Molly's room at night so she didn't hear the baby cry, but he was seriously thinking about changing it.

"Okay baby girl, what's going on?" Ben asked Scarlett as he picked her up out of the crib and held her close. "Daddy has to go back to work tomorrow. Well, technically today." Ben looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. He had gotten about four hours of sleep. It was becoming his new average. He rocked her until she went back to sleep, then softly placed her in the crib. He shuffled back to bed, hoping for one more hour of sleep. When he got into the bed, Lily rolled up next to him and nuzzled her head into his chest. Despite the lack of sleep and the early hour, Ben smiled and softly kissed her forehead.

* * *

Ben had literally read the same sentence on his parchment six times. He looked at his watch and sighed in frustration when he realized he had only been at work for a few hours. His mind kept thinking about Scarlett and Lily and the fact that he was not with them. He wished some wizard would mess with something, if only so Ben could get out of his office and get his mind on something else. It killed him to leave his girls this morning, even though he knew Lily would be fine and Molly would be there to help. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the newborn, her big blue eyes staring up at him. He smiled and looked up upon hearing someone enter his office.

"You've had her for four days and you already can't get enough, can you?" Margie asked with a smile. Ben handed her the picture and the older witch gushed over Scarlett. "Those eyes!"

"I take full credit." Ben said proudly. "So what's up?"

"Oh!" Margie said, remembering why she came in. "Your father-in-law, _Harry Potter,_ is here to see you." Ben chuckled and he followed Margie out of the room. Perhaps it was because he was muggle-born and did not grow up with hearing stories of the great Harry Potter, but was never star-struck upon interacting with the Wealsey family and he supposed that was one of the reasons they liked him so much.

"Someone doesn't look like they got much sleep last night," Harry commented with a smile as Ben approached him. "I take it Scarlett takes after her mother in that case?"

"Longest I got her down was an hour and a half," Ben shook his head.

"Well then you'll be needing coffee with your sandwich. Come on, we'll get lunch." Harry led him out of the front entrance and the two walked down the corridor to the elevators. "Did you ever try Carmady's? It's a little Muggle place right around the corner from the visitor's entrance to the Ministry."

"I think Lily mentioned the sandwiches once, she said the bread was incredible."

"Yes, last summer when she worked here, she and I would take lunch together sometimes." Harry smiled. "So how is your first day back after becoming a dad?"

"Honestly?" Ben asked when they got on the elevator. "I can't stop thinking about Lily and Scarlett. It's driving me mad." Harry nodded understandingly.

"When I first went back to work after James was born, I couldn't think of anything else. Of course, after Al was born I was glad to escape the madness." Harry laughed. "It's certainly not fun to think that you are missing out on even a second of your child's life. Or when you are so deprived of sleep," Harry added, noticing Ben trying to hide a yawn. "Lily did not sleep the whole night until she was four months old."

"Blimey." Ben said, shaking his head. "My mum said that I used to sleep for hours at a time. Why couldn't my child have inherited that?"

"Are they excited about having a granddaughter?" Harry breached the uneasy subject with caution, though he was curious about the answer. Ben shrugged.

"They said they were happy that Lily and Scarlett were healthy, but they did not ask to meet her or anything. They don't understand magic and what they don't understand scares them. But it's alright, it's not like Scarlett will be at a lack of family members!" Harry and Ben exchanged a smile when something on the _Daily Prophet_ news stand caught Ben's eye. He stopped and walked over, picking up the front page. It was a picture of Ben, Lily, Scarlett and James leaving St. Mungos and getting into the car. The headline read "THE LATEST POTTER LEGACY".

"Not already," Harry groaned and he and Ben read the article.

_Harry Potter received more than cake and birthday wishes on July 31__st__ this year—he became a grandfather! His daughter Lily Amherst (whom married Obliviator Benjamin Amherst over the summer) gave birth to Scarlett Rose Amherst. Though the baby was almost six weeks premature, both mother and daughter are healthy and happy. _

_The newest addition to the Potter family line, little Scarlett has a lot to live up to. Her grandmother Ginevra scored many goals while playing chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and is now a well-known Quidditch writer. Speaking of Quidditch, Scarlett's uncle James Potter is Keeper for Puddlemere United and her other uncle Albus is quickly gaining momentum in the International Magical Cooperation office. Rumors have linked Albus to be dating model Katrina Klause. Not to mention, the fact that Scarlett's own grandfather is the savior of the Wizarding World!_

_Though the family neglected to comment, a Healer on duty at St. Mungos said that the maternity waiting room was "quite full" in the anticipation of the birth of Scarlett and the family was extremely pleased and proud. _

_Welcome to the world, Scarlett! We will be excited to see how you follow in your family's footsteps!_

"Wow." Ben chuckled, putting the paper down. "That was a history lesson and birth announcement all in one!"

"Ginny is going to be fuming that they called her 'Ginevra'," Harry was also smiling.

"And James is going to be upset they didn't mention his reputation for "Hogwarts Best Prankster" as well." Ben and Harry walked on and out of the building. "He's always wanted to get in the papers for causing mayhem."

"I probably shouldn't be proud of that," Harry said, but the smile stretching across his face said otherwise.

* * *

Lily loved the way the sun shone through the window in The Burrow in the evening, the rich hues warming up the sitting room. Scarlett was fast asleep in Lily's arms after eating and Lily looked at the clock (as she had countless times that day) to see when Ben would be home. When she saw the hand move to five o clock she knew it would only be a matter of time before he walked in. Within two minutes, Ben walked through the door and when he grinned at Lily, she felt her heart swell.

"Hi," she said softly and he walked over to her, kissing her forehead and then kissing Scarlett's. "How was your day?"

"Long. Spent most of it missing my girls." He answered honestly. "I had lunch with your dad though. He took me to that place you like, Carmady's." Ben picked up Scarlett from Lily and held her in his arms, gazing down at the sleeping infant. "How was your day?"

"It was nice, my mum stopped by and watched Scarlett in the afternoon so I could nap. I'm feeling less sore today too." She leaned her head on Ben's shoulder when he sat down next to her.

"That's good," he said and he went to adjust the warming blanket over Scarlett, seeing her outfit. "Wait, this is the outfit I bought her!" He said excitedly, recognizing the cartoon animals on the front and Lily beamed. "Man, I thought it was small, but it looks big on her." He pulled the footie bottoms which went down almost an inch past her feet.

"Well, she's tiny." Lily reminded him. "I owled Healer Benson today- don't roll your eyes!" She reprimanded and Ben looked sheepish. "I just wanted to say thank you and make sure she thought everything was okay and to make sure we are doing the right things. She told me I would be fine and that Scarlett should develop normally as long as we follow the instructions with the warming blanket. Which I clearly am." Lily motioned to the pale yellow blanket that the baby was wrapped in.

"Do you think I would have married you if I expected anything less?" Ben asked, looking at her and cracking a grin. "By the way, did you see the paper today? Seems like our little family is quite the read."

"My mum brought it over, she had an absolute fit at being called Ginevra." Lily said with a giggle. "I personally liked how they talked more about my brothers than they did about me! _I'm_ the one who gave birth to the 'latest heir of the Potter legacy' after all."

"An heir that will exceed everyone's expectations, especially _The Prophet's_." Ben grinned at his daughter. "I just have a feeling that she's going to be special. She already is."


	49. Something To Talk About

_Because the reviews were so adorable and wonderful I decided to finish this chapter and post it as soon as I could! Unfortunately this story is reaching its end, the next chapter will be the last one :( BUT on the bright side, I decided that the next chapter will be a long one and will have Scarlett at age 17 and how she interacts with her parents and siblings (Thank LadyLauraOzera for the idea!) I already wrote part of it and it's going pretty well! I'll save the long goodbye and thank you for the next chapter, but I really want to thank sweetshorkcakes for leaving one of the nicest reviews ever! I'm glad you like it :)_

**Chapter 49: Something To Talk About**

Scarlett was officially ten days old on Saturday, and Molly Weasley (of course) deemed that grounds for a big family luncheon at The Burrow. She was busy cooking in the kitchen while Lily tried to pick out an outfit for Scarlett to wear.

"Lils, she's just going to puke on whatever you pick out for her anyway." Ben said, as he rocked Scarlett in the rocking chair and watched Lily decide between outfits. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and decided on a pale pink dress. Taking Scarlett from her husband, Lily got her all ready and picked her up, softly kissing her forehead. The baby cooed and Ben and Lily exchanged a smile. Though they were sleep deprived and felt scared to death, the couple couldn't be happier about having a daughter.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Rose's voice called up the stairs. "I have a present!" Rose and Albus, both thrilled and honored to be godparents, had decided they would try to outdo each other in 'godparent' duties.

"You're going to spoil her before she even hits one month old," Lily said when Rose walked into the room carrying a stuffed teddy bear.

"I can't help it!" Rose kissed Scarlett's forehead and put the bear in the crib. "People are starting to arrive and are getting very antsy that the guest of honor is not down there."

"Alright, alright." Lily said and she and Ben followed Rose out of the room and downstairs. The room erupted in gasps and aws at Scarlett was literally passed around by adoring family members. The baby did not mind in the least and Lily could already tell that her daughter would shine in the spotlight.

"So, mama-bear, how's it going?" James put an arm around his sister and ruffled her hair. Lily swatted his arm away and Ben laughed at the classic scene between the two siblings. "Sheesh Lil, just trying to show some loving. Anyway, I know you'll be out but we're going to have a little match of Quidditch after lunch. You in?" He directed the question at Ben.

"Absolutely." Ben grinned, it had been far too long since he played.

"Good, but I don't know if I'll pick you for my team—fatherhood may have turned you soft." James teased.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see who's laughing when a bludger hits that oversized head of yours!"

* * *

"See Rose, I wasn't spoiling her, I was being prepared!" Albus said as Lily changed Scarlett from her original outfit (which she had spit up on) to the new outfit slash present that Albus had arrived with. Rose rolled her eyes at him and muttered something about getting an even better gift next time.

"Alright, if you two are going to quarrel, take it away from the baby." Lily told them and Scorpius gave her an approving nod. Rose and Albus started to bicker on a new subject—which of the two of them received more O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S.

"They drive me to the edge sometimes," Scorpius told Lily, shaking his head. "What was growing up with them like?"

"Bout the same," Lily grinned and picked Scarlett up, resting the baby on her chest. "They're the best of friends until it comes to competing against each other. But at least it's entertaining." She added, seeing Rose stick her tongue out at Albus.

"True," Scorpius smiled and he looked at Scarlett, the baby's head resting on Lily's shoulder. "You dad loves being a grandfather." He smiled. "Don't tell him I told you, but he brags about Scarlett all day at work and already has two pictures of her in his office." Lily beamed, after everything that had happened at the start of her pregnancy she was overjoyed that Harry was enjoying being a grandfather.

"Do you want to go see Grandpa?" Lily asked Scarlett and took the baby's babbling as a yes. Scorpius directed Lily across the kitchen where he was standing, talking to George and Ron about the game they had all just played in the backyard and Lily walked over. "Someone wants to see her grandfather," Lily commented and Harry instantly stopped the conversation and took the baby from Lily's arms.

"Hello little one," he cooed at the infant. "In a few years I am going to teach you how to play Quidditch, just ask your Uncle James—I am still the best at it!" He smiled and Lily looked at Ron.

"Harry and James were playing seekers because James wanted to 'mix it up' and Harry beat James to the Snitch. By a lot." Ron looked proud (and also a little grateful that he didn't have to play Keeper with James on the opposing team).

"Oh Merlin, where's James off sulking now?"

* * *

When the sun began to set, the guests started to file out and Lily and Ginny sat at the table in the kitchen sipping tea and talking.

"I'm glad Ben is not an Auror." Ginny said, noticing Ben hold the Scarlett across the kitchen, talking to James and Harry, but his gaze mostly on the bundle of pink blankets. "Sometimes when your father would be away…I would just hold you and cry. I was so scared he wouldn't come back, that you wouldn't get to have a dad like I did." Her eyes filled with tears, a rarity for Ginny Potter and Lily reached out and touched her arm.

"Mum…you never told me that."

"Well I never had to, he always came back." Ginny smiled though her tears. "It's really special, what you and your dad have. What me and mine had. What Ben and Scarlet now have," Ginny said, motioning to Lily's husband and daughter. Ben was so gentle with her, so caring and Lily knew she would never have to worry about Ben and Scarlett not being close.

"Well, I think he learned from the best." Lily said. Memories of Harry spoiling Lily began to run through her mind; taking her out for pancakes, taking her to work with him when she was younger, playing dress up with her _countless_ times and the time he got choked up when she first left for Hogwarts. Lily often wished she could see herself through her father's eyes—every time he looked at her, she just felt perfect. The fact that Lily could watch Ben have the same level of adoration with Scarlett was practically a dream come true for her.

"Remember when you turned the pool Ben was swimming in into pea soup?" Ginny asked, breaking Lily from her thoughts and causing her to laugh.

"That was absolutely priceless, I was so proud of pranking _him_ for once." Lily grinned and she noticed Ben and Harry walk over to them. "But you didn't mind the pea soup, did you Benny?" She teased.

"That's not even funny! I can't even eat the damn thing anymore. Plus Lily, don't think I don't have dirt on you; I do recall you throwing up all over the floor at your brother's engagement party."

"Ben!" Lily said in indignation and Harry and Ginny chuckled at the memory. "If you were not holding Scarlett, I would smack you right now."

"Excellent, she doubles as a shield!" Ben smiled and held the baby in front of him, bouncing her and sticking his tongue out at Lily.

* * *

Much as Lily loved her daughter, being woken up every couple hours to the shrill sound of screaming was getting old. It was three in the morning, Scarlett was nearly a month old and her sleeping habits were not calming down.

"Alright, alright, I'm here." Lily walked into the baby's room and picked her up. The minute Lily held Scarlett close to her, the cries subsided and Scarlett settled down. "Is smelling me all it takes, then?" Lily said with a shake of her head. But, suddenly, she got an idea. Waiting until Scarlett was asleep, she carefully placed the baby down and Lily took off her shirt (which happened to be an old one of Ben's) and wrapped the infant in it. Lily walked back to her bedroom and climbed into bed, Ben rolling over and waking up.

"Stripping for our daughter now?" He asked, a smirk still appearing on his sleepy face.

"I wrapped her in my, well your, tee shirt. Maybe when she wakes up she will think one of us is holding her and go back to sleep," Lily told him. Ben sleepily nodded and pulled her close to him.

"Well, it's not like I am complaining."

* * *

"Okay Miss Scarlett, you look particularly adorable right now and Daddy will be home very soon, so I'd really appreciate it if you did not throw up on your outfit." Lily said, raising her eyebrows up at her daughter. Harry had bought Scarlett an outfit (the infant's wardrobe was starting to rival Victorie's) and the little blue baby dress had daisies all over it. Lily picked up Scarlett and gave her a big grin, to which the baby cooed in response and opened her eyes wide. "Oo, I think I see daddy coming" Lily said excitedly and she carried Scarlett over to the kitchen door. She opened it and the girls stood on the stoop, feeling the warm evening air and waving at Ben.

Ben knew he would never get tired of coming home to his girls. He grinned widely at the sight of Lily moving Scarlett's arm so it looked like his daughter was waving at him.

"Hello beautiful girls," Ben greeted them, kissing them both. "And look how pretty Scarlett looks in her new outfit," Ben picked her up from Lily's arm and held her close. Recognizing her father, Scarlett cooed and melted her parent's heart.

"Doesn't she look nice? The color is perfect," Lily commented and they walked into the house.

"Wow, dinner is all set too?" Ben looked at Lily in surprise. "Did you cook this?"

"Sure did. It's amazing what sleep can do for someone. Scarlett slept until almost nine am! That's six hours!"

"So I'm guessing the tee-shirt idea worked?" Ben sat down and started to make goofy faces at Scarlett.

"Yes and we are never putting her in her old blanket again! She napped for most of today too, which was good. By the way, do you know what today is?" Lily served Ben chicken and mashed potatoes and put her own plate next to his. "It's September 1st. Our first kiss was one year ago."

"Merlin, it was only a year?" Ben asked in shock. It felt like he and Lily had been together for a lifetime and that kiss on the train was surely longer ago.

"Who would have thought in one year you would go from Ben Amherst, idiotic playboy and prankster to Ben Amherst, loving husband and father?" Lily smiled. "Quite the transformation there."

"Tell me about it." Ben said, his head still shaking in disbelief. Just then, the fire lit up and James stumbled through, looking winded and covered in ashes.

"Emma's…Emma's pregnant! She's bloody—ah! I'm not ready for all that!" James frantically pointed at Ben holding Scarlett, clutched his own hair in frustration and then ran back into the fire shouting 'Grimmulad Place' as he did. For a minute, Ben and Lily were silent before they both burst out laughing.

"He's worse than you were!" Lily said between laughs. "Emma is going to _murder _him!"

"Oh Merlin, this is great." Ben chuckled. "You Potters are always something to talk about. Whether it's saving the Wizarding World, getting hitched or having babies, something is _always_ going on."

"Certainly makes life interesting." Lily agreed. "So Scarlett, you're going to have a cousin!" Lily said excitedly, grinning at her daughter. "And with Victorie having another baby too, Hogwarts will be filled with more Weasley descendants. Though that will certainly cut down on your dating options," she said to Scarlett and Ben made a strained face.

"Please Lils, I want to have her to myself for at least twenty years. Maybe thirty if she turns out _really _pretty." Lily raised her eyebrows at him, but said nothing. "Plus, Scarlett will never find someone who loves her as much as her daddy does, will you?" Ben asked, bouncing the baby up and down until she spit up. "Oh, yuck." Ben said, making a face. Lily smiled but she couldn't help thinking that eighteen years ago Harry Potter had said the same thing to his own daughter.


	50. Everything's Starting Right Here

_I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I have to admit, I was procrastinating finishing this chapter because it hit me that the story is really ending! This story has been the past year and a half of my life and I thank you, the best readers ever, for sticking with me through it all. Every review made me smile and I am both flattered and humbled by your kind words. The biggest thanks go first to you!_

_This last chapter was inspired by the song "Remember" by the band Allister. It's a nostalgic song and I feel like it sums up my feelings on ending this story. Though the chapter is all in third person, you'll get to see Scarlett, Ben and Lily's view on things. I hope I tied up any loose ends and it all makes sense!_

_One last thing—my next story is a Teddy/Victorie one, my first one written all in first person! It's been such a fun new direction to take and the story will be posted once I get a little more done. Put me on Author Alert if you're interested!_

_And, without further delay or more sappy words, here is the final chapter. _

**Chapter 50: Everything's Starting Right Here**

Scarlett Amherst was a dead witch walking.

Well, technically at the moment she was not walking. The sixteen year old was standing in the washroom of the Phoenix Ballroom hotel starting at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if there was ever a point in time where someone felt as mortified as she did at that very moment. She took a deep breath and straightened out her navy blue strapless dress. Her hair, which was originally done in soft, elegant curls that cascaded down her back, was a little disshelved and Scarlett could see lipstick smeared from her lip. Her crystal blue eyes looked back at her with an expression of nerves and slight hysteria. Damn that Davey Finnegan.

Scarlett had only confided in her mother about her crush on Davey Finnegan and to her shock, had learned that Lily had dated Davey's uncle Jimmy during her fifth year. Lily had quickly reassured her they were nothing serious and Lily had always thought that Jimmy's older brother Aiden was good-looking so that meant Davey must be good-looking too. Scarlett couldn't have agreed more. Davey was tall with light brown hair and honey-colored eyes that could turn Scarlett's legs into jelly in an instant.

There hadn't been a first year on the house Quidditch team since Harry Potter played seeker—that was, until Scarlett Amherst entered Hogwarts. After making a particularly impressive catch in the start of her first term (someone dropped something from the top of a tower and she had caught it while standing on the ground) word had spread around and she was asked to fill the place of Seeker on the house team. Scarlett mostly credited her family for passing down their athletic genes and also grooming her to be a spectacular Quidditch player from the day she was born. In six years of being on the team, Scarlett had yet to let someone besides her catch the snitch, therefore Gryffindor was undefeated for six years and, especially when you factored in her long auburn hair and bright blue eyes, Scarlett was one of the most popular girls in school.

Though she had gone on dates with boys from different years and houses, no one made her feel quite like Davey Finnegan. He was a year above her and joined the team the same year Scarlett had, playing the position of Chaser. Davey and Scarlett were the youngest ones on the team and bonded together, their friendship marked by a shared passion for the sport and friendly banter about who was better. It was in her fifth year that Scarlett realized she had fallen quite hard for him but nothing had happened until after one of their Quidditch practices of this most recent term. Davey had been named captain of the team but he often discussed plays and strategies with Scarlett. After practice they had stayed up late in the room, both pouring over pieces of parchment…

_FLASHBACK_

"So then if Potter passes to me and I fake pass to Robbins, then it will confuse their keeper and I'll have-"

"A clear shot at the left hoop." Scarlett finished, following Davey's wand move the dots on the parchment. "I think that's perfect." She said encouragingly, though the sentence ended in a yawn.

"Oh wow, I didn't even see what time it was." Davey said, glancing at the clock that was well past midnight. He vanished the play record and turned to Scarlett on the sofa. "You need your beauty sleep!"

"And what are you implying with that, _Finnegan_?" Scarlett said playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Aw I'm only joking, _Amherst_." He said with a chuckle. "You know you could be awake for a decade and your eyes would still shine." Scarlett blushed and she and Davey both stood up, looking at each other. "I can't believe it's my last year." He said, shaking his head.

"You've got to do everything you can then. No regrets." Scarlett said wisely and Davey softly smiled. He took a small step towards her, cupped her right cheek in his hand and brought her lips to meet his. When he pulled back his head, he put his forehead to hers.

"No regrets." He whispered.

_END FLASHBACK_

Just thinking about their first kiss made Scarlett blush and giggle as she looked in the mirror. But then the memory of their most recent kiss (about five minutes prior) came back to her and she blushed for an entirely different reason.

For starters, Scarlett did not expect Davey to be at her grandfather's retirement party and he had made no mention to it when they rode the train (with a compartment to themselves and a lock on the door) home for the Christmas holidays the day before. Apparently, Davey thought it would be fun to surprise Scarlett at the ball, which he was also apparently invited to because his father was an Auror. Scarlett had yet to tell her family (besides her mother) about her relationship (or was it a relationship? They had only been snogging for a month and it was all in secret) but she could not deny how good Davey looked in his dress robes.

She and Davey had snuck off to a part of the room that was blocked off for some reason or another. It was dark and they could barely see a thing, but as long as she could kiss Davey, she was happy. And kiss they did- right until the moment the curtain blocking off the area opened to the audience, revealing a large portrait of Harry Potter while also revealing his granddaughter snogging the brains out of Davey Finnegan.

A couple hundred witches and wizards were silent and Scorpius Malfoy (who was presenting the award and also happened to be married to Scarlett's godmother) looked at the couple wide eyed. So Scarlett did the only thing that she could think to do at the moment. She ran.

And so now she found herself looking in the mirror and contemplating never leaving the washroom. Merlin, she wished she was seventeen and had her appiration license. The door creaked open and Scarlett whipped her head around and, thank goodness, saw that it was only her mother at the door.

"Well that was a nice way to start off dessert," Lily Amherst's brown eyes shone with happiness. Scarlett groaned. "Oh come on darling, it wasn't that bad and you are right, he is absolutely fit."

"Mum." Scarlett looked at her mother and crossed her arms. "I am mortified. Half of the Ministry is out there, not to mention our entire family. I feel like an absolute nutter right now and I need you to be in mum-mode, not mate-mode!" Perhaps it was because they were so close in age, but Scarlett always felt completely comfortable talking to her mother about everything. Lily had always showered her with love and advice and although Scarlett knew that she was not a planned pregnancy (after all, she could do math), Lily made sure Scarlett never felt guilty or upset. Her mother always told her that she loved her father so much and Scarlett was just an early present and a nice 'kick in the arse' for Ben to grow up so he could be the kind of husband and father Lily always knew he would be. It was times like these, however, that Scarlett often felt like the adult.

"Alright, I'm sorry I was just trying to make you feel better! But what do you want me to say, Scar? Truth be told, your granddad couldn't be more thrilled. You know he hates attention and this is a _whole night_ devoted to him. You gave people something else to talk about; he may even buy you another broom." Lily wiggled her eyebrows and Scarlett could not help but smile. Harry Potter had a tendency to spoil his grandchildren rotten and the fact that Scarlett was his first grandchild, played seeker and looked quite a bit like her mother made Harry go above and beyond for her.

"But what about the rest of the family?" Scarlett asked hesitantly.

"Well I didn't stay too long to chat, but you know how they all are. Grandma is probably rejoicing, Great-Uncle Ron is probably making some joke and Great-Aunt Hermione is smacking him for it, Great-Uncle George is-"

"I mean, how is dad?" Scarlett asked, her eyes filling with concern. Lily shut her mouth and nodded, knowing exactly what Scarlett was asking.

"Well, he's not following Uncle James' advice and challenging Davey to a duel. But I'm sure he'd like to talk to you." Lily told her and Scarlett sighed. She knew telling her dad about Davey was going to be hard but not because Ben was over-protective and had rules about her dating. No, she was worried about telling her father because she was positive that he still looked at her like she was six years old, her hair in pigtails, asking him to teach her how to fly on a real racing broom. She knew he would be more upset at the fact she kept it from him and that he had to find out along with half of the wizarding community in England.

"I guess I should go find him then. And then I might as well find Davey…properly introduce him. Though I don't know what to introduce him as yet." She shook her head and Lily walked over and wrapped her arms around her only daughter.

"Don't fret about it honey, everything will work out." Scarlett smiled and she let go of her mother and the two girls walked out of the washroom together. Scarlett tried to ignore the stares as she made her way towards the table where her family was sitting.

"Well, now that we are all properly scarred for life." Bradley Potter said and Scarlett gave him a look of annoyance. Bradley was her closet cousin, they were eight months apart but she was a year ahead of him at Hogwarts (something that she constantly reminded him of). He looked like her Uncle James with his thick raven hair and glasses, but he had his mother's deep brown eyes.

"Try walking in on them in the changing rooms," Evan Potter piped up. Evan was Bradley's younger brother, though they looked nothing a like; Evan had inherited his mother's blonde curls and his father's hazel eyes and played Chaser for the house team.

"Avery and Finn, you two better not be plotting something." Lily whipped her head and stared down her sons. Avery and Finn Amherst were fourteen year old twin boys and were constantly getting into trouble. Lily had sworn off having any more children just one year after trying to keep up with the 'terrible twosome.' They constantly got into mischief and mayhem and the two of them had served more detentions in school than anyone else in their whole year combined. This not only pleased the twins, but Scarlett was pretty sure her father and her Uncle James were pleased as well.

"We're not, we're not!" Avery answered, hastily shoving something into his pocket.

"Yeah mum, why would we need any more entertainment after sis's big show?" Finn asked and the table chuckled.

"Would you just tell me where dad is?" Scarlett asked, looking around, but her question was answered as her father, Uncle James and Uncle Albus downed firewhiskey shots at the bar.

"They are so silly, those men." The pregnant witch across the table said. Albus had dated many different girls but did not find exactly what he was looking for until he went to Greece on a business trip and met the young and beautiful Layna Papadopoulos. He immediately fell in love with her and she loved him as well, leaving her home after only a week of knowing him and following him back to England. They had gotten married the summer that Scarlett turned ten and, after a rough road, were finally expecting their first child. Scarlett had been thrilled to hear that it was going to be a girl—although they would be seventeen years apart, Scarlett would love to finally have a female cousin.

"And yet somehow we have to love them." Scarlett looked up to see that her grandparents had approached the table. Even after all of their years together, Ginny Potter still beamed when Harry put an arm around her.

"I am really, really-" Scarlett began, but both Harry and Ginny shook their heads and dismissed her apology.

"Davey is a great young man," Harry Potter smiled at her. Since Scarlett's first match on the Quidditch team, Harry had gone to every single game to cheer her on. He had met Davey (who was absolutely star stuck the first time) and generally liked the kid, not to mention that he was a brilliant chaser.

"Hopefully my dad thinks the same." Scarlett glanced over to where her father and uncles were making their way back to the table. Harry smirked, something that did not go unnoticed by Lily.

"Dad, stop looking so smug! You were in the same place that he is seventeen years ago!" Lily raised her eyebrows at her father but his smug expression did not falter.

"Exactly." He replied, just as his sons and son-in-law reached the table. Scarlett went to turn to her father, still not knowing what she was going to say, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and right into those smouldering eyes she could spot anywhere.

"Davey!" She said surprised, jumping from her chair. This night was certainly keeping her on her toes.

"I thought I should properly introduce myself."Dave gave her a small grin and he turned to Lily and introduced himself. Scarlett finally caught her father's eye and mouthed '_I'm sorry'_ to which he simply gave her a smile and a wink. All of the sudden, Scarlett felt joyful and wondered why she had made such a big deal out of her father's reaction in the first place. He was one of the most easy-going people she knew and surely the fact that his daughter had a boyfriend was no reason for him to go mental.

Ben was convinced he was going mental. Fatherhood had done that to him, fatherhood had made him a protective man who wanted nothing more than to keep his kids safe and make them happy. However, that meant he had to smile at his daughter and her _friend_ and pretend like he wasn't having a near breakdown. He had seen them _snogging_ (along with everyone else in the room), his little girl was snogging some older Quidditch idiot who was currently sitting at the table charming the entire family. Ben realized, however, that fatherhood had also given him the luxury of putting the kid on the spot and asking him the question every young man fears to answer.

"So Davey," Ben began when the conversation around the table reached a brief pause. "What are your plans for after Hogwarts?" He asked the question simply enough, but made sure the tone let Davey know he only had one shot to answer it correctly.

"Are you thinking about playing professionally?" James asked. _Damnit James!_ Ben thought angrily, Davey was not supposed to be getting help answering the question.

"I have thought about it and if the right opportunity comes up then I will certainly go for it." Davey answered, glancing between Ben and James before turning to Scarlett. "Though I would not want to be playing against the team who gets this girl as their seeker."

"And what makes you think I want to play professionally then?" Scarlett teased him, raising her eyebrows flirtatiously. Ben would never forgive Lily for teaching Scarlett that.

"Because how else are you going to get to play for the English side and catch the Snitch at the World Cup?" Davey asked and the sentence made Scarlett drop her teasing mode and her expression changed.

"You remember that? I must have told that in my first year..." she looked at him with wonderment and adoration and Davey grinned at her and they just stared at each other. Frankly, Ben found the scene sappy and nauseating and he looked across the table to his wife for support. But Lily and Emma were busy exchanging knowing looks and the way Lily looked at Scarlett and Davey together made Ben realize she was not going to side with him on this one.

"Well I'll definitely make sure the right people are looking out for your name on the scoring reports this spring!" James told Davey and Ben felt his calm, cool and collected facade fading. _James__ wanted to help the boy? _Scarlett was the daughter James had never had; James was the one who was always telling her that he'd break any bloke's bones if they hurt her. James was the protective Uncle who made Scarlett roll her eyes and Ben was the easy-going father who got to spoil his daughter and be a hero in her eyes. That's how it had worked for the past sixteen and a half years, what the hell was going on now?

Ben resisted the urge to slink in his chair and sulk, something that he knew at age 39 he should not do. He looked over at his sons instead, who were huddled together and not participating in the conversation. Avery and Finn constantly looked mischievous (and often times their actions followed) and the thought made Ben smile. He was rubbish at punishing them because the antics they pulled were just so damn funny and reminded him of being in school with James. At least Ben didn't have to worry about the two of them and dating drama. Yet. He once again looked to his wife, trying to catch her eye and send her a signal that this Davey kid was terrible and he should be hexed immediately, but all he saw was Lily actively talking to _the boy_. Brilliant.

Lily could not be more thrilled for her daughter and she could not stop thinking of how wonderful Davey was for Scarlett for the rest of the night. Lily flooed back to her home, landing in the kitchen in a larger than normal pile of soot. She groaned.

"Avery and Finn!" she shouted, just as her husband exited the fire behind her.

"What did they do now?" He asked, though his tone was more interest than annoyance.

"I let them leave five minutes early and they manage to have a soot fight in our kitchen." Lily motioned to the dirty room before waving her wand and cleaning the mess up. Ben took her hand and pulled her into him for a hug. Lily pressed her cheek against his chest and inhaled the familiar and comforting scent of him. "Scarlett and Davey stayed in London for a bit to go get hot cocca." Lily immediately felt Ben stiffen and she pulled back and looked up at him. "Alright, go ahead, tell me how much you hate him." She said, her lips curving into a small smile.

"He's a slick git who is clearly skating on the ability to fly around on a broom and score a few goals, he never answered my question about his after Hogwarts plans so he's probably going to become a beggar and he ate more treacle tart than anyone else at the table." Ben rattled off his list before looking back into his wife's eyes. "And..." he took a deep breath and shook his head. "And it's clear that he's crazy about our daughter. And she fancies him too. Which is the worst part." Lily smiled and hugged him close. She knew it was killing Ben to realize that Scarlett was growing up, but his words still melted her heart.

"You know, nothing will ever change the fact that Scarlett is your daughter and your little girl."

"I don't feel like she's so little anymore." Ben said sadly and Lily squeezed him tighter around the middle. The two stood for a minute, just holding each other before Ben pulled back and looked at Lily. "You know, I thought it was fatherhood that had turned me protective and put other people's happiness ahead of my own. But I was wrong. Someone else came into my life before I was a father and made me this way."

"And who might that be?" Lily raised her eyebrows and coyly smiled.

"That would be you, my dear." He told her, trying to be serious but (like always) his playful side shined through those bright blue eyes. "Though I can't say that I regret any second of it."

"Neither do I." Lily said breathlessly. And it was true.

Lily remembered at seventeen years old she felt like she had no direction and no grand plan. She never could have imagined her life would go the way it did, but she wouldn't change a thing. Every fight she had with Ben, every surprise she had raising Scarlett at such a young age, every prank Avery and Finn pulled on her—it was completely worth it. The good times far outweighed the rough times and she had thousands of happy memories of her life. Holding each of her children for the first time, watching Ben play dress up with Scarlett while she forced him to a have a tea party, taking Avery to the zoo one summer day because she knew he loved animals, making cookies with Finn, who loved having the chocolate chips tossed into his mouth-Lily's life was nowhere near ending, and yet she felt like she had already lived such a fulfilling one. She was surrounded by people she loved and that was enough. Smiling at the thought, she brought her lips to her husband's for a warm kiss.

Her life had certainly changed from when she was seventeen years old, but the love she had for Ben Amherst had never altered. She knew it never would.

THE END


End file.
